Enticement
by Cariel
Summary: Sex and violence, naivety and disillusionment combine as Emperor Palpatine’s son, Anakin Vader, is on the hunt for true love at the height of the Empire’s reign. AU.
1. The First

**Enticement**

**Co-Written by Cariel and Jody**

To the public eye, Prince Anakin, or Lord Vader as the emperor preferred, was considered a cross between a joke and a disaster just waiting to happen. To the remnant Jedi, he would have been considered the fabled Chosen One. To the Sith, he was to become a weapon of slaughter and mass destruction. To the troubled prince himself, he was just a man struggling to make his father and master proud of him, to find his place amongst the stars, but most importantly, to find someone he could call his own.

Clad in his finest garbs, Lord Vader was the most prominent figure at this masquerade ball in Theed Palace. Garbed in black leather pants with a black loose-fitting shirt and, at one time, a mask of the same colour that was long since lost when he slipped it off to kiss a stranger. It had been his wish to spend the night with her and, ultimately, many more to come, but the young prince soon discovered that he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Though he made short work of the woman's beau, the Sith Lord soon found himself alone once more. The woman, he had soon learnt, was involved with the man in question, which left him wondering why she would betray her lover. However, he was too insulted that she had used him to bother dwelling on it further.

Not one to give up easily, the young prince was now on the prowl once more. Setting his eyes on a rather beautiful masked blonde-haired woman, Anakin gave an impish smile to which he was readily rewarded. Perhaps tonight won't be so bad after all, he mused before finishing his umpteenth glass of potent apsinthos.

* * *

Edeja Breemu hated these gatherings. It wasn't the debauchery or the politics that that bothered her. It was the vast crowds that filled the great halls. Having spent much of her life in isolation of the great temples of the goddess on Humbarine, this was to be expected, but with her homeworld destroyed and the purpose of her religious order shifting to help its people both literally and spiritually, Edeja was forced to adjust. Her husband, Kei, was for the most part incredibly understanding and considerate of this. However, tonight they had become separated when he went off to rescue his drunk friend, Mikal, from a woman who was clearly more interested in him than he was with her. 

Edeja was trapped in a room filled with people she didn't know or recognized with their masks on. Forcing herself to take deep breaths so as not to completely panic, she cleared her thoughts and tried to go over all the possibly locations where Kei might be. When that proved to be a lost cause, a frantic and frustrated Edeja decided to see if she could find a familiar face or aura that would link her to Kei. Since she was barely sensitive to the Force, it made the task daunting.

Everyone's faces were hidden, all save for one, who was currently in the process of alleviating a masked woman of her gown, while she eagerly returned the favour. Closing her eyes and muttering a soft prayer to the great goddess, Edeja attempted to think of another option. The last thing she wanted to do was interrupt, nevermind speak to, Vader while he was in various stages of undress. At the same time, the former priestess knew if she didn't act and quickly, things would only become even more embarrassing. She knew just as well as the general public that Anakin had no concept of morals or shame.

Stiffening her jaw and slipping her fingers to her necklace, a gift from her mentor, the high priestess, Edeja appraoched him.

The young Sith Lord didn't notice her.

'Vader,' Edeja began. She never bothered to use his formal title because she felt that someone as disgraceful as him didn't deserve to have titles.

Luckily, Anakin never noticed her purposeful slip of words.

'Anakin, where's Kei? I know you were with him when he went to talk to Mikal,' Edeja attempted again with eyes properly averted.

Only an eager moan answered her question, leaving the petite woman both disgusted and livid. Without a second thought, the oracle slapped the prince upside the head with her hand as hard as she could.

Had it not been for the fact that Anakin was seated at the time; the slap would have had little if any effect. But both timing and the angle was perfect, causing the prince's attentions to be forced back to her and to the present.

'_Iquicha-we_ witch!' Anakin hissed, furious at the interruption.

The woman in his arms took one look at the livid Edeja and, unknowing the true reasons for her rage, suddenly grew conscious of her semi-exposed form and covered up before slipping off Anakin's lap.

Anakin cared little that his shirt was now completely unbuttoned or that his trousers were unbuckled and in the process of being unzipped.

'Where's Kei, you disgusting piece of filth!?' Edeja snapped.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Anakin stammered in concern while completely ignoring Edeja as he noticed the woman was departing.

Clearly more concerned about avoiding Edeja over the tipsy Sith Lord, the woman just shook her head and apologized before disappearing into the crowd.

Angered at having a second opportunity ruined, Anakin whirled around to face an equally furious Edeja. 'Now look what you've done, you wretched hag! You scared her away!' Vader hissed as the petite woman folded her arms while rolling her eyes in disgust.

'I think you've done a fine job of that yourself. Now, for the love of the goddess, pull yourself together! I've lost Kei and I know you were with him last,' she remarked.

Anakin threw a rude gesture at her before tending to his state of undress with questionable success. He was hardly sober, unlike the furious woman who refused to look at him until he was presentable once more. 'How the _echuta_ would I know where that fool is? Do I look like I'm his keeper?' Anakin growled between curses as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

Edeja just gave him a withering look that needed no words and with a frustrated sigh the young prince gave into her demands.

It wasn't that he was frightened of her, but after experiencing firsthand the painful end results of her temper, Vader knew better than to argue. The last thing he wanted was to find himself the victim of Edeja's deadly aim. 'Force, you're such an annoying witch. What Kei sees in you, I'll never know,' Anakin grumbled as he motioned her to follow him.

'Fancy that. I was wondering the same about your million and one girlfriends.'

Anakin stopped in mid-step and once more faced Edeja in agitation. 'Do you want me to help you or not?' he hissed causing the former priestess to give a soft sigh or resignation.

The topic was a delicate one for Anakin who desperately wanted to be in a relationship. While he was more than able to share the night with many women, establishing a proper relationship with one was another matter entirely. In silence, the Sith Lord led Edeja to the freshers where the petite woman refused to enter. Rolling his eyes Anakin gave a sigh. 'Last I saw of Kei, he was in the men's fresher with Mikal who was too stupid to know his limit.'

'Go in there and check,' Edeja ordered as Anakin made a face.

'Why don't you?' Anakin began before uttering as curses before doing as he was told. In truth, he didn't hate Edeja nearly as much as she despised him. It was only because she had helped heal his wounds after many of his training sessions with his master. Though scars remained, Kei's wife's healing ointment eased the worst of the lightning burns and the pain that came from it.

As predicted, Kei was feeding water and some anti-hangover meds to a rather sickly-looking Mikal. At the sight of Anakin, whose shirt was only semi-buttoned and hardly tucked into his trousers, Kei raised a brow and smirked. 'Goddess help me, do I even want to know?' he asked before taking note that Anakin had two different shades of lipstick covering his neck, lips, and cheeks. 'You might want to wash your face lest you make your third attempt jealous,' Kei said, chuckling while shaking his head.

Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion before his eyes caught sight of his reflection. Turning crimson, he quickly went to wash it off before Edeja's voice from outside alerted him to the reason he was even there. 'Your hag of a wife is looking for you,' Vader said casually as the Humbarine prince frowned.

'Anakin, that hag has saved your hide more times than I can count. Now show her a little respect.'

The prince gave a soft sigh in reply, knowing that Kei was ultimately right. Before he could say anything further, Kei was departing with the recovering Mikal to meet Edeja and explain the situation.

It was a little while later when Anakin was finally rid of the lipstick that decorated his tanned features. Having tucked in his shirt properly and unevenly re-buttoned it, Vader decided he was finally ready to rejoin the party once more. Emerging from the fresher, Anakin swiftly grabbed another fluted glass of apsinthos. With glass in hand, the Sith Lord's eyes scanned the crowd once more with the intent of finding someone he could spend some quality time with, preferably for longer than one night.

* * *

It took a little longer than usual for Dormé to find her way out of the Jaffa home this evening. As she was running late, Moteé decided to go on ahead of her, without bothering to let her know or even leave her a note. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence and Dormé didn't blame her. 'If we get there late, all the good ones will have gone!' she recalled Moteé saying. It seems as though Moteé was correct once again, for as Dormé scanned the hall for the umpteenth time, she was beginning to think she would have little luck snagging a new bloke tonight. Everyone was the same as the last time and the time before that... 

'Ah well,' she figured to herself, grabbing a glass of apsinthos. She figured she might as well enjoy the free alcohol. If she wasn't going to get any action tonight, at least she would be too buzzed to care about it.

When Ellé spotted Dormé, she rolled her eyes, but the younger girl was very keen to tell her about what happened to Moteé that evening. Though Dormé considered herself good friends with the elder woman, she was hardly one to turn down a little gossip. Dormé herself didn't gossip, for she was more concerned about other matters than trivial word-of-mouth, but she did enjoy hearing it every so often, especially when she was working on getting high and having had little luck with the men.

Dormé laughed and before she had a chance to excuse herself, she spotted him. This was someone very new to her indeed, and someone not wearing a mask of any sort. However, she didn't blame him for the lack of mask, for why would anyone desire to hide such a handsome face? She herself had many freckles, which she would cover with make-up like this evening, and underneath the mask she wore, which matched her gown on inferior to the style and fabrics of her _friends_.

It was then that Vader saw her. Though an elegant black mask with blood-red accents covered her beautiful features, Anakin knew she was perfection in the flesh. The crimson gown that graced and caressed her petite form revealed all, yet nothing, and held a silent invitation just as her dark hair, so soft and silky which begged to be touched. Her eyes, so mischievous, like the smile that graced her lush lips which held a million mysteries he longed to discover, if only she would let him. The more he watched her, the more he longed for her until the need became so great that the Sith Lord could do little else but approach the goddess in the red gown who had unwittingly stolen his heart.

Having a legitimate excuse, Dormé caught his eyes, smiled and turned away. She began walking slowly at first and as she thought she heard over the sound of the music and other people talking, his footsteps drawing too near, she quickened her pace, but only to lure him onward as she approached the gardens. She paused slightly, turning back and smiling at him once more before entering the gardens, her pace much slower now as she waited on purpose for him to make a move.

Their eyes met and without further thought, the young prince was soon trailing after her. It didn't take him long to notice her game, but he was hardly bothered by it. It only served to intrigue him further as he knew where this was headed and was only too happy for the opportunity to bask in this beautiful goddess's presence. Following the mysterious woman, while doing his best to play along with her little game, his mischievous smile did little to hide his interest. Once they had entered the gardens, the young prince was soon catching up to her. Once within reach, Vader was quick to slip an arm around her petite waist before leaning in to steal a kiss from her inviting lips.

Dormé inhaled as his warm arm slipped around her waist, drawing her in for a kiss. She momentarily rested a hand on his chest as she returned his kiss with mounting passion. She tasted the apsinthos from his tongue, commingling with her own, giving it a tart, but not bitter taste. Unlike most of the upper class here, Dormé was unaware of this man's identity let alone his notorious reputation. Neither had she been warned of his clingy tendencies, though she would soon find this out. For now, she had what she wanted. Despite the semi-private location, Dormé was hardly shy in initiating the swift removal of pieces of clothing.

Though it was something Vader could ever hope to explain, nor something he could ever hope to understand, the moment their lips touched, a connection formed. It was not in the literal sense, rather, something spiritual as though his very soul was touching hers, or perhaps it was it was the other way around. In his less-than-sober state, such coherency was lost and thus all he knew was the pleasure brought on by her touch by her passionate reply to his kiss. Words weren't needed, then again was it ever needed?

If Anakin was aware of the fact Dormé had no idea who he was or the reputation that preceded him, it didn't show. In truth, had he known, the young prince would have been relieved and clung onto the hope that his chances for keeping this beauty by his side would have vastly improved for it. He couldn't have been more wrong if he tried. For now, all that was on his mind was his need to bask in the beauty of her flesh and like the goddess in his arms. The Sith Lord was quick to clumsily undo the clasps of her gown. However, while he was more than experienced in the matter, his sobriety or lack thereof made it a complication and in the end with a proud smirk, he used the Force to undo the gown causing it to drop to the grassy floor. The fact they were now drawing a bit of a crowd was hardly noted on him, neither the fact the paparazzi was making the most of this moment either.

Dormé found herself slightly chilled when her gown fell heedlessly to the ground without warning, she still had yet to find out that he was gifted in the Force, but after discarding her heels and finding herself much shorter than the man before her, she was more preoccupied ridding him of his black shirt. Feeling his flesh against her own, she no longer worried about feeling cold, for his touch was soon warming her once more. His kiss ignited within her something she never knew existed before and though much of this was carnal lust, for she did not even know this man, something else, something deeper beyond all measures of human existence sparked within that she would only catch a glimpse of understanding much later.

Anakin's need to get close to the beautiful goddess left him completely unaware of his surroundings, or anything else for that matter. In reality his entire universe in those moments consisted entirely of her. Such hunger he had never known until his lips met hers and his hands explored the beauty's soft flesh. Though he couldn't see her face through the Force, he could feel her signature and instinctively reached out for it with his own. It was as though enjoying her body wasn't enough for him the Sith Lord longed to touch her soul, to feel it intermingle with his own. Anakin couldn't have ever guessed that already their spirits were already communicating with each other. That this was no ordinary moment of unbridled passion, that this was the beginning of something far greater then either could imagine.

Dormé lost herself in his arms, unaware of anything save this man and the way he was making her feel. By the time her mask was temporarily shed, it was too dark in the gardens for anyone to see her, however, the paparazzi's artistic and effective recorders were no doubt able to get good shots of her face, amongst other things. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back as she cried out in a series of Urishian curses out of pleasure. The way he worked with her was as though he already knew her body, as though they had been lovers for years instead of minutes. It was something unknown to Dormé and something she would definitely want to taste again.

In his earlier inexperienced days, Vader's encounters were about bringing him pleasure, but as he longed to enter a relationship, the young prince learned to how to give as well as take. He soon discovered that the more his partner enjoyed their time with him, the more his own pleasure grew. As such, Anakin soon strived to do all he could to properly bask in a woman's presence .What was unexpected was how much the beauty in his arms knew how to bask in his presence. It was as though she knew both his body and his soul, leaving him to completely lose himself in her embrace in ways he had never known before. Crying out to the heavens and cursing in his native tongue, he called the stranger his goddess and begged her to never end this moment of sweet bliss. Though conscious thought would not return to him until some time later, in the back of his mind, some part of him already knew that she was the one.

Whatever powers she had over him, he equally had in turn. It became impossible to tell who was in control, for control was given and taken in this endless cycle of passion. There was no vying for mastery, no submission or conquering, but the perfect melding of two souls that had no idea what was happening to them. Was it any wonder that onlookers were torn between disgust and awe? That as much as they wanted to look away, told themselves they ought to, they found themselves unable to.

Though their display of passion made for quite a sight, it mattered little to the young Sith Lord who felt as though they were in a realm of their own. With their bodies and spirits melded as one, Anakin felt as though there was no beginning and no ending between them.

Time took its toll on the pair, who ended up under a large tree, lying in the grass some metres away. As their breathing and heartbeats gradually returned to normal, Dormé was reluctant to pull away, to find her gown and leave as she usually would. She didn't want to come down from the high she experienced with him. She ran her fingers through his hair instead, gazing into his eyes, though his form was shadowed by the leaves above them.

Slipping his arms around her, the Sith Lord purred in contentment to her gentle touch. Though he couldn't see her features, for it was too dark still to properly make them out, Anakin could read her Force signature and was content to see she was at peace as he felt.

'I don't think I have to tell you how amazing that was,' she murmured.

Her murmured words gave him hope that perhaps she understood what he felt, that perhaps, just maybe she was as interested as he was to take this night to the next level.

'Though I would like to know where in the _urugal_ you learnt how to...I mean—' she gasped, shaking her head.

His expression wavered, believing that she was mocking him for his failed attempts to enter a proper relationship. It wasn't the first time potential suitors teased or insulted him. 'I was about to ask you the same thing,' he murmured with a smile.

Dormé grinned mischievously at the man's words. Though she could barely see him in this light, the moonlight illuminated the curves of his arms and legs as he moved to pull her closer. Before she had a chance to ask who he was, he was kissing her again and she was hardly objecting. She didn't put his words to heart, easily shrugging it off as a playful term for her. She had been called by far more risqué names and she found she liked this one the best of all.

While he wanted to turn the topic to lighter matters, his mind was hardly in a coherent state and so, he fell silent as his fingers slipped to her dark hair. 'My beautiful goddess,' he murmured quietly as he leaned in to steal a lazy kiss. It still had yet to occur to him that he didn't even know her name.

She moaned as he kissed her, once more pressing herself against him, feeling as though she never wanted this moment to end. Inevitably, she manoeuvred her way onto him, despite their mutual exhaustion and the result of alcohol consumption, using her talents to work her way back to the height achieved just a little while ago. She doubted it would be as good as before, but couldn't help wanting to give it another go.

The feel of her body against his own served to awaken the hunger once more and soon he was readily helping her manoeuvre herself back onto him once more. While he was quite exhausted, some temptations were too much to resist and this was one of them. Though it was obvious both were tired, neither was willing to give up the opportunity presented.

Dormé didn't need to know who this man was, as tempted as she was to find out. She lied to herself that this was just another one-night stand. Come morning, he wouldn't care about her anyway. She wouldn't care about him. That's not what this was about. They didn't need to talk. Words were cheap. She lost herself in the way he made her feel and when they were too tired to continue even kissing, she too fell into a brief sleep.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning when Anakin finally decided cuddling was equally intriguing as basking in his goddess's presence. The alcohol was finally taking its toll as was the exhaustion and as the young prince held onto Dormé tightly he soon found himself drifting off into a deep but the most peaceful sleep of his life.

Dormé hadn't intended to fall asleep, but she couldn't help it. She felt so comfortable in his arms, as though she fit perfectly within them. However, the temperature of the gardens dropped severely in the wee hours of the morning and soon enough, she was shivering and this caused her to wake up. The dew in her hair made her even colder and she skilfully wriggled herself from his arms to frantically search for clothing. She cursed profusely as she couldn't find her gown. Her shoes, yes, but her gown? No. Finally, she gave up and slipped on the man's shirt and her heels before rushing out of the garden and then to the transports that would take her back to Uriash.

Stirring awake from his deep slumber, Vader awoke to the welcoming pounding sensation that reminded him albeit too late that he should have had more water with his apsinthos. Glancing around, he struggled to remember where he was though he clearly remembered his moments shared with the mysterious goddess. However, even before he could decipher his location, the first thing he registered was just how cold it was. Frantically, he stumbled to his feet the Sith Lord was quick to try and locate his clothes. However, they were no where near and fumbling about in the grass he hardly registered the frantic gardener, who was rendered speechless at the sight of a very naked prince roaming about.

While the elderly woman sped back to the palace to inform security, it was safe to say nothing was done about it, as most had already seen enough of Vader to last a lifetime. Given the prince's notorious temper, no one believed their pay was enough cover them having to face his wrath.

The prince was hardly in any state to cause any sort of trouble and was more frantic about warming up than unleashing his wrath on anyone. Anakin realized his shirt had all but disappeared. It was also then that he caught sight of the beauty's gown and mask. Furrowing his brow in curiosity, but then a slow but overjoyed smile crept into his features. It would seem she was as eager to be with him as he was with her. What was her name? And how could he reach her again?

It was obvious she left in a hurry, as she couldn't be bothered to grab her gown or mask, though Anakin was certain she'd be missing it later. Though shirtless, he quietly grabbed her belongings and began his journey back to his ship. He was confident he would see her again, though when or how he couldn't say, but when he did, Anakin decided it was only fair he returned her things. Upon his arrival home, he gave the gown over to the servants to have it repaired and cleaned before going to his quarters to pass out and recover from his rather nasty hang over.

* * *

Dormé really didn't have to sneak into her home in Uriash, even though she made the effort anyway. After her mother's remarriage fell through and her stepfather mysteriously died, it was just the two of them in the large home. Her mother was still asleep and Dormé was quite familiar with her routine. 

Even so, she took off her heels and crept upstairs to shower and change before falling into bed and sleeping past noon. Even at dinner the following evening her mother didn't say anything. She didn't think she would, but almost wished she would. Dormé always tried to make conversation with her, but it was always so forced. She hated it. She wished her mother would just look at her sometimes.

* * *

Anakin's eyes snapped open in shock as he suddenly felt his air supply being cut off. Gasping his hands flew to his throat as he stared up at the furious face of the emperor himself. Confused and horrified, he struggled to use the dark side to pry his father's hands from his neck when his own fingers would not work. 

The emperor was far more skilled and easily blocked the young man's attempts, which were weakened by his hangover. 'I rule an empire not a bordello where you are the main attraction! Pull this stunt again and I swear to you, Vader, you will come to understand there are worse things in this life than death!'

Anakin said nothing, for he couldn't say anything. He had no idea what his father was talking about. Just as the stars behind his eyes turned to inky blackness, the Sith Master released his vice-like grip from his throat before throwing a datapad on the bed and stormed out.

Coughing violently and struggling to catch his breath, Anakin's bleary eyes fell onto the datapad that now fell from his chest and landed on his lap. It was the news and on the front cover was a rather revealing photo of himself with the mysterious woman doing things he certainly didn't want his father seeing. Turning crimson, he uttered a series of curses. He didn't need to read the title to know what it was about.

Needless to say, Vader knew today was going to be a long one.

* * *

A/N: More coming soon! In the meantime, check out the website listed on my profile for more about our infamous couple! Also, be sure to add this to your alerts or add my author name! Updates to this as well as all of my Anakin/Vader + Dormé stories are posted on the LiveJournal community-- anakin(underscore)dorme, which I recommend you join! 

Since fanfiction (dot) net has been acting up recently in regards to sending out update notifications, our LiveJournal community is the next best alternative for updates!


	2. Of Notes and Encounters

A/N: Anakin's writing is meant to be incorrect and riddled with bad grammar and punctuation. There are a few reasons for this which will be explored later.

* * *

Days passed and Dormé found herself thinking less about the last one-night stand, or so she told herself. Her brain wouldn't let her forget. In fact, the more she tried not to think about the mysterious man, the more she did think about him. The fact she still had his shirt was not lessening this.

One morning, her mother and three serving girls barged into Dormé's room, opening the curtains, forcing light into her room. 'Get up!' her mother commanded. 'What are you doing still in bed? You're attending the imperial good-will relations conference today. Have you forgotten, you foolish girl?!'

Dormé rubbed her eyes, mumbling that she wanted to go back to sleep, but her mother would have nothing of it. Soon enough, she was forced into a restraining gown that emphasized all of the wrong features, yanking her hair up into a garish style with accents in her hair that just looked awful in Dormé's opinion. She learnt not to complain for it would only make things worse.

Eventually she was ready to go and without any security accompanying her she was at the royal palace, soon catching up with her friends Ellé and Moteé. They were swift to tease her for her gown and horrendous hairdo, rather than helping her fix it.

The meeting was utterly boring and Dormé stifled many yawns, trying to remember anything of it that her mother would later grill her for. Soon enough, she was distracted by the man sitting across from her. She recognised him well enough, though it wasn't until he was formally announced that she heard his title and name. The mysterious man was none other than the second in command of the Empire. Was it any wonder then that he was such an extraordinary lover? Dormé was hardly shy about her interest in him as she made eyes at him. Perhaps he would want to have some fun later. He didn't seem displeased by her presence, which made this all the more intriguing.

The more Anakin studied the beauty before him, the more familiar she seemed to him. Furrowing his brow, he put her name to memory, upon hearing her introduction, though it wasn't until she spoke that he realized how he knew her. An impish smile soon crept onto his lips as readily returned her less-than-subtle gaze and it wasn't long before he was trying to touch her thoughts, to speak to her.

_There is an office next to this room that is rarely used, care to join me there during break?_ he mentally spoke to her, presuming she was aware he was Force sensitive.

Presuming someone next to her said something, Dormé looked to Moteé curiously. 'Did you hear that?' she whispered.

'What?' asked Moteé.

Seeing that it hadn't worked, Anakin sent her a brief note through the connections of their datapads. Ensuring it was on a private channel—as much of the meeting involved such interactions—he once more tried to get her attention.

'I thought someone said something about—nevermind...' Dormé furrowed her brow in confusion, but then she noticed a blinking icon on her datapad.

_Office next to roome emptie. Soft couch D joyn me? -V _

Upon opening and reading the note—albeit a few times to fully comprehend it—Dormé's eyes lit up as a mischievous grin worked its way onto her features. Dormé coyly avoided his glance as she typed her reply.

_That would be lovely. ♥ Dormé _

Upon reading it and into it all wrong, Anakin felt as though he had just died and gone to heaven. Never in his life did he imagine such a simple little doodle would mean so much. It would seem his beloved goddess did understand and shared his feelings after all. Deciding this was excuse enough to celebrate, he gave an eager smile before sending back another brief reply figuring she'd understand what he was about to do.

_Watch this ♥ Anakin _

The heart—and the love it was meant to bear—he had hoped would wait till they were alone, but seeing as she was comfortable with admitting her affections like this Anakin couldn't help but return it.

'Anakin?' she said softly to herself, unsure who this person was as she couldn't recall anyone introducing themselves as Anakin.

Her confusion was apparent and it in turn filled Anakin with concern. Perhaps he wasn't clear? What if she didn't understand that he was going to trick the speaker into ending the meeting early and mistook his words for something else. But upon hearing her mutter something and looking around, he smirked and bumped his foot against hers as he gave her a knowing smile before the speaker decided to end the meeting in mid sentence. Anakin had yet to understand that Dormé had no idea that Vader was only his title.

Dormé did not hear Moteé commanding her to follow her to the refreshments area, as she had other things to attend to. The unused room was dim as she entered and she couldn't help giggling in anticipation.

Even before the door was shut, he was moving towards her to partake of her lips once more while his fingers reached out to undo the clasps of her corset and the pins of her hair.

Dormé did not have long to wait and was ravishing his lips and attacking his belt just as readily as he was tending to her corset and hairpins.

Almost as soon as their lips met, all coherent thought faded away, leaving only his need to bask in her presence once more. With the apparent discovery of her feelings for him, the young prince was more than eager to spend as much time with his new found mate as possible. However, it would seem technology was working against him and cursing the clasps of Dormé's corset, Vader promptly touch the Force to undo it with the greatest of ease. It wasn't long before he was using the Force to undo the rest of her gown as well though Dormé's unexpected question caused him to briefly pause.

'How did you do that?' she gasped, mid-kiss as his belt dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

'Do what?' he asked in breathless tones while eagerly kissing her throat as the last of her hair pins slipped from his fingers leaving them free to further explore her petite form.

'Undo my gown so quickly—without hardly touching it?' she asked without pausing from removing his shirt and working on his trousers. After all, it was only fair for her to get to see his form in its entirety if he got to see hers.

Anakin just gave a throaty chuckle at her question as he eagerly kissed her throat as she removed his shirt and worked on his trousers. 'Sensitivity to the Force does have its advantages,' he murmured in reply as his hands eagerly reacquainted themselves with her petite form.

'Vader,' she gasped as he began to explore her body with his hands, equally returning the favour, though it wasn't really necessary at this point, much to her delight. She knew they didn't have very much time, having forgotten that the speaker announced their break would be a bit longer than usual.

His thoughts promptly lost themselves to the moment but upon hearing her gasp his title, the Sith Lord was quick to correct her. 'Vader is my title—' he said in breathless tones while slowly guiding her to the couch, as it was much softer than the floor. 'Anakin is my name,' he murmured no longer caring what time it was or that it was a certain fact that they were going to be late.

She didn't even notice they were heading over to the couch until she was on it and he was correcting her. That's when she put two and two together, though it took a moment. 'Anakin—Oh...Oh!' She was slightly embarrassed, but then his kisses were incredibly distracting. Dormé didn't know how it was possible that one person could touch her so deeply, affecting her in a way she never experienced before, save the last time she was with him. Aside from the passions shared, there was something else that she just couldn't quite grasp, yet was undeniably present. Any further thoughts quickly melted away so that Dormé was only feeling and tasting, living entirely in the moment in Anakin's arms.

As much as the others wanted the meeting to continue, it was impossible to do so with all the questionable noise from next room that left nothing to the imagination. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the mindset of the people in the room who were forced to be witness to Anakin and his goddess's rather passionate encounter.

In the end, security was sent to alert and remind the prince and his current lover of the moment that there was a meeting next door, one that both of them were expected to attend.

Furious at being interrupted before they were satisfied, Anakin cursed profusely and told security to leave.

'Your Grace, I have been informed by the main speaker that the meeting cannot continue with both of you absent. I've also been told to remind you that the emperor expects and demands your presence at this meeting and will not be pleased to learn of your absence.' the security officer said with eyes careful averted so as not to see more than he wanted to witness.

The mention of his father caused Anakin's clouded thoughts to clears. He could almost feel the vice like grip of the elder Sith Lord's hands around his throat. Even now, he still bore small marks from when the emperor unleashed his rage a few days before. Giving an exasperated sigh, he nodded before carefully disentangling himself from Dormé's arms. Once alone with his goddess, the prince softly cursed as he moved to collect his clothes. 'As much as I'd like to say Iquichan to this stupid meeting, my father will not tolerate my absense,' he admitted in quiet tones before giving Dormé a mischievous grin. 'I don't suppose you'd care to continue this conversation after the boring meeting would you?' he offered in hopeful tones.

As they began dressing, she eagerly agreed to continue their private meeting once the other concluded. 'I still don't understand how it takes me three times as much effort to put this thing on as it took for you to get it off me,' she remarked about the corset.

As she put together her corset, her words caused him to chuckle as he buttoned up his trousers. Glancing over his shoulder Anakin smirked as he shook his head. 'I told you I used the Force,' he said with a shrug before moving to scoop up his shirt from the floor.

Her eyes drifted to his shirtless back, seeing the marks of lightning almost welded into it. She paused in adjusting her corset to reach out and outline them. 'What in the _urugal_ happened to you to get such scars?' she asked with concern as she moved in front of him. She only saw more scarring from this angle and it worried her to see that even more of it, the markings on his neck were far more recent.

His cheeks burned to her question and he just shook his head not wanting her to think less of him because they were punishment for mistakes made during training. But soon she was moving to face him making it impossible to dodge or avoid. Shrugging it off, he gave her a sheepish look. 'Oh it's nothing really, just part of my training to become a Sith Lord. Comes with the territory, you could say,' he sheepishly remarked before noting her half done up corset.

'I wouldn't know,' she replied, removing her fingers from his flesh. 'I don't see how such beastly scars would help with whatever training you do...'

Anakin just gave a casual shrug at her words as he shook off her concern feeling as though he deserved the wounds given. After all, how else was he to improve? 'It's all part of the learning process,' he remarked calmly.

'It doesn't hurt, does it?'

'No, not anymore,' he replied. Touching the Force, he proceeded to do up the remaining clasps for her, though not making it nearly as tight as her mother had. 'It has its uses,' he said referring to his sensitivity to the Force as he gave her a smile before leaning in and stealing a kiss. It was about then that he took notice of her freckles and immediately his thoughts grew mischievous as he wondered how he could have missed them and if there were more elsewhere on her petite form. There's only one way to find out, he mused to himself already looking forward to the meetings end.

* * *

Upon returning to the meeting, the young prince was quick to send notes of a rather questionable sort pertaining to what he wanted to do after the meeting with her. Between that and their impromptu game of footsies Anakin found the afternoon went by much faster than the morning did.

Dormé was hardly paying attention as she exchanged naughty notes with Anakin. Moteé, however, decided to intervene and mention that Dormé's concealer wore off. She shoved concealer into Dormé's hand nonchalantly. She told her how awful Dormé's face looked, despite her hair looking much better than before. Dormé thanked her friend for pointing it out to her and so kindly offering to use her concealer in this emergency.

It was only when the ugly woman, whom Kei had saved Mikal from a few days ago, whispered something to Dormé, causing her to quickly excuse herself for a moment. Furrowing his brow, he glared at Moteé, wondering what she had said that caused Dormé to leave in such a hurry.

After Dormé quickly excused herself, she went to the nearest fresher, chiding herself for having not done so before returning to the meeting. No wonder! Moteé was right. She looked hideous and believed her friend was incredibly kind for offering the emergency concealer which she used to quickly cover up the spots and blemishes on her skin. Once she was more presentable, she returned, trying to remain confident.

Upon Dormé's return, the young prince immediately noticed the difference and grew concern. Frantically he sent her a message expressing his thoughts on the matter.

_Ware are your beutie marks? why did you hide them? _

Almost as soon as the message was sent another idea came to mind as he presumed her need to cover her freckles was a cultural thing. Typing another message he gave an impish smile and sent it as well.

_That's alrite, I will find them later ;) _

The message awaiting her on her datapad left her incredibly mortified, along with the second that came almost on top of it. She couldn't even look over at Anakin as she replied.

_because I look ugly and need to cover them up... _

She was bright red now and felt like she wanted just to go home.

Her reaction and the powerful emotions felt confused the young prince who then stared in shocked disbelief to Dormé's reply. 'You're joking!' he blurted out before realizing his mistake and quickly waving a hand as he gave a sheepish smile. 'Pay no mind to me just keep doing what you're doing,' he stammered feeling his cheeks glow as the speaker gave him a stern look before rolling his eyes and continuing.

Anakin's outburst caused Dormé to sink in her chair, wanting to disappear. Thankfully everyone's eyes were on him instead of her. If her cheeks could be any redder, they were at that moment.

Quickly, Anakin wrote back as his expression was now quite fervently.

_you think you look ugly? Or is it manthing an arrow is less than subtly pointed towards Moteé's direction who says you are ugly? Dont listin to her. She's jelus becus she is SO UGLY! _

_A stick man being ill is drawn beside it with a note that reads 'me. beeing sick after looking at manthing' _

Once the message was sent, Anakin decided to pick at his pen and with a smirk casually flicked a piece of plastic at Moteé before snickering.

Moteé looked at Dormé, thinking she might be ill and scooted her chair away from her. She did not notice the Sith Lord's efforts to flick plastic into her hair, nor was she aware of the pieces sticking there. Dormé just stared at the note, hardly believing any of it and thinking he was just saying it so he could get her back into bed. Well, she had heard worse before.

_P_

was all as sent back in reply and she shyly refused to make eye-contact with him for the duration of the meeting.

Anakin stared at the simple message sent and furrowed his brow wondering what that statement could possibly mean. Her refusal to return his less-than-subtle gaze was incorrectly read and Anakin soon believed she was playing a game with him. Finding this to be equally intriguing, he attempted to play footsie with her before flicking more plastic at Manthing who shrank away from Dormé. He hoped that she read the insults about her and decided that from now on he was going to title her the Manthing. Feeling confident and rather amused by Dormé's attempts to be coy he continued to send her naughty notes with images of stick men doing less than proper things.

_Im goeing to find your beutie spots and kiss them all! D I knoe you have more and I wil find them after meeteing! _

More images of a freckled girl being kissed by an impish boy covered the screen as he tried once more to get her attention. When that didn't work he grew concerned as it slowly occurred to him that he might have touched a delicate topic. Soon after more messages were sent with sad faces and apologizes and finally a stick man begging forgiveness.

_Im sorrie! I reely am! don't be angrie with me I reely do think your sexie with beutie spots _

Dormé was not one for games. She didn't like them because they confused her and she always took things at face value. So when Dormé avoided his gaze, incredibly embarrassed, she didn't reply to anymore of his messages, though she read them all. She thought he was teasing her and it made her feel awful. However, when he said he was sorry, she looked remorsefully in his direction.

_I thought you were making fun of me... No one ever said they liked me for who I am. With the freckles, I mean. _

His eyes met hers and the look of remorse found in her amber orbs made his heart sink. He had unwittingly hurt her and now the prince feared that she no longer loved him because of it. Sinking in his chair he was about to give up on the entire situation when he received a message from her that expressed her thoughts. Furrowing his brow Anakin studied her in silence before bowing his head in silence as he stared back down at the message before him.

_Id never make fun of you. I like you betir as yourself D your beutie spots are sexie to me. wethir you like it or not P _

Upon sending the message, his hopes once more returned and soon another message was sent as he gave her an impish smile.

_So dus this meen you'll let me kiss them all after meeteing _

Anakin's following message made her smile secretly to herself, feeling her cheeks warm again, but for much better reasons. She smiled at him before replying. Or rather, she was intending to reply when she received another message that was also to her liking.

_Yes_, was all it said, followed by her adventurous foot, finding his once more. Anything that happened in the meeting was hardly remembered and soon enough she was sneaking away from Moteé to find herself alone with Anakin once more. Moteé's eye roll was missed on her way out.

Anakin beamed at the simple reply and feeling her foot against his own he promptly returned the favour as once more his thoughts were back in the clouds. The meeting itself was long forgotten as the remainder of it was spent with him drawing pictures of a naked Dormé with freckles all over her. Needless to say, when the meeting finally ended, he was quick to join up with Dormé and taking her hand moved to lead her to where his temporary quarters were.

Dormé was expected back a few hours after the conclusion of the conference, but she wasn't really considering her duties or the fact her mother would be livid that she didn't pay attention to the issues discussed. Right now, she was pashing over this young man who happened to be the second in command of the empire. If he requested her presence, who was she to refuse him?

'Please tell me you have no where else to be,' he said eagerly as he entered his room. It was his intent to enjoy and bask in her presence for the rest of the day and night. It was also his hope that there would be many more to come as he was certain he had finally found the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

Dormé was so consumed with him, it was like the first man she ever slept with, when she was naive and bought into all the lies he used to sleep with her for the first time. When he left and never made an effort to contact her again, she still hadn't learnt her lesson. It wasn't until the second man did the same thing that she cottoned on to their plan. After that, she hadn't ever allowed herself to believe what men said to her. But for some reason, she just went along with it with Anakin. She allowed herself to pash on him and was eagerly saying that her place, for the moment, was right there with him.

Anakin felt as though his greatest dream was on the verge of reality. How he longed for this, to love and be loved! He could still remember the early days when he was inexperienced and naive believing that the women he took to his bed actually loved him, that they wanted to be with him, that it wasn't about his title, power or money. Harsh reality soon revealed itself and soon Anakin found himself desperately hoping to find someone he could be in a relationship with, nevermind love. In time even that began to wear thin but it didn't stop him from trying to find someone all the same. Being in a loving relationship seemed like a dream for the young prince and in time he was contented himself with the hope that one day he'd find someone who at least liked him enough to remain for more than a night or two. That was until he met Dormé.

In his mind, he was certain he loved her, that she also loved him in turn as the little heart she displayed in her note spoke volumes just as her gesture to keep his shirt did as well. But as they returned to his quarters, the Sith Lord's thoughts though lust filled were now without awe and admiration. In his mind Dormé truly was a goddess and he but a mortal who had been truly blessed by her presence. As such, he took care as they made love to properly bask in her presence.

His actions were languid and precise as he put to memory every small detail of her skin and body, covering it kisses as he explored her form with gentle but passionate care. When he admitted he wanted to learn where each freckle was placed on her form the Sith Lord meant every word and was determined to put it all to memory no matter how long it took. To him Dormé was the masterpiece of beauty and such perfection was meant to be appreciated and enjoyed to the fullest which he was very happy to do.

No one had ever taken such care with her, nor spent so much time with her, wanting to get to know every inch of her skin. This was something that she would always remember and once her true feelings for him emerged and were recognised, she would recall this moment and finally understand its meaning. For now, she was content to allow him to explore her body, with hands, eyes, and lips, watching him in admiration and awe. Soon it was her turn and she returned the favour, putting to memory every curve of muscle, each scar, tenderly taking her time with her hands, eyes, and lips, finding pleasure in this activity as well as the enthralling, heated lovemaking they engaged in earlier that day. This was new to her and she wondered how many other girls he treated in similar fashion, feeling lucky to have had the chance to experience it herself. As much as she enjoyed their frantic pace before, she couldn't help opening herself up to this slow, undeniably passionate form of making love, looking into his eyes that seemed to read her soul. Under any other circumstance, she would have forced herself to look away, fearing he was seeing her for what she truly was, but here in this moment, to look away would be a crime.

Anakin never expected that his beautiful goddess would return his actions with such fervency, but felt so incredibly honoured by it all the same. Though he was conscious of his scars, reminders of his mistakes, she had a way of making him feel as though he was complete and whole in ways that he never thought possible. The look in her eyes spoke such volumes to him leaving him feeling as though she was speaking to his soul without uttering a single word, just as he too was doing the same with hers. This was something he had never felt before and Anakin was positive that this was everything he had been waiting for.

As morning came and exhaustion brought an end to their lovemaking, it did little to stop Anakin from snuggling and holding her near. Such bliss he had never known in his life and never in his life had he ever felt more grateful or lucky to experience such a moment. With his face buried in her hair and fingers running through the strands of it, while his other hand remained tightly wrapped around her torso Anakin gave a sigh of contentment. Kissing her neck in a sleepy fashion, he soon whispered into her ear all that weighed on his heart. Never in his life could have imagined three little words would destroy so much in so little time.

She was in his arms, twirling her fingers at the unkempt hair at the back of his neck. She felt too tired to sleep, if that was possible, and remained peacefully content in this half-asleep, half-awake state, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his hand in her hair. What he whispered in her ear made her smile, but it was not taken seriously. She had heard this before. 'Does that mean you want to have another go already?' she asked. 'I'm exhausted.' In truth, she did hope to sleep here, but if he wanted her to leave, she wouldn't make a scene.

Anakin studied her in confusion at her reply. 'Well later would be nice. I'm rather happy to hold you right now if that's all right with you,' he stammered uncertain what to make of that reply. The last time he admitted to having such feelings the girl in question was quite disturbed and was swift to depart leaving him heartbroken and speechless.

'That would be nice,' she replied, going to close her eyes once more and try to drift off to sleep.

While Dormé didn't slip away from his arms, she wasn't really responding to him either. Deciding perhaps she misheard him or perhaps in her semi-conscious state though he meant something else entirely, Anakin returned to snuggling her once more. Making a second attempt, he spoke of how he looked forward to spending many more mornings like this with her, that he never felt so complete as he did in her embrace, amongst other remarks that no decent man would ever utter to a woman after their third encounter.

It felt nicer than anything she ever experienced, lying in his arms. If she were to pick a word content would be the first that she would think of. However, Anakin didn't seem to think that peace was something enjoyed in silence and soon enough he was talking again, thus preventing her from falling asleep entirely. 'Would you mind holding me quietly?' she asked, her voice husky from the early hour and the fact she had not had anything to drink in some time. She didn't pay his words any mind and was eager to get at least a few descent hours of sleep in.

Anakin fell silent at her words as finally he cottoned onto the situation at hand. This was not what he had imagined and hoped for. This was nothing more than another fruitless attempt to find someone. Nodding weakly, he withdrew his embrace as he gave a soft sigh. 'It's all right. I'll let you rest,' he murmured quietly before slipping out of bed and grabbing some pyjama bottoms and retiring to the couch. He should have known better than to cling onto such foolish notions of love, if only he had remained silent he might have been given the chance to be in a relationship. But he had to spell out his heart and now everything between them had become one of so many flings he had already experienced.

Dormé unwittingly gave a soft moan in protest as he slipped from her arms, but once it was silent, she fell asleep, though clutching a pillow as though it were Anakin. She had no idea what was going through the prince's head or that he misinterpreted her words.

* * *

Anakin slept awkwardly on the couch as he had tossed and turned so much in his attempts to clear his thoughts. In the end sleep came with his body sprawled all over the couch as though he were but a human throw blanket. He only stirred awake upon hearing her shuffle about in the next room. With bleary eyes he wondered how he ended up on the couch and when the memories returned he gave a sigh while closing his eyes and uttering a curse. So much for his perfect dream of waking up every morning in her arms! Sitting up he stumbled to the kitchen and fumbled about for blue milk. While apsinthos was oddly tempting it was too early in the morning and he wanted something he could chug not enjoy. Fortunately, there was plenty of the Tatooine drink and popping off the lid he proceeded to drink from the jug before setting onto the counter and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Upon hearing Anakin padding around in the kitchen, Dormé felt incredibly naked and vulnerable, as she still had not found her gown and only had a sheet wrapped around her. He looked so angry, she immediately assumed it was because she had overstayed her welcome. 'I-I'm sorry I fell asleep,' she said tentatively. 'Would you mind if I used your fresher to wash up? I understand if you'd rather I just leave—' Dormé continued apologetically, while unable to prevent her eyes from lingering on his form as he drank something blue from a container.

'I'm sorry—' he began as he gave a soft sigh. 'I didn't mean to offend you with my...words of before, I just—' I just read into things too much as always. I wanted more than I know I deserve, I felt something that really wasn't there, he thought silently to himself. 'I'm sorry it wasn't my intention, I just thought there was— I read into things all wrong that's all,' he admitted.

She had no idea what he was talking about and had more pressing matters to attend to. 'I'm not offended by anything,' she replied with a smile before dashing into the fresher.

Frowning he felt his mood further sour as he realized that all he was to her was a game and a quick _iquicha_. It wasn't the first time he had been used to satisfy needs and he was ashamed to admit that it probably wouldn't be the last. Even so, there was something about all of it that left him feeling more wounded and used than ever before. Silently he returned to his quarters and swiftly got dressed wanting to be in some presentable state.

Once she had cleaned up and was back in her gown from earlier, she thanked him for letting her wash up, feeling less awkward now and more of herself.

He was already in the living room collecting his utility belt and preparing to leave. At her polite _thank you,_ Anakin cringed as he could almost hear his father's words about the empire not being a bordello with Vader as the main attraction. 'Of course, its all part of the service,' he stated. 'Hope you had fun. I know I sure enjoyed making an ass out of myself,' he remarked in sarcastic tones as he put on his utility belt not bothering to look at her for fear she might be witness to his true feelings on the matter.

His reply was incredibly rude and she was hurt by it. Dormé tried not to show that she was hurt when he wouldn't even look at her. Had he seen the look in her eyes, he might have had a different opinion on the matter. As it was, Dormé tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart, for it wasn't as though he truly cared for her anyway. He was just like all of those other men over the years. She knew she oughtn't let it bother her, that she oughtn't feel anything, so she was quick to put up her walls of defence.

Had Anakin been more aware of Dormé's situation, the reasons for her elusive behaviour over what he believed was a heartfelt admittance, the prince wouldn't have been so quick to snap at her. But he was used to rejection, most of which were presented in a less than polite fashion and thus he believed this was the case. He just couldn't understand the woman's audacity over the entire matter, at least with other women they'd pretend that they just had a change of heart, that there was something before that had only faded away by morning. Dormé it would seem didn't see the point and was hardly subtle about her opinion of him or so he believed.

It didn't make sense that he was saying he made a fool of himself, but she hardly understood anything about Anakin. It seemed every time he opened his mouth, he said something to further confuse her. 'I'm so glad I could be a party to your mind games,' she hissed before storming out. Dormé wasn't about to let him get the last word in either. Did the prince enjoy confusing girls and making them think so hard their heads explode?

'A party to my mind games?! You're the one whose writing little hearts of love in notes, leading me to believe you—' he shouted as he tore out of the room after her. But the petite woman was already gone down the halls and was out of earshot. But the Sith Lord was too hurt and angry to think clearly and continued to shout after her in rage. 'Fine go on then. See if I give a _echuta_! Have fun finding some other sop to play you're games with because it won't be me!'

'Shut the frak up!' Someone from the next rooms shouted obviously unaware of just whom they were yelling at. Anakin threw a derogatory hand gesture towards the door where the voice came from while shouting back at them to shut the _iquicha_ up and mind their own business.

Her own head was pounding viciously as she thundered down the hallways in an effort to find the transports to take her back home. She muttered curses about the prince the entire way.

The rest of the day was both long and miserable for Anakin who was in a most foul mood. The meetings were long and boring, as they always were, leaving only his training to offer a decent means of escape from his thoughts. However even this was hardly helpful and in the end he decided the only way to get over his beloved's rejection was to find another to take her place. With a heavy heart, he decided to see what the textile town of Uriash had to offer in the ways of more pleasurable pursuits.

A/N: Coming up, more misconceptions and a HUGE mistake on Anakin's part…


	3. Slumming

The night spent with the Prince of the Coruscanti Empire left Dormé feeling incredibly confused and torn. Even though she knew she oughtn't have expected anything more from him, she couldn't help wishing things had not ended as all of her previous one-night stands had. It was true she had spent an evening with the same man before, but not so soon...and not with such...vigour. She denied that she felt anything for Anakin, for his words held no weight, nor should they hold any weight for her. But there was something different about him, something that she could not pinpoint that made her so angry about how they left things. She wanted to see him again and knew she shouldn't want to. She wanted to feel the way she felt with him once more, even if it meant getting hurt... She didn't care and yet her mind warned her that her heart was blind.

To contradict herself, she decided there was no time like the present and that the best way to get over a stupid infatuation was to find another man to fool around with, the sooner the better. For this reason, that very night, she went to a local joint in downtown Uriash (her stepfather's home was just outside) where all of the factory workers would go for drinks before or after working the night shifts. Many of the restaurants and pubs were open all night in this district of Uriash and Dormé knew it very well.

Furious with himself, and even more so with his supposed goddess, Anakin wanted nothing more than to go home to Coruscant, but he had duties to tend to in the morning that required him to remain in this factory town that he was now quick tired with. He was in miserable spirits and wanted nothing more than to forget the events of the past day. As soon as his schedule permitted, he headed to the first bar he could find to drown his sorrows and find another to prove to himself that Dormé was a thing of the past. He wasn't a man who enjoyed flings for the sake of just sex and thus wasn't able to even get into the right mindset until he had down incredible amounts of cheap apsinthos. His eyes found a woman who seemed eager to spend some time with him. It wasn't long before she was on his lap and he was eagerly kissing her throat and mouth while she teased him about the scars on his throat. Anakin, now quite drunk, couldn't care less and just shrugged it off while making less-than-proper remarks about ridding her of her garbs. He had yet to figure out that her intentions weren't about having a good time with the prince, rather about collecting his wallet.

Dormé, meanwhile, endeavoured to find a man, any man that caught her eyes and after downing a few incredibly cheap drinks, she found one she was interested in taking with her to the back. It was then she heard a familiar voice and the sound of a woman laughing that caught her attention and caused her to release her grip on the tall man's hand.

'What is it, love?' he asked.

'Shush!' she hissed, leaning to hear well.

Dormé was no certain it was Anakin and she stormed around the corner, absolutely furious, but not knowing why. She cursed at the woman in Uriashian, calling her a _kinattu_ amongst other derogatory terms and basically telling her to get away from her man. The man Dormé had snagged took this as a hint to leave before things got ugly, not that interested in Dormé.

'What are you doing?!' she yelled at Anakin as though he were hers, even though it wasn't the case, nor was it ever the case.

Anakin believed he was getting somewhere and was in the process of undoing the clasps of the woman's gown while she eagerly explored him or more exactly tried to remove his wallet. Frowning, he glared at Dormé. 'Go away I've had about of you!' he growled before returning his attentions to the busty blonde on his lap who was cursing back at Dormé. Anakin tried to murmur into the woman's ear to ignore Dormé that she didn't matter, but the woman having already collected Anakin's wallet slid off his lap and sauntered off. 'Why do you care what I'm doing? Why are you even here for that matter? Go find someone else to pester leave me alone!' he growled in agitation.

Dormé was hardly about to step down, despite not knowing the true reason why she felt she had to interfere with the prince's diversion. 'What in the gods names are you doing here anyway?'

Already in a foul mood at being interrupted and having his attempts to forget about things ruined, a rather drunk Anakin could only glare with bleary eyes at Dormé who reeled on him. 'What does it look like I'm doing here!?' he growled.

'Are you following me or something? How else would you know about this place?

He rolled his eyes. 'Like I have much choice all the other bars are _echuta_,' he grumbled before turning his back to her as he ordered another drink. He had about enough of her games and just wanted to be left alone to get over her.

'Oh I get it, it's just another of your mind games, trying to make me go crazy so you can feed me more lies just like you did for every other girl you slept with. I'm right, aren't I?!' She folded her arms, staring him down resolutely.

The Sith Lord realized that his credits had been swiped –most likely from the busty blonde who was happily making out with him earlier. _Force, not tonight! Please not tonight!_ he thought miserably before catching Dormé final remarks. 'When the _iquicha_ did I ever play mind games with you? You are the one scribbling hearts on your notes to me, leading me on, making me think you share my feelings when in reality you just wanted a quick lay!' he snapped feeling offended that she would suggest his heartfelt admittance was nothing more than a game. The less than subtle reference to his lack of success with women which was already a delicate topic with him.

'Scribbling hearts?' Dormé had no idea what they _urugal_ he was talking about, for the hearts were what she always put on her notes to friends, Moteé included.

'Or is this part of your act, trying to turn the tables to make me feel like _echuta_ as if you haven't already done a fine job of that already!' he hissed.

'Wait, what you talking? What do you mean your feelings?' she asked, utterly confused by him. 'I don't understand. I'm not acting or playing a game and I think these accusations aren't making things clearer...'

Anakin furrowed his brow at her words and nodded not understanding why she was so confused by his statement. What else could she have meant by the hearts? He had after all seen this sort of insignia before, Edeja always signed her notes to Kei with the heart which was meant to mark her love. He knew this as he would often poke fun of his friend for it though deep down he was jealous that Kei had someone who loved him as his wife did. But now he wondered just what she meant by it, if it didn't represent love then what did it represent? 'Yes, you know, those little hearts you put before your name!' he explained in exasperation.

'I put those hearts on all of my notes, but I don't see how that—' she began, but he was continuing on.

'Well that's a whorish thing of you to do! Leading men on, giving them the impression you have feelings for them when you don't and then tossing them aside when they admit they have feelings for you! And you say I play games?'

'How is it whorish?' Dormé asked, not getting his meaning. 'I mean to everyone, Moteé included. Ellé does it too. I was just trying to fit in. I didn't even think about it when I sent it...'

Anakin felt his cheeks burn at her explanation and soon realized that he had clearly misread into all of this all wrong. 'Oh...I didn't realize, I just thought—I mean, I know someone who does that instead of writing love and I just thought—Oh Force just forget I said anything,' he muttered wanting to crawl in a hole and die now.

Dormé sighed, letting her hands drop to her sides. 'Isn't that what you wanted, just a shag?' Had she been reading him wrong? Had he actually meant the words he said? If so...then...

'No I didn't, as hard as that might be to believe,' he muttered quietly before preparing to depart fearing now that in his less than sober state he might say something further that would offend her or make her mock him.

'I thought I was pretty clear about them and you were even clearer that you did not want to hear about it,' he remarked in dry tones as he rose to his feet and sighed, shaking his head.

Dormé was gobsmacked by Anakin's words. Though she was confused, things were starting to make more sense. 'I hardly remember what you were talking about last night,' she replied honestly. 'I was dead tired. I didn't—'

'Look, just forget it ever happened. It was my mistake. I should have known better,' he said with a wave of his hand as he headed towards the door. He was torn between relief that she didn't remember him foolishly pouring out his heart and sorrow that his words meant little to her. Deciding he was no longer in the mood to remain here and that his attempts to forget were just making him even more miserable, Anakin moved to depart.

As Anakin moved to leave, and thusly closer to her, something took over her as she said, 'Wait, don't leave... Would you tell me more of what you meant about love?' Dormé wanted to understand where exactly he was coming from because she had never met anyone like him before. For some reason, Dormé really didn't want things to end between them badly. It ironically wasn't because of his position as prince, though she constantly needed to remind herself, lest she get herself into even more trouble. It was because there was something about him that was different from the other men she had met and she wanted to know him better, in spite of how vulnerable this made her. At the same time, there was still part of her that just wanted to rip his clothes off and forget about talking altogether since it was so confusing and made her head ache.

Her words however caused him to stop dead in his tracks and sheepishly he faced her. He realized that in truth he really didn't know what exactly it was. 'I...I was hoping I —I just wanted,' he sighed. I was hoping you'd be able to show me, he thought but didn't say. Even in his drunken state, it sounded too pathetic for words. 'I would like to be in a relationship. I want to be with someone I can care about and who feels the same about me,' he admitted deciding it was just better he avoided the fact he believed he was in love with her and had already been dreaming of sharing a future with her.

Deep down, Dormé wanted exactly what he was talking about, though not necessarily with him. She didn't ever fantasize about what the man would look like or what sort of personality he would have. It was more a far-fetched fantasy of hers that she never owned up to. 'O-oh,' she replied, her voice weaker than intended. 'I wouldn't know what that's like.'

'It's okay, I don't either. But you can't blame a man for trying,' he admitted in embarrassed tones.

Dormé offered him a smile before taking his hand, in an effort to lead him out of the room. 'Come with me,' she said, 'I think we ought to get out of here and some place nicer where we can talk. If you don't mind of course...' She was already thinking of places they could go that didn't have any beds or strangers leering at them, wanting to steal credits.

Anakin smiled shyly at her smile and was content to feel her hand slipping into his own. Giving a squeeze, he nodded to her suggestion more than happy to get away from the noise and thrum of the crowd.

Once they were alone outside, she admitted, 'I've read a few novels that have love in them, but it's so much easier for them, I think. It's not the same as real life where people lie, cheat, and say what people want to hear. Maybe if I knew what love was supposed to be I would have an easier time finding it.'

At her admittance, he furrowed his brow listening to her words, as his expression grew thoughtful. 'I guess that's why everyone loves legends and tales, because in them everything is as perfect as you want it to be. Still doesn't make things any easier if you don't know where to begin or how to recognize it,' he pondered aloud before turning crimson as he glanced at her. 'I can't say I've really read many legends. I've—' he faltered feeling incredibly ashamed of himself as he could still recall his father's harsh words and cruelty when he learnt that Anakin couldn't read properly.

'—well as you already know, my writing skills aren't so good. My reading is even worse. It's hard to explain, but whenever I read the words just seem to get all jumbled on me—' he bit his lip at the thought before giving Dormé a shy look. 'You know you're the only one I've ever admitted to. I know others are aware of it, but I always try to dodge the matter and tell them it's because Huttese is my first language—which it is but still,' he fell silent then realizing he had been rambling.

When Anakin admitted he couldn't read very well, she shook her head, giving his hand a squeeze. 'I didn't think your Basic was bad. I'm actually not that good at Basic myself since Uriashian is my first language.' Dormé didn't even think about it, but she was extremely comfortable around the prince. Though they still had yet to figure out exactly what was going on between them, something was starting at that moment. It was easy to forget that Anakin was actually Prince Anakin, the second-in-command of the empire under his father, Emperor Palpatine.

Anakin gave a shy smile at Dormé's words feeling grateful to know he wasn't the only one who struggled with the complicated language -or so it was for him. 'Well your writing is so much better than anything I could ever do,' he admitted sheepishly.

She led him to docks, unaware of his fear of water, having always enjoyed the peaceful calm of the lake at night-time. Slipping of her shoes, Dormé relished the feel of the sand between her toes, not caring if it got everywhere or that it would probably take two showers to be rid of it all. Luckily, she was wearing a hemmed dress that only went to her knee.

The conversation was most enjoyable, even if it pertained to the delicate topic of his need to find a girlfriend. Had it been anyone else, he would have dodged the matter entirely, but with Dormé, it seemed he could talk about anything and everything without hesitancy or restraint. Though he didn't take her to his bed, Anakin couldn't deny the fact that this was equally enjoyable. Even before the night was over, Anakin was already looking forward to enjoying more nights like this one with his beloved and dear friend. Anakin presumed things were now clear between them. Though he still believed that he loved her, the Sith Lord understood that she much rather they remained friends. That was until she decided to kiss him once more. Initially confused by this action, the prince soon mistook her actions as a sign that she had a change of heart. Perhaps she didn't find him to be such a threat after all and realized that they were perfect for each other. He smiled to the thought as he readily returned her kisses feeling so lucky to have this second chance and swearing to himself that he wouldn't do anything to ruin it again.

On the other hand, Dormé wasn't clear on what their status was and as all her other 'friends' that were male were those she slept with, Dormé thought he would just be another one of those types of friends. She thought, since he didn't refer to her as a girlfriend, that they were clear on the parameters, that she was not the type of girl he was looking for to be long-standing relationship material. As the night wore on, Dormé, having enjoy their conversation very much was of the mind to sleep with him again. However, her kisses were lazy and she fell asleep before she had the chance to go any further. She didn't wake until the sun's rays were too undeniable to ignore.

Dormé was a little bit chilly and endeavoured to pull him closer to avoid waking up further. However, as the sun's presence grew undeniable, she exhaled and blinked her eyes open. It was disorienting at first, but as her eyes settled on Anakin, she remembered what brought them here.

Smiling down at her the Sith Lord was about to ask if she had slept all right –despite the lack of comfort of resting outdoors when she spoke up. Furrowing his brow, Vader was about to ask what she had to do with anything when Dormé was swiftly sitting up her panic radiating off of her in waves.

Though she was perfectly content remaining here for the moment, it was not long before she remembered: 'My mother!' she exclaimed in a panic. 'I have to get home,' she said, sitting up a little too quickly, making herself a little dizzy. 'She's going to kill me...'

'What? Why? Are you late for something?' he asked, feeling bad for not having woken her sooner.

'She didn't exactly give me permission to be out last night—not that she ever does—but I'm never this late sneaking back—' Dormé rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up.

'Just blame it on me, I'll explain everything believe me they wouldn't dare try to challenge me,' Vader remarked with a smirk as he knew his presence would ensure that Dormé wouldn't get into trouble.

'No, it would only worsen things.'

'Why not?' he asked out of curiosity, as he knew the only time his father cared when didn't return home was when the tabloids caught wind of his adventures or when he was meant to be training with him in the ways of the dark side. In fact, there were many times when Anakin wondered if his father wished that his son wouldn't ever come back, but he never dwelled on such thoughts for long as they hurt too much.

'I don't want to make excuses for myself,' she replied, shaking her head sorrowfully. She had a feeling her mother was going to have it in for her this time, but she had no idea just how bad it would be.

'It's not like she'd challenge me and besides, it's not like you're making an excuse. You were with me; that's all. It's not like we were doing anything wrong,' he said not understanding what she was trying to say. At the sight of her shivering, he felt bad for keeping her and silently removed his cloak and offered it to her. 'You look like you could use it more than I,' he admitted despite the fact he was in reality using the Force now to warm him.

Dormé turned away as though she was going to leave without another word, but she turned back to Anakin and told him, 'We should get together again, next time you're in town or something. I had a nice time.'

Grinning, he nodded in reply. 'Of course. The sooner the better,' he eagerly replied.

Dormé smiled at his reply and kissed his cheek before swiftly departing.

She seemed like such a proper lady to him and the thought of being able to say he was courting her filled him with such humble joy. Despite the fact he didn't believe he was what the tabloids referred to as a _manwhore_, Anakin knew many held the view. As such, the thought of being able to enter a relationship with someone as wondrous as Dormé was almost too overwhelming to believe. It was as though he had awoken to find himself living his greatest and more desired dream. With this mindset in mind Anakin went off to tell his best friend Kei about the entire incident not caring if his friend wanted to know about it all or not.

* * *

Though Dormé was quick to return home, this morning was the worst time to sneak back inside. Creeping up the stairs and to her bedchamber, she was shocked to find her mother standing there.

She looked very cross, though incredibly regal as she stood waiting for Dormé's arrival. The look on her face would easily scare younglings. Her tone of voice was low and condescending as she asked in their native tongue, 'Where were you?'

Dormé explained that she was at the docks having stayed up all night chatting with a new friend of hers.

Illyn laughed harshly at her daughter. ''Talking', is that what they're calling it these days?' her mother retorted, approaching her. 'Talking with Vader?'

'You're not happy that I'm friends with the prince?' she asked, utterly confused.

'Need I remind you of his reputation, you filthy _kinattu_!' Illyn hissed, 'You'll only be his _qinitu_, as you're not of royal blood, not even full-blood of a duke thanks to your father—'

'Don't blame your mistakes on me, Mother!' Dormé growled in reply.

Illyn slapped Dormé across the face so hard she made her lip bleed. 'If he offers me a deal, I'll sell you to him as his _sanmi_, gods know you won't get anything better after this—' She thrust a datapad at Dormé, one that contained headlines of all sorts of holonews and tabloids, outrageous and filthy holos of Anakin and her the first night they met.

Dormé felt utterly ashamed of herself for the first time in her life. The holos and headlines made their time together so disgusting and shameful. That wasn't at all how she remembered it and it tugged at her heart.

'You will cease this behaviour at once, Dormé. Do you understand me?'

Dormé nodded, unable to look her mother in the eyes. She stared at the floor, watching the blood from her lip splash onto the taut carpeting.

'I will not let you ruin the Jaffa name, MY name with your disgusting habits! Do you have any idea what damage you have already done? I was not invited to the senate's charity ball at the weekend because of you. You are henceforth forbidden to leave this household for three weeks, after which you will not leave my house without an escort.'

'This is outrageous, Mother!' Dormé protested.

'Object again and I will make it a month!' Iylln proclaimed before departing from Dormé's chamber.

Dormé was forbidden contact to any of her friends and didn't even get her hands on one of her novels until the second week of her seclusion. Her punishment was entirely pointless and the only thing she learnt from it was that in order for her mother to talk to her she had to be needed to be used for political gain or because she had done something to make tabloid headlines. Reading her novels several times over she often fell asleep with Anakin's cloak around her.

Dormé was not upset that her mother hit her, but was more upset that she was no longer allowed to see her friends. It was the first time her mother ever punished her. However, she had been used to being alone. Now that she met Anakin, she experienced the full extent of the loneliness read of in the novels. She found herself longing for someone to talk to, someone who was just as interested in learning about her as she was about them.

Lounging on her bed in a pair of shorts and a shirt that she wore when she practised wielding a blade from time to time or after having gone swimming, Dormé decided to start up a journal. She tried previously to hop on the holonet to contact Moteé or Ellé or even Anakin, but she hadn't been able to get it to work. Thusly, the journal was the only means left to her, even if no one would ever read it.

**Day 18 of Seclusion **

I know this is silly and no one will ever read this, but I have nothing else to do and have exhausted all other means of entertainment, so I figured I would write a journal. However, a journal to myself seems rather redundant, so...

Anakin, you can stop reading this right now because I'm sure it'll only serve to bore you. My mother saw the tabloids of the two of us and she was upset by it. I'm no longer allowed to be out of the house without an escort and am punished to remain here in seclusion for three weeks. She never punished me before. I don't know why she suddenly started caring. She said I was damaging her reputation. It's not as if I meant to. I never know what she wants from me, how she wants me to behave...

There are some times when she's gone for weeks at a time without notice or if she's around, she either blatantly ignores me or obsesses over every little detail of my appearance, my ugly freckles, my unruly hair, my figure, saying I've gained weight or I'm too skinny…the way I speak, my posture…reprimanding, harping…

Grandfather doesn't even acknowledge me because of my father so whenever he's over to visit, I'm alone in my chambers as if I don't exist.

Any time I'm not pleasing, they blame my father, though I have to wonder if he was as bad as them. He probably was worse…

**Day 23 of Seclusion **

I'm so tired. I'm tired of it all and I feel so drained. I don't even want to move from bed today. Maybe if I go back to sleep, I'll have dream from which I won't want to wake from.

**Day 24 of Confinement Urugal **

I think I'm coming down with something. I wonder if I'd be forbidden from seeing a doctor.

Probably.

**Day 25 **

YES! I'm free, I'm free and I'm going to Coruscant on direct orders to be in Moteé's presence at all times. I can't have imagined a better escort. I'm so happy I could kiss my mother. Well, maybe not that happy 

**All entries accidentally transferred to Anakin Vader **

* * *

His time away from Dormé at first was filled with eager hope of seeing her again and soon. However after announcing to his friend that he was finally in a relationship Kei soon made him aware of the fact he hadn't tended to the matter of making further contact with Dormé. Cursing his foolishness Anakin worked overtime to find a way to speak to his beloved once more and while he was able to locate Dormé's connection, the message's he sent were never received. Though he had no idea why someone was blocking her connection, he did recall Dormé's reaction as she spoke of her mother and had a sinking feeling that she had something to do with this. As such as the days went on Anakin did his duties and went out of his way to ensure that they would take him to Naboo as often as possible. However, he neither saw, nor heard of Dormé.

Though he never openly admitted, as time passed, the young prince began to worry that something was wrong. He feared that perhaps Dormé had changed her mind or was having second thoughts about them. Either way it consumed his thoughts and though he still attended the public gatherings and outings Vader kept to himself and not partake of potential mates. While this was regarded as a good sign for the emperor who was tired of seeing Anakin gracing the tabloids with his random women, to the public this was just one more reason to mock the infamous _manwhore_ prince.

Just when he feared the worst and was about to track down Dormé personally to speak to her of where they stood he received an unexpected series of messages. Reading them in silence, he felt as though Dormé was translating his own hidden struggles through her writing. He knew what it was like to never know where he stood in his father's eyes, how no matter what he did good or bad the elder Sith Lord was never pleased. His heart went out to her and her plight and immediately he chastised himself for ever doubting his beloved's wish to be with him for it. Anakin knew her mother played a role in her absence and now hated the unknown woman all the more for it.

When the journal entry admitted she was unwell, Anakin felt his heart jump to his throat and immediately he sent a quick message to Edeja. Though the woman was hardly a professional healer, the prince was aware of the fact she was good friends with an elderly lady who was one. _Perhaps she could examine Dormé for me? She says she is unwell but her hag of a mother will not let her see a physician_, he wrote. The reply was swift and Edeja, as always, said she would do everything she could to help.

Though she was unaware of the fact of the true nature of Anakin's relationship with Dormé, as was Anakin himself, she was happy to know the prince was finally settling down. His antics only encouraged further beatings from his father and though she was hardly fond of his behaviour and his beliefs in the dark side, the former oracle was not one who liked to see anyone suffer.

Once the message was received, Anakin beamed and decided he would have to speak to Dormé of this when he saw her tonight. While her note was vague, it was enough to inform him of the fact she was now on Coruscant and free of the witch who held her captive. Though he had no idea who Moteé was, as he didn't pay heed to her, Anakin couldn't care less. What matter was that his beloved was here and soon she'd be in his arms again.

He couldn't have been more wrong.


	4. Misbegotten

Moteé was given reign to be Dormé's escort because Moteé's father was a very wealthy man. It wasn't as though Illyn would refuse his daughter! Dormé had no idea of the dealings that went on, but was incredibly excited to have her freedom once more.

On Coruscant, the pair hit the best club, but it was not long before Moteé was busy chatting up some men at the bar. Soon after, Dormé found her own means of distraction. The man who caught her eye was about twice her size with burly muscles. He looked as though he could crush a man's skull in his fist, but his blue eyes were incredibly enticing, as was his body and she found herself unable to resist. He would be a nice distraction from the hell she went through the past few weeks.

Moteé's father owned a well-known upper-class hotel chain and Moteé gave Dormé a suite of her own to use at her disposal. Tonight, Eardir, as he told her he was called, would make use of this suite with her. She did not know that his eyes drew her to him, that he reminded her of Anakin.

Upon their arrival, she attempted to lead him to the bed, but he was impatient, forcing her up against the wall, facing away from him as he proceeded to have his way with her.

Dormé closed her eyes, struggling to lose herself and having little luck. She didn't understand what her problem was or why this was only making her feel worse.

* * *

When attempts to contact her resulted in no reply, Vader departed to the popular clubs. He imagined she would be visiting only the finest, but in the end, he found himself following her Force signature elsewhere. The arrival to the hotel caused him to grow concerned, but recalling her message, he presume that she was staying here for the next few days before returning home on Naboo. As he raced up the stairs, the Sith Lord sensed another Force signature with her and felt his heart drop to his knees. Something wasn't right and instinctively he drew upon the dark side to clear his thoughts. After all, she was his now wasn't she? Just as he was hers... Burying his fears and doubts, he approached the room in question. Despite his wish to remain in control and nonchalant, his fear swiftly took hold and soon he was using the Force to enter.

His father once told him that blind rage though unbridled could be incredibly deadly if wielded properly. While Anakin trusted and believed in his father implicitly, he never really understood how something so uncontrolled could ever be mastered. When his eyes fell onto the burly man who was enjoying his beloved at her consent no less Anakin finally understood what his father had been trying to tell him all along.

Time suddenly moved of its own accord leaving everything to move at a crawl –or so it felt to the furious and jealous Sith Lord. To those who did not share his mindset Anakin's movement were too fast and swift to be considered natural. Cursing viciously in Huttese, he proceeded to grab the man by his hair and jerked him away from Dormé. _'She's mine!'_ Vader growled in his native tongue to behemoth as he activated his lightsaber and placed the crimson blade to the man's throat. As the dark side coursed through his veins causing his eyes to take on a sickly yellow he continued to utter curses while focusing his attentions entirely on the man before him. Anakin didn't dare look at Dormé, as even in this state he knew better than to do so. There was still a part of him that knew she was untouchable.

Dormé might have given her consent, but this was hardly what she expected or wanted. The very moment it became unbearable, it suddenly stopped. Dormé gasped, reeling around, adjusting her wrinkled and now torn gown. She looked just in time to see Erdir being slammed into a wall. Everything happened so fast. She was confused and even more confused at her relief. She only then realise that tears stained her cheeks.

To those who were sensitive to the Force it was clear that Vader had opened himself up entirely to the darkness, making his body like a vessel from which the dark side now poured out like blackened tendrils. All around him, the darkness extended from his body, riddling the floors, walls, and the ceiling with its vine-like form. His victim too was soon covered in the inky blackness that now proceeded to gouge his flesh as though they were talons. Blood poured from the cuts all over the man's body as the dark side gutted him. Though Vader was smaller than burly man, it was obvious he had the upper hand in this impromptu fight. But it wasn't enough to see the man's blood now freely spilling onto the plush carpet. He wanted him to suffer, to feel his fear, to hear him beg for mercy that would not be granted. But in the end all he truly wanted was to hear the requiem of his soul as it returned to the Force. _'She's MINE!!'_ Vader growled repeatedly in Huttese as he proceeded to smash the man's face against the now indented wall despite the fact his body had long since given up the ghost. Soon there was little if anything left of the behemoth's face to identify the man. Yet even this did not stop the Sith Lord from continuing his horrendously violent display, as tears of sorrow and rage spilled down his now bloodied cheeks.

She had no idea what Anakin was saying, nor did she know what she was truly witnessing. There was so much blood, but she did not fear. She hardly looked at the man as her eyes were transfixed on Anakin. She did not speak, nor did she object to the violence that seemed to consume him. She saw the blood splattering on his cheeks, but even still, Dormé could not look away. She had never witnessed anything like that before. 'Anakin?' she queried, stepping closer to him and touching his arm tentatively. 'Anakin, what the _urugal_—'

With the shattered corpse tossed aside, Anakin felt his rage melting to despair. It was only then that he registered the tears that now stained his cheeks and the blood that soaked through his clothes and acted as a mask to his true emotions. Breathing hard, he stared at the wall that only moments ago was occupied by Dormé and her lover and struggled to clear his mind. He would rather die a thousand deaths than let her see how much she hurt him. Upon feeling her fingers touching his arms, he swiftly whirled around and gazed upon her with sickly yellow eyes. 'Don't ever _iquichan_ touch me again you disgusting coward and whore!' he growled in low tones. 'Even a woman with next to no decency would have at least had the courage to end things properly instead of sneaking behind my back. And don't even try to tell me that I'm the one playing the mindgames,' he reeled.

Though the anger and harsh words were aimed at her, Dormé was mesmerised by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, once blue that were now tinged yellow. But as the words sunk in, she grew defensive. 'What are you talking about?!'

'You knew I wanted a relationship and I respected the fact that wasn't what you wanted. But it just wasn't enough to just be my friend, to find someone else to have fun with. No, you just had to string me along with your kisses on the dock and the letters you sent me saying you were going to Coruscant. Or was that your plan all along?' he shouted. 'To humiliate me in front of your new toy!'

Dormé shook her head at his remarks about relationship until he mentioned the notes. 'You got them? It finally worked! I had no idea how to get it to send. I can't believe it finally went through... I didn't think that you considered me still, I thought after we talked we cleared things up, but apparently it just made things worse. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to kiss you. You'll have to explain to me the rules then, Mr. I Know So Much About Relationships! I haven't got a plan for anything—I don't know where you come up with this _araru_—'

Anakin continued in furious tones to explain himself even as Dormé expressed her surprise about the notes he just shook his head in disbelief. As if she didn't know how to properly operate the holo-net, even younglings knew how operate them. 'The rules? What part of _hands off!_ don't you understand? Or was I not clear enough when I said I wanted a relationship not a one night _iquicha_ for fun! Or are you just that ignorant—' he fell silent suddenly as the answer became clear to him. Of course she wouldn't believe him; the tabloids certainly painted a colourful image of how he viewed relationships despite how inaccurate it was and in reality he really didn't give her much reason to believe his words either.

Dormé felt nauseous and his words meant to be hateful now only made her feel sad. Despite their conversation, he truly meant to be with her in a relationship and she didn't know how she was supposed to act. It was frustrating, for she thought that he would know, that he would understand her, but this wasn't the case. Maybe they really weren't at all alike. Maybe now that they cleared the air things would be easier for her. Maybe she wouldn't think about him anymore. He was so incredibly frustrating!

Frowning, he glanced away before turning to depart. 'I'll have the droids clean up the mess,' he remarked in dark tones before adding. 'I'm sorry for interrupting things, but not nearly as sorry as I am for ever having met you,' he spat before storming out the door.

His final words cut her as deeply as whatever he did to the man. It was only then that her eyes drifted to the corpse. Before she had a chance to say anything, Anakin was gone. She walked swiftly in an effort to catch up to him, though she didn't know what she would say. It was then her insides turned as though she was being ripped apart but the unseen dark force from the inside. 'Ana—' she began, clutching her abdomen.

Anakin immediately lost himself to his own selfish sorrow. All he could think about was that he had ruined everything, that he should have known better, that in reality he was just as much a whore as he titled her. Perhaps even more so as at least she knew why she was doing it and not deluding herself into the believe that one day she would find someone who wanted to be with her.

Dormé fought against the pain as her head began spinning. 'Anakin—Anakin, help!' she cried when she registered she was bleeding heavily. She uttered a series of curses as the pain violently increased. She slid to the ground, crying his name once more in pain.

In the back of his thoughts, Vader could hear her calling his name, but still caught in the blindness of the dark side, he forced himself to ignore it, figuring it was another one of her games and wanting nothing to do with it.

One of the servants who had prepared a meal for one of the other rooms over heard the cursing and a woman's voice calling to someone and upon seeing bloodied footprints departing from the room grew concerned and raced inside. Upon catching the bloodied sight before her the elderly woman gasped in shock but it was Dormé who immediately caught her attention after and swiftly she approached her.

'By the gods! Oh my dear we must get you to an infirmary!' she gasped in terror moving to Dormé's side as she tried to help her to the bed. Only after Dormé was resting on the bed did she contact the front desk and ordered for medical help and local security. She had no idea what had happened but feared for the young woman's life.

The pain only seemed to grow steadily worse, before being left with aftershocks and even more blood. Dormé thought she was dying. She had no idea what was happening to her. Terrified, she felt incredibly alone, despite the help the servant gave her.

After the medical droid injected her with something, she became incredibly drowsy and delusion as they transported her to the medical facility. It was pronounced that Dormé had been with child and miscarried, but there was, as often was the case with early miscarriages, no known cause.

Dormé murmured Anakin's name a few times before drifting to sedated sleep, having no idea what happened.

* * *

Anakin returned home in a miserable state of mind, despite venting out his jealousy. Stumbling into the shower, he closed his eyes as the hot water poured over him, feeling as though nothing could possibly wash away his sorrow. But as the water ran red with his victim's blood, Anakin's thoughts returned to Dormé once more. Only now did he register the fact she hadn't been happy. His mind vaguely that there were tears on her cheeks when he first pulled the man away.

The more he tried to bury the image of her tears from his mind, the worse it became, adding to his shame and guilt. It wasn't until he heard the door chime that he registered that the water had long since gone cold. Cursing profusely, Anakin swiftly clambered out of the shower before tearing into some clean clothes and answering the door. He desperately hoped it wasn't his father, though the elder Sith wasn't one to respect such a privacy. Even more so, he hoped that it wasn't Dormé. He wasn't certain he could face her now, not after this awkward revelation.

Instead, it was the petite woman who was married to his best friend. Edaja's expression was riddled with fear and concern as she swiftly stepped inside. 'Anakin, I have just spoken to my friend…it's about Lady Dormé—'

'I don't care and I don't want to know. In fact, the less I know, the better off things will be between—'

Edeja frowned as she shook her head. 'Vader, this is serious,' she said in stern tones. 'Your girlfriend is in the infirmary right now. My friend is the physician who is monitoring her condition.'

Anakin paled, thinking of all the awful things he had said to her and of the tears she had shed from the other man's abuse. What if that man had hurt her? What if he had stopped him from hurting her only to turn around and call her such cruel names when in reality she needed his help? It was only then he recalled her calling his name asking for help.

'The sickness you were asking about—' Edeja faltered as she glanced to her hands. 'I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but while she is in stable condition, her baby did not survive,' she whispered as Anakin's eyes grew wide.

'Force, she was pregnant?' he breathed in shock before the rest of Edeja's words sunk. Concern for Dormé flooded his thoughts.

Edeja only studied him in confusion obviously surprised that he wasn't aware of this already. 'Yes, she wasn't quite four weeks along, I believe was what he said,' she said softly as Anakin struggled to collect his thoughts before moving past her.

'Where is she? Where is Dormé being kept? I must see her—I need to see her now!' he blurted as all of his anger and fury was promptly replaced with fear.

Edeja tried to explain which infirmary currently was keeping watch over her ,but Anakin was already racing down the hall towards his ship.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital, the prince barrelled down the hallway and was stopped by none. Despite the tabloids' statements otherwise, his title and rank still held some clout. When they approached the room where Dormé was kept, Edeja's friend stopped him.

'Lady Dormé is sedated and currently resting, milord.'

The prince didn't care. 'I just want to be by her side.'

The physician nodded and permitted him to see Dormé. Like Edeja, the doctor believed Dormé was his mate.

Respecting Vader's need for privacy, Edeja promptly departed to speak to her friend and contact Kei and fill him on the situation. He was currently off-planet, involved with matters pertaining to the Humbarine refuge situation.

Anakin remained near to Dormé as she rested. Slipping his hand into hers, he silently let his thumb do half-circles over it. Though he knew there would never be a future for them or that there was any chance he was the baby's father, the young Sith Lord felt her loss and wanted to offer what comfort he could.

* * *

Dormé groggily returned to consciousness, unaware of what happened to her. The lights in the medical facility were incredibly bright and it took a moment for her to get used to them. It was then she felt his hand in hers and she turned to look at him. She recalled the pains, the bleeding, and the cutting words he spoke to her before then. 'Anakin?' she asked, only then finding her voice. Dormé looked at him in confusion. 'What's happened?'

Anakin sent her a small smile, though it was obvious by his expression that he was deeply troubled. Giving her hand a small squeeze, he caught her words and bowed his head. Had he known, if only he would have known…but then, would it have really made a difference? 'I'm sorry, I know I'm not exactly the person you want to see right now,' he presumed quietly before furrowing his brow as his eyes met hers. 'After the way I—I'm sorry for being such a beast before. I didn't know. Even so, it's really no excuse,' he confessed before drawing in a deep breath as he glanced away.

She clenched her teeth for a moment. 'I thought I was dying,' Dormé said truthfully, not yet knowing the cause of her illness.

Her simple statement resonated with him though on a different level than what she had meant. There was many times when he thought he had close brushes with death, there were also times when Anakin knew he had. His father, after all, was hardly a merciful man.

He didn't want to speak of this but knew she was about to find out anyway, most likely from one of the cold and detached androids. While Vader knew he was hardly the perfect choice for such a discussion, he felt it might be better for her to hear the news from him over one of the medical droids. He had long since forgotten that Edeja's friend would have most likely presented it in a far better fashion than he could have.

Anakin seemed detached and troubled, not that she blamed him, despite his attempt at an apology. She thought he had returned to save her, hardly remembering the servant girl or anything else once the pain was too much to see straight.

'I'm not sure what they've told you, or how you arrived here but—' he began quietly as he furrowed his brow. 'This isn't going to be easy for you to hear and I'm sorry to have to tell you this—' he faltered, feeling utterly horrible now. Biting his lip he forced his thoughts to clear. 'I've been told your baby didn't make it. They said that while they were able to save you, it was apparently already too late for the little one you were carrying,' he said in barely audible tones. 'I'm so sorry, Dormé. I wish I knew of a way I could have—but I didn't know and I—' he fell silent then knowing his apologies and excuses were not helping.

'Baby?' The thought confused her. She had not known she was pregnant. Now that she found out that she was going to be a mother only to have the opportunity stripped from her without explanation left her feeling so many different things at once, there were no words to describe it. She opened her mouth to speak as tears welled in her eyes, thinking about this baby she didn't know she was carrying. Dormé then bit her lip, struggling in vain not to allow herself to cry in front of him. 'I'm sorry,' she murmured, though the apology was intended for the baby that didn't make it, not for Anakin.

While he knew that she wouldn't know who the father was, it wasn't something he held against her. It wasn't as if he really remembered even a third of the women he attempted to make his girlfriend either. Though he was unaware of his role in all of this, Dormé's apology to the baby tore at his heart and caused him to feel even more awful for how he treated her before.

The grief over the loss had yet to fully hit her. She wanted to leave the medical ward, but didn't want to be alone. She was torn about asking if she could leave or just stay there until they made her leave. After that, she had no idea where she would go or what she would do. She certainly didn't want to go back to Naboo, nor did she exactly want to talk to Moteé about this, for she would tell everyone.

Remaining silent, he did half-circles on her hand before squeezing it as she looked away. He could sense her confusion and felt even worse for it. Anakin didn't blame her for it, but at the same time, didn't know what to tell her that would offer the comfort she needed and deserved.

Why was Anakin here, anyway? Why had Anakin bothered coming to her aid after his rage against her and the accusations? Why did he care? Why was he still holding her hand and trying to apologize? 'You must think I'm a true whore now...not even aware of my pregnancy...' she said despairingly, meeting his eyes once more.

He shook his head as shame riddled his features. 'I didn't mean that, Dormé. I was jealous, I didn't know where I stood, but now I do and I take that back. If anyone is deserving of that title, it would be me,' he admitted in barely audible tones. 'I wanted what was never mine to have,' he said quietly. 'and when I couldn't have it, I acted like a spoiled boy. You don't deserve that kind of treatment and I am truly sorry I put you through it,' he said softly.

Who was to say she didn't deserve that sort of treatment? Dormé shook her head at his words, feeling as though she had done something to deserve this, to deserve the harsh words. 'Why are you still here?' she had to ask, the tears flowing unbidden down her cheeks. Now that he apologised, to ease his guilt, he would no doubt be on his way. Sitting up slowly, she used her free hand to wipe her tears away, embarrassed that he had seen them. She was reluctant to let his hand go.

'Because I'm worried about you and I— I want to be there for you as a friend, nothing more nothing less,' he finally admitted quietly. 'I know, I'm hardly the right person for that, but you've been through a lot and I know I haven't helped any, but I want to now. If you'll let me, that is,' he shyly said as he gave her hand another squeeze before shyly reaching out to brush away the tears from her cheek nearest to him. Her embarrassment couldn't be ignored and studying her intently he wanted to ask her why she felt so awkward but kept silent. He didn't want to humiliate her further and in truth wanted to do whatever he could to let her know that she had his support.

Dormé felt so incredibly unworthy of this gesture and had nothing to compare it to. 'I don't really want to go home,' she finally remarked. 'I don't really know where I can go after they release me. I...' She truthfully admitted to herself that she didn't want to be alone, but could not say it aloud. She also had yet to properly mourn for the loss of the child she had unknowingly been caring.

The prince briefly hesitated to suggest she rest at the palace when Dormé admitted that she didn't want to return home. While he desperately wanted her to stay at the palace, where he knew she'd be safe and where medical care would always be near should she need it, Vader feared she might mistake the gesture for another attempt on his part to woo her. He wanted to court her, but knew this was not possible and would _never_ be possible. He wanted to ensure she knew he understood this as well. Even so, he could sense her unspoken loneliness and knew that this gesture would mean more to her than a pathetic attempt to make her change her mind about where he stood in her life. 'Stay with me. The palace has many guestrooms. I'll have one prepared for you that is near to my own room,' he explained, hoping this would ease her concerns about possibilities of commitments. 'That way, you'll have your privacy, but if you, well, need someone to talk to you, I'll be near,' he continued in shy tones. All of this was unfamiliar to him, but at the same time, Anakin knew what it was like to want to be alone one minute and desiring a friend to talk to the next and thus he did his best to offer something similar so Dormé would feel at ease.

Dormé was floored by Anakin's offer and couldn't help, but ask, 'Really? You wouldn't mind? I wouldn't get in the way or bother you...' She couldn't believe he was being so generous to her, even though he hadn't meant to say all the things he said about her earlier.

The young prince gave a sad smile to her shocked reaction as he nodded in reply. 'You'd never be in the way or would bother me,' he said in barely audible tones. 'It's the least I can do after—' he furrowed his brow and shook his head.

Not one to have ever experienced true kindness, to be on the receiving end of generosity without strings attached, Dormé was humbled by Anakin's offer and squeezed his hand. It meant so much to her, but all she could say was, 'Thank you.'

Soon enough the medical droid examined her once more, giving her implicit instructions about rest and what she ought to eat over the next few days to replenish her strength and energy as she healed. She was then given permission to leave, though she would need to have another check-up in a week, before then if any bleeding or other abnormal discomforts returned. Dormé listened but she wasn't really paying attention. Her thoughts were elsewhere, thinking about the poor baby she never got to have. She felt cold.

Anakin tried to put the instructions to memory, but for the most part, he was reading the unspoken emotions emanating from Dormé. She was strong to say the least, but the loss of her baby had left its mark and while it didn't show on the surface, Vader could feel it and it made his heart bleed for her. As they prepared to departl he kept an arm around her petite waist. 'To ensure you take it easy,' he gently chided, though in reality, it was to show silent support and in some small way comfort. There was no personal desire in this gesture save to help his friend through this difficult time.

Dormé was still numb after everything that happened, emotionally and physically. She barely registered his supporting arm around her waist or that hers slipped around his in turn. It was slow going, especially with Anakin making sure she didn't over-exert herself.

The palace as always was sterile and cold but for the prince who grew up in this environment it held a sense of comfort that was brought on by its familiarity to him. All eyes were on him but were soon shifting in curiosity to the beautiful woman by his side. It was only when Anakin caught their snickering and leers that he remembered the tabloids that displayed them both together.

The palace was hardly as grand or welcoming as she thought it would be. She hated the way people looked at her as though she were some sort of abnormality...as if they knew what happened...that she killed her baby...that she was failure...a murdering failure.

Scowling, he used the Force to silently suggest they leave as he knew the effect it was having on his friend despite the fact she interpreted their reactions differently. Upon guiding her to a rather elegant guest room that was across from his own quarters he silently moved to help her in whatever way he could.

Upon entering the grand quarters, Dormé felt her heart pounding in her throat. She felt so unworthy of this, especially after whatever she did to lose this baby. She didn't understand why Anakin felt bad or why he was being so nice to her. Maybe he expected something from her. She would owe him anyway.

'I'll have the servants get you something clean to wear and prepare you something to eat,' he said softly.

Dormé could only nod to his words as he helped her sit down on a nearby couch.

Anakin silently touched the Force once more and ordered a droid to prepare something light for Dormé. He then touched one of the servant's thoughts—as they were trained and accustomed to this—to find something nice for Dormé to wear. Had it not been for his attempts to learn more about Dormé from the gown she had forgotten behind on that fateful day, he wouldn't have known what her size was, but it would seem in this moment the knowledge had finally proven useful.

'Is there perhaps anything I can do?' he offered in concern.

She finally met his eyes. Now that they were alone, she didn't care anymore if he saw... Placing her head in her hands, she broke down sobbing.

He drew her to his arms as she began to sob. Rubbing her back and running a hand through her hair, the Sith Lord tried to send her soothing thoughts while whispering soft words of comfort to her.

Dormé leant into Anakin as he comforted her, but she was not used to this nor did she know what to do. It took her a moment to wrap her arms around him as she continued sobbing. 'Why?' she asked repeatedly. 'What did I do? Why did this happen?'

Anakin remained silent to her desperate questions, knowing he didn't have the answers and equally aware of the questions weren't directed at him. However these words would later on haunt his thoughts when the truth was revealed. So instead he did his best to comfort her in what little way he could for his own experiences left him lacking and unaware of how to approach this matter.

She wasn't looking for answers from him. She knew he didn't have any, but despite how much this hurt, even worse than the harsh words he didn't mean a few hours ago, this moment was the catharsis she needed to heal. 'Anakin...'

The soothing thoughts were but a desperate attempt one he wasn't even certain would help as he had only ever experienced it once. It was some time ago after one of his more fierce training sessions with his father, the lightning attacks had been even worst than usual and it was then that Edeja had one of her fellow priestess attempt to help calm him enough for her to apply ointment to his scarred body. He had the woman teach him the simple trick so as to use it in the future to ensure his pain tolerance would grow. Now it would seem it had another purpose one he wished wasn't necessary as he didn't like to see Dormé suffering especially since she had done nothing to deserve this.

Finally his soothing words and thoughts she had no idea he was sending her through the Force as well as the feel of his hands in her hair and arms around her made her feel better. Dormé never cried so hard in her life, but neither had she been comforted in her life. This was all new for her. She was going to be a mother one moment, then not the next...and now she was here in the palace with Anakin... Dormé felt so lost, yet Anakin was there with her and she stopped questioning it. She didn't care if he had other motives anymore.

For a long while, Dormé just held onto Anakin as though he were a life preserver. Once she was able to breathe without succumbing to sobs, she asked, 'Did they tell you anything about whether—if I'll be able to have children—if I—if there was something wrong with me?'Her eyes were puffy and swollen from tears as she looked at Anakin, figuring the medics couldn't tell her, but would have told him for some reason.

Weakly shaking his head, Anakin murmured that he hadn't. 'I'll speak to Edeja later, once you're resting, about the details.' he admitted. 'It was her friend who had healed you so if anyone knows anything it would be her,' he concluded softly as he studied her mournful eyes in concern.

Dormé nodded to his words, though she had hoped for immediate answers. She felt horrible for not knowing she was pregnant, thinking she might have been able to do something to stop it from dying.

The droid having completed the meal politely approached and set it on the table along with some blue milk which caused Anakin to furrow his brow. He knew not many would appreciate such a potent drink and was quick to ask the droid to bring some juice as well just in case it wasn't to Dormé's liking. 'I imagine your appetite isn't going to be as it should be, but might I convince you to have a little something? You've been through a lot and I imagine your body will need a bit of food to help heal,' he said kindly.

Dormé bit her lip. Though it had been awhile since she last ate, it had been a few days since she was actually hungry and not feeling nauseous. It was only now that she was putting the pieces together. 'That's why I was so tired...why I wasn't feeling good,' she said offhandedly, not really intending to inform Anakin. She sniffed back tears as she reached for the first glass, which happened to be blue milk.

Anakin nodded not quite understanding the intricacies of pregnancy, but believing her words nonetheless. He recalled his attempts to contact Edeja about her friend looking over Dormé and now wished he would have been more persistent. But then would have it helped? Burying such thoughts the Sith Lord quietly encouraged his friend to have a bite to eat.

The blue milk went down easily, though she had to force herself to at least eat some of the food. She didn't consume very much, but it was more than she had gotten down in the last few days.

It was not long afterwards that Dormé grew sleepy and, with her arms around her best friend, fell asleep.

Had this been even a few days earlier the young prince would have taken it entirely the wrong way but now he knew where he stood and how Dormé regarded their relationship. It was enough for him to properly understand the fact that right now she needed his silent support more than anything else and he was only too happy to give it to her.

Gingerly, he scooped her up into his arms, noting how light and fragile she felt to him and gently carried her to the bed where he approached by a servant who informed him that she had collected a few appropriate gowns.

'I also took the liberty of collecting a few items and things I believed your lady friend would need. Lady Edeja informed me that the healer would visit in the morning to offer her some broth to help with the pain,' the elderly woman politely said.

Anakin nodded in reply and was grateful for the woman's quick thinking.

The servant however took note of Dormé's sleeping form and quietly gathered a bed gown for her that she had collected when following Vader's orders. Without consent, she gently disrobed Dormé and put the gown on as though the young woman was a child who was too ill to tend to such things. 'She'll be more comfortable this way,' she softly explained to a guarded Anakin who was unfamiliar with such gestures of care.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, Anakin finds out who the father was. Palpatine is ...displeased to say the least... 


	5. Punishment and Promises

Anakin was exhausted and decided it was best he found rest as well, but as he departed for his chambers, he was stopped by Edeja.

'There's something else I thought you'd want to know,' Edeja softly admitted. It wasn't that she intended to hurt the prince, as she didn't know the whole situation yet, rather, she knew how much it would mean to him to hear this. 'She asked of you often throughout her visit in the infirmary. Lady Akasha told me that she never stopped asking for you.'

Anakin's eyes wavered and a new rush of shame filled his thoughts. 'I don't know why. I was hardly kind to her,' he said quietly.

The petite woman furrowed her brow in confusion. 'What do you mean? What happened?'

The Sith Lord bit his lip as he glanced away. 'I thought—I read into everything wrong and when I realized my mistake…I killed her lover, believing that he had stolen what was never mine to begin with and then I left,' he confessed.

Edeja's eyes widened in horror. She recalled her friend admitting it was a servant who had summoned her. 'You killed that man? That was you? Goddess, Anakin, you left that poor girl alone when she was losing her baby?!' she said in horrified shock before slapping him hard against the mouth. 'You should be utterly ashamed of yourself! Whether or not Lady Dormé is your girlfriend is beside the point. She needed your help and you were too busy lost in your self pity to see it? Utterly shameful!' she said in disgust.

'I didn't know she was miscarrying, Edeja, nor did I even know she was pregnant!' Anakin said in tired tones as his hand went to his now bloodied lip.

The petite woman just frowned as she shook her head. 'Either way, you're more sensitive to these things than any of us. You should have sensed she was in trouble at the very least, instead of waiting until I had to tell you she needed your help!' she said in defensive tones before storming off down the hall, leaving a sorrowful Anakin alone with only his guilt to comfort him.

Sleep never did come for the Sith Lord who tossed and turned about in rest while trying to ignore his guilt and shame over all the events. What if he had been there? Would he have been able to save his friend's baby? Or would it have made a difference? In time, what sleep he got left him feeling worse upon waking. As if that wasn't enough, he promptly realized he was going to be late for training with his father. As much as he wanted to check up on Dormé, he knew he didn't have time and had long since learnt keeping the emperor waiting was not something anyone in their right mind did.

* * *

Upon washing up and collecting his things, Vader swiftly raced down the hallways that led him to the training halls while trying to ignore the sinking feeling brought on by the dark shift in the Force. It would seem his master and father was in a foul mood which meant training today would be even more harsh than usual. Anakin could only hope that he wasn't the cause of the elder Sith's rage. Vader entered the dark hall and took no more than a few steps inside when he found his feet being lifted from the ground as his body was slammed full force against the back wall. Struggling to catch his breath, Anakin attempted to figure out what was going on and immediately touched the Force to defend himself, figuring this was part of the training.

'You pitiful excuse of a Sith! Is there no end to your stupidity?' Palpatine's voice growled as tendrils of lightning crashed into Vader's body, causing him to scream out in pain. Slowly approaching as bolts of Force lightning crashed and electrocuted the young man, the elder Sith continued to speak. 'Have you not paid any heed to my lessons? Or is all of this some joke for you?' he spouted.

Anakin struggled to formulate a thought nevermind speak as the pain was almost blinding. 'I don't...understand...Fath—' Vader choked out while struggling to fight against his father's rage. Through the Force, he could see the dread black tendrils wrapping against his throat and desperately, he tried to fight it off.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed. 'How many times have I told you not to call me that! The thought of being your father fills me with disgust! You are my greatest shame and failure! I curse the day I ever rescued you from that fool of a Jedi!' Sidious growled.

Anakin closed his eyes. This wasn't the first time his father denounced his relationship with his son, but Anakin reminded himself repeatedly it was because his father missed his mother. He hadn't been able to save her from the Jedi.

'I am your master now, though I'm certain that means nothing to you, you disgusting wretch of a boy!' Sidious snapped as more volts of energy coursed through Anakin's veins.

He fought back the tears of pain. He'd be damned if he would let his father see his weakness. 'Why?—What—I don't...understand—' Vader tried again only to lose his breath as Sidious used the Force to block off his air. As much as Anakin struggled to fight back, the elder Sith had the upper hand.

'The girl's baby, you fool! How could you not have known you were killing it?!'

The statement caused Anakin's blood to run cold as his heart dropped to his stomach. His mind raced as he struggled to understand what he had done to kill the baby. It wasn't like he ever harmed Dormé nor would he ever. The lightning attack continued mercilessly, leaving Anakin to struggle to both breathe and to clear his thoughts so as not to cry out. The Sith Lord was hardly finished and soon it was his hand around the young man's throat rather than the Force though the darkness now gouged his flesh adding cuts to the burns.

'I told you lord Vader that you are a creature of death. That you're powers are to be used for destruction, to ensure order is maintained, to ensure that our enemies never conquer what is ours.

'No life can come from you, nor can be near. All you touch I once told you dies but of course you believed you knew better. Now that child is gone because you drained it's very life essence dry in your need to satisfy your bloodlust!'

Vader didn't register the hot tears that streamed down his cheeks upon learning what he had done to his dearest friend, nor did he register the fact his tears had served to infuriate the Sith Master all the more. In fact, all that consumed his thoughts was that he had killed the small life that had been growing within his dear friend, that he had once more, he destroyed this small ray of hope that had entered in his life. He would mourn the fact he'd never be able to have children of his own later.

In the end, the pain from the horrible revelation and the merciless attacks proved to be too much and in time, the Sith Lord lost consciousness, going limp as his father choked him. It was only after Vader's ceased to respond to his attack that Sidious tossed him aside before storming out in a fit of rage.

* * *

When Anakin first awoke, his entire body burned and ached as though he had been dipped into the fires of Mustafar itself. He could smell the familiar scent of ointment and felt its coolness against his scarred skin and knew he was not alone. He struggled to speak but it was hard as his throat now swollen from the Force attack and his father's vice like grip. '...Dormé?...where is.. she?' he hoarsely whispered as his blurry eyes struggled to focus on the petite form of Edeja who silently applied the ointment with a sponge brush against his bare back forming symbols that was supposedly meant to ward off evil.

'She is resting Anakin,' Edeja said softly as she continued her administrations until Vader weakly stopped her.

'Don't...Please don't...I deserve this...I..I am such a monster...' It hurt to speak, but hurt even more to recall the words of his father. All this time, Dormé feared she had done something wrong, that all of this was her fault and it had been him. He killed his friend's baby because he didn't have the sense to stay away. He had been too lost in his rage to sense she was with child. The thought caused him to break into sobs as his hands slipped to his forehead. 'I killed her baby, Edeja!...I didn't...know...My father...' he murmured as he wept.

The former oracle stared at him in concern.

In barely audible tones, he begged Edeja to take Dormé away to safety. 'Somewhere...I can't hurt her...where I can't...hurt her children...again,' he pleaded.

The young woman hesitated and shook her head, softly explaining that Dormé was in no condition to travel, but Anakin was determined and grasping onto Edeja's arm as hard as he could, he gasped, 'Please...I am...a creature...my father says...I'll only drain...her children dry...their Force signatures...'

The petite woman nodded. 'All right. I'll have her stay with me then so Lady Akasha can help her,' she admitted.

The Sith Lord gave a weak, but grateful smile that soon faded as he bowed his head and began to softly weep while begging Dormé's forgiveness, as well as her baby's, for his unwitting crime.

* * *

Dormé's nightmares ranged from her mother disowning her to images of a crying child being left out on an open windowsill as her self-image chatted with her friends, unaware and unable to hear the crying child. Then there was images of Anakin, their time on the docks, images of him killing the man whose name she no longer remembered...so much blood...

When Dormé awoke, she couldn't remember her dreams, but wondered where Anakin was. She found herself in bed and in a nightgown she couldn't recall changing into let alone owning. Though this all confused her, she was more concerned about where Anakin was.

She moved to sit up, but pain overwhelmed her and she lay back down.

It was not long before a servant entered with a broth specially mixed by Edeja's friend. She explained what the broth was for and Dormé dutifully drank the last drop. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

The servant smiled and bowed to her before leaving quietly.

Dormé spent most of the day lounging in bed, only getting up when necessity demanded it. The broth helped, but it did little to ease her heart and sorrow over the loss of her child. When she wasn't consumed with her own sorrow, her thoughts turned to her friend who had been so kind in letting her stay. She hoped she hadn't overstayed her welcome.

Thinking of this, she rose and was about to inquire with the servants about Anakin's location when she overheard them saying he was wounded after training with his father.

Dormé gasped, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

Her gasp alerted the servants of her presence and immediately the kind woman—whom helped the unconscious Dormé slip into the nightgown she currently still wore—rushed to her side to aid her. 'Milady, you shouldn't be out of bed.'

'I want to see Anakin. Please, take me to him,' Dormé requested.

'I'm sorry, Lady Dormé, but Anakin has requested you depart. He feels that he is responsible for the loss of your child and has asked that I take you out of the palace. I believe he fears he's going to hurt you if you remain here.'

'What? What are you talking about?' Dormé gasped, more concerned about Anakin than what he believed he was responsible for. 'He isn't—He didn't do anything,' she maintained, shaking her head.

Edeja furrowed her brow as she glanced away. She wished she could have understood Anakin's words better but the prince was weeping so hard and was so consumed by his grief it was hard to make much sense of them, nevermind try to explain it to another. 'I don't know milady, he seems to think he did something to your baby somehow. I'm not entirely familiar with his religion, but he apparently believes he has soul drained your child,' Edeja attempted to explain.

'I'm worried about him. I heard the servants talking about his training—Let me speak to him, please,' she added sincerely, wanting to focus on what she believed she still had left. Dormé couldn't allow herself to consider that he would just toss her out before even talking to her about it first. If he wanted her to leave, she would, but only after hearing it from his lips.

Edeja gave in and guided her to the Sith Lord's chambers before pausing as she warned Dormé that Anakin had been severely wounded and was deeply affected by her loss. 'He's not himself,' she politely admitted before entering with Dormé.

Anakin sobbed as though his heart was breaking in two as the weight of his father's cold revelation shook him to the core. What could was his attempts to comfort his friend, to help her through this loss when it had been him all along? Had he never met her, the baby would be safe, growing within her as it should have. Only monsters ever killed younglings and babies everyone knew that. Even the Sith would never cross that line or so Vader believed. He unwittingly had and now he couldn't help but wonder if the reason his father didn't kill him -as he so desperately wanted him to- was because he knew it would hurt so much more for him to live with his shame and guilt.

_You are a creature of death...No life can come from you, nor can be near you. All you touch...dies _

The words of his father echoed in his mind along with the all too familiar words that reminded him that he was a failure and a shame to his parent's good name. But it wasn't this that made him weep, only the realization he had killed a baby, a small life that was utterly defenceless. That he had killed his dear friend's child. The pain of his wounds was almost soothing as it reminded him that he was deserving of this punishment, that he had no right to call Dormé his friend, not after this, that he didn't deserve any sort of kindness not after what he had done. He should have known better, why didn't he know any better?

The sight that welcomed Dormé made her heart drop. The wounds covering his back, legs, arms...anywhere she could see, outside of his boxers which were his only clothing, it was horrifying. How could his father do this to him? Why would he do this to his own son? She felt incredibly protective of her friend and also so awful for his protestations.

Gasping out a curse in Huttese he weakly struggled to order Edeja away but when the former oracle politely explained that Dormé would not leave until he spoke to her Anakin looked over his shoulders only to slink away while curling up on his bed so his back was turned to her. His body burned and fiercely objected to his actions but he ignored it as the pain in his heart and soul by far out did it. He couldn't face his friend not after what he had done to her—to her baby. '...Go away...Dormé...please...just leave...Please...don't do this...I'm a menace...a monster...' he hoarsely whispered as new tears spilled washing away the old ones.

Dormé slowly approached his bedside, namely because she was afraid he'd panic, rather than the fact her body ached and she ought to be careful. 'Anakin—' she began softly as she sat on the bed.

Edeja remained a safe distance away so as to respect Dormé's privacy with the prince though she remained close in case either in their weakened conditions required her help.

The wounded prince shrank away from her on his bed. Had his body not been so wounded he would have been more assertive and left the room but it was a struggle to move nevermind get up as the cuts and burns were deep and painful. He bit his lip as she sat down on the bed and swallowed hard cursing himself for his tears as only pathetic weaklings wept as his father often would tell him as a youngling when the training grew too difficult and the punishment too painful.

She hesitated to touch him, for the welts seemed to have no end, but her hand slipped to the back of his head, stroking his hair tentatively.

He felt her fingers, so cool and soothing, touching his hair causing him to softly whimper as his body shook with silent sobs. '...I'm so sorry...I didn't...know...Dormé...This was my fault...I drained your baby of its life energy,' he gulped in sorrowful tones. 'I killed your baby...It's my fault...I'm so sorry,' he hoarsely whispered between tears.

'Shush,' she whispered as she continued stroking his hair, trying to calm him. He wasn't making any sense to her. 'You didn't do anything, Anakin. It wasn't your fault...'

Her whispered words and gentle gesture left him feeling so incredibly unworthy and shyly he gingerly reached up to touch her hand that was in his hair. 'I don't deserve...this...kindness, Dormé...I did kill your baby...My father...told me...I kill...everything I touch...I'm...the master weapon...the Sith's...weapon...' he murmured sorrowfully as it hurt to speak.

Dormé wasn't familiar with Anakin's religion either and despite the display of the Force magic, she didn't believe he would have or had the ability to kill her child. 'Why are you saying this?'

'...no life comes...from me...only death...It was...defenceless...so it couldn't...protect itself from me—' he whispered as he fought back his tears.

'...I should...have known. I wish...I had known...but I don't want to hurt you...I don't want to hurt your children...So you must go...' he whispered sadly.

Even if he couldn't see her, even if he wasn't looking her in the eyes, she shook her head. 'Anakin, no!' His tears were her own and she had no idea why he affected her so. 'Please just tell me it's an excuse to get me to leave. Tell me you just hate me that much to make up such lies— that you didn't—that you couldn't—'

'I— you my friend...I'd never intentionally...hurt my friend...I'm sorry...' Slowly, he shifted to face her, though mindful to keep his head bowed as he felt unworthy to properly look upon her. 'I've never hated you...Nor would I ever...I don't want you to go...But I can't be selfish like that...You're healing...' he whispered before swallowing as his throat felt incredibly dry.

Dormé continued to shake her head as tears slid down her cheeks. 'But if you had, if you did—you didn't mean to. You said you didn't mean to...and you're healing too...' she said, trying to wrap her head around all of this.

'I don't want to hurt...you…anymore...That's why...I've done enough...already,' he admitted before falling silent wishing he knew of a way to help her understand the importance of his request, of the danger she was placing herself in and of the damage he had caused to her unborn baby. 'Please go...for their sake...and your own...' he whimpered.

She quietly cursed to herself. She didn't know what to think or believe anymore yet refused to remove her hand. 'Why would he punish you like this? Anakin, what does he have to gain by treating you like this? You don't deserve this. No one deserves this.'

Anakin faltered at her question not understanding why Dormé didn't believe him. Why she didn't have the sense to leave while she could? Why she was offering comfort to the very monster that destroyed her baby. He felt his cheeks burn with shame as he closed his eyes and exhaled. 'He should have...killed me Dormé. I wish...he had...Only monsters kill babies and younglings...Even we Sith...know that.' he murmured in sorrow. 'He wants...me to learn...to control my powers...he punishes me...when I don't learn.'

'Don't you ever say that again, Anakin!' she said fiercely, hardly noticing her tears. She wouldn't know what she would do if he died. 'You're not going to die—You shouldn't—you don't deserve it.' She cursed his father for being like this, for making Anakin wish he would have killed him.

He met her eyes. They were as tearful as his own. Though he knew he was entirely undeserving of such words Vader couldn't help but be touched by Dormé's remarks. Outside of Edeja, who cared for everyone, even the undeserving Vader, he had never known anyone who cared whether he lived or died. Even his father constantly reminded him of how he wished he never saved him from the Jedi. While he didn't speak of it, the gratitude in his eyes revealed how much her statement meant to him.

_'Please don't push me away,'_ she thought desperately. 'You'll hurt me by making me go. You're my only friend, Anakin. You're the only one who understands...'

'I don't want you to go...' he said quietly as his eyes shone with new tears. 'But it's selfish of me to keep you here...after what I've done, what I might do when you're healing...' he admitted in shamed tones. 'I never want...to hurt you or your future children...I'd never be able to...forgive myself—even now I know...I'll never forgive myself for what I've done...You're my friend, Dormé...that's why I can't do this...to you,' he said struggling to string a sentence together without wincing to the pain.

Dormé still blamed herself for the death of her child and found it hard to believe that Anakin could have done anything, for it wasn't in his nature, so far that she knew. She had no concept of how the dark side could come into someone and make them forget who they are, how twisted and full of lies the dark side was, how evil and unforgiving. Dormé never cared enough about herself to be worried about whether she lived or died. She already lost a child. Didn't she deserve whatever punishment she received? He spoke of future children and she struggled not to darkly laugh. She didn't even know if she could still have children anyway and it wasn't as though she wanted to try right now. 'You haven't hurt the servants, have you? I don't think you can hurt me, Anakin. I don't think you will and I don't care if you accidentally do. It would be worse if I go and then never see you again,' she said, carefully touching his cheek.

Anakin fell silent as she spoke of him hurting servants. There were times when he had spent long hours of training and equally long undergoing various punishments, when his mind was so consumed by the powers he wielded that he could no longer tell friend from foe. More than a few of his caregivers and servants had fallen prey to his bloodlust during those moments only to have him return to his senses soon after to find himself staring at their carcasses at his feet. If he felt awful for his actions it was nothing compared to his father's rage upon learning that his son had once more lost control of himself. Since then Vader learnt to warn the servants and back when he had them caregivers never to enter the training halls when they were occupied.

Edeja and her friend were the only two who had defied the rule and lived to tell about it. But Anakin had no idea that was because they were followers of the Light side and even the most powerful of darkness had to bow to the small rays of light.

However he couldn't lie to Dormé and shamefully admitted that he had killed the servants before in the past. 'I've since learnt...my lesson. That is why...no one can enter...the training halls...while I'm inside...' he admitted quietly. But as his friend admitted that she didn't care if he did hurt her the Sith Lord's eyes filled with tears once more as he unknowingly leaned into her touch. 'But I'll...never forgive myself...if I hurt you...please...if not for yourself, for me...leave for now...at least until you...heal.' Anakin said hoping that if she didn't have the sense to keep herself out of harms way that she'd at least wait until she was healed.

But then he sensed his father's Force signature nearing and his eyes widened in concern. He knew how furious he would be if he saw Dormé here not because he cared about their friendship but the fact Anakin was in her presence despite having killed her baby. It would be regarded as insult to injury while punishment was something he knew he deserved he didn't want Dormé to be witness to it. She had been through so much already without having to see this.

'Dormé my father...is coming...go...please...he will be...so angry with me...if he sees you. I dont'...want you...to see me...like that...please...go...'

His eyes turned to Edeja as he spoke to her. 'Edeja please...take my friend...somewhere safe...so she can heal...please...'

The petite woman nodded and quietly moved to join Dormé's side as she gently asked if she'd mind residing in her home for a bit. 'It is near the palace and is quiet. Lady Akasha lives there as well and will be able to help you heal,' she explained gently. 'He is right the emperor is a cold man whose patience quickly wears thin.'

'All right, I'll go,' she said between tears. She kissed his temple before rising to her feet.

Anakin gave a shaky sigh of relief when Dormé finally agreed to depart. Her kiss was like silent forgiveness for him and he drew in a sharp breath to keep from openly weeping as his gratitude was great. He never knew anyone could care so much about him despite knowing what he was and this was something he'd never forget. 'Please...be careful...and know I'm so sorry...for everything,' he hoarsely whispered.

Her eyes remained locked on his as Edeja led her from the room.

It was only when he was alone did he wipe his tears clean and force his thoughts to clear as he braced himself for what was to come. But to his surprise, it never did and thus he in time slipped into a painful sleep filled with nightmares of slaughtered younglings and babies with an unforgiving Dormé and a shadowed image of his mother weeping in shame.

* * *

A serving woman helped Dormé change into travelling clothes, which didn't belong to her, but had been brought the day before upon Anakin's orders. She had nothing else with her, so she didn't have to pack, nor return to the chambers she had been staying in. Instead, after changing, Edeja escorted her through the hallways, to where they would catch a shuttle.

Dormé wiped her eyes before adjusting the gown to sit comfortably on her figure. She still ached inside and out, even her skin prickled as though she too had been given welts like Anakin's.

As they departed for the palace's main halls they were stopped by none other than the emperor himself. Clad in elegant robes of black he reminded Edeja of a soul demon and it took all of her willpower not to openly utter a prayer for protection. Taking a step forward, she bowed deeply in greeting to Emperor Palpatine.

'Sire, to what do we owe the pleasure?' she politely began as the elderly man tilted his head in proper greeting before turning his attentions to Dormé.

'Milady, my heart goes out to you during this difficult time. I am so terribly sorry for your loss. I know there is little I can offer that could help ease your sorrow, but I was hoping that you would at least remain here for a little while longer, till you have recovered from this trying ordeal or is there something lacking that compels you to depart so swiftly?' he asked while feigning concern and sorrow over her departure.

'Or has my son been so rude as to try and toss you after opening the doors of our humble home to you?' he concluded as his expression marked his disappointment in Anakin. Edeja's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. She didn't need to have the mild sensitivity to the Force to tell that the emperor was playing a game with the prince's new friendl.

She looked at him with fire in her eyes, recalling the welts on her friend's skin. 'Your son is hardly rude,' she retorted as she clenched her fist, wishing she had a sword handy. Dormé was not thinking about the fact the emperor was powerful in every sense of the word. All she saw was an old man, pretending to be nice when he had only a little while ago inflicted abuse on his son. 'His sole concern has been about my well-being ever since he came to my aid in the medical facility.'

Edeja didn't know Dormé at least not until that moment but when the petite woman stood before the emperor and openly defied him without caring of his titles or his power the petite oracle felt a rush of pride. It was a shame that things could not work out between Dormé and the prince as Anakin needed someone like this, one who had no care for titles, rank, or power, one who could stand up to him when he got too carried away with his arrogance but was willing to support him during his vulnerable moments.

'He's hardly one to deserve such TREATMENT by you, whether he had anything to do with the loss of my baby OR NOT!' She wound up in attempt to slug the old man, not caring at all about the consequences of such an act.

The emperor just raised a brow at her fierce words his expression turning stoic. 'My dear, you speak of these things as though you understand all there is to know about them,' he began before drawing on the Force to block her punch causing a invisible Force shield to surround him before continuing as though nothing had ever occurred. 'Lord Vader is training to become a Sith Lord, as I'm sure you already know. There are certain rules that must be obeyed and certain training that must be fulfilled. What he has undergone is no different than anything I haven't already experienced with my own father,' he said smoothly before rolling up the sleeve of his cloak to reveal that he too bore multiple lightning scars.

Dormé was confused by the emperor who somehow made her stop slugging him. It was the Force, she knew, but even so, it caught her off-guard and prevented her from attacking him. His words served to further confuse her. It was clear that she knew little of their religion, but she was concerned about her friend. She thought she ought to have a chat with Anakin about this path he was taking in being a Sith. Had he really so little self-worth that he thought he deserved punishment?

'It is the traditions of the Sith. One must know suffering, in order to properly execute suffering. Now why don't you sit down and clear your head for a moment. You are hardly in any condition to work yourself up like this,' he said in understanding tones. 'As I said before, the palace is open to you and you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I know you've been through a lot and I know you need to heal. All I'm asking is that your recover in the comforts of the palace where there is medical staff readily available all the comforts you need to properly heal in ease. After all, is not true that over exertion can cause damage that would ensure you are unable to have children in the future?' he asked as his eyes drifted to Edeja.

The petite woman did not respond in words but begrudgingly nodded as though loathed to admit he had a point.

'Now we wouldn't want that, would Lady Jaffa?' he politely stated taking on the role of the concerned father once more.

Dormé was about to tell the emperor what she really thought about standing in his presence a minute longer when he spoke of her own health. f she didn't deserve to have children, the ability to have them was something she strongly desired and valued. She looked to Edeja who agreed with him. Looking back at the emperor, she said, 'I will stay if you promise to let Anakin see me as soon as he is well enough to.'

Palpatine furrowed his brow in mock concern as he shook his head to her words. 'Lady Jaffa surely you know that Lord Vader comes and goes as he pleases. If he wishes to speak or see you again, that is his concern, not mine. But I can inform him that you would like to speak to him as soon as possible,' he informed her in polite tones. 'In the meantime, might I suggest you relax and make yourself comfortable? I'll have the servants collect your belongs and prepare something for you to eat,' he continued in mock kind tones.

'I-I didn't know, sir,' Dormé said, bowing her head. 'I assumed his situation was more like my own in which I must adhere to my mother—' But before she had a chance to say anything further, he was asking her to relax. Dormé immediately agreed, feeling awful for having assumed anything about the emperor and his son. She chided herself for making a fool of herself in front of Anakin's father and hoped this mistake and her foolishness would not be relayed to her friend.

Palpatine offered another understanding look as he placed a hand to her shoulder in mock sympathy. 'It's quite all right. I'm sorry for having given you such an impression,' he said kindly while sending her silent mind suggestions that would make her more obedient to his words. It was easy and soon, Dormé was returning to her quarters where he promptly had servants tend to her every need. His _promise_ to speak to Anakin about her was never fulfilled.


	6. Tending Wounds

'Lady Dormé has been asked by your father to remain at the palace,' Edeja informed him.

Anakin's eyes widened. 'Why? He knows what I've done—what I could do. Surely he knows her life could be in danger if she remains here,' he exclaimed in concern.

Edeja just shook her head in concern. 'I don't know what he has in mind, Anakin, but I'd watch her closely if I were you. Your father is a complicated and a dangerous man, one who enjoys his politics a little too much for my liking—'

'You don't know my father and I tire of you casting judgment on him! He's only cold and callous because he still mourns my mother's death! That is why he's so hard on me! That is why he pushes me so hard! He wants me to become everything my mother wanted me to be and everything he couldn't be! If he wants my friend to stay, it's probably because he feels that she needs my friendship right now…because her own mother is such a hag!' Anakin snapped in agitation.

Edeja said nothing further but sighed softly in reply as she continued to draw the protective symbols onto his skin, despite his demands she leave the light side—or as she knew it: the goddess—out of things.

'All you're doing is making my wounds worse when you put those stupid marks on me,' he groused as always whenever she attempted to help him.

'I'm doing it to ensure that no evil or darkness haunts you,' she explained for the umpteenth time, knowing that the symbols were meant to help him sleep.

The Sith Lord scowled. 'The darkness? How many times must I tell you, I am the darkness, you silly woman! I follow the dark side not the light side. The light is used to combat the Sith, so all your doing is making things worse!' he snapped.

Edeja ignored him and continued on as he cursed in Huttese and called her names until she threatened to stop if he wasn't silent. Vader, as always, immediately stopped his complaints permitting her to finish her work in peace.

But as the day turned to night and night bled to morning, Anakin found his thoughts constantly on Dormé. He wondered if he should be the one departing for another room further from her but figured his father would have done so already if he felt Anakin was a threat. He also wondered how his friend was dealing with the loss if she hated him now that she had time to think things over and replay his words in her mind as he did with hers. In the end, he couldn't resist the urge and though he knew he should still rest as his body ached and the scars still burned Anakin departed shyly towards her quarters. Activating the chime, he bit his lip and hoped Dormé would grant him the chance to see her again.

* * *

Dormé began thinking more on what Anakin said about hurting her...about killing her child. Though Edeja's friend seemed to think that she was perfectly healthy, though still healing, she would be able to conceive again, this didn't help her psyche much. She then began to wonder who the father was of this baby that didn't make it. She wondered if he would have been as excited as she would be about having children. She also wondered if the man would have hated her for failing to keep the child safe.

Her thoughts drifted to actually having a family someday, wondering if such a thing would ever be possible, regardless of her healing state. She wondered if maybe perhaps there was something more to it...something she was missing. Her thoughts turned to Anakin again and she worried about him. She worried about his father's treatment, training or not... She also worried that even if he did heal, just as she was, that he still wouldn't want to see her again because she personified his guilt.

Even today, people were constantly checking in on her to make sure she wasn't walking around too much, especially after the day before, when she was asked to leave. Without anything to do, Dormé was occupied with thoughts and this was the worst sort of company. With it came the shame and guilt over what happened, as did her concern over Anakin's well-being.

When the chime ringed, she wondered why the servants didn't just barge in as they usually did. She had no authority and they were under the orders of their master. The chime threw her, but Dormé rose from the settee and answered it. Seeing Anakin there, she immediately threw her arms around him, giving him a hug, conveniently forgetting about the wounds she had just been so worried about. 'Anakin!' she exclaimed, so happy to see him and that he hadn't forgotten about her.

He winced in pain. Biting his lip, he struggled to clear his thoughts to keep from crying out as his scars burned to her touch. 'Dormé...please let go,' he said weakly while giving her an apologetic smile. 'I'm glad you're happy to see me, but...I'm still a bit...raw.'

'Oh! I'm so sorry—I forgot...I mean—' She slowly released him. 'I didn't forget—I was thinking about it a lot actually, but seeing you here, I thought—well, nevermind what I thought.' Dormé blushed, looking at the floor momentarily before meeting his eyes once more.

Giving a shaky sigh of relief, he shook his head as he waved his hand and chuckled softly. 'It's OK. It's nothing I haven't done before,' he admitted shyly before his expression softened as he studied her.

'I'd ask you how you are, but I'm pretty sure I know already.'

'I was about to ask the same of you, but I can only imagine you probably have replayed in your mind so much that its the last thing you want to talk about,' he concluded sadly. 'I know I've replayed it more times than I can count,' he admitted in shameful tones.

'Haven't really had much else to do,' she admitted truthfully. 'Haven't been aloud to do much of anything else,' she added in a slightly sarcastic tone in reference to the servants ordered to check up on her and give her medicines.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her words as his expression grew confused. 'Allowed to do much else? Why? Has Edeja being a nuisance? I can tell her to back off, I know she gets it into her head that she's everyone's mother and then tries to baby you to death,' he groused as he rolled his eyes. 'Or thinks she knows all there is to know about the dark and light side of the Force or how does she put it? The goddess and the dark mistress whatever!'

Dormé shook her head. 'They were making sure that I didn't overexert myself and feeding me disgusting meds. Speaking of meds... That ointment smells perfectly rancid,' she said, referring to what covered most of his body. Can't they make anything that helps heal us not smell or taste awful?'

His cheeks burned crimson as he scowled. 'It's Edeja's nasty ointment. It works wonders, but then she just has to do her religious light side—goddess crap and draw all these symbols all over me and that's about when the ointment starts to smell. I've tried to explain to her that I follow the Dark side of the Force or as she refers to it the dark mistress or some such crap that putting mystical symbols of light on me will only hurt me. Does she listen? Of course not and now look at me I stink like a Gundark!' he groused.

'I don't think any of that mystical nonsense is going to help, but...' She took a peak at the wounds under his shirt. 'The ointment seems to have helped. Just like the medicine that makes me want to vomit is actually helping too.' Dormé couldn't understand it, but she was certainly feeling better now that Anakin was here. 'I'm glad to know you're doing better...'

His expression softened as he gave her an apologetic look and bowed his head. 'I'm glad your doing better as well, though once more I want to say how sorry I am for everything,' he said in a voice thick with emotion. The fact she didn't hate him for it was humbling and it left him feeling incredibly unworthy of her friendship.

She grew quiet, not wanting him to torture himself over what he hadn't meant to do and what she was just as guilty for, if not more so. 'I have to admit, I wanted to speak with you about your training...'

'I'm going to speak to Father about this matter to learn if there is a way around—' he faltered as it was a delicate topic even for him.

'That's not what I meant...though I am grateful you would consider that.' She studied him in silence for a moment and resisted the urge to touch his cheek. Taking his hand instead, she said, 'Is there—Can you train to be a Sith without receiving such punishments? I hate seeing you in such pain. You don't deserve it. No one does. I firmly believe that, Anakin.'

Anakin reminded himself quickly that it was a friendly gesture and once his hopes faded his heart stopped racing. He blinked at her words as he stared at her in confusion. 'But that's how it's always been, Dormé. Anyone who trains to become a Sith Lord must know suffering. That's how we gain our powers—through our rage, our anger, and hate. It makes channelling the dark side easier,' he explained, not understanding her concern as this was all he had known all his life.

'You mean your father makes you hate him in order to be a better Sith? He abuses you to train you?—to make you stronger in the Force?'

'I don't think he wants to make me hate him. I think he actually hates himself for not being able to save my mother. I guess seeing me reminds him of her and so he makes himself angry so as not to feel the pain,' Anakin explained quietly. 'He once told me that tears were a sign of weakness, that sadness and pain had no place amongst the Sith. I think it makes him angry too that he can't get over her death, that is still hurts him after al this time,' he concluded sadly.

Dormé shook her head trying to understand but not having much luck. Finding she needed to sit down to rest, she walked over to the couch, inevitably taking him with her. 'Is that what you really want for your life? To be a Sith and then eventually do something like that to your own son to train him?'

Following her to the couch, he took a seat and studied her for a moment before her words forced him to glance away. Recalling the emperor's remarks, Vader bit his lip not really wanting to tell Dormé that he was fairly certain he'd never be able to have children. Yet at the same time, he felt he could trust her with this and so quietly he spoke. 'I don't think I'll ever be given the chance to have an apprentice of my own. Apparently, I'm some sort of super weapon to the dark side and because of that, everything I touch—I embrace—dies. I was told that "no life could ever come from me, only death,"' he murmured. His eyes then met hers as he gave a sad smile.

She looked at him in a new light as she said, 'I think it's an exaggeration. I was right there in the room when you killed that man. I'm not dead.'

Her assurances touched Anakin deeply though he knew it was because she didn't understand the Force. Shyly he squeezed her hand as he gave a soft sigh. 'Perhaps, but in the end, I did hurt you and I did take a life I never intended too and that is something I need to face and must make sure never happens again.'

'I suppose that's what my father would call irony—that I could have all this power to destroy and to kill and yet in the end all I want—' he shook his head as his gave a sigh and tried to laugh it off feeling embarrassed at his admittance. 'Nevermind, it's the stink from this ointment. It's making me light-headed and scattering my thoughts. It's any wonder how you can stomach being around me when I reek like this!' he said lightly.

She recalled their conversation by the docks. '...is love, right?'

Anakin was floored at how serious Dormé took it. He half expected her to openly mock him after what he had done or at least remind him that he was being greedy for wanting when he already had so much. Her statement also spoke volumes as ultimately that was he wanted. Nodding, Vader bit his lip as he stared at their hands still intertwined. 'I feel pathetic for admitting it. It's just something everyone takes for granted. Finding someone special, having a family with lots younglings things like that,' he said sheepishly. 'My father says nothing matters in this universe but power and being able to control it. Yet I have all this power and everything else and all I really want is to have someone to call my own, to one day have lots of children to have a big home and garden where they can run around freely without a care in the universe,' he admitted in wistful tones. 'Its foolish nonsense I know but,' he shrugged then as he gave her an apologetic smile. 'If you haven't lost all respect for me by now I'll be surprised,' he admitted sheepishly.

It was a lovely dream, one she never expected to have fulfilled, but also secretly longed for. 'Then my dreams are foolish nonsense too. Before—the accident—I never thought I could have children...all I think about now is how much I'd want to have them, as many as I could. They are such a blessing, one I took for granted before. I have since learnt my lesson.' Dormé looked away, struggling to maintain composure. She wondered how long it would hurt.

Anakin studied her as Dormé admitted that she too held similar dreams. It was such a relief to know he wasn't the only one and as she spoke of her wish to have many children Vader had to resist the urge to slip his arms around her. He felt as though he didn't have the right to comfort her over a loss he had created despite the fact it was the one thing he desired. 'I understand what it is like to take things for granted only to—learn otherwise,' he concluded softly before explaining his thoughts and desire to ensure there would be no future incidents. 'I want to learn if there is a way I can control the dark side so that I never do what I did to you again,' he concluded sadly.

'I know you will,' Dormé replied after he squeezed her hand. 'I just wish there was another way, one that didn't cause you injury...or leave you smelling like a Gundark.' She grinned teasingly, though her words were serious.

His eyes fell to his hands as he shrugged. 'I'm sure if there was a way, it would have been discovered by now, or perhaps like our medicines its supposed to be awful to teach us to take better care of ourselves,' he remarked with a wry grin.

* * *

The afternoon itself was relaxing to say the least and thoroughly enjoyable for the prince who chatted, watched vids and enjoyed food with his new best friend. It seemed with Dormé he could talk about anything and everything and she didn't mind. In fact she was just as curious about him as he was about her leaving Vader only too happy to open up about himself and learn as much as he could about Dormé.

But in time he realized it was time for yet another application of his ointment as his wounds were beginning to burn again. With a sigh he furrowed his brow and gave an apologetic smile. 'It would seem its time for me to get all stinky again,' he admitted as he rolled his eyes. 'I'm not sure when you'll need to take your meds but I'd suggest you take them before I return so you won't be ill when I do,' he only half teased.

When their time was briefly interrupted, she hardly noticed the smell anymore. Dormé laughed. 'As soon as I hear you coming, I'll swallow it down just to be ready to be sick all over you and your smelly ointment,' she joked.

He wrinkled his nose as he gave her a playful swat with one of the couch pillows. 'You wouldn't dare you awful woman!' he teased before speaking in mock snobbish tones. 'Fine then, if you're going to do that then I guess that means I don't have to tell you how to take away the medicine's nasty taste,' he remarked before poking out his tongue.

Edeja was expecting Anakin and at the sight of him she politely bowed in greeting before motioning him to rest on the cot so she could apply the ointment. Edeja could handle a lot when it came to Anakin, but she did have one request when it came to tending to the prince's wounds: he had to keep his boxers on. While most women wouldn't mind the sight of Anakin in all of his glory, Edeja was not one of them and she was quick to politely inform him of this when the Sith Lord tried to remove all of his clothes.

However as he obediently stripped down into his boxers, Dormé was soon entering and at the sight of her, Vader's cheeks burned crimson. He didn't mind his friend's presence, but was only too aware of the fact she despised the ointments smell. It was then that he began to wonder if something was wrong as she swiftly took Edeja aside. Studying the two women curiously he furrowed his brow and strained to listen in. However he heard nothing of the words exchanged but instead watched as Edeja nodded and gave Dormé a kind smile before bowing to them both and departing.

Once alone with Dormé, the prince was quick to approach as his expression wore a look of concern and curiosity. 'What was that about? Is something wrong? Are you okay?' he asked in fear worried that her medicine wasn't working and that she required Edeja's friend.

'I just might,' she teased back, but then he caught her saying he knew how to make it taste better. 'What? Wait, you have to tell me!' she said, pulling on his arm like an eager youngling.

After taking Edeja aside, she listened as Edeja explained what to do and nodded before approaching Anakin who looked concerned. She smiled at him. 'No, I'm fine,' she explained. 'I was just going to help with the ointment instead, so no more strange goddess markings.'

Anakin gave a sigh of relief at Dormé's words and almost relaxed until he heard her explanation to which he immediately grew shy. 'You don't mind doing that? Even though it smells like Gundark?' he asked sheepishly. He rather liked the idea of his friend helping him as it would spare him from having to undergo the protective symbols which he believed only worsened the smell. Not to mention he felt far more comfortable around Dormé than Edeja.

'It's not like I won't be smelling it anyway, right?' Dormé couldn't deny that she was curious as to why he wore the boxers, seeing the lightening marks didn't just miraculously stop right at the seams. 'Do you need those on?' she asked honestly, having not heard Edeja's request.

A smirk crept into his features as he rolled his eyes and shucked them off. 'No, but apparently Edeja is easily embarrassed and doesn't like seeing me naked. I tried to tell her that it's nothing she hasn't seen before—but then she is married to my friend, Kei, so who knows,' he said with a snicker. 'But Edeja claims that there are some things she'd rather not know about me,' he concluded with a shrug.

She didn't see the big deal, as she had seen many different men before. She herself was hardly shy about her body. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she was ready with the ointment.

Dormé's lack of care to Edeja's shyness caused Vader to grin as he was once more reminded of just how much they were alike. Silently he lay on the cot as he rested on his stomach. Shyly, he glanced to Dormé as he gave her an apologetic smile. 'Sorry in advance. If I knew how to make it smell better, I would,' he admitted sheepishly.

'No worries,' she said, already putting some into her hands to begin administering the ointment. Touching Anakin's bare skin, in spite of the smell, reminded her of a time not so long ago, but this time, he was not looking her in the eyes and this kept her focused on her task.

Her touch was as soothing now as the day he first felt her fingers against his skin. Closing his eyes the Sith Lord gave a soft sigh of relief and contentment. Though he intended to stay awake to speak to his friend about all sort of things Vader soon found his eyes growing heavy and it wasn't long before he was drifting asleep.

Dormé was so intent on this duty that she didn't notice he had fallen asleep. She knew she still needed to do his chest and front, so she moved to do so. 'Anakin,' she began, but she saw that his eyes were closed. Finding that he was asleep, she kissed his temple and his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the duo, Dormé's mother had been waiting around in the entry hall for the past three hours, demanding to know where her daughter was. She still had yet to hear anything and it was frustrating her to no end. Refreshments came and went, along with promises of seeing the emperor.

As one of the servants approached to express their apologizes as the emperor was still in a meeting they soon found themselves being confronted by a rather displeased Lady Jaffa. At her demands the younger servant blushed deeply before politely explaining that Lady Dormé was considered a guest of the royal house. This obviously intrigued the elder woman and soon the servant found herself politely guiding her to where the prince and his friend were currently residing unbeknownst to them.

Illyn's curiosity about this entire situation tripled upon hearing her daughter was here as a guest. Her first thoughts were that Dormé's relationship with the prince would pay off. She followed the servant, only to come upon a foul stench and Dormé in bed with a naked prince. 'Dormé,' she began.

'Mother,' Dormé gasped, standing up abruptly from the bed, her hand clutching the remaining ointment.

'I've been so worried about you, darling,' she remarked. 'How good of you to inform your mother who has been wrought with worry over your well-being... I expect you're receiving some compensation for this,' she remarked flatly.

Lost in pleasant dreams filled with his dear friend, Anakin hardly registered Dormé's words or her kisses though there bore a hint of a smile on his lips. It was only when his slumbering thoughts felt a shift in the Force as well as a sense of shock that the Sith Lord slowly began to stir. Blinking he took in his surroundings and the sight of Dormé standing stiffly facing an unfamiliar woman. Half asleep he furrowed his brow and frowned not appreciating the fact someone had interrupted his rest and the pleasure of his friend's company. 'Who the _iquicha_ is that?' he murmured in groggy but agitated confusion before sitting up slowly, not caring that he was unclothed or that this woman was in reality none other than Dormé's mother. 'Get out,' he then stated in dark tones to the strange woman before then ignoring her as he laid back down on the bed with the hope his friend would continue where she had left off.

'I'm sorry, Mother,' Dormé apologised, lowering her head and staring at the floor. Even though Anakin awoke, she didn't say anything to him.

Illyn was hardly taken aback or fazed by the spoiled prince's reaction. She did, however, refrain from rolling her eyes. 'If you plan on keeping my daughter here, young prince, I demand compensation for the loss. She would have married well and now she is of no use to me.'

The now furious Sith Lord sat in up. Her words not only stunned Vader but made him increasingly furious. 'No use to you? Might I remind you madam that Lady Dormé is your daughter? Or have you forgotten that important fact?—Just as you have forgotten the fact that being a mother is not only a privilege, but a blessing, one that you obviously don't deserve!' Vader growled.

Tears collected in Dormé's eyes, though she refused to shed them as she struggled to meet her mother's eyes, only to find her mother was looking straight through her.

'Where is your father?!'

Ignoring the woman's demands to see his father, the Sith Lord stood up from the bed and began to approach her as his darkness grew along with his temper. 'Dormé is my dearest friend and confidante I will not tolerate anyone speaking in this manner to her. Nor will I tolerate your presence in this place!' he hissed as he drew the dark side to him before silently unleashing it upon the woman before him. The dark tendrils wrapped around her unknowing form before taking on the form of talons as they dug into the woman's head.

It was only when Anakin spoke up once more, this time angrily and defiant against her mother, that she turned to look at him with fear in her eyes. She was afraid that he would reveal Dormé's miscarriage to her mother, for he spoke of motherhood as being a blessing and that her mother was unworthy of being one. However, that was not where Anakin was headed as he made her mother suffer.

'Never again will you see Dormé in this life and neither will she be plagued or haunted by your presence,' he continued in dark tones as the elder Lady Jaffa clutched her head and screamed in pain.

'Stop! Anakin, STOP!!' Dormé called, pulling on his arm and trying to get him from further torturing her mother.

Anakin's eyes took on an eerie shade of yellow as he continued not caring of the pain he was causing the woman before him. 'You are unworthy and undeserving to call yourself a mother and thus never again will you hold that title!' he hissed.

Blood began to pour from her ears, nose and mouth as he continued to glare at her before finally at his unspoken command the woman's brain which had been rupturing finally exploded taking with it the rest of her head.

It was only after her lifeless carcass fell to the ground that Vader realized the weight of his actions and in silence he stared at the body as his thoughts and racing heart returned to normal. First Dormé's child and now her mother... A lump formed in his throat as the darkness whispered thoughts of fear and doubt to him, reminding Anakin that, in reality, Dormé now only had her grandfather to call her family.

_Perhaps you'd like to complete the cycle and kill him off too? Truly leave her abandoned and with no one to call family?_ the darkness whispered into his troubled thoughts, leaving Anakin speechless as he wrapped his hands tightly around himself.

Dormé released his arm and fell to her knees next to her mother's corpse. Dormé didn't understand why Anakin killed her mother. She didn't understand that the way her mother treated her was not as a woman should treat her children. All she knew was that her mother was dead and Anakin killed her. She didn't fear Anakin or what he was capable of.

'Mother...' While there were many times when she was furious with her mother, not understanding her behaviour, Dormé still loved her. When her mother was gone for such long periods of time or ignoring her, all Dormé wanted was her attention, to know that her mother cared about her. Dormé hated her and loved her in spite of it. Now she was gone.

Finally looking at Anakin with unshed tears in her eyes, she asked, 'Why?'

Staggering back, he glanced away quickly as though wanting to flee even from himself. But with no where to run and Dormé's single question echoing in his thoughts, the Sith Lord found the answer was a lot more complicated than he could ever imagine. 'You don't deserve that,' he hoarsely whispered uncertain how else to explain to her the sudden rage that overcame him.

'She saw you as nothing more than Naboo Shaak. Something to be herded and sold to the highest bidder, not as her own flesh and blood,' he attempted to further explain though having a sinking feeling she'd never understand.

Dormé sniffed, trying to keep back her confused tears at bay beneath her lids as she looked up into his blue eyes. His words made no sense to her. She had been brought up in lies, having always been told she was nothing more than everything foul encompassed in her father whom she never knew. 'What makes you think I'm not,' she retorted in deadly serious tones as though she were challenging him. She did not register that her body was shaking as she rose to her feet.

Their eyes met and it was a struggle for Anakin to hold her gaze. How could he possibly make her understand what he couldn't truly understand himself? As such while the confusion was expected her statement and the challenge it held was not, leaving him speechless as he furrowed his brow in concern at her. 'Do you really believe that? Or is that what your mother made you believe?' he quietly replied before continuing. 'You told me that I didn't deserve the punishment I received, that no one deserved to be treated like that. I think that you don't deserve to be treated the way she just treated you and I think that no one deserves that sort of treatment either.'

'Really? Do you really mean that?' Dormé asked, not sure if she could believe it. She wrapped her shaking arms around herself, feeling incredibly powerless. She recalled everything he said to her mother, how he stood up for her, saying things she had thought of, some she hadn't, things she would never have the nerve to say... She was also filled with fear of rejection, should he tire of her friendship and send her away... Dormé continued studying him, not knowing what to think about anything anymore.

Anakin studied her in shamed silence before nodding quietly as his expression grew shy. 'Its true, Dormé. Why would I lie about that?' he softly asked. His eyes fell to the mess that had only a short time ago been Dormé's mother. Biting his lip Vader's gaze slowly met Dormé's as he grew apologetic. He had yet to register that his hands were shaking as bad as her arms were.

Dormé shook her head. 'I don't know,' she replied.

At her reply the prince bowed his head in understanding. After his behaviour as of recent he couldn't blame her for second guessing his actions and words. But despite this, Anakin decided it was only best he give her the chance to end things properly if that was what she wished. He felt at though his very heart was hanging by a thread just waiting for her reply. 'I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore,' he whispered softly, though his eyes silently pleaded otherwise as though begging her to let him remain her friend.

As she studied his eyes, she couldn't see anything aside from sincerity and a desperation she would eventually mimic in the near future. 'Were you trying to protect me? Is that what happened before when you—' she began though she couldn't finish the question.

He furrowed his brow and glanced away. 'I was trying to protect you now, but before—' he closed his eyes as he forced his thoughts to clear. He couldn't lie to her if he tried. 'I was jealous,' he shamefully admitted before quickly adding. 'But I know better now, so you need not worry about that happening again,' Anakin quietly said as he took a step closer to her. He wanted to hold Dormé but once more comfort was hardly something Anakin felt he deserved to give.

So it was all true... Dormé nodded slowly in understanding, also taking a small step closer to him to close the distance between them. 'It's not going to happen again,' Dormé said. Though it could be interpreted that she was insisting she didn't want him to do so, in actuality she was referring to her own state of physical and mental healthy, not realising that by the time she was ready to, she wouldn't want anyone save the one person she could not have.

Anakin nodded at Dormé's words, mistaking them for reassurance that he wouldn't cross the line again and confuse their friendship for something more, that he would give her the necessary privacy and peace needed when she was out with friends. 'I promise,' he whispered quietly, wanting her to know he had since learnt his lesson and would not interfere again, no matter how much he desired to do so.

Dormé noticed his hands were shaking and she took them in her own, before meeting his eyes once more. 'Let me finish with the ointment in my room,' she said, not wanting to stay with the fresh corpse and not wanting to leave his presence.

Shyly his eyes met her amber orbs and at her words they wavered as tears of humble acceptance came to them. Despite what he had done, she still wanted to be his friend and this meant so much more to him than words could ever describe. 'Thank you,' he hoarsely whispered in reply wanting nothing more than to be near his dearest friend and yet knowing fully well how unworthy he was to do so.

Still holding one of his hands, she walked over to the bed to grab the ointment before leaving the room for her own. Dormé kept her eyes on him so that she wouldn't see her mother's corpse again. Once they were back in her guest quarters, she instructed him to lie down and proceeded to finish the job, starting with the origin of the lightening in his chest area. She was silent in her task, but conscientious and thorough. To see that his wounds were being attended to made her feel better about everything.

Shame flooded his thoughts as well as sorrow and though he spoke not a word of it despite the fact it was clear that Dormé wasn't about to give up on her friend. He wished he had gone about things differently now and felt ashamed of himself for losing himself in the moment despite the fact Dormé's mother was deserving of it.

Once the administrations were complete, Dormé was exhausted in the very same way as Anakin was. She crawled over to his side and soon fell asleep with one arm prostrated over him. In this way, she unconsciously found the comfort she needed. Dormé didn't mind the overpowering smell of the ointment or that Anakin was still completely naked. She was on her way to fully opening up to him about everything in her life and by the time, there would be only one thing she wouldn't be able to admit.

Anakin wasn't able to stay awake long as Dormé's administrations were far too calming and soothing leaving him to slip into the most peaceful rest he had in a while. It was some time later when he awoke to find Dormé sleeping beside him with her arm around him. Though he knew it meant nothing more than silent comfort, the sight warmed his spirit. Shifting on the bed, the Sith Lord placed a part of bed's comforter over them before curling up beside Dormé and slipping his arm around her. Soon after he was sleeping once more as his thoughts were filled with memories of simpler times when he still believed his friend was his love and when no one ever came between them.

* * *

A/N: Coming up-- Anakin tries to find a new girlfriend and Dormé thinks she ought to leave... 


	7. The Beauty of Desperation

'I'd tell you that you have an uncanny appearance to the Coruscanti prince, but I imagine you've heard that line so many times you've long since lost count,' the beauty began before sipping on her drink.

Anakin couldn't recall the name of the liquor but knew it was a rather potent spirit. Its crimson colour reminded him of another woman, another time and another place, but Vader was quick to bury the thought. Chuckling, he sent her a knowing smile that held a silent invitation that didn't belie the desperate glint in his blue eyes. 'I've heard it once or twice,' he both admitted and lied.

The woman smiled in reply before leaning back on the couch that overlooked the damaged but still colourful table. The bar was littered with petite living room ensembles which often proved to be useful for more than just comfortable drinking arrangements. 'You never told me your name,' she commented with a coy smile. 'Are you ever planning to tell me? Or is that a secret meant for me to discover?' the brunette asked as she raised a brow.

Immediately, Anakin's thoughts once more turned to the past to the fateful day when he first made love to the woman who would one day become his best friend and unbeknownst to her, his dearest love. The setting was different, but the air of mystery and silent invitation wasn't. Even now if he closed his eyes, Anakin was certain he'd be able to catch the soft scent of water flowers that always reminded him of Dormé. But she saw him only as a friend and wanted nothing to do with the trappings of commitments. Thus, Vader soon learnt how to keep his emotions to himself, to find what he sought elsewhere. It was because of Dormé that he was here now, and it was because of her that he set his eyes on the beautiful woman sitting next to him. The similarities between the petite woman by his side and his dearest friend were uncanny. Even their mannerisms were similar though their accents were different as this particular woman bore a Coruscanti accent unlike Dormé's whose dialect was Uriashian, a small mercantile town on Naboo.

'Come now, it's only fair. After all, you already know mine,' she continued in teasing tones, drawing Anakin from his thoughts and back to the present.

He reached out to draw a strand of her dark hair behind her ears as he smiled shyly. How he wanted this to work! How he longed to call someone his own to care and be cared for! It was ironic, in the most perverse way, that he should have anything that any woman would want from a man. Vader was of royal blood, a prince of the most powerful empire in the galaxy. He had money, power, titles, health, and physical appeal, yet for reasons he couldn't hope to understand, Anakin couldn't find a woman who was willing to enter a relationship with him and it wasn't for lack of trying.

At first, it was easy to find someone to spend time with and the young prince eagerly threw himself into the game of courtship, figuring he'd fine someone special for him in no time at all. After all, who could resist the charms of a powerful prince and a man who could channel and handle the mystical Force? But as time wore on, he came to discover that while he had many gifts and talents that a woman would appreciate, he also had a great deal of flaws. He was clingy, possessive, and was easily jealous. If that wasn't enough, he was prone to obsessing over the beauties he tried to court. It wasn't long before the once infamous and most sought after bachelor prince found himself becoming the joke of the tabloids. If he wasn't off getting foolishly drunk and making out with the wrong girl, his temper would get the better of him and the headlines were littered with tales of blood. No one understood the reasons for his behaviour and some couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity for the widowed Emperor Palpatine, Anakin's father, who struggled to keep his wayward son on the right path.

Prince Anakin was considered a cross between a disaster in the making and a joke gone bad. While he was still able to find ladies who were interested in him, it was usually only for the night, though if he was lucky, he might make it to the second or third date before they politely brushed him off. Money and power, after all, only went so far when one found themselves in the presence of a man who was in constant need of assurances, affection, and love. It was also because of this that Anakin now found himself in this place, attempting to find someone who wasn't so caught up in politics and gossip to care. But it was Coruscant and there were few who were unaware of Lord Vader's name and the reputation he had earned himself.

'I'm—Aiden,' he lied, offering her a smile. _Has it really come to this?_ his thoughts taunted him, leaving Anakin swiftly burying his nagging doubts and the rush of shame that it encouraged. Desperate measures were always necessary when it came to desperate situations. If he couldn't have a relationship with his beloved, then he'd content himself in finding someone who mirrored her. Though Vader didn't know the beauty who sat next to him, Anakin knew she bore an uncanny resemblance to Dormé and for now, it was enough.

'So Aiden, what brings you to this dump?' she teasingly asked with a raised brow before she took another sip of her drink.

The Sith Lord shrugged before draining his drink as his mind frantically tried to come up with a story that would work for him. 'The same as you, I imagine. Had a long day at work and needed a place to unwind,' he said as casually as he could, while keeping things as close to the truth as possible. Anakin, after all, had been at work, though his duties were more about training to become a Sith Lord than an actual job. But the answer was acceptable enough and Anakin soon relaxed once more as he watched her intently.

'I know that feeling all too well,' she said with a knowing smile. 'So what do you do for a living, if you don't mind my asking of course,' the woman asked before admitting she did filing for one of the bigger companies that occupied the lower sectors of Coruscant.

What was normally considered a safe question suddenly took on a different tone as Vader found himself floundering for an answer. The prince had never really worked a day in his life, unless one took into consideration his long hours of fierce training with the Emperor. Nevertheless, it wasn't to say he didn't have his hobbies. 'I'm an engineer,' Vader began, deciding this was the closest he could come to the truth. 'I created the blueprints for the Tie Fighters that are now being operated by the empire's intelligence,' Anakin admitted proudly. That was a fact, though he left out the convenient detail that the ship's design was originally meant to be a toy and was never intended to find its way to the production line.

The discussion continued and from it, Vader learnt a few things about his new lady friend. Though she was similar to his best friend in some ways, in others, she was entirely different. Though the Sith Lord would come to hate himself for the lies, in this moment, he was just too grateful for the company to care. Unlike any of the other women he had ever met, this one was a bit of a romantic who fancied the lost ideals of waiting for the right moment to take a potential lover home.

'Are you always this impatient?' she teased in sleepy tones when Anakin tried to suggest they go somewhere quiet. It seemed she was just content to rest in his arms on couch and talk. Uncertain what to make of this, Vader respected her wish, though inwardly feared this was her polite way of turning him away.

This feeling continued to grow, as with each passing day, he would suggest they spend the night somewhere nice, only to be politely turned down with the promise that when things were right, she would agree. Confused and fearful by what this could possibly mean, Anakin's lies continued to grow until he had woven quite the imaginary life for himself. Fortunately, he had enough sense to keep them as close to the truth as possible, making his slip-ups far and few between. Essentially, his new girlfriend truly believed he was an engineer who worked for the empire creating all sorts of spacecrafts that were classified.

Yet try as he might to impress and woo his girlfriend, she always kept him at arm's length, leaving him almost obsessively fearful that, like Dormé, she just wanted to remain his friend, but unlike her, didn't have the nerve to tell him. It was the longest and most stressful week of his life. Nevertheless, just when he was about to confront her about the need for distance, Anakin discovered, much to his relief, that even romantic idealists had their limits.

On this fateful night, Vader also discovered, much to his joy, that like himself, his love was seeking a long- term relationship. Anakin was too overjoyed to even consider that no relationship birthed from lies could ever last.

As the sun rose in the sky, their sleepy discussion of relationships and the future was but a wondrous memory for the Sith Lord, who was now reminded that it was time to return to the palace. Anakin knew that his father would be furious if he was late for his training, but at the same time, he was loathed to leave his new lover.

She looked so much like Dormé that it was hard not to forget that she wasn't. There were subtle differences to be certain, like the lack of mischievous freckles that decorated his friend's cheeks. Her body was also more delicate in form, though she was about the same weight and height as Dormé. Overall, if one didn't know any better, one would have considered her to be more sophisticated than his friend, though she admitted she wasn't of noble birth and found the mere thought only too amusing. In fact, what he loved most about her was the fact she not only appreciated his flaws and quirks but she fully embraced them. It was just a shame that everything else about the life he claimed to live was a lie. Nevertheless, despite his wish to watch her as she rested, Anakin knew time wasn't on his side and not wanting to come up with another story to explain away his scars, Vader reluctantly disentangled himself from her arms.

'Leaving already, Aiden?' the petite woman murmured in sleepy tones as she stirred awake to Anakin's kiss on her brow.

The Sith Lord gave an apologetic smile as he touched her cheek. 'Duty calls,' he admitted as she returned his smile with a sleepy one of her own.

'I know how it is,' she commented as she sat up to give him a kiss goodbye.

'I'll see you later then?' Anakin asked as his fears of abandonment surfaced as they often did when it came to his need for a relationship.

The young woman just giggled as she stole another kiss. 'Every since I met you, you've always asked me that, and every time, I always say "of course." One day I should say "no" just so I can see your reaction,' she teased with an impish smile.

Anakin gave a smirk though inwardly he dreaded the day when she would say _no_ and mean it. The truth had a way of revealing itself at the most unexpected and unwanted moments, leaving Vader with a deep-rooted fear of the day when she would learn the truth about him, leaving them to part ways once and for all.

As the Sith Lord departed for the transport that would return him to _The Tempest_, it was the last thing on his mind. Instead, all he felt was the heady rush of joy that was so similar to how he felt upon mistaking Dormé to be his lady love. However, unlike his initial thoughts about his friend, there was something about this glorious moment that felt tainted and wrong. Unfortunately, it would be some time before he would come to realize that it was the lies that birthed this relationship that would continually eat at his joy until nothing remained of his happiness but shame, guilt, and the ever possessive fear that he was on the verge of losing it all.

* * *

How many hours were spent hearing about Anakin's new love were too numerous to keep track of anymore. For Dormé, each conversation left her frustrated and heartbroken. Even if her best friend no longer bore any feelings for her other than friendship, it didn't mean that Dormé no longer allowed herself to bear such feelings for him. She wondered if his protestations of love ever had any weight or if it truly was just like it had been with the other men she allowed to share her bed before she met him. She wondered, now that it was confirmed he spent the night with his new woman, when she would be asked to leave the palace and even began to pack. 

Dormé hated that Anakin was deluding himself into believing whatever affections this woman bore for him were real. She knew of his careful lies and knew how awful he was at concealing truths. She knew it would not last, that he would slip up and all would be lost. She wondered if the woman was just using him or if she truly was just that dumb that she hadn't figured it out yet.

He never came home last night to chat with Dormé about his lover. She knew he succeeded in wooing the woman into bed. He had been so afraid she would end their relationship and Dormé secretly hoped she would. Now it would seem Dormé was losing out to a relationship based on lies and there was nothing she could do. Anakin was obviously in love with that woman. Dormé wanted him to be happy. It was for his happiness that she would remain silent.

* * *

Anakin was in wondrous spirits upon his return to the palace and though he didn't have a chance to speak to his dearest friend right away he was swift to join her after his training was complete. Though it was vigorous and fierce, more so than usual, the Sith Lord never questioned it and just presumed it was because his father wanted to fine tune his skills. That was until the session drew to an end. 

'You realize your friend is preparing to leave,' the elder Sith Lord began in dry tones leaving Anakin to pause in midstep as he stared at his father in confusion. 'What? Why?'

The emperor raised a brow slightly as he studied Anakin as though he were but a youngling who had yet to learn his lesson. 'I should think the answer is fairly obvious, Lord Vader,' he remarked flatly before silently departing.

Frantic and concerned, the Sith Lord raced down the hallways until he neared Dormé's quarters. Ringing the chime as warning, he soon swiftly entered only to discover first hand that his father had once more been correct. His expression was riddled with confusion and despair as he approached. 'Dormé, what are you doing? Why are you leaving? You can't leave, this is your home! I'm your friend, I don't understand,' he rambled in desperate confusion.

Even when Anakin entered, Dormé didn't pause in her preparations for departure. The sooner she left the better, in her mind. 'You'll be bringing your girlfriend here in no time. After all, you've succeeded, haven't you? You slept with her, so she's yours. I'm happy for you.'

Anakin could only stare at his friend in shocked disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak but Dormé wasn't finished

She hurled a pair of shoes into her suitcase. 'It's clear you don't need me here anymore!'

Her words and actions should have been obvious to him but the prince was never renowned for his observational skills. 'Bringing my girlfriend here? What are you talking about? You already know that she thinks I live in the lower sectors of Coruscant and even if she didn't, what does that have to do with you leaving? Dormé, I thought this was your home! Just because I'm seeing someone doesn't mean I going to toss you aside,' Vader said desperately, as he reached for her arm in an attempt to get her to look at him. His expression was a mixture of fear and desperation that bordered on panic.

'You can't leave! I need you—' Anakin blurted before catching himself just in time to keep himself from finishing his sentence. He knew Dormé saw him only as a friend and knew if she were to learn of his true feelings for her that she would swiftly walk out of his life. Commitment wasn't something Dormé desired and she made that painfully clear to him early on in their friendship. Anakin had long since grown used to burying his feelings for her despite the fact they had blossomed into something far deeper and more powerful than he could have ever imagined.

'Please, don't go,' he whispered as he studied her with pleading eyes.

'Do you love her?' she asked offhandedly as though she didn't care one way or another as she continued to pack.

Anakin faltered at Dormés rather direct question. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come and so he closed it before quietly shaking his head. 'It's still too early for that,' he finally whispered. There was a time when he would have blindly said yes without truly understanding the meaning of the word. But now that he knew the truth Anakin knew without question that he didn't. He just hoped that in time he would be able to let go of his love for his dear friend so one day he could. But until then the Sith Lord knew such emotions were an impossibility as Dormé still held his heart and he feared that she always would.

She balked at the revelation. 'What? You still haven't told her the truth? Anakin!'

However the mood soon shifted at his admittance and at her words Vader immediately grew defensive. 'How could I? It's too late for that now, if she knew she'd surely leave me,' he said in desperate tones.

Dormé refused to meet his eyes, even though she paused when he took her arm. 'Why don't you start thinking about what other people want and need,' she said.

She finally met his eyes. 'She deserves to know the truth, Anakin. I don't know the woman but I know she doesn't deserve to be lied to. Think about someone else for a change!'

As her eyes met his own Dormé's words met its mark leaving Anakin unable to speak as his blue orbs wavered in response. _If I can't tell you the truth of my feelings for you, how can you possibly expect me to tell her the truth?_ he thought sadly as he studied her for a moment.

Her eyes never wavered as she looked into his blue orbs, struggling so hard not to tell him how she truly felt about him and about this entire situation.

But as Dormé's gaze studied him with silent intensity Anakin for a moment felt as though he was seeing something in her eyes that he so desperately longed to witness. His breath caught in his throat as he could only stare as his heart raced and thrummed in his chest. Could it be possible? Was it possible? Silently he prayed to the Force that it was, that what he saw in Dormé's eyes and felt in her emotions really was love.

Just as his breath caught, which went unnoticed to Dormé, she begged silently for him to return her feelings. _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ she thought desperately as his eyes remained locked with hers. _Why can't we just start over...Why can't I just kiss you and erase all of this madness? Why her? What is so gods—damned special about her? What does she have that I don't? Why don't you love me anymore? _

Nevertheless, the thought was a fleeting one as the dark side was never renowned for revealing the truth, only hiding it. Thus Vader promptly chastised himself for reading into something that he believed was never really there. Only a fool would cling onto the hopes when it was only too clear that Dormé had no desire to enter a relationship with him. Burying the disappointment, this realization encouraged Anakin pulled his thoughts back to the present as he sighed. 'And just what do you expect me to say to her? Oh by the way, I'm the prince the tabloids love to mock, just thought you'd like to know. Sorry about the mix up of names. It was just my pathetic way of trying to get a girlfriend,' Anakin remarked in dark and rather unamused tones.

'It shouldn't be about what you need and want, Anakin. It should be about the other person...what's best for them. Is it better that she is in a relationship based on a lie?' _I want you to be happy, but I can't watch you destroy yourself… _

Dormé's words would soon return to haunt him but in that moment he grew defensive as he scowled. 'This isn't entirely about me Dormé. She is a good woman and I don't want her to be scarred by the media or be regarded as just another on of my supposed whores, because she isn't!' he snapped before glancing away as he sighed deeply.

'Be honest with her. Tell her everything and the reasons behind it.'

'It's not that simple, Dormé. I wish it was but it isn't. I will tell her when the time is right, but not now I can't right now,' he continued desperately.

'It sounds like it's an excuse to me, Anakin,' she retorted. 'Unless you really believe she is so fragile that she wouldn't be able to handle the media's scrutiny.' Dormé rolled her eyes.

_She's a good woman...Good. Brilliant... _Dormé thought despairingly, knowing that she would never be considered good.

'Oh shut the _frak_ up!'

_Frak?_ Dormé thought with wide eyes. _Great, he's even starting to sound like the trash he's dating._

'While you might enjoy having your picture splattered all over the tabloids I don't and I'd rather she didn't go through that torture either. She doesn't deserve that!'

'How dare you!' Dormé baulked, recalling her mother's reaction and her bloody lip.

Anakin glared at her in agitation though he immediately regretted his words knowing he had crossed a line he shouldn't have.

'When will the time be right? A year from now? After being married to her for six years? After your children enter the academy? The longer you wait, the worse it will be.'

Glancing away, he swallowed hard as he shook his head. 'I'll tell her soon, but not right now. I can't, there is so much going on in my life already—I don't want to drag her into it,' he said quietly referring to his struggles with his use of the dark side and the growing need to use it. Though his father, the emperor, believed Vader was making excellent progress Anakin couldn't help but feel like he was spiralling out of control. The constant training and use of the dark side was taking its toll on him leaving the young Sith Lord always feeling out of sorts and unable to properly rest. However he was confident that it was just part of the training and in time things would return to how they once were.

His further words proved his folly. 'She doesn't deserve the tabloids, but deserves such deception?'

'Dormé you already know how long and hard I've tried to have a relationship with someone. Can you really blame me for taking such extremes? If this is the only way I can find someone who won't judge me for what they see in the tabloids and hear in the courts then so be it. You don't think I'm not aware of how pathetic this is? That I have to use a pseudo-name and make up a life story just so I can be myself around another? I don't know what to do anymore, I wish I could be happy with just having fun with different friends but I'm not. I know it's the best I deserve, but you can't blame me for trying,' he admitted quietly.

When he vaguely referenced his training with his father, Dormé cottoned on immediately and didn't need him to finish his statement to understand the weight of it. For this reason she nodded. She knew it was a sensitive subject and wanted him to know he had her support. Dormé left her suitcase. 'And I'm not helping, am I?' she sighed, approaching him once more. 'I'm sorry...I don't really know what came over me or why I was overreacting...I'm not going anywhere...'

He fell silent at Dormé's words though he shook his head as she approached before pulling her into a tight embrace. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten angry like that either,' he murmured feeling ashamed of himself. 'This is my fault I didn't mean to scare you like this and feel like you had to leave. I don't know what's wrong with me, sometimes I look in the mirror and I don't even recognize the face that's staring back at me,' he continued quietly finding assurance in her words.

When he pulled her close, Dormé hesitated for a second before returning his embrace with equal desperation, though she thought it was for slightly different reasons. With each passing day, she felt as though he was slipping further away from him and she was desperately trying to cling to him. Dormé wanted Anakin to know he wasn't alone in his struggles, but knew it really wasn't going to be her place for long. Once his girlfriend accepted him for his true self, it would be over and she would have to leave. He wouldn't need her anymore.

'Please don't ever leave me, Dormé. I don't know where I'd be without you,' he whispered.

His whisper filled her heart up with such a longing she almost had trouble breathing. She clung to him, straining not to shed tears as she ran her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck, finding her resolve wavering.

He was careful to keep what weighed on his heart to himself. However it was hard when he could feel her fingers running through his hair and hear her voice struggling to speak his name.

'Anakin—' she began as though she were going to tell him the truth.

Furrowing his brow, he closed his eyes, uncertain if he wanted to hear her words or not. While part of him desperately hoped and fantasized she would speak the simple words he longed to hear, his common sense told him that Dormé would never say such words. Even if she did, it wasn't like he deserved to hear them. His dear friend was far too good for him and after all he had put her through, it was almost insulting to consider such thoughts nevermind dream of them. Despite this. Anakin knew something was on her mind and tightening his embrace to give her a squeeze, he opened his eyes once more. 'What is it?' he gently asked though fearing the worse: that she would demand he tell his girlfriend the truth or end their friendship.

Dormé wondered what would happen in the future should he find someone to be with. She wondered if she would be replaced and he would lose interest in her even as a friend. Dormé tried to guard her heart—she was in denial for so long—but in the end, it was futile, for she couldn't help the deeper feelings she held for her dearest friend. If she were forced to leave, she would have nowhere to go. 'Anakin,' she began again, trying to find her resolve. 'I...'

In silence he held her close knowing all too well that in his friend's arms true solace was found. If only that fine line could be crossed, if only he could call Dormé his own! But he knew he was not deserving of such wondrous things and despite his secret wish to hear her say those sacred words Anakin knew better than to expect it.

If she were to tell him her true feelings, he might send her away or think she was being a false friend, wouldn't he? She couldn't risk it. 'I know things change...and people change...feelings can too...' She was so scared that it was hard to continue. 'I don't want things to change between us,' she said vaguely. Though in her heart she begged for more, she knew it was selfish.

Her words only confirmed the reality of their situation or so he believed. She wanted his friendship nothing more and hoped that with his new lover it would not be forgotten. As if he could ever forget the woman who truly held his heart. But Vader was a selfish man and with his constant use of the Dark side this trait was only further encouraged leaving him unaware of the truth that had come so close to being revealed to him. 'They won't change Dormé. I won't let them change, you're my dearest friend, my closest confidente. I'd be lost without you,' he murmured quietly before biting his lip as he forced himself not to blurt out the truth despite his desperate wish to do so.

At his words, Dormé broke down, clutching him tightly once again. 'I don't know what I would do without you, Anakin,' she cried, not caring how foolish she might appear to others. 'You are all that I have...' _All I could ever need,_ her heart added silently.

Dormé's tears tore at Anakin's heart and the sorrow felt in it mirrored his own fears. He wanted her to know that her friendship meant everything to him, that she was in truth all that really mattered in his life. Holding her close Anakin rubbed her back and at her words he swallowed hard as he closed his eyes. 'I'm not going anywhere, Dormé. I swear to you, Dormé, you'll always be my best friend. You're friendship means everything to me,' he hoarsely whispered.

Nothing ever felt right unless he was in her arms. As much as she wished it weren't so and that she could block out her feelings for him, it was impossible. 'Best friend,' she repeated as her heart soared and was crushed simultaneously. Holding him like this, she resisted the urge to give to temptations... Dormé allowed herself to breathe him in, but wouldn't allow her lips to brush over the skin of his neck, as much as she desired to. Catching herself, she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, thinking about how easy it would be to cross the line, missing the way he tasted and knowing he wasn't hers.

Anakin gave her a squeeze at her statement and continued to hold her close enjoying her near presence as best he could. But soon Dormé was pulling back and as his eyes met her Anakin once more found himself desperately wishing he hadn't destroyed things between them. If only he had kept his thoughts to himself, if only he hadn't moved things so fast she might now be his.

* * *

Anakin struggled to keep up the ruse but his father soon learnt of it as his exhaustion grew too great to hide. Being forced to admit to what he had been up to ensured the training would take a sour turn and much of his time with his father involved punishment on this day. It was hours later when he awoke to find himself on the floor of the training hall and in such pain it hurt to even move. But as always, Dormé was there and once he stumbled to his quarters, she was helping him as she always did. As grateful as he was for it, Ankain couldn't help but feel incredibly shamed by it as well. He knew he didn't deserve this kindness but was too weak to deny it either. 

Edeja had just completed the morning rituals she often did when she still resided in the temple of the goddess when she heard the door to their chambers chime. Kei had already left for his morning meetings and as far as she knew she wasn't expecting anyone for either of them. Had it been Anakin there wouldn't have even been a chime. But even Anakin knew better than to arrive unexpected and would warn Kei or Edeja that he was coming first.

As she opened the door she was surprised to see Dormé and was quick to permit her entry. Giving a warm smile she asked if she might like something to drink. 'Perhaps some Apsinthos?' she offered kindly. While the drink was regarded as sacred to her people Edeja knew that it was a favorite of Prince Vader and Dormé and kept some that hadn't been handled by the high priestess for them. After all the drink was only considered truly sacred when it had been handled and blessed by the high priestess of one's local temple and was only used for rituals.

Dormé normally would have been in a rush and asked for the ointment straightaway, but there was something in Edeja's voice that enticed her into staying. 'That would be lovely,' she said, smiling softly to the mention of apsinthos.

Edeja smiled at Dormé's acceptance and quietly slipped off to pour her a glass before making herself a warm drink that was similiar to tea. Returning to her she quietly offered the fluted glass to Dormé before motioning her to have seat in the living quarters.

'I've actually come to request more healing balm for Anakin's injuries. I have since run out and his father was quite brutal with him today,' she said, her heart going out to him, almost feeling as though the lightning had stroke her in the chest.

'You will have to forgive me for saying this. But I don't agree with the emperor's means of tutelage. I think it does more damage than good although Prince Vader seems to believe otherwise,' she said in concern. Taking a sip of her warm drink Edeja studied Dormé with equal concern. 'But what about you? How are you taking all of this?' she asked gently.

Dormé tried to remember her manners by not downing the apsinthos in one sip as she followed Edeja to the sitting room. She was glad to hear she wasn't the only one to believe the emperor's means of teaching were ineffective and harsh. Dormé didn't understand the question posed, not quite sure what Edeja was referring to. 'I'm afraid for him,' she said. 'I admit sometimes I fear that the emperor will go too far and—hurt him in ways that cannot be mended by ointments and balms.'

Edeja sighed at Dormé's words and nodded in agreement as she fell silent. 'I think he already has, though Anakin is unaware of it. It is a sad thing when a man needs to resort to lies in order to reveal the truth. 'It is even more heartbreaking when those around him are forced to suffer because he is unable to see the damage his lies are causing,' Edeja continued softly as her eyes fell to her tea cup. 'Even a non-Force sensitive can see that you love him, Dormé. Just they can see that he loves you. I don't know why he feels the need to do this to you or why he is so blinded to the truth, but it saddens me to see you struggle to hide your feelings like this. It's not fair to the woman he is lying to and it's certainly not fair to you.'

Dormé agreed with the woman's careful words, but when she started talking about love, her mouth opened in shock. Was this woman priestess using some magic on her too? Dormé couldn't believe that anyone would know and tried to deny it rather pathetically. 'Love!' she gasped. 'Certainly he doesn't bear any feelings for me anymore,' she said, shaking her head. 'That was a long while ago...months ago...he's with someone else...it doesn't matter what I feel anyway—not that I feel anything for him outside of friendship—' Dormé forewent manners and drank the rest of her glass in a single gulp.

Edeja immediately regretted her words as Dormé's reaction only added to the delicacy of the situation. The petite woman bowed her head as she furrowed her brow. 'I'm sorry I brought it up it wasn't my intention to offend you, Lady Dormé. I just don't agree with how Anakin has been treating you. His father's training is beginning to rub off on him in more ways than he realizes and it troubles me.

Edeja's words worried Dormé. 'What do you mean rubbing off on him?' She furrowed her brow in concern.

Edeja fell silent for a moment as she furrowed her brow and sipped on her warm drink. Giving a soft sigh she met Dormé's gaze as she softly spoke. 'The emperor is many things, but I wouldn't say he is the most honest of men. I fear that Anakin has started to pick up this dark habit of surrounding himself with lies. It is a dangerous game, one that I don't think he really understands,' she explained.

'I wish Anakin would be honest with himself and with you instead of pretending he is happy where he is, when it's obvious he's not. He should know better than that, but he doesn't and its shame that's all,' she concluded softly wishing there was a way to encourage Dormé to admit her feelings without her feeling pressured, just as she wish she could make Anakin realize that his lies were doing nothing more than hurting not only his girlfriend, but Dormé as well and ultimately himself.

'The only thing at stake is him losing a woman he's only been lying to the entire time,' Dormé said, her voice hardly belying her frustration. 'Nevermind his father's disapproval over the entire thing. What other reason could it be that he causes Anakin such pain recently?'

Edeja frowned slightly at Dormé's frustrated reply. 'Are you so certain?' she asked.

Dormé exhaled. 'All I want is for him to be safe and happy. He is my dearest friend...my only true friend,' she said softly, shaking her head.

Listening to Dormé the petite oracle felt her heart go out to her as she nodded in understanding. 'You are his dearest friend. Even Kei, who has known him all his life, doesn't know him nearly as well as you do. Vader trusts you implicitly,' Edeja said in sincerity before Dormé admitted that she had tried to convince Anakin to tell his girlfriend the truth.

'I've told him countless times he needs to tell that woman the truth, but he won't listen to me. I don't know what else I could possibly do.' She shrugged.

Edeja gave a frustrated sigh to Dormé's admittance as she nodded. 'I know I've tried to tell him this as well, as has Kei. But you know how Anakin is, he believes what he wants too, especially when the truth is too painful or too much is at stake,' she admitting. Edeja wanted to tell Dormé that she tried to tell Anakin to be honest with his friend about his feelings for her and how the Sith Lord was so convinced that Dormé saw him only as a friend, that if she were to give him a sign, that he would swiftly end his farce relationship with the woman he was seeing. But Edeja knew this was a delicate topic for Dormé and didn't wish to pressure the girl or make her feel uncomfortable.

Thinking of this reminded Dormé why she was there in the first place: to get more ointment for Anakin. She rose to her feet. 'I didn't mean to stay so long,' she apologised, though she hadn't stayed more than a few minutes. 'May I have the mixture for his wounds please?' she asked politely.

'Of course,' she politely said before swiftly slipping off to give Dormé more of the ointment. Offering it to her the petite woman furrowed her brow at Dorme's statement.

'I don't want him suffering,' she admitted. 'I wish I could do more to help.'

'Your friendship has done more for him than you could ever realize.'

'There is only one thing I am certain of these days,' Dormé murmured, though she didn't finish her statement right away. Upon receiving the ointment, she thanked Edeja. Though Dormé didn't quite understand Prince Kei's wife a good portion of the time, she did believe the woman had a kind heart.

'You are his life, Dormé, even if you don't believe this everyone around you can see it.'

Dormé blushed crimson at the healer's parting words and found herself unable to say anything in return. Quickly, she left for Anakin's private chambers. Upon entering, she apologised, 'I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long...'

Despite his exhaustion, Anakin was only too happy to see his friend again and just shook his head at her apology. 'It's okay,' he murmured shyly as his cheeks warmed. 'I should be the one apologizing. I always feel like I'm wasting your time. It seems I'm always needing you to help me with all of this,' Vader admitted quietly feeling ashamed at the fact that once more his punishment in need of outside help.

'You never are a waste of my time,' Dormé replied softly. I just wish your father didn't have to resort to such violent means of teaching she thought to herself as she sat on the bed to resume putting on the healing balm.

Vader's eyes wavered to Dormé's words as he studied her for a moment. How he longed to just reach out and touch her cheek, to run his fingers through her silk hair, to feel her lips against his own. But Anakin knew he was undeserving of such things and believed that Dormé wanted her freedom far more than his affections or love. His thoughts turned to his fiancée then and closing his eyes he gave a soft sigh. While he cared about the woman Anakin knew he would never love her, nor any other woman as only one held his heart and always would.

Dormé was careful and thorough in her administrations, working her way over his chest and arms, now at his stomach and waist. He would have to think up a good excuse for the wounds to explain it to his girlfriend. At the same time, it was an incredible struggle not to use her lips as well as her fingertips to take away his pain.

Dormé's touch was gentle and soothing as always holding within it a sense of forgiveness that the Sith Lord knew he didn't deserve. Anakin hated the lies and the need to silence his heart but felt trapped by his own mistakes. It seemed the more he tried to be honest the more entrapped he had become in his lies and the further he felt he was pushing Dormé away. Though he knew it was too late to admit it now, Vader found himself regretting the day he ever created the imaginary life of Aiden.

She didn't leave an inch of him untouched by Edeja's ointment and once she had finished, as was becoming a custom, she reclined on the bed next to him, watching over him.

Drifting to sleep as he always did when Dormé tended to his wounds, Anakin remained blissfully unaware of his friend's watchful gaze. But despite his lack of consciousness, there was a part of him that knew Dormé was near. And with it came a sense of peace that ensure for now the nightmares would be kept at bay.

Long after her best friend drifted off to sleep, Dormé kept watch as though she were his guardian, unaware just how true that statement was. She wished she could do more for him. It wasn't pity she felt at the sight of his wounds, rather the desperate urge to protect him, though he was the Force sensitive one, not her. Though in reality she would hardly be of use in a battle against well-trained warriors, especially those with Force powers, Dormé knew without a doubt that she would stand in front of him, sacrificing herself for his sake. She was still angry with Anakin for the choices he made regarding his fiancée, but her love for him was stronger and overrode any feelings of ill will. Soon enough, her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep as she often did, with one arm around him. Her dreams were filled with all that she most desperately desired in the deepest recesses of her heart.

Anakin did not awaken for some time but when he did the young Sith Lord found himself in the familiar embrace of his dearest friend. Not wanting to awaken her Vader couldn't help but remain where put as it became his turn to watch Dormé rest. Shyly he brushed back a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. _If only this were real_, he thought sadly to himself. _If only you were truly mine to have and hold. If only..._

'I love you, Dormé. I know I shouldn't, but I do and as wicked as that makes me, I'm not sorry about it,' he whispered softly before sighing deeply as he moved to slip out of her embrace. Soon he would have to depart for his fiancée's home and Anakin knew he'd have to prepare himself for the ruse he struggled to upkeep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it has been a busy last few weeks with midterms, presentations, and teaching! 

As always, updates can be found on the livejournal community anakin(underscore)dorme!

Coming up, Dormé meets the clone fiancée! hehehe


	8. Intrusion

Dormé had no idea why Anakin wanted her to meet him here of all places. The lower levels of Coruscant were dodgy to say the least and she brought a pulse pistol along with a sword, just in case she ran into any trouble on her way. The address was clear, even if Anakin wrote it upside down, yet she found it hard to believe this was it.

Despite her reservations, she entered and took a look around the modest apartment. Her first thought was that she would be relocated here, that this would be her new home once Anakin married his girlfriend. After all, he had proposed and she accepted. Dormé just prayed the poor woman knew the truth—that Anakin was the prince...and everything accompanying that name and title.

Much to her shock, upon entering the living room, she came face to face with the woman she could only assume was his girlfriend. Dormé stared at the woman who rose to her feet, also seeming to be just as shocked as Dormé was. The woman looked like a carbon copy of Dormé. She felt as though she was looking in a mirror, though there were minor differences between them. Dormé swore she could have been mistaken as her sister.

Dormé politely introduced herself to the woman, though she was torn between being protective of the woman and hating her.

* * *

Anakin was both nervous and excited about having Dormé visit the new place he had found. While it was hardly how he wanted to begin his life as a married man, the ruse demanded he up keep appearances. Until he had the nerve to tell his fiancée the truth, Anakin knew this had to be done. The need to tell the truth was ever consuming now of his thoughts along with his recent struggles pertaining to his training. The duel life was taking its toll and as loathed as he was to do it, Vader found himself forced to tell his father the real reasons for his exhaustion and inability to keep up with his duties and training. The results were catastrophic though it was clear even to Anakin that the emperor had known the truth long before then. So with the newly carved wounds covering his body Anakin was forced to divulge in more lies explaining to his girlfriend that he had encountered a bit of an accident while testing the engine of a classified ship.

The lies that once brought Anakin happiness were now bringing him nothing more than paranoia, shame and despair. While he desperately longed to tell his fiancée the truth, Vader didn't dare. The tabloids were painting quite a picture of him and it was hardly forgiving. His growing inability to control his rage and the constant need to use the Dark side ensured there was plenty write about whether he liked it or not. While he was no longer regarded as the playboy bachelor Vader had earned a new name for himself and it was no less degrading. It was certain that should his girlfriend learn he was the monster that decorated the pages of the tabloids she would leave him. Thus he continued to keep quiet about it all.

However on this day all he could think about was the desperate need of approval from both Dormé and his fiancée. As he entered the quaint apartment Anakin picked up on both of the women's force signature's and gave a soft sigh of relief. He knew Dormé wasn't impressed with his lies and secretly feared she'd hate his fiancée before she had a chance to get to know her. But if what he read from their emotions was any sign it would seem they were getting along just fine. Upon entering, he was greeted by his girlfriend, who was quickly to slip her arms around him for a hug in greeting. Anakin had no qualms about kissing her in front of Dormé and while his fiancée didn't mind either, she was a bit more polite about it and ensured it was a quick kiss to say the least.

Dormé averted her eyes when Anakin and the woman kissed. Once they parted, she found it incredibly hard to ignore the fact this woman looked so much like her and she was standing so near Anakin... Part of her wanted to kill the woman where she stood, knowing it was her place to be by Anakin's side. The jealousy she felt was overwhelming, leaving it incredibly hard for her to speak without giving herself away. Dormé knew Anakin would hate her forever if she killed the woman. The woman didn't deserve to be treated thusly. She was innocent of any crime and had no idea that Anakin had lied to her for so long. It was for this reason that Dormé resisted the deadly urge. 'Why did you want me to meet you here?' she asked her friend.

Dormé's emotions made it hard for Anakin to remain focused though he mistook her jealousy for anger over the fact he was still upholding his lies. The petite woman by his side was oblivious to this however and remained by Anakin's side as the Sith Lord now going by the pseudo-name of _Aiden_ caught Dormé's question. Giving a sheepish smile Anakin explained to the two women that he wanted their opinion on the home before he chose to buy it as he was horrible when it came to understanding decor, layouts and other related issues. 'I also thought it might be a good time for you both to meet each other,' he admitted with a sheepish grin.

'For the two of you,' Dormé surmised, pointing between them. This is unbelievable, she thought to herself, trying not to roll her eyes. Why did he really bring Dormé here? Was he trying to torture her? Seeing this woman who almost looked like her clone only made this marriage more real...that it was truly going to happen.

He nodded to Dormé's summary before watching as she departed leaving him alone with his girlfriend who was polite enough to avoid the topic of the fact physical similarities.

'I should go have a look around then,' Dormé said before escaping and finding a fresher. She needed to pull herself together if she was going to be able to get through this day. I never said I wanted to be an accomplice of the lies... While she wanted to support her friend, being dragged into this, putting her into this position was extremely unfair. She refused to call him by his pseudonym. She would just have to try not to say his name...

'I should go have a look around then,' Dormé said before escaping and finding a fresher. She needed to pull herself together if she was going to be able to get through this day. I never said I wanted to be an accomplice of the lies... While she wanted to support her friend, being dragged into this, putting her into this position was extremely unfair. She refused to call him by his pseudonym. She would just have to try not to say his name...

Re-emerging, she returned to them, saying that she found the décor drab, but the layout fine. 'Although the kitchen is small,' she added as an afterthought. 'I don't suppose you like to cook?' she asked the woman, having a feeling she already knew the answer. It was so hard for her to be cordial.

Anakin remained silent as the torrent of emotions was a struggle for him as the close proximity of the two women who looked almost like sisters.

At Dormé's comment, the young woman blushed as she nodded and gave a shrug. 'I'm hardly talented but I try,' she admitted sheepishly before asking if Dormé enjoyed the culinary arts.

Anakin for the moment was forcing his thoughts clear by focussing his mind on other things which in truth was only worsening matters as he found himself rather enjoying the similarities of the two women on a more primal level.

Dormé ignored Anakin for the most part as she discussed cooking and other things of interest with the woman he was going to marry. She was nice enough, but Dormé still couldn't help bearing jealousy towards her. Even so, she didn't believe this woman deserved to be lied to. It was hard for Dormé not to spill everything. The only thing stopping her from doing so was her loyalty to Anakin, as much as he truly didn't deserve it.

'I know that look,' she said disapprovingly, shaking her head.

Anakin soon found himself growing lost at the sight of his friend and his fiancée together. Their beauty was undeniable to him and soon his thoughts took a less than appropriate turn that was hardly subtle in his facial expression. Fortunately for the two women, neither was capable of touching the Force or his thoughts. What they would have read and seen was hardly proper nevermind appropriate.

At Dormé's disgusted remarks Anakin's fiancée glanced over only to immediate register the all too familiar leer that she would often see at the clubs when girls would make out with each other to catch men's attention. Frowning, she approached Anakin as she shook her head and snapped her fingers in front of his face. 'Aiden! Come back to reality where our eyes are on our faces not elsewhere,' she began but Anakin was far too lost in his fantasies to register his fiancée's annoyed tone. 'Aiden! Please, you're embarrassing me nevermind your friend!' she said with a disgusted frown. Still no response was given as in his mind they were all in another place doing things that was certain to anger both women if they knew.

Furious that Anakin wasn't bothering to look them in the eyes and knowing exactly what was on his mind, Dormé shouted, 'ANAKIN!'

The petite woman raised a brow at Dormé's shout and looked at her oddly but soon figured that this was her nickname for him whenever Aiden was acting inappropriately. The effect was immediate and Anakin swiftly snapped out of his thoughts as he caught Dormé's glare and the fact she called him by his real name.

'Don't call me that!' he hissed in reply while struggling to keep from panicking though it was clear that his fiancée believed it was a nickname not his real name.

With her hands on her hips Dormé remarked to his fiancée, 'Perhaps he is in need of a cold shower?' as she walked over to him, grabbing him by the waist in an effort to push him into the nearest fresher.

'Agreed,' she snapped in reply just as Anakin looked between the women in confusion. 'What? What the echuta are you two doing?' he balked as he found himself being shoved into the shower where his fiancée turned on the cold water causing him to cry out in shock.

When Anakin shouted at her, she poked her tongue out at him before his fiancée and she pushed him into the shower. 'We know what you were thinking and you needed a cold shower!' she said.

Looking to Dormé, the petite woman rolled her eyes and grew apologetic. 'Gods help me, I'm so sorry about that.'

Dormé shook her head, rolling her eyes. 'Believe me, I've seen worse.' She briefly recalled their first meeting in the palace gardens which led to other memories she wished she could forget.

The young woman laughed softly to Dormé's assurances as she nodded in agreement. 'So have I, even so, that's no excuse.'

'Nevermind,' she said, waving her hand. 'I wonder if there are any good bars around here.'

Anakin cursed profusely as the cold water poured on him and was quick to use the Force to shut it off only to find himself alone once more and confused as to what he had done to anger them so much.

'There's nothing outstanding here but I know of a few that are decent enough,' she said as she moved to guide Dormé to the very bar she had first met Anakin.

Dormé only felt slightly bad at leaving Anakin like that, but she surmised that he sort of earned it. At the sight of the sign of the bar Dormé was being guided to, she immediately recognised the name. If anyone knew the facts of Anakin's relationship with this woman, it was Dormé and her heart fell to her stomach. Even so, she followed the woman inside and ordered a drink, wishing this was all over.

The young woman did her best to make a friend of Dormé not for her own sake but for Aidens. It was obvious her fiancé fancied Dormé still and while it hurt her to think that she was to become a replacement she didn't want to pass judgment on Dormé either. However try as she might to get to know Dormé, it was obvious to her that Dormé wanted nothing to do with her and in the end, she politely drew their conversation to a close, saying she had to return home as she had an early day ahead of her. Needless to say, she was relieved that Aiden didn't choose to visit her as she was still miffed over the events from earlier in the day and wanted to clear her head before she decided to speak to him about his ex.

Dormé tired of the woman's stories and company very quickly, finding her downright boring compared to someone like Moteé who had the attention span of a small house-trained animal. Dormé's jealousy made her see all of the bad qualities in the woman and everything about her that was good Dormé somehow morphed it into something bad, just to make herself feel better.

Dormé politely parted ways with the woman who was soon to become Anakin's wife, her thoughts a storm brewing as she returned to the palace. She wished in her darkest thoughts that something awful would happen to the woman so that she wouldn't have to stand there and watch Anakin marry her. Dormé then chided herself for thinking badly of this woman Anakin had been lying to for the past few months. Part of her wanted to turn around and apologise to the woman, but Dormé didn't. She didn't owe her anything.

Upon entering her room, she kicked off her shoes and tore the pins from her hair, cursing everything about that afternoon and wanting to know why Anakin was doing this to her. Couldn't he sense with his Force magic that this was killing her?!

* * *

Anakin feared Dormé might expose his dark secret, despite the fact deep down he knew she would never do such a thing to him. Returning to the palace he took to vigorously training to keep his mind off matters while struggling to bury the truth behind his actions and the reasons for his need to live the lie. He continued to train well into the night even though he wanted to return to his fiancée's home to spend some time with her. The Sith Lord finally figured out the reasons for their anger and decided it would be in his best interest to avoid both women for the moment. It didn't make things any easier and suddenly Anakin felt incredibly tired for reasons that went beyond his long hours of training in the Force. Sighing deeply he departed from the training room to his quarters wondering now how much longer he could realistically do this for and seriously wondering how he could present the truth to his unsuspecting bride-to-be.

* * *

Training was extensive and fierce for Anakin who struggled to keep up with his father's vicious attacks. His duel life was taking its toll as was his constant use and need to use the dark side. Yet despite this Palpatine continued to mercilessly push him finding every excuse to punish and unleash his rage onto the younger Sith Lord who did his best to hold his ground. Though frustrated and confused by his father's agitation and anger with him Vader said nothing of the matter. That was until the elder Sith Lord promptly drew their spar to a close leaving Anakin covered with wounds and utterly defeated.

'Pathetic, as always,' the emperor sniffed in disgust.

Vader struggled to stand due to his exhaustion and his wounds. Anakin truthfully believed he was doing fairly well despite the exhaustion and his wounds. He had even managed to get a few shots in at his father which was a rare thing indeed. Yet his father as always was incredibly disgusted and displeased with him. 'Why?' Vader gasped as he struggled to catch his breath.

The emperor said nothing and silently deactivated his lightsaber preparing then to depart.

'I don't understand Fa-Master,' Vader began catching himself lest he call his father by his informal title. 'I've done everything you wanted me to do. I've settled down and am going to be married. I've kept my private life out of the tabloids—' he paused for breath.

'Save for when it pertained to the missions you've sent me on for my training. You've said yourself that my abilities to channel the dark side has greatly improved in the last while, that I'm stronger than ever before,' Anakin desperately explained trying to understand why his father held no kindness towards him. 'Yet it seems the more I try to prove my mettle and worth, as you say, the more you seem disappointed in me. I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong!' Vader continued in quiet but frustrated tones.

'Why do you hate me so much?' Anakin blurted out unexpectedly before falling silent as his cheeks turned crimson at the realization of what he had just said. Vader was about to quickly apologize but stopped himself when the emperor paused in mid-step and turned to face him.

'Because you are a failure,' was the elderly Sith Lord's only reply and without another word Darth Sidious departed leaving behind a stunned and hurt Anakin.

* * *

Palpatine couldn't believe the foolishness of Lord Vader. Just when he thought the boy couldn't have been more stupid Vader would open his mouth and once more blow him away with his idiocy. Why do you hate me so much? What sort of stupid question was that? As if the answer wasn't already obvious to the entire galaxy. When the boy wasn't off getting drunk and making a complete ass of himself in public, he was hopping from one woman's bed to the next as though they were mere pairs of socks to be changed on a daily basis. Then of course there was his pathetic attempt to appear as though he were some nobleman to a random whore that looked exactly like the one who now lived in the confines of the palace.

Why Lord Vader never chose to return to Dormé's bed still baffled Palpatine who knew that the Sith apprentice had no qualms about sleeping with every other sort of filthy trash. Even worse was the fact that the one woman he was able to impregnate -thus providing Sidious with a chance to replace his idiot pupil- lost her child because Vader was too stupid to stay away from her. If that wasn't enough he refused to sleep with her after the fact, because as Vader amusingly put it she was a friend.

_Unbelievable_, he thought in disgust as he washed up and prepared for his meeting with the Lady Jaffa herself. Sidious hoped that his brief meeting with Dormé would perhaps give him some insight to her mindset and her goals. Most importantly he hoped to find a way to ensure that Anakin ended up in her bed so Dormé could once more bear the boy a child that would ultimately become his replacement.

Waiting for permission to enter, Dormé adjusted her gown, hoping the emperor would find it appropriate. She immediately remembered her behaviour the very first time she met the emperor and hoped he would not think ill of her for it. Upon entry, his expression seemed kind and this filled her with relief. She followed instruction and sat in the chair he directed her to.

After a moment's pause, Palpatine permitted Dormé to enter. He sensed her nervousness and at the sight of her dolled up as though she were going to spend a night on the town, caused the emperor to resist the urge to curl his lip in disgust. _Why am I forced to be surrounded by such trash?_ he thought in disgust though his expression was polite and kind.

'Would you care for something to drink?' he began politely before motioning her to have a seat in the plush chair in front of his desk.

Though a drink sounded lovely and would no doubt help ease her nerves, she didn't want to appear in any way negative in front of the emperor lest this reflect badly on Anakin, whom she was incredibly protective of. 'No, thank you, Emperor,' she replied more confidently than she felt.

Palpatine nodded to Dormé's polite response before giving her an apologetic smile as a droid entered the room with some of his favourite tea. 'I hope you will then forgive me if I indulge in a bit of tea. It has been a long day and I am a bit parched,' he said in apologetic tones before politely accepting the tea. 'Please, my dear, there is no need for formalities. You are, after all, practically like a daughter to me,' the Sith Lord politely explained as he took a seat across from her.

Dormé was slightly taken aback by the emperor's casual demeanour, but when he referred to her as being like a daughter, she couldn't help smiling slightly, though not registering this in such a way that linked her to Anakin.

Taking a sip from his tea cup he furrowed his brow in gentle concern. 'I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to speak to you sooner as the constant demands of my duties have been keeping me more busy than I'd like to admit. But I hope you are doing well and that you are still enjoying your time in the palace. This is your home after all,' he said with a kind smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was only too easy to charm the young foolish woman and what Sidious found from her thoughts only confused him. It was obvious the girl fancied Vader and lusted after him, just as his apprentice desired her. So why they hadn't returned to their previous arrangement was beyond the understanding of the emperor who knew that neither had qualms about taking anyone and everyone else to their bed. However, the emperor did pick up on something that he felt might prove useful and though his expression revealed little of his true thoughts it wasn't long before he found himself plotting up the perfect way to bring Lord Vader and Dormé together.

She nodded before she spoke of how lovely her apartments are and that since her recovery had enjoyed the gardens and other various things that came to mind. She consciously made an effort not to bring up Anakin, so as not to refer to his training and how much his wounds disturbed her lest her anger flare up once more in the emperor's presence.

Through the Force he scanned her thoughts probing for information that could prove useful in the days to come. He sought for anything and everything that might help bring Lord Vader and her together for hte sole purpose of producing an heir that would finally remove Anakin out of the picture.

She felt a little pinching in her head, but figured it was because she hadn't eaten much since she received the news that the emperor wished to speak with her today.

'I'm so very pleased to know that you are happy here and that your recovery has been a successful one,' he said politely. 'In these dark times, it brings me joy to know that I am able to do some good in even some small way.'

Though the emperor's words were kind and gentle, Dormé could hardly make sense of them, for her head was now pounding. Dormé had never had such a headache in all her life and wondered what she had done to bring it on. Struggling to rise to her feet without falling over, Dormé apologised to the emperor, saying something about what she had had for breakfast that gave her this nasty headache.

Fortunately for Palpatine, by the time Dormé picked up on his mental probes—or rather the side effect of them—he had all the information he required. Palpatine pretended to be concerned for her and rose to his feet to offer help. But Dormé was already departing leaving him amused and pleased by his discoveries.

She didn't recall what happened afterwards as she stumbled down the hallways to her private chambers where she got a coldpack for her head and lay in bed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anakin continued to fiercely train as it provided a temporary release from his father's harsh statement and the pain it encouraged. Vader still believed if he trained enough and continued to prove himself repeatedly the emperor would finally understand how serious he was about becoming a Sith. That he was serious about changing his habits and that he wanted to become a man who would make his father proud. But after channelling vast amounts of the dark side and working himself as hard as he could, Anakin eventually was forced to stop lest his body succumb to exhaustion. Though his muscles burned and felt as though they were filled with battery acid it was the dull throb of his head that bothered him most.

Quietly he departed for his chambers to wash up when he found himself heading towards his friend's quarters instead. He sensed something was wrong and foregoing the door chime Vader slipped inside as his sweaty and sore condition was momentarily forgotten. 'Dormé?' he called out softly as he neared her bed chambers. 'Dormé, are you all right?' he asked again in concern as he picked up on her Force signature that now bore marks revealing her pain. Anakin had yet to register that it was brought on by Palpatine's tampering of her mind.

At first it felt like pins and needs jabbing into her brain, then like a dull ache that wouldn't go away. As she stumbled back to her bedchamber, it was hard to keep her eyes open, for her lids twitched due to the pain. Finally collapsing in bed, it seemed even the coldpack was of little use and she cried, praying to any gods to ease this pain. Upon hearing her friend's soft voice, Dormé was about to tell him to go away as she had a headache and was not in the mood to have guests. However, only a whimper escaped her lips. The room was dimly lit, for the light hurt her eyes, but despite her best efforts, she could not be rid of this migraine, which seemed to only worsen with time as though seeping into her skull.

Immediately, he move to her side as she whimpered, his expression riddled with concern. 'What happened?' he asked softly as he touched her cheek. 'Should I get Edeja? Or her healer friend?' he asked quickly uncertain of the cause of her pain and wanting nothing more than to ease it.

Dormé mumbled incoherently as it took her a moment to register Anakin's presence. When he touched her cheek, she strained to open her eyes fully and look at him. He was asking her something, but she couldn't process it.

Vader furrowed his brow at Dormé's attempts to speak but unfortunately he had no idea what she was trying to say. Had he touched her thoughts the answer would have been clear, but Anakin had no intention of reading her mind without her permission.

She took his hand that rested on her cheek and leant into it as though he could heal her of this pain. 'My head—is pounding—like sheets of metal scraping together—never had such a headache— Make it stop—'

Anakin's expression grew troubled. Though he wouldn't have described it in quite the same fashion the Sith Lord was familiar with such pain. His father upon occasion would scour his thoughts when he felt that Anakin was lying. He'd rip through his mental blocks as though they were made of paper until he got the facts he sought, which more often than not was the information Anakin had freely given him. The end results were migraines that were known to make him black out or some times even be ill. Though he wasn't certain Anakin knew the signs and feared the worst, though it confused him to think that his father would find it necessary to do such a thing to his friend. Did he not say upon more than one occasion that Dormé would make a fine daughter in law? That she was practically family to him? 'I'll get Edeja and her friend. They will know what to do,' he whispered softly as he gave her hand a squeeze. Truthfully, as much as he wanted to help Anakin was no healer and was never trained in the arts as the Dark side regarded such things as weak.

By the time she protested, saying, 'Don't go,' he was already out of the room. Thankfully, he wasn't gone long and upon his return, she felt relieved, even if it did little to ease her headache.

It was not long before Anakin returned. Sitting next to her on the bed, the Sith Lord slipped his hand into Dormé's own as he explained that Edeja would soon be joining them. Using the cold cloth he wiped her brow and her cheeks knowing how nice that felt when Edeja did that for him when his head felt like it was about to explode from his father's scouring.

It was some time later when the petite woman arrived with some broth and a hypo gun her friend had given her. 'I'm going to inject you with a painkiller,' she explained to Dormé. 'It will make you sleepy but it should help your headache. The broth is to ensure your stomach doesn't react to the pain before the medicine begins to take effect,' Edeja said gently as she knew from Anakin's rushed explanations what to possibly expect.

Dormé was in no condition to protest and drank the soup as she was instructed. 'Thank you,' she said before the injection. It hurt, but they assured her it was worth it and would ease her throbbing skull. She squeezed Anakin's hand when the shot was administered and was reluctant to let it go lest he leave her again.

Once alone, Anakin continued to watch over her though his thoughts continued to replay the question and the possibilities as to why his father would find distrust in Dormé. It just didn't make any sense at all. 'How are you feeling?' he asked softly after a moment's silence.

Dormé was thankful for Anakin's presence and as the two women left, she was grateful that he stayed. 'Better,' she replied. 'Thank you.'

Vader gave her a gentle smile at her words as he squeezed her hand. He was still confused and concerned by his father's actions and decided he would have to speak to him about it later. Anakin knew that Dormé was as loyal as they came to the Empire and couldn't understand the Emperor's reasoning behind scanning her thoughts so viciously. Surely there was some sort of explanation or at least admit to a mistake. Either way it troubled him greatly as the Sith Lord was quite protective of his friend and was worried about how his father's harsh use of the Force would affect her. It was painful enough for a Force sensitive he could only imagine the effect it would have on one who was unable to defend themselves against such an attack. 'Do you want me to get you another cold cloth?' he offered.

'Just stay with me, please, Anakin.'

How he longed for her to say those words and truly mean it! Anakin wondered if Dormé knew that she truly was all he needed, all he desired. But he already knew the answer.

The medicine was quickly taking over and she soon fell asleep, but not before telling him, 'I just need you...'

As she drifted off to sleep, the Sith Lord found himself struggling to keep his thoughts to himself to deny the emotions he so readily wished to admit too. He ran his fingers through her dark hair while adjusting the cool clothe on her forehead so as to help her have a peaceful rest. Through the entire duration of her rest Vader did not move or leave her side.

Anakin watched over his friend for the entire night never once pausing in his gentle administrations as he played with her hair or wetting the cloth to keep her forehead cool. By the time morning arrived the Sith Lord was entirely exhausted but wasn't about to part ways with his dear friend until he was certain she was all right.

In her sleep, Dormé's headache disappeared as if it had never been. Her sleep was dreamless, but peaceful. Unconsciously, she was aware of her soulmate's presence and thus was contented. When Dormé stirred, it was already early morning. She was surprised that Anakin was still there and wondering how long he had been there. She slipped her hand into his, seeing how exhausted he looked. Immediately filled with concern for her friend she asked, 'Are you all right?'

As she stirred awake, he gave her a tired smile as he reached out to touch her cheek. 'How do you feel?' he asked gently as he felt her hand slip into his own. Giving it a squeeze he gave a sheepish grin at her question and nodded. 'I'm much better now knowing your okay,' he shyly admitted.

'Better,' she replied, returning his smile and leaning into his touch. Dormé still didn't know what happened or what caused her headache, but right now, she was more concerned about how exhausted Anakin was. 'Thanks to you,' she said, referring to the fact he rushed to her aid.

Anakin felt his cheeks warm to Dormé's gentle gratitude just as he felt a rush of relief upon hearing that she was feeling much better. 'I'm sorry about this, I think I know what caused your headache, but it makes no sense so I'm not sure if its right I share with you my thoughts on it,' he continued before falling silent as Dormé slowly sat up. Instinctively Anakin moved to help Dormé sit up and found himself in an embrace in the process. He hugged her back as he tried to ignore how nice it was to feel her in his arms.

She shifted slightly to slowly sit up and hug him. 'Thank you...for staying with me too, even though you didn't have to.'

Her words warmed his heart and made it swell as he gave her a shy smile. 'It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me,' he said in sincerity.

His words in turn warmed her heart as well, though it made her conscious not to let it affect her so. In the end, it was futile and she couldn't help wishing there were more to his words than what she believed. 'What are friends for?' she replied with a grin, while her heart desired to kiss him.

Anakin gave a shy smile at her reply and grin before nodding slightly in reply. How he wished it were more! But such thoughts were fruitless and he was swift to bury them.

'As for you—you ought to rest now. It's my turn to take care of you,' Dormé added, insisting that he have a rest.

At her words Vader blushed as he shrugged sheepishly. 'I'm not that tired,' he tried to say until a yawn stifled him. 'Forget I even said that,' he finally admitted before shyly before rising to his feet with the intent of departing for his own quarters.

Dormé giggled as he yawned, which only confirmed her observation. She was about to give his shoulder a squeeze when he rose to his feet. She frowned, assuming he was going to leave for his chambers.

He paused as his furrowed his brow at her. 'You are certain that you are okay? I mean I could get you something to drink or eat if you like,' he offered knowing she had been out for much of the day.

She nodded, knowing if he would have a chance to rest too, that she would feel better in general. The mention of food made her stomach rumble, but she was not about to say anything about it.

But then another thought occurred to him and Vader for a moment felt uncertain about leaving Dormé alone. It wasn't that he distrusted his father or his actions. but Anakin feared that if the emperor distrusted, Dormé he might take more extreme methods of tending to his suspicions. It was with this in mind that Anakin decided to remain and silently took a seat at the edge of the bed. 'Would it be all right if I remained here for a little while?' he asked quietly.

'Of course. You need not ask. You can stay as long as you like,' she said, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. 'I'll fix us some breakfast. You just close your eyes and I'll let you know when it's finished, all right?' Dormé rose to her feet in preparation to head to the small kitchen area.

Once she finished making breakfast for the two of them, she popped in to the bedroom only to hear him snoring and find him passed out on the bed. She smiled at the sight before going back to the kitchen to eat without him. Dormé made sure to keep a plate for him to eat later when he awoke. Afterwards, she went to freshen up before joining him on the bed. At first, Dormé just reclined next to him without touching him since it was a large bed, but as she watched him sleeping, she couldn't help edging closer. He was her best friend after all.

Anakin stirred awake as Dormé got comfortable on the bed. Blinking his bleary eyes, he glanced over his shoulder to take note of her watching him. Offering a sheepish smile, his cheeks began to warm. 'Sorry. I hope I haven't been out for too long. I only meant to rest my eyes for a moment,' he admitted in embarrassed tones before growing a bit more serious. 'How's your head feeling?' Anakin gently asked as he studied her in concern.

In spite of her better judgement, when Anakin stirred, she couldn't help reaching over touch his cheek and run a hand through his hair. Dormé shook her head when he apologised. 'Much better,' she murmured.

Anakin smiled as instinctively he leaned into her touch enjoying the feel of her fingers through hair. Had he been more alert Vader would have felt a little awkward for the gesture as it would remind him of his own behaviour to his girlfriend. But he was sleepy and thus the moment was lost on him.

'Go back to sleep,' she said softly, knowing he had earned a good night's rest through his vigilant watch over her the night before. She then leant over and kissed his brow as though he were a youngling.

Her murmured reply brought another smile to his lips and at her gentle instruction the Sith Lord just weakly nodded and drew a bit closer as he rather enjoyed the soft scent of her hair. But as much as he wanted to bury his face in it, Vader refrained and instead curled up next to her as she kissed his brow before drifting off into sleep once more.

Dormé vigilantly remained watching over him as he rested, not daring to move from the position she was in. Her thoughts were far from wondering what caused her headache, for even if she had thought of this, the outcome was worth it in her mind. Memories of this moment would haunt her in the days to come, but for now, she was content, running her fingers through his hair as he slept. How she longed to tell him of her true affections!

Anakin rested peacefully unaware of the fact his comforting rest was due to Dormé's presence. Her gentle touch though unnoticed wasn't unconsciously missed and only added to the bliss that filled his dreams. Fortunately for him they weren't remembered as if they were waking up in Dormé's arms would have only added to the guilt that such dreams always encouraged.

'Hi,' she murmured, a small smile playing about her lips as she continued studying him, though not with the same intensity as she had while he was sleeping.

The Sith Lord gave a sheepish smile. 'Hey,' he remarked in sleepy tones before feeling cheeks warm. 'I'm sorry for sleeping so long—' he faltered then as he furrowed his brow in concern. 'I hope I haven't completely wasted your day,' Anakin said in shy tones as he realized that like himself of earlier she never left his side.

She shook her head. 'As if I didn't sleep longer,' Dormé replied. 'Would you like something to eat? I saved some breakfast for you,' she added, only then withdrawing her hand that had been brushing through his hair.

Anakin just shrugged to her reply though soon registered that her hand was in his hair. His eyes flickered to it and soon his cheeks warmed. While he enjoyed the feel of Dormé's fingers in his hair Vader felt conscious of himself for it -as he was enjoying it a bit too much for one who claimed to be only Dormé's friend. As though sensing his thoughts Dormé invited him for some breakfast as she withdrew her hand from his hair. The Sith Lord smiled and nodded as he only then registered his appetite. 'That would be wonderful,' he admitted as he sat up feeling incredibly refreshed and in good spirits.

Dormé slid off the bed to quickly tend to her friend's breakfast, assuring that the activity would keep her mind off Anakin. Inevitably, her thoughts wandered to her deepest desires, wishing there were any easier way to tell him she didn't want him seeing his girlfriend anymore, that she wanted to try it with him... Could she ask? But would it change things between them? Her head began to ache again, but for different reasons as she set everything on the table for him.

Anakin quietly followed her into the kitchen wanting to help her in whatever way he can despite his inability to cook. He could feel a shift in Dormé's emotions and immediately grew concerned wondering what was troubling his dearest friend.

'You OK?' he quietly asked wondering if perhaps his presence was no longer wanted as he feared she was thinking of the baby she had lost. The very baby Vader knew he had killed.

Dormé shook her head and moved to sit down across from him, putting her head in her hands. 'It's my head,' she commented.

'I can leave if you'd like,' he continued in equally quiet tones.

'No, don't leave,' she said at his offer to do so. She wondered if it was because he didn't like the meal.

Vader furrowed his brow at her words and bit his lip in concern. 'Should I have Edeja's friend bring you some more medicine?' Anakin was once more reminded of his father's odd behaviour towards Dormé and immediately grew protective of her again. But at the same time he felt fearful that perhaps Dormé not wanting to hurt him was politely suggesting in a roundabout way that she wanted to be alone.

'It's all right,' Dormé replied. 'Is it not to your liking? I can fix you something else...' She took a sip of the blue milk she poured for herself, the cold concoction easing her head a little bit.

Touched by this gesture, Vader just shook his head at her offer to prepare him something else and gave a sad smile. 'I just thought—I mean—well you seemed sad suddenly and I thought perhaps I had said or done something to hurt you,' Anakin continued quietly as he took a seat next to her. 'But I was serious about the medicine I could have Edeja's friend return if you're still unwell.'

Dormé's heart clenched and her chest felt tight. It was easy to forget that Anakin was able to sense emotions. However, even if she had the ability to block her emotions from him, Dormé wouldn't. She took another sip of the blue milk. 'Maybe in a little while,' Dormé said, shaking her head. 'I'd like to be off medicines for a bit first.'

'I don't know why he'd do that to you,' he admitted once more as he paused before explaining himself further. 'I can't be certain but from what you've told me it sounds like—' Anakin faltered feeling awkward suddenly as he felt protective of his father and didn't want Dormé to think ill of him. At the same time he knew that Dormé had done nothing to deserve this treatment. 'Whenever my father didn't believe me when I was telling him something usually reporting information about Rebel movements and such he'd scan my thoughts. Even with my mind blocks he'd tear right through them as though they weren't there. It used to give me migraines so bad I'd be ill sometimes I'd even black out,' Anakin admitted quietly.

She shook her head. 'He was kind to me,' she said, 'and even apologised for having not spoken to me earlier about how I was getting on here at the palace. 'He even offered me a drink, but I was so nervous about making a better impression on him that the last time...' Her cheeks burned at the memory of nearly punching the emperor.

'I'm not saying he did this to you, but it does sound like you've experienced something similar,' he admitted as he gave her an apologetic look.

'You really think he would? I don't know what he would be looking for...I mean, I haven't stolen anything or done anything bad...at least I don't think I have.'

Vader furrowed his brow as Dormé admitted that the emperor was very civil to her. This was hardly surprising for the Sith Lord who had seen his father do this to other's before. Until now he thought it was a most clever idea, but upon learning the emperor had done it to his friend left Anakin feeling incredibly defensive and protective of her. 'My father has done it before towards anyone he suspects might be a spy. Usually he's correct, but in your situation I don't think so. You've done nothing to deserve this sort of treatment,' Anakin said in concern. 'That's just it I don't understand why he would do such a thing? He's often told me that you are like a daughter to him. That he regarded you as a member of our family and is always asking about our friendship. I think it pleased him to know we've become friends and that your happy here despite—' he falter as his eyes flickered to his plate. 'Despite my mistake of before,' he quietly whispered.

'A spy!' Dormé gasped. 'What would I spy for? I wouldn't even know where to look if I was going to look for something...and who would I tell something to anyway?' She furrowed her brow, now feeling quite sad that his father would think so lowly of her.

Vader shook his head as he gave a shrug. 'I don't think that's why, maybe he feared that someone else had touched your thoughts? Surely there has to be a proper reason for it,' he continued in concern. 'I mean if he felt you were a spy why would he let you stay here? Why wouldn't he just call you on it?' Anakin continued before admitting how much his Father like Dormé and how welcomed she was here.

His words eased some of her concerns. 'That's true,' she said, smiling. She reached forward to take his hand and give it a squeeze. 'I am happy here and I think I told him as much before I had to leave because of the headache.'

Dormé's gentle touch eased him of his troubled thoughts as did her words which brought a shy smile to his lips. 'I'm so glad you're here,' he admitted shyly as he gave her hand a squeeze. 'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

Her cheeks warmed as he squeezed her hand in return. 'Me too,' Dormé replied softly, meaning it with her whole heart. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth and that she hated he was going to be married, she loved him too much to ruin his happiness either way.

Vader's eyes shone at Dormé's words and his smile was sincere as he studied her. For a moment, he almost forgot himself and came dangerously close to professing his love to her, but Anakin soon reminded himself that Dormé wanted to be his friend and promptly kept quiet. Anakin was quite hungry and soon was downing his meal once more with eager fervency. Soon the prince was distracted once more as his eyes fell onto the pads that rested on the table. Leaning over a bit to study them curiously, he realized the images shown on the fronts weren't like the other ones he had seen before. Furrowing his brow, Anakin tilted his head as he struggled to read the titles but failing miserably in the process. 'New stories?' he asked as his eyes lit up.

Truthfully, his reading skills were hopeless even in Huttese but he loved it when Dormé told him of the legends she read or upon occasion read to him. He had tried to further improve his skills but as he tried to explain to his friend every time he would attempt to read the words everything would seem to scramble and muddle up in his mind. 'It's like the words are forward on the screen but my brain seems to register them all backwards so it makes no sense to me,' he admitted with great humiliation to her. Huttese wasn't quite as bad but his skills even then were still quite poor. Needless to say his tutors had long since written Vader off as a lost cause.

She nodded enthusiastically. 'I just got them. I have to admit I am rather slow in getting through them, but I'm getting faster at reading. I just wish there were more in Uriashian.

'I'll try to find you some more, though you'll have to tell me what they're called. The one's you'd like, I mean,' he admitted with a grin.

'You're welcome to take a look or borrow them if you'd like,' she offered, though she knew in reality that he had little time for such things, especially with his double life. Then again, perhaps his fiancée enjoyed reading. Maybe he would give them to her.

Vader's cheeks burned as he bit his lip. 'If I did that you'd never see them again,' he said sheepishly. 'Just getting through a screen of writing takes me hours, nevermind an entire tale. Though I'd love to hear about them when you're done,' he added with a shy smile.

'Oh, come on, you're not that bad! Of course I'd love to tell you about them, when you have the time of course.' She then continued typing up the other titles that came to her mind before sliding the datapad over to him.

Vader gave a lopsided grin to Dormé's gentle teasing, 'I'm sorry to say I really am that bad,' he admitted before his eyes widened at the prospect of hearing more about her tales. 'Yes, I'd love that!' he said eagerly before accepting the datapad. None made sense and soon he was glowing crimson upon the realization. 'I uh don't suppose you could tell me what the covers look like could you?' he finally asked feeling every bit the fool he knew that he was.

When he asked of the covers, Dormé was willing to inform him. '...but I'm not very good at drawing...' Then something dawned on Dormé, she took out the small pen that was another option for people who preferred to draw the symbols rather than type them. She pointed at the first symbol commonly used in titles. 'What's this one?' she asked.

Anakin just grinned as he waved a hand 'I'm sure they'll be just fine,' he reassured her. When Dormé grabbed a small pen Vader had expected her to begin drawing out the basic layout of a cover but soon realized she had something else in mind entirely. When she pointed to the first symbol Anakin studied it for a moment before sheepishly telling her what it was. His cheeks burned bright red despite the fact Vader already knew that Dormé was aware of his poor skills.

'And this one?' she asked moving to the next. 'Or this? What about this one?' Dormé kept moving the pen, trying to see if there was a pattern to his ability to recognise the symbols. He kept getting Mern, Krill, and Cherek, confused as well as Qek and Usk. In addition, he seemed to be unable to tell the difference between Onith as Wesk. Though she wasn't sure, Dormé thought that perhaps it wasn't due to his teachers, but rather something in his head making it hard for him.

Anakin did his best to inform his friend everything that he saw as she pointed to the different symbols while wishing the entire time that the ground beneath his feet would open up and swallow him whole. 'I don't understand the point of this,' Anakin said as he furrowed his brow attempting in his mind to link the symbols together in the hopes of making a string of coherent words instead of the garbled mess he saw. 'I can read the letters I know what they are,' he groused, believing that he could indeed read them properly. 'But string them together only forms a mess of words that aren't even words,' he admitted in frustration before falling silent as he grew even more shamed. 'I know you think you can help me but I'm telling you right now that it's a lost cause. My father has had so many tutors attempt to teach me how to properly read and all of them have said the same thing. That I lack the basic skills necessary to read and write,' Anakin murmured in shamed tones as he recalled his father remarking in less than kind tones that it was because he was so damned stupid.

Dormé shook her head and understood he was becoming frustrated. His words only served to confirm what she thought was the case. 'It's not your fault,' Dormé said. 'You don't lack skills, it's just that you're seeing things differently; that's all.' She pointed to the first sentence that he was originally trying to read. 'The,' she said pointing to each syllable, moving on to say the entire title slowly with him, sounding out the last word without telling him what it was.

Anakin looked at her oddly as he furrowed his brow. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked in guarded tones uncertain if Dormé was poking fun of him now or was serious. 'Seeing things differently that's all? You make it sound like its no big deal,' he admitted in dismay.

Following her instructions Anakin began to read the title along with Dormé or rather following her. It was strange as upon hearing her pronounce the syllables things began to fall into place and the words became a bit clearer. It was as though she was translating a code that he couldn't understand. As they reached to the end of the title he pieced it together and spoke it completely out loud. He gave a shy smile before studying the garbled words once more. 'So if I am indeed seeing things differently as you put it, how to I learn how to see things the way everyone else does?' he remarked quietly feeling so relieved that Dormé didn't think less of him for it.

Dormé smiled softly at her best friend, assuring him it truly wasn't a big deal. As they went through the title together and Anakin completed it, she praised him. 'Exactly! Good job!'

Anakin gave another shy smile to his dearest friend's assurances finding much relief in it. As he tried again this time with Dormé's help Anakin gave a lopsided grin at her praise. He was so used to being chastised and mocked for his lack of abilities that hearing such kind words was incredibly encouraging. Perhaps there was still hope yet.

At his question, she figured, 'I don't think it's a matter of seeing like everyone else, but seeing better your way... Think of it as improving the skills you've already got.'

Though Dormé was being kind Vader couldn't help but laugh at her remarks. 'Improving what skills I've got? And just what that might that be? Translating words into gibberish?' he remarked though it was obvious he was feeling hopeful over the entire matter.

'Well you are able to recognise the letters and sounds in your own way, right? So that has to count for something,' she said, tossing him a wink. Dormé then decided on something easy to start with and typed his name on a blank page. 'You know what this is, don't you?' She then typed her name. 'How about this?'

Anakin grew sheepish at her words but did sincerely smile at her wink as he found himself growing eager to continue this lesson. Surely if he could learn how to read he'd be able to earn a little of his father's respect and discredit the tutors who thought so poorly of him. It was then that he found himself watching as Dormé typed his name on the page. AT her question he gave a nod but as Dormé typed her name Vader furrowed his brow as he studied it. Silently he mouthed the syllables as he saw them and grew confused as he guessed. 'Is this supposed to be your name?' he wondered quietly before explaining how he guessed that it was her name.

Dormé knew he would know his name and wasn't trying to demean or tease him. However, she had a feeling it would be easier for him to recognise her name if she introduced the topic that way. When he questioned her, she smiled and nodded, listening eagerly as he explained how he guessed it. It was making it clearer how he read so that in the future, if she had the chance and he was up for it, she would be able to help him learn how to read better. Afterwards, she began with small words that had different beginnings but the same ending to help him learn syllables and how they worked. She hoped he would pick up on the pattern quite quickly. She didn't go over anything too fast to make sure he understood.

Anakin did his best to follow Dormé's guidance and to his joy and surprise began to finally understand the jumbled words and how they should translate. While he was still far from mastering the skill the fact even the basics were finally becoming clear to him filled Anakin with much hope and joy. Eagerly he worked on the words his friend gave him and began to decipher the pattern and put to memory the syllables learnt. While most would consider his understanding of it backwards for the Sith Lord it made perfect sense -which was a first when it came to the art of literacy. 'Does this work in the same manner as writing? Or are there different rules for that?' he asked between his attempts. Vader could still recall his first attempts to write Dormé's notes and how difficult it was for her to read them because of his writing skills.

'I think it goes hand-in-hand,' Dormé replied, 'though I'm not really a teacher, so I can't say for sure.' Dormé continued patiently teaching him, never being condescending or belittling any of his questions. Even if she said the same thing a million times, she was always just as collected about it. It would be a very long process, but she noted how far he had come in just the past few minutes and was very proud of him.

Anakin would never forget these events for as long as he lived and though Dormé didn't credit herself as being a teacher Vader believed she was the finest tutor he had ever had, also the most kind. No matter how much he faltered or struggled with the syllables Dormé never once mocked or laughed at him, neither did she ever lose her patience. Anakin had never had a teacher like this before, and never was he more grateful to have one either. The pride he felt from her Force signature made his heart swell and grow humble at the same time.

Shyly he asked her about if this was similar when it came to matters of writing. Dormé's reply was reassuring and added to his hope that if he could improve his reading skills, his writing skills would soon improve as well. 'Don't say that,' Vader said in all seriousness. 'A more patient and kind teacher I couldn't have ever asked for,' he said in sincere tones.

Dormé's cheeks flushed at his compliment, though she still thought little of her abilities to teach. However, the intensity of his blue orbs and the sincerity in his voice humbled her as she smiled kindly at her dearest friend. 'Well, whenever you would like to work on writing, we can do so,' she offered anyway. 'And then I can teach you Uriashian,' she added with a grin, though she didn't really think he would want to.

Anakin's eyes lit up at Dormé's offer and he nodded in reply. Normally he couldn't stand anything to do with literature nevermind writing, but Dormé gave him hope and her gentle encouragement went a long way with him. Even more intriguing was the possibility of her teaching him Uriashian.

'That would be wonderful!' Anakin said with a grin before he grew mischievous. 'And then we can talk to each other in your language and no one will know what we're saying,' he said with a chuckle.

'And no one would know when we're talking about them either,' Dormé cackled, thinking this was the best idea ever. 'And when we write notes it would be in our secret code that no one else could read or understand!'

Vader beamed as he nodded. 'Exactly!' he said in eager tones before cheering at her suggestion. 'That would be perfect! Then whenever we're stuck in those boring meetings we can write notes to each other about everyone else and no one will know!' Anakin continued deciding this was indeed a brilliant idea and they were both incredibly clever to have figured this plan out.

'So when can you start teaching it to me?' he asked eagerly wanting to learn as soon as possible.

'Right now!' Dormé said cheerfully, though in truth it would be far more complicated than Basic. She didn't register this though, as it was easier for her, being her first language. Dormé wrote up a list of the alphabet with Basic translation to the best of her ability and showed it to him, eager to begin creating their new code.

Anakin beamed at Dormé's reply and began to snicker as he started making suggestions of what sort of messages they could send as he waited for her to write up the alphabet. 'No one will ever suspect a thing!' he cheerfully remarked as he looked over her shoulder to peer at the jumbled alphabet that looked even more confusing than Basic.

Dormé took all of his suggestions into consideration and did her best to find suitable translations. Once he had a look at it, she glanced at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. It was then she got a different idea. 'What about those drawings you did before? You remember the one that looked like people?' Dormé thought perhaps they could integrate that into the Uriashian.

'So you think we could make a code from the drawings?' he asked finding this plan to be incredibly brilliant.

Anakin's laughter caused Dormé to laugh as well. Even though to others the drawings would be considered offensive and rude, Dormé thought they were amusing. 'Definitely,' she said, giggling.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, Anakin's wedding... Needless to say, the emperor is less-than-pleased about the union... Palpatine's such a worm! 


	9. Abduction

Anakin asked Dormé to stand up with him at the wedding and who was Dormé to refuse her best friend? Though Dormé met the woman he had been lying to and felt sorry for her, Dormé refused to betray her friendship with Anakin by telling his fiancée the truth. Therefore, the say before the wedding, Dormé finalized the last minute plans, making sure everything was in order for the upcoming nuptials. She wanted everything to be perfect even though she wished the bride would disappear or call it off. Dormé ultimately wanted Anakin to be happy, which made her curse herself for thinking ill thoughts about his fiancée who looked so much like Dormé... Even so, Dormé did everything she could to make it a wedding to remember, while also trying to ignore her heart which was shattering daily.

In one of the nicer marketplaces near the palace, Dormé paid for the gown she was going to wear the next day and was on her way back when she was suddenly seized and blindfolded. She try to scream, but it seemed her attacker thought of this ahead of time too. Kicking and trying to scream as she was bound and hauled off somewhere, Dormé's heart raced in utter panic. Were they her grandfather's Samukaa? She had no idea, nor why they would be on Coruscant. Did they want her mother's inherited estate from her stepfather? Were they even Samukaa? She had no idea.

A stabbing pain rushed through her thigh and then she passed out.

* * *

Anakin had spent much of his day going over minor details that would ensure the wedding was a perfect one for his bride-to-be. His heart, however, was not in it and though he did his best to get into the excitement of it all, Vader's mind was consumed with shame and guilt. He had yet to let his bride know his true identity and honestly wasn't certain how he was going to present it. Part of him wanted to wait until the wedding was over, as it would make it more difficult for her to end things. Another part of him just wanted to end things. While Anakin truly did care about her, he knew he didn't love her. He knew it wasn't fair to her and this too only added to his guilt, but at the same time, Vader couldn't find the nerve to either tell her the truth or to end it.

There were times when he tried to hint at the truth. Anakin would pretend to tease and flirt with the notion of pretend scenarios, asking her what she would do if she were to find out that he was in actuality the Coruscanti prince. The woman's reaction was less-than-favourable to say the least. She initially believed Anakin, fearing that she was dating him because of his physical resemblance to the prince. Then she teased him for even suggesting she'd want anything to do with such a man whom, as she aptly put it, _had no concept of morals or decency_ amongst other things. It took all of Vader's willpower to keep up appearances after that, nevermind hiding the fact her words both frightened and deeply hurt him.

As he allowed himself to be fussed and doted on by the tailor who designed his wedding garbs Anakin couldn't help but hope something would interrupt his big day. To his great surprise, his deeply rooted wish became a reality. Unfortunately, it came at the cost of his best friend's safety. It was through one of his father's intelligence officers that Anakin learnt of Dormé's abduction. His heart leapt to his throat at the news and promptly he dropped everything and departed with his father's officers. However, it wasn't until he sent a quick message to his fiancée informing her of the situation—and that he was helping with the search—that Vader departed in_ The Tempest_ to find his dearest friend.

With little information available to him pertaining to Dormé's abduction, Anakin began his search while trying his best to keep his wits about him. With what little was able to collect from the officer, it appeared that bounty hunters were involved and that it pertained to Dormé's grandfather's wealth. Now the only question that remained was her current location and the quickest means of getting there. Though the officer in question warned him that this could be part of a bigger job, that perhaps they were looking to use his power to their advantage so as to gain ransom money, Vader paid it no heed. It was only when Anakin found himself suddenly being attacked without warning during his attempts to meet another contact that he begin to question the officer's warning. Vader had no idea that all of this was carefully planned.

* * *

Dormé's wrists ached as she tried to free them from their bonds. Twisting and straining, she felt blood dripping down her hands which only helped make it slicker. She heard her captors move away from her, she hoped they were distracted at whatever they saw out the viewer of what she assumed was a ship. The snap hiss of the landing gear informed her they had arrived at wherever this location was.

With one hand free, she ripped off her blindfold. Staring back at her was the most hideous creature she had seen in her young life. With not a hair on its head, its eyes bore through her as it hissed at her. Dormé didn't understand what this thing was saying at first until she was being hauled to her feet by large men, she soon recognised to be Samukaa.

She didn't have a chance to remove the binding from around her mouth, but it didn't matter. Her screams would not be heard by anyone willing to help her. She was led to a cave and ushered through the darkened hallways before being brought to her cell. That was when she saw them.

Upon seeing the first insectoid and hearing the wings fluttering of the thousands—millions—of them, Dormé promptly fainted.

* * *

Asajj was pleased to say the ruse was going according to plan, though she was a little disappointed that Lord Vader fell for it so easily. She had been hoping to confront a cleverer foe, one that would test her skills. As planned, the ship fired upon Vader's starship before promptly escaping just as the prince began to trail them. The unexpected Ion storm proved advantageous and while it wouldn't stop Lord Vader it was sure to stall him for even a time.

After landing, Asajj was quick to check up on her prey. Jaffa had ripped off the blindfold by now and sniffing in disgust Asajj ordered the men to take her to the cave headquarters. 'I want everything prepared as I have instructed,' she hissed in her native tongue.

'I will return shortly,' she said before promptly departing.

* * *

The storm that seemed to surround the atmosphere of the planet in question made flying difficult but Anakin was a skilled pilot and was able to land though with some delay. Upon landing he swiftly emerged from his ship to find himself in an unfamiliar environment that was inhabited by insectoids that flew about amongst the stony terrain. He was only too aware of Dormé's fear of insects and moved swiftly, knowing that every minute wasted was one more minute she'd be trapped in her personal version of the abyss.

The thrum of lightsabers being activated caused Anakin to promptly draw upon the dark side as he prepared for battle. Anakin had yet to register that this was all part of the ploy set up by the emperor himself.

While Anakin was far more trained than Asajj, he was exhausted by his constant training and the duel life he was leading. Though he fought long and hard channelling unnatural amounts of the dark side rendering him in a mental state similar to a berserker in the end the Dark Jedi Padawan proved to have the upper hand.

Death was not her intent and upon slamming the hilt of her lightsaber into the back of his head, Asajj rendered the Sith Lord unconscious. Taking his lightsaber from his still form, she nonchalantly departed for the caves to check up on Jaffa's condition. A more easy completion of a mission she never imagined. What she didn't know was that it was about to become her last.

* * *

Those ordered to guard her cell were extremely amused by the reaction to the Geonosians. The laughed at her expense before one of them got the bright idea to play with her a bit while she was out cold.

He yanked her up by her hair when the other guard bickered with him about how they were going to do this, inevitably causing the other made to gesticulate with her head bobbing back and forth. The stronger of the two, pushed the other into the back wall. The other released his grip on Dormé, tossing her to the side, her face smashing on the stone floor.

Dormé's head pounded as she blearily opened her eyes, unaware of what just happened.

Asajj approached the cell where Dormé was being kept and scowled at the men as she neared. She didn't need to be sensitive to the Force to know they were up to no good. 'Leave us,' she ordered in dark tones before entering the cell itself.

Upon seeing a now bruised and barely conscious woman, Asajj uttered a curse. Darth Sidious will be most displeased she thought miserably to herself as she neared. 'Those two fools are the least of your worries, princess,' she hissed in basic. 'Here the Geonosians will gladly rip your to shreds before feeding you to their pet beasts in the gladiatorial ring. So if I were you, I'd be a good little princess and give them your grandfather's access codes to his accounts. Unless of course you enjoy the thought of becoming the plaything of the insectoid population,' she said with a smirk as she had learnt from her contact that Dormé had a powerful fear of insects.

Dormé struggled to sit up as the unfamiliar bald creature approached, the footsteps that were weighted differently from humans. _Geonosians?_ she thought desperately as she once more heard the flutter of thousands of wings. 'I don't have any codes,' Dormé replied, clutching her head which she then found to be bleeding.

'Oh and by the way, don't bother waiting for your dark prince to come along and save you. As you can see, I've already tended to him,' Asajj said as an afterthought as she revealed to Dormé Vader's lightsaber. Then using the Force she ordered a different guard then from before to enter.

Staring at her bloodied hand, she gasped, but then the creature spoke of Anakin. 'What?' she asked before her eyes grew wide at the sight of his lightsaber.

'Bind her and make sure that those two fools don't enter the cell,' she snapped before giving Dormé a vicious grin as she twirled Anakin's lightsaber in her hands before departing.

Once the truth of the words hit her, Dormé was being bound once more, but she yelled, 'NO!' before succumbing to sobs. 'Anakin, no, no...' Why did this happen? Why? He was supposed to be married now and happy...and— It wasn't fair!! Why couldn't she have died instead? 'Anakin...'

Traumatized from the events of the past few hours, Dormé was soon overcome with grief over the loss of her dearest friend. She didn't even register her own pain from the wounds inflicted on her. The binds cut into her already injured and bleeding wrists, but she could only think of Anakin. Her cries annoyed the guards and they gagged her. Dormé closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought of him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anakin slowly stirred awake to the throbbing pain that reminded him of his battle with the mysterious hairless being. Everything was a blur and felt as though it were a dream but it didn't mean that Vader had forgotten the true reason why he was here. Dormé was in trouble and if he didn't act and quickly, she might soon be killed if she hadn't been already. Rising to his feet, the Sith Lord struggled to bury his fears, to clear his mind, and focus on Dormé's Force signature. What he sensed was pain, sorrow, and frustration though her signature was weakened it was still there and with this came an immense rush of relief and a new sense of determination. However it wasn't long before Anakin realized his lightsaber had been stolen this too added to his growing rage and need to protect his dearest friend.

Drawing on the dark side, Vader opened his thoughts to the inky blackness allowing it to consume his thoughts, and poison his mind. Only when he felt the heady rush that always came when he drew upon the darkness did Vader proceed in the direction of Dormé's Force signature. All who encountered the Sith Lord did not live for long. Those fortunate had their necks broken or were strangled by the black invisible tendrils that extended from Anakin's form. Those less than lucky found themselves meeting their demise in a far slower and painful fashion. Their screams can be heard throughout the caves many tunnels and soon Asajj was rejoining him to end the slaughter of her colleagues. However this mattered little to Vader who was lost to bloodlust and entirely drunk on the dark side that coursed through his veins.

The battle was swift and without mercy as Anakin promptly took charge of the situation by unleashing a series of Force lightning attacks on Asajj. The Ratattaki woman screamed out in pain before counter-attacking. However the battle for her would soon be over as Vader used the Force to release his lightsaber from Asajj's utility belt and draw it to his hands. Then without warning or mercy he proceeded to slam the crimson blade through her throat. With a wicked grin, he drew the blade upwards and divided her face into two halves. The rush of her life essence rejoining the Force was heady and intoxicating leaving Anakin to tower over her dead shell as he chuckled in amusement.

Despite his wish to slaughter the last of Dormé's captors, he was more concerned about her safety. Vader rushed to her cell using the Force to cause the door to fly off its supports before entering. With eyes glowing a sickly yellow he glared to the guard who watched over the wounded Dormé before moving forward as he grabbed the man by the throat before swiftly crushing it.

As the lifeless body dropped to the ground, Vader's breathing began to calm and the blue returned to his eyes as concern for his friend caused his bloodlust to wane. It was only when Anakin was able to regain some semblance of control that he allowed himself to rush to Dormé's side and undo the restraints that kept her prisoner. 'Are you all right?' he asked before taking note of the blood on her brow and the bruises as his eyes widened.

She heard his voice speaking and fancied she was dreaming it. Her hero had come to rescue her. It was a beautiful dream. 'Anakin,' murmured as though it were her dream. Everything would be all right now because he was here.

'By the Force, what have they done to you?' he gasped before moving to gingerly lift her into his arms. Vader rushed forward to Dormé's side and cradling her in his arms, he used the Force to remove her gag as he carried her out of the room. 'Dorme, oh Force, please listen to me. It's OK. You're safe now. I'm going to get you out here, my dearest friend—' Anakin pleaded desperately as his eyes shone with unshed tears. Though her wounds weren't fatal he was fearful that if she didn't get help and soon they would be.

In his arms, Dormé felt like she was home. Whether this was a dream or if this was death, she didn't care. Even as he placed her in The Tempest, she hardly believed it was real. He continued talking to her and she just smiled back at him fondly, saying his name a few times.

As he approached _The Tempest _Anakin gingerly placed her into the ship before swiftly clambering in himself and activating the controls. 'Hold on, Dormé, we're going to get you to help soon,' he continued in fervent tones as the ship too to the sky. Throughout the journey Vader continued to constantly check on Dormé to ensure she remained conscious while speaking of everything and anything he could to encourage her to remain focused to keep her awake.

As the ship entered Coruscant's atmosphere, she was close to losing consciousness from the amount of blood lost from her head wound. As it was her dream, Dormé had to tell him her true feelings. 'I love you, Anakin...I love you...so much...'

What he heard cause his heart to jump into his throat. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he studied her for a moment in disbelief. He wondered if Dormé understood or even comprehended the weight of her words or if they were nothing more than just murmured confusion conjured up by mental images found in dreams. As much as he wanted to believe the words of his friend, Vader didn't dare allow himself to accept the murmured thoughts of a woman who was barely even conscious and hardly in a state to understand her actions nevermind words. Surely if there was indeed any truth to this, she wouldn't have waited this long to express her feelings. If anything, it was most likely because he had saved her from a most certain death. That in her mind he was some sort of hero or knight of old. Had Vader not been so consumed with worry over her condition he would have laughed at the thought, for who would ever regard Coruscant's favorite walking disaster and village idiot as a hero?

Not long after her confession, to which there sadly was no reply, Dormé was once more in her hero's arms. She didn't really know what was going on once the medical team buzzed around her. She didn't want to go with them or remain on the cot and reached for Anakin, who remained steadfast in a corner of the room. They resorted to sedating her to tend to her wounds without her moving around.

Though the droids tried to have him sit down so his wounds could be tended to, Anakin refused to have anything to do with it. 'Lady Dormé needs your skills more than I,' he grumbled when one tried to place some bacta on the wound that decorated his right eye as well as the smaller wounds on his chin and cheek. It was only when Dormé was being tended to with bacta that Anakin permitting anyone to examine him. Of course the usual questions were brought up and using the Force, Vader silenced them by suggesting that the scars that covered his chest was nothing worth questioning. Had it not been for the fact he had ordered the med droids to tend to his wounds in the same room as Dormé, the Sith Lord wouldn't have heard her speak his name. Upon hearing it, he quickly ignored the droids and was swiftly moving her to side. Smiling down at her Anakin reached out to touch her cheek. 'It's OK. You're safe now,' he said softly before furrowing his brow as he realized that he would soon have to leave as another waited for him.

'You...saved me,' she breathed.

Anakin just shook his head to Dormé's words as he grew apologetic. 'I should have been more aware of the situation and the threat that had been posed against you.'

It was then her eyes settled onto his injuries, having a feeling they would serve to be more scars. 'You're hurt!' Dormé gasped.

Anakin tried to shrug it off as he gave a sheepish grin. 'I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about,' he said in more serious tones.

Straining to sit up, she was more worried about him than figuring out what happened. 'I'm so sorry...' she said, feeling as though she ruined everything for him. 'That creature told me—that you were dead—' she began, tears welling in her eyes. 'I thought you were dead—Anakin—' She swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

'That hairless fiend,' he whispered in agitation feeling his rage return. But at the sight of Dormé unshed tears, Anakin's rage was calmed and once more he was reminded of his situation and the fact he had to leave soon. 'I killed her. She can't hurt you anymore,' Anakin said gently. 'I'm here now. I'm safe and so are you. It's all right,' he continued as his hands slipped through her hair in the hopes of easing her troubled thoughts. He did not allow himself to think of her words from before. They were just words spoken without thinking, without deliberate or conscious meaning. Just a rush of emotion brought on by the near death experience.

'—and all I could think of was my selfishness,' she continued, but as she felt his fingers running through her hair, it helped calm her down.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her words as he grew confused. 'It's not your fault, Dormé. How were you to know? I should have been more prepared and more mindful. It's my fault,' he said quietly as he didn't want her to feel guilty over something Dormé couldn't help.

One of Dormé's hands slipped to his cheek as she studied his blue orbs. She unconsciously began stroking his cheek, though mindful of his scars. She had told him, she could have sworn she told him that she loved him...and he was still here. He said he was here...here for her... He had come to her rescue, hadn't he? That had to count for something...

Anakin's smile grew soft as her amber gaze met his own. But then he felt a shift in the Force and noticed her eyes falling to his lips. As much as he longed for this, dreamed of it, tried to mimic it Vader knew it wasn't real. She was just experiencing the after rush of her near death experience and truthfully she was no longer his to have, no matter how much his heart longed for it.

He already knew, so there was no debating about it. Once more, he had killed for her safety. He must feel the same way about her. It was then that her eyes fell to his lips and she leant forward to kiss him as she had so longed to do every since she realised the truth of her affections for him.

Anakin drew back as he bowed his head. 'I should go. She is waiting for me,' he said softly before rising to his feet as he prepared to depart.

_She. _That was all that needed to be said. She closed her eyes and the tears she had been resisting streamed down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Anakin was too lost in dreamless rest to register his fiancée's discovery or the shock that come with it. Nor could he have possibly predicted that in her clumsy, half-asleep state she would trip over his open satchel causing his lightsaber to tumble out. Had he been more mindful, Anakin would have left the lightsaber behind upon his departure from the palace. However, the prince was too distracted by his concerns over Dormé's wounded condition, the results of her recent abduction by bounty hunters seeking her grandfather's fortune, and his need to return to his fiancée's arms.

The truth is a vicious mistress and while Vader's lover had little understanding of the Force, when she accidentally activated the lightsaber, the petite woman immediately knew what it was, but more importantly what it meant. Lord Vader only awoke after she had de-activated the blade and moved to his side by the bed.

'Aiden…'

Anakin opened his blurry eyes upon hearing the name that wasn't his and yet was.

'Or should I say, Your Grace…'

Anakin's eyes snapped open as his heart dropped to his stomach as the colour drained from his cheeks. 'Excuse me?' he croaked, not quite willing himself to believe his ears. Surely, she did not just say—

'That is the proper means of addressing royalty, is it not?' she continued in soft, but concerned tones.

Confusion and shock radiated from her Force signature, confirming his fears. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words would not come, leaving Anakin to stare helplessly at the petite woman who was soon to be his wife.

The woman readily met his gaze and though there was sorrow in her amber orbs, it was swiftly shifting to disbelief and anger. 'Were you ever planning to tell me of your true identity? Or did you honestly figure that I'd never find out, _Prince Vader_?' she said in a voice that was quiet, but steady.

Anakin swiftly sat up only to wrap the sheets around him, suddenly feeling ashamed of his nakedness. It wasn't the first time in his life that he felt vulnerable and exposed, but it was the first time he felt utterly shattered because of it. His eyes fell to the lightsaber resting in her hands and immediately, the question of how she discovered the truth was revealed. Swallowing hard, the Sith Lord struggled to collect his thoughts to keep from falling apart. 'Could I at least get dressed before we continue?' Anakin asked in tones far weaker than he would have liked.

The petite woman averted her eyes as the prince quickly collected his clothes and clambered into them.

Not a word was spoken during that time, but then Vader didn't need to be a Force sensitive to pick up on her emotions or her frame of mind. Once dressed, Anakin returned his attentions to the petite woman once more, but was unable to meet her gaze. 'My lightsaber, please,' Vader asked quietly.

The woman complied in silence and offered the well-crafted weapon to Anakin, whose hands shook slightly, marking his inability to hide his true emotions. The silence between them was stifling, but before it grew unbearable, his fiancée broke it with a single word.

'Why?' Her voice was steady, her expression stoic. Only the unshed tears in her eyes belied her pain.

Anakin bowed his head struggling to find an answer that would explain it all away. None came. 'What do you want me to say?' Anakin pleaded in shamed tones, deciding it was best they ended things. Any attempts to explain or apologize would just add insult to injury.

It was clear she felt differently and promptly Anakin felt the sting of her slap against his mouth. 'Your grace, with all due respects, surely, I deserve some explanation or at the very least an apology!' she snapped in frustration and sorrow.

Anakin's fingers instinctively slipped to his lips as his tongue tasted the familiar metallic flavour of blood. 'It's complicated,' Vader began quietly as he glanced away.

His lover gave a frustrated sigh as she ran a hand through her long amber hair. 'Complicated? As in classified complicated? Personal complicated, political? You'll have to do better than that,' she said disbelief. 'If this is about my loyalties to the empire, you should know by now I have nothing against it or the emperor himself. I'm a filing clerk to a low class factory, not some intergalactic spy!' she continued in a voice that did little to hide her emotions. Her eyes flashed in disgust and anger. Her amber eyes now stormy, not unlike the way Dormé's would get when she was enraged.

'Was this all part of some new means of entertainment for you? Somewhere to go and hide when you tire of the limelight? A place to retire when you wanted to live your fantasy life as a commoner, complete with a wife who resembles none other than your supposed friend!'

'It's not like that,' Vader stammered in barely audible tones. Though this was hardly the reason for his actions, it didn't stop him from feeling incredibly low.

'Then what is it?' she hoarsely whispered as it was now her turn to glance away, lest he be witness to her struggle to contain her emotions.

Anakin could still recall his failed attempts to inform his fiancée of his true identity and her attempts to dissuade him from thinking she'd ever want a man like the Coruscanti Prince. Vader wanted her to know that he wasn't the monster or joke that the tabloids portrayed him to be like. But how could he possibly convince her of this when his actions only supported the public's view of him?

'If I had been honest with you from the beginning, would you have been so willing to enter a relationship with me?' Anakin quietly asked as his blue orbs met her amber gaze.

Her eyes wavered as she finally gave a soft sigh. 'I don't know, maybe,' she admitted softly.

Anakin swallowed hard as he nodded before looking away again. 'I guess I'll never know,' he concluded in sorrowful tones.

The petite woman said nothing but her silence spoke volumes.

'I'm sorry, for all of this,' the prince said quietly before turning to leave the small house that was to become their home. Vader felt her hand touching his arm and paused in mid-step.

'You still haven't told me why.'

The sound of her sorrowful voice made his heart sink further in shame. Anakin didn't dare meet her gaze, as he feared the sight of her unshed tears would only make his own spill. 'You wouldn't believe me even if I had told you,' he hoarsely whispered as her hand fell from his arm.

She never replied to his words. They both knew it wasn't necessary.

The tears didn't come until Anakin was far away, certain that she wouldn't be able to see him. Even then, he did his best to fight against the shame and despair his thoughts encouraged, feeling as though he didn't deserve the right to mourn what had never been his to begin with.

* * *

A/N: So who do you think was behind the attack?

Coming up: Manthing--I mean _Moteé_--makes a guest appearance.

As always, updates, art, manips, music vids, etc are up at my site and the LiveJournal community anakin(underscore)dorme. All the links are in my author profile. If you haven't seen them already, Jody's made some really neat illustrations which are definitely worth your time!


	10. Burnt Out

'What part of I don't care don't you understand? Does it look like money is an issue for me?' Anakin growled as the bartender politely informed him that he couldn't purchase apsinthos by the bottle.

'I'm sorry, your grace. If the owner was here, I'd say talk to him, but he isn't and therefore, I have to follow the rules given to me,' the bartender politely explained as Vader rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Fine. Charge me however many glasses of apsinthos one of those damn bottles holds,' he snapped in irritation.

The bartender gave a frustrated sigh as she procured for him a bottle of the potent drink. 'Good to see you too, Prince Vader. Although, I have to say, it's hardly the sort of welcome back I'd suggest,' she remarked with a wry grin as she set the bottle onto the counter along with a fluted glass.

The prince just rolled his eyes as he paid before grabbing the bottle and departing for a table, leaving behind the empty glass.

The bartender just shook her head before returning to her duty of tending to her other guests.

The atmosphere pulsated with darkness that only Anakin could appreciate, which was further encouraged by the throbbing music and many dancers who decorated the dimly lit dance floor. The club itself was renowned for its colourful patrons and no matter the night, it was always filled with life.

For Vader, however, none of this was noted as he took a seat at a table usually reserved for the wealthy who wanted to witness the debauchery but not partake of it. Appearances, after all, had to be kept. Normally, Anakin was always in the thick of the action, but tonight, he was far too lost in his thoughts to even consider such things.

The Sith Lord had spent the day riding the transports, wandering the streets and avoiding the public eye as best he could. The thought of returning to the palace was hardly a tempting idea, neither was the thought of seeing either Dormé or his father. His father, the emperor, would only remind Anakin of what a failure he was, that it was because of this that he hated him so much. Dormé, on the other hand, would be more forgiving, but at the same time, Vader couldn't bear having to face his dearest friend. He could still recall her words of love to him just after he had saved her. Though Anakin knew she was just speaking from the high that always followed a near death experience, the prince wanted so desperately to believe they were words of truth. Vader's lies to his fiancée broke her heart, but for him, it was the truth that broke his own.

Taking another large gulp from the bottle that now rested on his leg, the prince tried to clear his mind of the memories and the sorrow they encouraged. Though he never loved the young woman, he cared about her and the memory of her unshed tears as they parted ways left Anakin feeling depressed and sorrowful. He hoped that by the time he reached the end of the bottle he'd be too drunk to feel much of anything. Unfortunately, Vader's tolerance proved to be far greater than he thought and it wasn't until he neared the bottom of the second one that he finally felt the numbness he sought.

With bleary eyes, the Sith Lord's eyes roamed the bar as he sat back in his seat with black boots resting comfortably on the table. The room was now stifling for the drunken Sith, who had since unbuttoned a bit of his black shirt so as to breathe better. Though his mood was hardly cheery, he no longer cared and that alone was enough.

The beauties on the dance floor gyrated and grinded to the music, appealing to the men who ogled them by pretending to be into each other though their eyes—so predatory and seductive—studied the ones they hoped to go home with. They were beauty queens who could make your every dream and every nightmare become real, as Anakin came to understand. Every man loved them and any decent woman despised them. Vader had foolishly taken most, if not all, to his bed at one time or another, only to learn the hard way that their sweet talk always came to an end when they learnt that the rebellious prince wanted to give them more than just money and power. Such women had no time or patience for commitment, nevermind love. Vader sighed, bringing the large bottle to his lips as he drained it of its last ounces of apsinthos.

Placing the bottle onto the table, he drunkenly demanded to have another bottle brought to him. The waitress tried to argue with him, saying that he already had far too much, but in the end complied when Anakin offered her a rather convincing lump sum of credits to change her mind.

As he waited for the woman to return, Anakin continued to watch the crowd taking note, even in his inebriated state, who was eyeing him and who was considering whether to speak to the notorious Coruscanti prince. He sighed deeply, already knowing that if any of them were to approach, he would take them to his bed, whether he wanted to pursue a relationship with them or not. At this point, Anakin couldn't care less what happened to him or what he did, as all he wanted was to forget who he was and what he was for just a moment longer. As much as it shamed him, Vader knew that ultimately this was the best he could ever hope for or expect when it came to relationships. After all, what woman would want a manwhore for a husband? What proper lady would ever want a creature of death and a failure to call their own?

He tried to bury the self-depreciating thoughts and clear his mind, but his drunken state did little to help with his attempts.

'There is no room for self-pity in the life of the Sith. Only cowards and cretins sulk over their failures and weaknesses. A true Sith learns to eradicate their flaws, not dwell on them...'

The mantra spoken by his father, the emperor, normally held much power over Vader but in his current state, all it did was worsen his sour mood.

'Why don't you start thinking about what other people want and need…Think about someone else for a change!'

Vader's eyes closed upon recalling his friend's words. The vast amounts of alcohol consumed by Anakin made it even harder to keep some semblance of control over his emotions. The memories that haunted him did little help either. Swiftly, Anakin opened his eyes once more as he heard the sound of a bottle being placed onto the table. The Sith Lord gave a stiff nod before glancing away as he forced himself to blink back the unshed tears. He immediately buried his thoughts as he fumbled with the credits necessary to pay for the drink.

'It has been taken care of,' she politely said causing Anakin to raise a brow curiously. The busty server just pointed to a petite woman who was currently talking to another young lady before giving a nod at Vader's questioning look and departing. From his location, it was hard to make out who paid for his drinks, but when the woman's amber eyes met his own, the answer became quite clear.

'You can't be serious,' he murmured under his breath as Dormé's compatriot smiled before raising her glass of wine as though giving a toast to him. Had he not been so drunk, or depressed for that matter, it was certain the Sith Lord would have offered a rude gesture and had the bottle returned. While Vader had many enemies, none made repulsed him nearly as much as Dormé's compatriot, Moteé.

Most who frequented this club on a regular basis had come to nickname the petite woman the trash queen because of her high-class background. The title was hardly a compliment. If Moteé had any idea that she was known by this name, for all intents and purposes, she probably didn't care. For Anakin the nickname trash queen was too kind a title for the vicious witch whom he quickly discovered had enjoyed using his dearest friend Dormé. As such he would often call her the manthing due to the fact she, in his opinion, lacked feminine beauty.

What Anakin didn't know was that the locals had another inside joke that suggested Vader and Moteé should give up their attempts at being coy and just formally take up the mantle of Trash Queen and Manwhore Prince. Neither was aware that they were about to become the club patron's entertainment for the night.

Though his better judgment told him otherwise, Anakin rolled his eyes to Moteé's actions as he clumsily grabbing his bottle and raising it in reply before taking a long swig. He knew he was going to pay for it in the morning, but for now, Anakin was just grateful to be too drunk to care about much else save the fact he was comfortable and finally numb.

Nevertheless, any peace he hoped to find some peace was fleeting for as soon as Anakin closed his eyes, the Sith lord felt icy fingers slipping into the parting of his black shirt. His eyes snapped open then as all thoughts of rest fled.

'I tire of this crowd and you look like you could use some distraction. What say we find some place more suited for our needs,' Moteé purred in an accent that was similar and yet different from Dormé's.

Vader curled a lip in disgust as he fumbled to take another swig from his bottle. 'Somehow, I have a feeling that my needs are quite different than your own,' he remarked in slightly slurred tones as he leaned back to give her a wicked grin.

Moteé, however, seemed less-than-fazed and just offered a smile that was far too charming for Anakin's liking. 'Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that,' she mused as Vader could only stare in disbelief at her while wondering how one second she was standing behind him with her hands all over his chest and the next she was sitting on his lap.

Though he wanted to tell her to get off, or more exactly throw her off, his body wouldn't respond and thus he took another drink from his bottle while pretending, albeit miserably, that Moteé wasn't there. Unfortunately, at this point, making the bottle meet his lips was a bit of a lost cause and soon he was spilling some of the potent green liquid all over himself.

Moteé swiftly shrank back, though she remained on his lap.

Anakin laughed before properly taking a drink this time. 'Didn't dirty your pretty gown, did I?' he remarked in amusement while attempting to set the bottle onto the stained carpeted floor.

Moteé shook her head as she gave another charming smile and laughed.

As much as it disgusted Vader, he couldn't deny that she was oddly intriguing and soon his eyes were drifting to her lips only to quickly look away as he forced his eyes to the dance floor once more.

Oh Force I did not just do that! the Sith lord thought in utter horror before deciding right then that it was time to cut himself off from drinking further. But it was too late as his wandering eyes had been noted and soon Moteé's hands were wrapping around his neck like tendrils of darkness his mind drunkenly thought while her lips began to taste his collar bone and throat. Torn between arousal and self disgust at said attraction, Anakin furrowed his brow as weakly attempted to push her away. His thoughts were flooded with despair, desperation, and hunger that strangely reminded him of his need for the dark side.

'Please…don't…' he murmured quietly, causing Moteé to briefly pausing in her administrations.

Her eyes were filled with amusement as she gave him a knowing smile. 'Your lips say one thing,' she murmured as she leaned in so that her mouth was almost touching Anakin's own, 'but your body is saying quite another,' she continued before Anakin found his mouth hungrily kissing Moteé.

Her lips tasted sweet, too sweet in fact, like fruit that was overripe and on the verge of souring. Vader immediately connected it to the wine she had been drinking and the fact he wasn't a fan of the vintage. As her fingers eagerly explored him, just as his own groped at her body, Anakin struggled to shake the feeling that he was being consumed. But try as he might to listen to the reason that was demanding him to stop, the Sith Lord found he couldn't. The more he hungrily kissed Moteé's spoiled lips and sweaty skin, the more he wanted to kiss them.

It wasn't long before he found himself stumbling out of the club hand-in-hand with none other than his nemesis and now his lover for the night. Pausing multiple times to sate his need for his enemy, it never once occurred to Vader just what he was doing and how much it would affect his dearest friend. In fact, save for his need to satisfy his drunken hunger for Moteé, little else crossed his mind.

It wasn't until the early hours of morning that reality revealed itself to him once more, leaving Vader with a painful understanding over his father's response when Anakin had desperately asked him why he hated him so much. Though the reply was simple and direct, its meaning and the pain it caused was something Anakin wouldn't soon forget and as he opened his bleary eyes and registered the naked woman beside him, the words _You are a failure_ echoed in his mind.

As morning came and with it consciousness Vader soon registered that he was not only in an unfamiliar place, but with another. The memories of the night before were hardly clear in his befuddled mind that was until he shifted in bed and took in his surroundings. Anakin's eyes though bleary made out the scattered garbs lying about and immediately looked over his shoulder to whom the gown belonged to. At the sight of a naked and peacefully sleeping Moteé, his eyes widened in horror and shame. Shrinking back the Sith lord's head fell into his hands as he whimpered both to the pain of his throbbing head and the flood of despair and self-loathing that gripped his mind.

'Oh Force...I truly am so disgusting,' he murmured as the words of his father once more replayed in his mind. Immediately the need to get out forced him out of the bed though his thoughts swiftly shifted forcing Vader to run to the fresher as his stomach reminded him of even more immediate matters. As if waking up next to his nemesis and knowing he what he had done the night before wasn't bad enough the hangover felt afterwards was equally merciless.

Upon being ill, the Sith Lord rose shakily to his feet and stumbled out of the fresher where he clumsily clambered into his Apsintho stained clothes and staggered out. The journey home was no better and was filled with pitstops due to his stomach's violent demand to be rid of the Apsintho's he so eagerly consumed the night before. By the time he made it back to the palace Anakin could barely stand much less walk and was only too grateful to reach his quarters where he down some medicine for his head before crashing in the shower.

But even the hottest water and the strongest soap couldn't erase the oily film that Vader felt covered his body. As much as he scrubbed and washed himself -though in his weakened state it was hardly worth mentioning- Anakin still felt unclean. In the end the young prince found himself collapsing naked onto his bed only to awkwardly bury himself under the blankets as though hoping he'd wake up only to discover that everything was nothing more than a wretched nightmare.

* * *

Still recovering from the attack on her person, Dormé was finally allowed to return to her chambers, however, there was something that the medics were unable to fix. Dormé's heart was shattered. How could she stay here after the embarrassment she put upon herself? How could she remain in the palace when he knew the truth of her affections and did not return them? She would take Dormé's place. It would not be long now.

In spite of her injuries, Dormé set about packing once again, only to be interrupted by a chime at the door. Goddess, Force, Sith, anything...help me, help me through this... she thought desperately, thinking it was the emperor, or worse, his son, her best friend.

Instead, she was confronted with her former friend, Moteé. 'Moteé, what are you doing here?' she asked.

Moteé, who had not heard of Dormé's abduction, chided her appearance as she swaggered in, looking up and down the chambers. 'Just come to check out my new domain,' she said, grinning wickedly.

'What are you talking about?' Dormé asked tiredly as she watched her former friend carefully.

'You haven't heard?' Moteé tittered, turning back to face her.

Dormé folded her arms, staring her down.

'Anakin's left his little whore and taken up with someone closer in his rank... Me.' Moteé was not unaware of Dormé's affections for the prince and it was all she could do to rub it in her face.

Dormé's eyes widened at the news, though her expression remained unaffected. 'Really?'

'He's asked me to move in,' she lied, as she continued to peruse the chambers belonging to Dormé. 'I think this will make a nice servant's quarters...' she mused condescendingly.

Upon realising that Moteé was not joking and taking her lies as the truth, Dormé soon became in touch with a fury she had never known before. While Moteé continued speaking of what she would do with Dormé's chambers, Dormé's eyes flickered to the sword hanging as decoration on the wall. Though she was hardly well-trained with a blade, Dormé was confident enough in the use of one and took it off the wall.

With her back turned away from Dormé, the trash queen was easy prey.

The job was a messy one, but Dormé hardly cared. She hacked and slashed at her so-called former friend until the body was almost unrecognisable. Her only thoughts were of how hurt and betrayed she felt. How could he do this to her? After all she had done for him... Why Moteé?! Was he doing this to spite her? What had she done wrong?

She could not hear Moteé's desperate cries, the pain brought on from Dormé's inability to properly mortally wound her victim. It was much later when she finally succumbed to the wounds and life departed from her.

Coming down from the rush of fury, Dormé tore her eyes away from the mutilated corpse, her victim's blood staining her gown and dripping from her sword. It was then the overwhelming stench of Moteé's exposed innards caused Dormé to stumble away from the corpse and to the door. Slightly out of sorts, and stunned by what she had done, Dormé exited, teetering through the hallway, for Anakin's chambers.

Dormé's sole intention was to end this once and for all. She would kill him. She would kill him and be done with it. After everything she had done for him, those lies he told her about loving her only to get her to be his friend, his slave... The darkness within that she could not sense perpetuated the lies and strung them out, overlapping everything good that she ever saw in him and in herself.

His chambers were not locked, but even if they were, she still had access to them, for it was something he granted to her early on. Now it served as a reminder to how much of a liar he was. He lied to his fiancée, what said he hadn't been lying to her too?

She was hardly subtle as she stumbled towards his bedroom, Moteé's blood still dripping from her sword. She found him, and even as her eyes settled on his form, she slightly wavered as she raised the sword. Blood dripped from the blade, landing on his neck right where she was about to strike.

The dreams were dark and filled rejection, sorrow and loneliness, though upon awakening Anakin would remember none of it. It was only when Dormé stood beside his bed that Vader felt her presence and drowsily awoke. His head throbbed wildly as he sleepily stared up at the sight of his best friend who now had a bloodied blade poised at his throat.

Her gown was covered in blood as was the sword in her hand and her eyes burned with the strange fire he had seen upon occasion in his father's own eyes, usually just before he found himself being punished to the brink of death. But his mind wasn't entirely conscious and still thinking this was but a dream a sorrowful Vader murmured apologizes in Huttese as tears came to his eyes.

But as the blood splashed against his neck, the Sith Lord's eyes snapped open as he struggled to jerk back. This was no dream; Dormé was truly here to cut out his heart. But how her gown and sword came to be so bloodied beyond him. Vader's mind still bleary from his attempts to rest vaguely wondered if she already had gutted him and that he couldn't feel it because of his pounding head.

However despite this the need to avoid her sword was more immediate -though part of him couldn't deny the appeal of dying at her hand as Anakin knew he deserved it. Unfortunately, the cocoon of blankets made it difficult to move and when in combination to his currently hung-over state it was nearly impossible leaving Vader entirely at Dormé's mercy. He had yet to register that he could just as easily use the Force.

'Dormé? What the _echuta_ happened to you?' he murmured struggling to piece it all together and yet having a sinking feeling he knew the answer. 'You're not hurt are you?' he continued foolishly as his mind couldn't help but wonder if any of that blood -for there was so much- was hers. Anakin's eyes remained on Dormé's blade as it didn't move from where she held it which was now at his lower stomach. It was only at her gasped words that his blue eyes met her amber orbs. They only remained there for a moment before he swallowed hard and lowered his gaze. Vader didn't have to ask what Dormé meant as it was clear enough. However he had yet to register that the blood on Dormé was none other than Moteé's herself.

Was she hurt? Yes, she was hurt. What kind of question was that? Yet, it caused her to waver as her love for him refused to allow her to make the necessary slice. Even so, she did not move her blade. 'How could you?' she gasped, hardly able to speak, for tears now threatened to be shed.

'Are you really surprised? Force knows no one else would be,' he whispered quietly in shamed tones. 'Its not like I meant to do it. It's just—' Anakin glanced away once more reminded of how he felt when his ex-fiancée learnt of the truth. However given Dormé's state of mine and his own even Vader knew better than to ask for a moments reprise to put on something to wear.

Dormé listened to him, not even bothering to explain himself, nor to give an excuse for his actions. The blade shifted slightly so that it was aiming more at his lower body where the blame truly lay.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Anakin asked once more as his eyes drifted to the blood on her dress. The question he knew was ultimately a foolish one but he couldn't help it as he had no idea what had happened in his current state was in no condition to register much else outside the blade that dangled precariously over his lower waist.

The tears she had been withholding swiftly filled her lids. No longer was Dormé consumed with fury. Only her sorrow remained. She took a step back as the sword fell from her hands. Wrapping her arms around herself as tears streamed down her cheeks, she asked, 'Why Moteé? Why did you have to go to her out of all the people— You could just tell me you don't love me and I would leave. You didn't have to have her tell me—' She couldn't finish the rest of her statement as her body was wracked with sobs.

Vader could feel a powerful shift in the Force. Immediately he struggled out of his blankets clambering and tripping over them in process while trying to ignore his throbbing head. Dormé's words tore at his heart as did her tears. His eyes fell, as his heart sunk while silently Anakin wrapped the sheets around him. In that moment, everything became perfectly clear to Anakin. He could still remember the emotions he read in her eyes when he told her that he was seeing another. How he believed it to have been imagined, but now he knew it was real. Just as he knew the words she murmured before slipping into unconsciousness weren't because she was experiencing the rush of a near death experience. It was real, all of it.

Dormé loved him. The one woman he loved more than life itself finally returned his feelings but why Anakin could not say. All he had done was cause her pain, repeatedly hurting her without even trying. Because of him Dormé had not only lost her baby, she had lost her mother. If that wasn't enough he paraded his farce of a relationship to another before her and finally took her former friend to his bed. Anakin had done nothing to give her reason to feel this way and yet Dormé still loved him despite it. If only he had known sooner, if only he had seen the signs when they were revealed to him...If only—

There was no reason for Dormé to love Anakin, but ever since she first met him, she felt this connection to him that was unexplainable. Everything since then, the accidents, the pain, the way he defended her and comforted her...the way she allowed him in, the way he allowed her to see his true self in turn...all of it. It was all those little things, his habits, his curses, his tender concern and friendship, all of it was what she loved about him. She cared for him more than her own life and she never expected him to bear true feelings for her in return. But after having exposed her feelings for him and for him to do this to her, it was as though it had been nothing more than a lie.

Vader felt a lump forming in his throat as once more his father's words returned to haunt him. Staring at the floor he barely registered his tears that splashed onto the carpet leaving not a trace that they were ever there. 'It's not what you think, Dormé. I don't know what she told you, but it's not like that,' Anakin said, forcing the words past the lump that seemed to crush both his throat and made his chest ache.

'Everything fell apart between my girlfriend -she learnt of my identity and- I was depressed and got drunk and Moteé was there- and things sorta got out of control, its not something I'm exactly proud of,' he continued in desperate tones as he forced himself to try and meet Dormé's eyes. Vader wanted to dissuade her to tell her that he did love her but Anakin knew that words like that would hold no weight in light of his actions.

'She won't be telling anyone else much of anything now,' Dormé murmured darkly, though she was too upset to care.

Anakin furrowed his brow to Dormé's dark words as he realized as well whose blood it was on her gown. 'You killed her,' he replied flatly. Vader couldn't help but feel a wave of relief to her admittance though it was fleeting as the shame returned.

As he revealed what she assumed to have happened, Dormé shook her head, her tears unceasing. 'But why didn't you come to me? I thought we were friends...'

Dormé's question broke his heart further leaving the Sith Lord on the verge of utterly breaking down into sobs himself. How could he possibly explain to her that he was too ashamed to speak to her? That despite knowing she was right all along that he just had to do things his own way? That he truly believed Dormé would never love him or understand the love he felt for her. 'Because I'm a screw-up and a failure. Do try and keep that in mind,' Anakin snapped as he brushed past her to grab some clothes. Swiftly he wiped his eyes cursing himself for his self-pity and cursing himself even more for being so pathetic and bringing all of this upon himself. His anger wasn't at Dormé at all and was entirely at himself for ruining and destroying all that was good in his life.

Was this because she told him of her true affections? Was that why he no longer felt he could confide in her? The thought was so painful, she now had difficulty breathing between sobs. 'I'm sorry I've brought this all on you,' Dormé replied bitterly as he dressed, only now conscious of the blood on her gown.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he glanced over his shoulder at Dormé in confusion. 'What are you talking about?' he asked as he paused in mid-action leaving him standing now in his trousers.

'You didn't do-' he began only fall silent as Dormé continued leaving Anakin silenced as new tears collected in his eyes.

'I shouldn't have said anything...then at least you would have come to me instead of _harummui_ some _nugig_ like Moteé!' It was obvious to her that he no longer wished to be in her presence, let alone remain friends with her. This was entirely her fault and she felt she had no one to blame but herself and her stupidity for confessing what she ought to have kept a secret. Even so, Dormé found it incredibly difficult to move.

'You don't understand,' he choked out. 'I— I was too ashamed. I knew you were right all along but I was desperate and I thought—' he shook his head as he gave a shaky sigh. 'I'm sorry I thought you'd been through enough without having to hear about my mess,' he said quietly.

His words caused Dormé to pause, though in reality she hadn't moved from her spot. He said it was because he was ashamed of himself and that she wouldn't be there for him. This brought new tears to her eyes but for a different reason. Dormé took a step closer to him, though resisting the urge to rest a hand on his upper arm. 'Anakin...' she began, though it was difficult to speak. 'Does that mean you still want to be my friend?'

His eyes wavered as he studied her in silence taking in her words and feeling more shamed by them than elated. 'You'd still want to be my friend? Even after all I've done to you?' the Sith Lord whispered quietly. His fingers twisted nervously and fiddled with the utility belt he had yet to put on as his eyes struggled to meet her own.

'You still want to be my friend even though I—even though I am in love with you?' She bit her lip in an effort to stop herself from succumbing to her worst fears and greatest desires.

Anakin was forced to look away as the tears returned. 'You shouldn't. I'm not worth it,' he said quietly. He wanted so badly to speak of his love to Dormé but didn't dare for Vader knew he was unworthy to hold such feelings for her. Not after all he had done, the fact she was willing even to be his friend was so much more than he could hope for or deserved. 'I don't deserve it and I don't deserve you,' he concluded in barely audible tones.

'How can you say such things!' she baulked, feeling as though he was crushing the worth of her own affections by saying she shouldn't love him. 'I love you and you can't stop me from loving you—' Dormé's affections for him were unconditional. Defensive of her best friend and love, Dormé couldn't stand by and let anyone put him down, even if it was Anakin himself. 'Don't measure my feelings as something to be deserved, for it is given freely. I don't expect you to understand or to even return them, but don't ever say you don't deserve it!'

Vader could only stare at her in disbelief torn between the rush of joy that her words encouraged with him and the crushing shame at the fact he knew fully well she deserved better than this. 'Love is never given freely! It has to be earned! Why do you think my father hates me so much, Dormé?! Because I'm a damned failure!' he argued desperately.

'Stop saying that!' she yelled at him as though it personally hurt her when he referred to himself as a failure. She didn't understand the way of the Sith, nor why his father treated him thusly, but she knew without a doubt that it was not out of love. From the experience of learning about and coming to love Anakin, she knew that love was not what the emperor bore for his son.

Now it was Anakin's turn to balk as he stared at her in confusion. He had no idea why it troubled her to hear him state the facts. Was it just easier for her to love him if she buried the truth, just as he forced himself to bury his feelings for her by dating another? He knew he was a failure, everyone knew it. All he had to do was see the look of disgust and revulsion on his father's face to know what his family thought of him. Nevermind look to the tabloids to know how the rest of the galaxy felt. So with this in mind Ankain continued feeling as though he was awakening Dormé to the facts, helping her realize what his own father, the emperor, had tried to teach him for years. Nothing was free, everything had to be earned and some people were undeserving of any kindness, nevermind love. Vader was one of them.

'Only an idealistic fool believes in that nonsense of love being freely given it comes at a price, everything does,' Anakin snapped unaware of how much he sounded like the emperor himself in that moment. While he wanted to accept Dormé's affections, desperately longed to accept them, Vader was raised to understand that nothing came freely. As a creature of death, the only thing he deserved was fear and hate. To hold onto the hope that Dormé might truly love him seemed an impossibility one he didn't dare accept for fear she'd only change her mind. That she would find someone far more worthy of her and depart with them instead.

The words he spat out at her were the exact words that Darth Sidious once told him when as a boy. Though this fact was missed on the Sith Lord who in that moment had forgotten the time when as a youngling of ten years he asked his father he never told him that he loved him.

_Having returned from a sleep over with his best friend during a political visit to Humbarine, Anakin asked his father, 'Kei's mother tells him that she loves him all the time! His father does too when he tucks him into bed. So why don't you ever tell me that you love me?' _

_'A boy as stupid and weak as you doesn't deserve such love. Only an idealistic fool believes in that nonsense—' _

'A fool, am I? Thank you for clarifying,' Dormé said, too angry and depressed to argue further. She wiped her tears before taking a step closer to him once more, refusing to cry anymore in his presence.

As a Sith, Anakin wasn't supposed to need such affections. Love was a weakness that could be exploited. It was only now that Anakin realize that ultimately it was because he was everything his father despised and didn't want in a son. That he truly had done nothing to deserve or earn love. That in the end he was as much an idealistic fool as Dormé was. But admitting to such things were too late now and thus he fell silent immediately regretting his words as his expression grew guilty and apologetic.

Dormé reached up to touch his cheek saying, 'This is given without a price,' before kissing his cheek. 'Goodbye, Anakin.'

He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come as he felt her small fingers against his cheek encouraging new tears that did not spill -not till she departed. Her statement was simple but potent in silence Vader could only study the petite woman as she departed. He never said goodbye or allowed himself to admit to his true feelings. It seemed selfish somehow and so he remained silent and frozen in position while staring at the door as his throbbing head mercilessly reminded him that his worst nightmare truly was real.

Dormé went to change in her own room, thankful to see the rotting corpse of Moteé had already been tended to. After changing, she took her luggage and left the palace with the intent of returning to her stepfather's home on Naboo. She was unaware that the emperor had her followed and that a close eye would be kept on her until the emperor could see her in person himself.

* * *

A/N: Anakin gets into some really big trouble... 


	11. Message for a Queen

The next few days were a blur to Dormé who felt like she had lost everything she ever loved in her life. The servants still remained in her stepfather's home, taking care of it even though her mother was dead and never coming back. She didn't know why they stayed. They could have stolen items and left to find their own place to live, but no, they had to remain.

Dormé just wanted to be left alone. She felt more comfortable hauled up in her old bedroom, but none of the old novels or holofilms satisfied her anymore. She found no joy in any of her old habits and ordered the servants to get rid of it all, she didn't care how. The old gown she had worn the first time she met Anakin was thrown deep into the recesses of her wardrobe.

She didn't remain in her old room and slept in her mother's instead. But sleep evaded her and night after night she would wander the halls as though she were a spirit, trying to find her place in the world where it seemed no one wanted her.

Less than a week after leaving the palace, the head servant enquired about the estate, saying people had been by there recently, those of the Samukaa enquiring about her payment to her grandfather. She had no tribute or how to gain access to the funds. She wrote it off and told the servant to inform her grandfather he could come and take it himself. She didn't care anymore.

Today, she hardly expected to hear that the emperor was coming. Looking into the mirror, she saw the death marks under her eyes which marked she had not been able to sleep. She saw that her skin was sallow and almost sunken in. How could she possibly entertain the emperor when she looked like death? She hoped he would not be asking her to return to the palace, or speak of his son, for she did not want to hear it.

* * *

The last thing Palpatine wanted to think about was Vader's idiocy that led to Dormé Jaffa's prompt departure from the palace. Just when things were finally falling to place something had to make it all fall apart. It was maddening to say the very least and for the moment it took Palpatine all of his control not to kill Vader right on the spot for his blatant stupidity. However there was another reason he kept the boy alive outside the obvious need to keep up appearances and avoid scandal -not that anyone would seriously challenge him. That reason was now why he found himself outside the smaller estate that had once been the home of Dormé's mother.

Having watched her from a distance for the past while, Sidious made sure that nothing happened to her and that more importantly she did nothing to herself. After all there was the possibility that she was with child and the emperor didn't want anything to happen to his new protégé. Of all the many whores Vader had taken to his bed Lady Jaffa was the only who proved fruitful and it was with this hope in mind that he had gone to such efforts to ensure they remained close.

That was until Vader brilliantly went and destroyed all of his careful planning -as always.

Giving a polite nod to the servant he patiently waited for Dormé to meet him while taking in the decor which he found to be quite ugly and tacky. Why anyone would feel the need to surround themselves with so many trinkets was beyond him.

Upon hearing of the emperor's arrival, Dormé's nervousness increased. What if he was here to tell her about something that had happened to Anakin? What if Anakin was in danger? No, he wouldn't be... She suddenly found herself incredibly worried about her friend, as she hadn't heard from him at all, not that she expected to. Even so, she still loved him very much and hoped he was OK. Dormé gracefully entered the room the servants informed her the emperor was waiting in. Just seeing the old man caused tears to come to her eyes. Even though she hated how he treated Anakin, he was Anakin's father and part of her had come to regard him as family too. After all, the only other family she had living was her grandfather, who it seemed was just as hateful as Emperor Palpatine was.

Palpatine took in Dormé's presence and at the sight of her unshed tears hoped that this was a good sign. The physicians had informed him that emotional states were often common in the early stages and he hoped this was the case as well. But as he silently scanned her Force signature, he was disappointed to find no evidence that Dormé was indeed with child. Frowning to himself it took the Sith Lord all of his self-control not to storm out the door he had entered. However appearances had to be kept and he hoped that perhaps he had only missed something. That the child was still too young and would need another further scan to locate its signature. One could hope, after all. 'My dear, how are you?' he politely asked as he finally took in her pale and gaunt complexion that revealed her stress. If she was indeed pregnant this was a problem that would need quick tending to at the very least.

At the elder man's inquiry, Dormé couldn't help bowing her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'I miss Anakin...' she confessed.

Palpatine did his best not to curl his lip in disgust at Dormé's display of emotions. Why she bothered shedding tears over such a waste of flesh he'd never know but appearances had to be kept and thus he placed a hand to her shoulder. 'It's quite alright. There is nothing to be ashamed about,' he began in fatherly tones. 'I'm terribly sorry for his poor behaviour. He had no right to treat you so poorly,' the emperor continued in his best gentle tones.

As her concerns returned, she looked up, asking, 'Is he all right? Is he safe?' Even though to hear Anakin's name would only encourage more tears, she just had to know if he was OK.

Her question forced Palpatine to actually have to glance away as his blood boiled at the thought. Of course his idiot apprentice was in another one of his Force-forsaken emotional states of disaster, in which he would abandon all duties and training to drink himself stupid while whoring himself out to whatever woman would bed him.

It wasn't the first time Vader had done this and after a severe lesson of teaching his apprentice the importance of not drowning one's self in pity Sidious had hoped he'd never have this complication occur again. It would seem he was wrong. However the emperor chose not to interfere right away this time as he wanted to end things properly lest it reflect badly with the public. He had enough to tend to already without giving the barbaric rebel's help for their campaign to bring about utter chaos to the order of his empire.

'He's is fine and safe, Lady Dormé. Though it is you that I'm worried about,' he said as he pretended to study her in concern. 'You look a bit unwell, have you not been eating properly or resting?' he asked while scanning her force signature once more in the hopes of finding what he hoped would be the reasons for this. This time he was more careful to look for subtle changes marking the beginning stages of a baby's creation.

Dormé was shaking as she struggled not to reveal any further emotion when he placed a hand on her shoulder. His words only served to remind her of what she left behind. She didn't hear his question about her health for she threw her arms around his pathetic excuse for a father, sobbing into his chest.

Palpatine's eyes widened in horror and disgust as Dormé threw her arms around him. Thankfully the woman was far too distracted by her sorrow to register his hesitancy to embrace her. The Sith Lord winced as Dormé sobbed as though her heart was breaking in two.

'Why did he does this? Why? I told him I love him and he just—' she sobbed, recalling their conversation. 'I don't know what I did or why he doesn't—And now it's all over and I'll never see him again—He's the only one who—' she babbled, overwhelmed by despair, not caring about the impression she was making on his father. 'I'd do anything—anything for him...'

She was ruining his well-tailored suit with her salty tears she was blathering on about love and some other such nonsense that made utterly no sense to him. He continued to scan her Force signature looking for some clue or hint that all this melodrama was being brought on because she had life growing within her. Unfortunately this wasn't the case and frowning he struggled to control his rage over his apprentice's idiocy as it was no clear to him that nothing ever did occur despite his careful plans. 'I wish I knew of a way to make my son realize the affect his actions are having on you. But the boy is a fool when it comes to such things and it shames me to think of what he has done to you,' Palpatine said in feigned shamed tones before promising Dormé he would speak to Anakin about his actions. In truth he had no intention of doing such a thing and just wanted to part ways with her as it was obvious she, like Anakin no longer served any purpose to him. 'I will get to the bottom of this, I assure you,' he said in father tones. 'I don't think Vader truly appreciates what he has lost.'

When the emperor spoke, Dormé sniffled, wiping her eyes and pulling away from the man, feeling worse that she had reported such things about Anakin to his father. 'Don't hurt him,' she pleaded. 'He didn't mean to—Just forget you spoke to me—' Dormé couldn't live with the possibility that she might be the cause of his father unleashing Sith lightening attacks on him. She could see the scars when she closed her eyes, the scars that never fully healed. She memorized the designs from all the times she put ointment on his scarred flesh.

Palpatine furrowed his brow at her words pretending as though he would never think of doing such a thing. 'It's quite all right. I have no intention of interfering with affairs that do no concern me. I just wanted to help in any way I could. I know how close you two were and it troubles me to see you in pain like this,' he said gently while playing up his fatherly role to her. 'All I want to do is talk to him, to find out the reasons for his actions nothing more,' he said in gentle assurance. 'It just seems to out of character for him as I know he holds you in high regards,' Palpatine admitted. But Dormé was still concerned about the punishment that Vader deserved and at her words he almost wanted to laugh. As much as Dormé disgusted him, even Darth Sidious couldn't deny that she had done all that could be required of her. As always it was entirely Anakin's fault.

'If you need to punish someone, punish me instead,' she requested before he had a chance to leave. 'It's the very least I deserve.'

Giving her arm a gentle squeeze he shook his head in confused dismay. 'Why would I ever do such a thing, child? You've been nothing but the boy's dearest friend and have been like a daughter to me. Vader obviously has some explaining to do and I will do my best to try and encourage him to reconsider his actions towards you,' he said as he prepared to depart.

Dormé wasn't so sure about the emperor's words, but with the touch of his cold hand and references to her being like his daughter, she couldn't help but take him at his word. After all, he hadn't ever said or done anything that would make her distrust him...so far that she knew. She bit her lip momentarily as he turned to leave. She wanted to beg him to tell her what to do...whatever she could possibly do for Anakin, anything for him, but she held this to herself, knowing it wasn't for the emperor to say or to give. She watched in silence as he left, feeling no better than she had before he visited her.

Palpatine was quick to depart as he had long since tired of keeping up the act of the concerned father figure. Not only had Vader failed to impregnate Dormé but he now had once more disappeared to the lower sectors of Coruscant to mingle with his fellow cretins. As much as he wanted to kill the pathetic joke of a Sith Lord Palpatine knew he'd have to tread softly. His rein on Vader was tight but ultimately the young Sith was more powerful than him and if he wasn't careful Vader could gain the upper hand. As he returned to the palace the emperor began to silently plot a professional way to do the boy in and it wasn't until the hour was late and he was rummaging over old data pads that the answer was revealed to him. With a hint of a smile the emperor gave a soft sigh of contentment as he drew a long sip from his cup of tea.

It was almost too easy.

But then there was the matter of locating Vader without having to dirty his hands or tarnish his own personal good name. A single name came to mind and Palpatine gave another dark smile. As useless as Kei was in his opinion it would seem the Humbarine prince would serve some purpose after all.

* * *

Moving through the crowds, Kei's eyes scanned the vast room as he tried to locate the one he sought. He knew from speaking to the locals -and viewing the tabloids that the Coruscanti prince had been sighted here but was uncertain if Vader would return. Had he not been so fearful of Edeja's safety the Humbarine prince was certain he would have politely declined the Emperor's request to seek out his son. Anakin was a good friend to Kei, despite his melodramatic life and the emotional highs and lows it encouraged, and the younger prince was loathed to assist Vader's father knowing the end results that was sure to come. He was also concerned about Vader's sudden disappearance and what it could mean. It wasn't the first time Kei had been ordered to locate Anakin in Coruscant's lower sectors and return him to the palace but as his eyes scanned the room another time he desperately hoped it would be his last.

The music thrummed and pulsated matching the lively and seductive atmosphere of the club perfectly. Just as the lights flashed and spiralled casting shadows everywhere and offering little if any decent light. How Anakin could enjoy spending so much time in these places was beyond him as the clubs had long since lost its appeal years ago. It was just too hollow, fast and desperate for his liking. But duty unfortunately demanded Kei come to this place and upon registering that the Coruscanti prince wasn't here he decided to resort to speaking to the bartender. 'Have you see Prince Vader?' Kei asked.

The petite woman just smirked and nodded as she pointed upstairs.

The Humbarine prince sighed as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Anakin still hadn't learnt his lesson. Though Vader didn't discuss the matter much with Kei before taking off, his friend had informed him that he utterly ruined his friendship with Dormé because he slept with Moteé while drunk. If Anakin thought sleeping around would improve his situation with his dearest friend, he was sorely mistaken. 'Great. I'll come back in the morning. But if you see him before then do tell him that I came by,' Kei said in dry tones before departing in silence.

* * *

Anakin's bleary eyes studied the chronometer by his bed. It was exactly nine days, fifteen hours, and twenty-three minutes since the most important person in his universe had left his life. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply as the familiar throb marking the dreaded morning after hang over began to cloud his thoughts. Thankfully there was no nausea though the sound of the fresher shower running in the next room reminded him of other events of the night before he'd much rather forget. He hated this life and hated himself even more for placing himself in it. Ever since Dormé walked out of his life, Vader had fallen into old habits. But the more he tried to drink away her memory, or relive it with another, the worst he felt for it. Yet the more he tried to go without the lonelier he became and the more depressed for it.

What he would give to just to see Dormé again! The thought made his heart heavy with sorrow and despair. Even now, he could still feel her kiss against his cheek and hear her voice telling him goodbye. The tears collected in his eyes at the memory and it was only when they fell to the small pile of data pads that remained semi-hidden under the bed was he able to blink them away. Grabbing one of them the Sith Lord allowed his eyes study its title before his fingers silently outlined it. A hint of a sad smile crept onto his lips. They were in actuality simplified versions of ancient tales that were often used to help younglings learn how to read. Dormé had handpicked them herself at his request as he had complications that made literacy a struggle for him. She was by far the finest tutor Vader ever had and the most patient. Because of her Anakin could now with much study and careful examination read the simple stories without her help. Though he had already read them far more than he'd care to admit Anakin couldn't stop himself from attempting to read them even now. As pathetic as he knew it was, studying the familiar tales she had so often spoke of made him feel as though Dormé was near.

'What are you reading?' an accented voice asked curiously behind him.

The Sith Lord quickly moved the data pad back to its hiding place.

The woman was quicker and giggling she grabbed it from him only to stare at its title in a disbelief and surprise. 'A children's collection of Naboo tales?' she remarked curiously.

Scowling, Anakin glared at her as he grabbed it from her hands and touching the Force ordered her to leave. The woman being non-sensitive to the Force complied without another word.

Fortunately for Kei, who was now approaching Anakin's suite, the woman was quite clothed and said not a word to him as she swiftly departed leaving Kei to sigh in relief that he wouldn't be walking into anything inappropriate. But before the younger prince had a chance to ring the chime to Anakin's suit he heard Vader's voice in his thoughts demanding he leave or else. Frowning, he ignored the threat and rang the chime.

'I'm sorry, Anakin, your father has put me up to this,' Kei muttered under his breath as he heard something heavy being thrown at the door followed by the muffled sound of Anakin's voice shouting a few choice words spoken in debaucherized Uriashian. Kei just rolled his eyes as he remained put and fold his arms.

'The emperor sent me, Anakin!' Kei finally shouted in reply only to be met with silence followed by the door parting open most likely with Anakin's use of the mystical Force. Stepping inside he found himself in a rather expensive suite that didn't match the dingy bar below at all. It was classy but Spartan and bore no signs that Anakin even lived here as everything was far too clean. That was until he entered the living room where he saw a series of half built mechanical knick-knacks, an empty bottle of apsinthos and a series of data pads that had scribbling that could be considered writing or bird scratching.

Curiosity caused Kei to peek at it but swiftly he glanced away upon seeing Dormé's name on the top. Turning his attentions to the bedchambers Kei winced uncertain what he'd find upon entering, he prayed that his friend would at least be decent. Fortunately the sheets that entangled Anakin's form ensured Kei wouldn't have to avert his attentions or have nightmares later.

'Anakin,' Kei began as he leaned against the entrance to the room. Vader whose face was buried in his pillow didn't respond. His head pounded as though an army of troopers were marching in it and he wanted to do nothing more than sleep. Mumbling incoherently he gave Kei a rude gesture with his hand and promptly went limp once more. Kei on the other hand was not amused and disappeared to the fresher to get a cup of cold water. Splashing it on the Sith Lord's face he promptly slammed it onto the table in agitation. As much as he pitied his friend and his situation he had no patience when it came to Anakin's pity parties.

Cursing profusely Vader swiftly sat up and glared at Kei in rage. 'What the iquicha was that for?' he growled as Kei folded his arms once more and readily returned his friend's glare.

'The emperor has ordered me to find you and return you to the palace that's what,' Kei snapped as Anakin's expression fell. Vader knew he was in no condition to see his father and knew all too well the nightmare of punishments that awaited him upon his return.

'Please tell me he's going to finally kill me and put me out of my misery,' Anakin mumbled as he rested his now dripping head against his hands. Kei sighed softly as his expression softened though he remained silent.

'Did he tell you anything?' Anakin tried again as he studied his friend. Kei just shook his head in silence causing Vader to nod in understanding. He hadn't expected his father to say anything to Kei anyways.

'What about Dormé?' he asked in desperate tones. 'Have you heard anything about her? Is she okay? Where is she now? Is she alright?'

'I'm sorry, neither Edeja nor myself have spoken to her since she left,' Kei said quietly. Vader glanced away as he blinked back unshed tears.

'I miss her so much,' he hoarsely whispered.

The Humbarine prince sighed deeply as he shook his head. 'You certainly have a strange way of showing it,' Kei said in dry tones referring to the woman he ran into who was leaving Anakin's suite.

Knowing exactly what Kei meant, Anakin curled a lip and gave him a sarcastic look. 'Shut the frak up,' Anakin grumbled before rising to his feet and departing for the fresher not caring that he wasn't covering himself up.

'Tell my father I'll be back at the palace by afternoon,' Anakin snapped before slamming the door to the fresher shut leaving Kei once more alone with his thoughts and the dread of what was waiting for his friend upon his return to the palace.

* * *

When Anakin entered the grand throne room it was a struggle to ignore the effect the bright sunlight peering through the windows had on his still throbbing head. Though he was in better shape than morning he was still far from well and it shamed him to think that he had to face his father in a state that was less than professional. He already knew that the emperor was aware that he was still hung-over –though not nearly as bad as he was when Kei showed up at his suite- and could only imagine what was going through his mind.

To his surprise, Palpatine was not only understanding of his situation he was incredibly compassionate about it. Touched by his father's kindness it took all of Vader's control not to openly lose himself in his emotions and pour his heart out about his sorrow over ruining things with Dormé. He knew the emperor had his limits and didn't want to ruin his father's rare moment of kindness.

'But that isn't entirely why I summoned you here,' his father continued upon comforting Anakin who admitted his regrets and foolishness.

'I have been watching your progress and training in the Dark side very closely and though I may not openly say it I am proud of you and how far you have come since the early days of your training,' Palpatine continued, leaving Anakin speechless in humble joy.

How he had longed to hear his father say these words! Vader didn't dare speak as the events as of recent and the lack of sleep ensured his emotions were running higher than normal causing a lump to form in his throat.

'I have taught you all that I know, Lord Vader, and I think the time has come for you to undergo the rites of passage necessary for you to become a true Sith Master.'

Anakin would never forget this statement for as long as he lived and as the emperor proceeded to tell him all that this ritual would entail the Sith lord could barely keep focused as his thoughts raced as fast as his heart. Though it sounded like a daunting task he knew that his father would never send him on a mission that was too impossible for him to achieve.

'Destroy the entire remnant Jedi, Lord Vader, or do not return home at all,' Darth Sidious said in dark and sincere tones.

Anakin silently bowed and in firm tones vowed not to fail before quietly departing feeling as though he had been given a second chance to prove himself to all he loved. Perhaps his father hadn't meant his fierce words of earlier after all. The thought brought a smile to his lips and with this in mind he found a new sense of courage and vowed to do one last thing before beginning the mission that would forever change his life.

After all, it was only fair that Dormé knew the truth of his feelings for her and what he was about to do to prove his worth to her.

The hour was late when Anakin was finally able to sit down and properly create a letter for his dearest friend and beloved. As much as he wanted to do it earlier, there were plenty of preparations needed to ensure his journey was a prosperous one and it was only now that he had time to actually sit down. The Sith Lord was both eager and nervous to embark on his mission and was utterly thrilled, nevermind honoured to have been given this chance to prove himself both to his father and to his beloved Dormé. Vader was certain that with his victory he would have earned Dormé's love and would be able to finally return home to her. With this in mind, he activated a blank data pad and taking his pen began to put his thoughts onto the screen.

_My deerest Dormé, _

_There is so much I want to tell you. So much that I koodn't tell you before because I had no right to. But before I leeve to undergo my rites of passage I felt it was nesesary to share with you al that ways on my heart and mind. _

_I love you more than words kood ever say. You are my goddess Dormé. My queen, my beloved. With you I am whole and complete. But I no I haven't done anything to earn the right to stand by your side. In fact I no I've been nothing but a beest and a monster to you. _

_For that I am so sorry. I have given you no reason to love me. Yet you stil do and I want you to no that I am going to show you that I am worthy of your love. I wil earn the right to return home to you as a true Sith Master, not sum broken failure that you once knew me as. _

_My father has deemed me worthy to go on the rites of passage that will make me a true Sith. He says I am to remove the last of our ancient enemees the Jedi and once they are gone I will truly have earned my title of Darth Vader. _

_And I will have earned the rite to return home to you my goddess and queen. I no I'll never be like the Old Guard you used to tell me tales about but I do want to honer your name the way they used to honer their lady loves name threw there missons. _

_It is with an eger heart that I rite this and an eger spirit that I wil depart. No that I am doing this not only to earn my father's respect and love. But to earn yours as well and perhaps finaly earn the rite to tell you how much I truly love you to you in person. _

_Until then know my heart is with you always and ever. _

_Love your, _

_Anakin Vader. _

Upon the completion of the simple message, Anakin spoke to Kei and Edeja in person before leaving the message with them to give to Dormé once they had located her. Then without further parting words or instructions the Sith Lord clambered into his star ship which he had named _The Tempest_ in memory of his beloved and took to the sky.

* * *

Four weeks, three days, nine hours and forty-seven minutes had passed since Dormé last stood in the presence of her best friend and beloved. Even after speaking with his father, who assured her Anakin was all right, Dormé found it hard to believe his father wouldn't exact punishment over everything that happened. He never spared Anakin punishment over anything before, so why would he start now? Even though she left the palace under not-so-pleasant terms, she still hoped that Anakin would try to contact her. Even though things were not great between them, she still loved him desperately and wished he would at least attempt to mend their friendship.

But as the days wore on, she grew more concerned, thinking it was that he couldn't reach her...that something had happened to him and it worried her sick. Sleep had become unknown to her ever since she left the palace and her night walks became a regular occurrence. She tried to keep herself occupied, while fending off vicious attacks by the Samukaa, intent on 'reclaiming' what 'belonged' to her grandfather. Dormé consequently had to rely on her sword, though she was hardly as well trained as them. Her verbal threats that the emperor would torture and kill them all was thankfully enough to keep them away from her doorstep.

A servant informed her that Lady Edeja wished to speak with her. The thought filled her immediately with hope, but was soon consumed by a sinking feeling that something awful had happened to her beloved. She entered the foyer quickly and assaulted the healer with questions about Anakin. 'Where is he? Is he all right? His father didn't harm him, did he? Oh, please tell me he didn't punish him—It's all my fault—I don't know what I would do if—Oh Edeja!'

Edeja bowed in polite greeting to Dormé but didn't have a chance to get a word in edgewise as Dormé flooded her with questions. Approaching the young woman Edeja furrowed her brow as she gave a soft sigh, her expression gentle but concerned. 'I am sorry, Dormé, but I'm not entirely aware of Anakin's whereabouts or his status of health. All I know was that he had embarked on a mission his father had sent him on, something to do with the Dark Mistress and rites of passage. I assure you, he was in good spirits when he left and showed no signs of punishment.'

Edeja's words only served to cause her more anxiety at first, especially mentioning a mission from his father and the Dark Mistress, whoever that was. But then she went on to say he showed no signs of punishment and this brought tears of relief to her eyes.

'He did give me this with the strict instruction to give it to you in person,' Edeja said quietly as she offered the datapad to Dormé.

Accepting the datapad, she blinked back tears, saying breathlessly, 'Thank you,' as she clutched it to her heart.

Dormé was incredibly reluctant to read whatever this datapad contained, having a feeling it would be heartbreaking, what it was. Even so, it was not long after Edeja left that she ordered her servants not to disrupt her as she locked herself in her private chambers, the ones that used to belong to her mother, and pouring over his letter.

He loved her. Oh gods, goddess, Force and whatever else... He loved her...

While the thought she have been a pleasant one, his letter was hardly so. Why did he think he needed to prove his love? Why did he still think himself unworthy of her friendship, nevermind her love? She already respected and loved him! What was there to earn? And what was all this talk of destroying Jedi?

_Oh Anakin, what have you gotten yourself into... _she thought furiously, knowing she had no way of contacting him, nor a way to stop him from what appeared to be foolhardy.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the fans of this fic and other Dormékin tales! Your reviews and feedback have been the sustenance for our evil Sith Plotbunnies. Just a note to remind you about the Dormékin fanlist (the link can be found in my author profile), so join now! You don't have to have a website, just an email addy.

Also, the Dorméin site has been completely revamped and you can now download music vids, including the trailer for _Forbidden_.

Coming up--will Anakin survive the trials which Palpatine doesn't expect him to succeed in? Will he ever learn about his true parents?


	12. Until the Last Breath

The setting was hardly ideal, but Lord Vader was hardly mindful of it as the dark side coursed through his veins, pulsating and throbbing filling his mind with hate, rage, and above all else, power. Anakin's body moved with unnatural agility and speed as though he were a beast of the swampy jungle he found himself in, instead of the intruder that he was. The infuriated Sith Lord stormed through the swamps of Dagobah too lost in darkness which radiated from his form like an inky blackness, to register his prey was in actuality watching him. 

The Jedi Grand Master knew ultimately that Anakin's path was not his to choose. Though the boy clearly lacked a proper constitution, it was also obvious to Master Yoda that the powerful, but young, Sith Lord was doing this for another reason outside of power. The elder Jedi furrowed his brow at the discovery and knew immediately what had to be done. Despite the fact that Anakin came to this place with the intent of killing the Jedi Grand Master, Yoda knew immediately that the boy would fail. While the elderly Jedi had no intent of returning the favour it didn't mean that he was beneath teaching the Coruscanti Prince a lesson in humility.

Vader didn't know what hit him as he suddenly found himself flying backwards and slamming hard against a rather knotted tree. Crying out in shock, Anakin was promptly dropped to the ground with an unceremonious thud. Swiftly, Vader grabbed his lightsaber and scrambled back onto his feet as his thoughts flashed in blind rage. _How dare they!_ he thought furiously before staring in disbelief at the small and stout green figure that watched him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

'Coward!' the Sith Lord hissed to the Jedi Elder before him as he activated his lightsaber. Part of him wanted to laugh at the small form before him, for how could someone so small be such a threat to a trained Sith Lord such as himself?

Yoda swiftly proved him wrong and was quick to turn the battle around to his advantage. Though Vader was indeed quite skilled with the Force and was capable of channelling unnatural amounts of the Force, he was also exhausted from the constant battle. Anakin had also been lost to the dark side for some time leaving him too lost in his bloodlust to register the need for nourishment or rest. His cocky attitude and arrogance did little to help his situation and though he promptly gave himself to the dark side, Anakin swiftly discovered there was no way he could win this battle against the Grand Master Jedi.

Yoda treated the battle as though he were guiding a wayward student in the ways of the Force. The lesson given was a fierce one, but wasn't one that would kill the Sith Lord. It wasn't long before Anakin was forced back to his ship. Though he gave it his all, the elder warrior was far superior and as Vader found himself barely able to stand nevermind fight against the small man he knew his time had come. Deactivating his lightsaber as he fell to his knees –for his legs felt as though they were made of water Anakin found himself staring up at the Jedi Master instead of looking down upon him.

The elderly Jedi Master said nothing to the Sith Lord who struggled to catch his breath and clear his mind of the despair this defeat encouraged. Instead, he furrowed his wrinkled brow and deactivated his lightsaber before quietly turning away leaving the confused Sith Lord alone with his thoughts and his wounds.

* * *

Despite the failed battle with the elder Jedi, Vader wasn't about to give up on his hunt. As his fingers slipped over the elegantly designed mask that had at one time been worn by his beloved on their first night together, Vader found his courage and determination returning once more. Though she was not here, Anakin could almost imagine Dormé watching him from a distance, giving him her silent support and love. 

With Dormé's memory on the forefront of his mind, Anakin's despair and sorrow promptly turned to righteous rage and fierce determination. He would prove to his father and to Dormé that he was a worthy Sith Lord who had earned the right to stand at his father's side and more importantly at Dormé's. It wasn't long before Vader was once more lost to the darkness and his bloodlust again.

However the constant battles, the lack of nourishment and rest wasn't without its cost and when combined with the wounds inflicted upon him by the battle with the Grand Master Anakin was truly in no shape to do battle with anyone, nevermind a fully trained Jedi Master who rivalled only the Master Yoda in his skills as a warrior. But this was hardly noted by Anakin who struggled to remain conscious enough to land his ship and clamber out into the jungles of Dantooine.

Vader's prey was near of that he was certain and though his body begged him to rest Anakin continue to trudge forward while using the dark side to reach out and locate the one known as Master Kenobi.

* * *

The terror unleashed fully when the emperor sent his son on a mission of extermination shook even the remotest of location in the galaxy. The small rebel outpost and refuge on Dantooine heard of the conquest just days before Obi-Wan sensed his half-brother's arrival. He could tell that the boy was physically drained, but also knew that he would have to protect the Alliance from being discovered. It was a precarious position he was in, but with the help of his wife, Sabé, and the other active members of the Alliance, he was able to assure they were undercover before Vader set foot on Dantooine. 

Just hours ago, Master Yoda contacted him through the Force, alerting him of the boy's condition and how lost he was. Shame flooded Obi-Wan's thoughts, remembering the words of their father as he fell prey to the wounds of a Sith Lord. He wanted Obi-Wan to train Anakin, but Obi-Wan never had that chance. Emperor Palpatin, Dark Sidious, got to him first, filling him with lies and deceit. Obi-Wan struggled for years to reach the boy, but it was of no use.

* * *

Anakin had no idea that his reign of terror was about to draw to a close, nor did he understand that this entire mission was in reality meant to be his undoing. To Vader this was a sort of noble crusade a mission. The Dark side was all he had known all his life and had come to understand that it was the true way of things, that only from it did power come. But it wasn't power that he did this now, nor was it the reason Anakin continued his journey despite his body's desperate need for rest and nourishment. It was his need to make amends, to allow himself to love and be loved. To prove his worth to an unloving father, and to earn the love that had been so freely and unconditionally given to him by Dormé. 

His wounds were severe a tell tale reminder of the fact he hadn't really rested since his departure. His appearance broken and torn another sign that Vader had allowed himself to become a true vessel to the Dark side that was the only reason he was even able to walk. His mind was nothing more than a storm of darkness for the exhaustion left little to focus upon save the desperate drive to complete this and return home. Truthfully, all Anakin really wanted now was to rest in Dormé's arms, to awaken and find her by his side, but even this had to be earned—or so he believed—which was why the Sith Lord was here now.

As he made his way through the jungle, Obi-Wan was almost stifled by the dark side that seemed to overwhelm and mask the young Sith's Force signature. It was difficult to tell just how close the young man was to the brink of death. Upon setting eyes on his half-brother, Obi-Wan's heart clenched at the sight. Fresh wounds over previously healed ones decorate his face and neck. His expression gaunt and eyes sickeningly yellow, but vacant. He looked as though he was having difficulties walking as he staggered forward. His hair was caked with mud and debris and his clothing was ripped and torn in various places, exposing more wounds.

When Obi-Wan approached, Anakin immediately reached for his lightsaber and activated as he glared to the Jedi before him. There was something strangely familiar about the Jedi Master's Force signature but it was hard to read, for the light that radiated from it was blinding, sickening even.

Obi-Wan rest a hand over his lightsaber hilt, but did not move to activate it just yet. He wondered how much or how little his father told him about Obi-Wan. He wondered if the boy even knew that they were brothers. He tried to appeal to him, calling him by the name his mother and their father chose for him. 'Anakin—' he began.

It was Obi-Wan's use of his given name that caused Vader to briefly falter. 'Don't bother. You know why I am here, just as much as I do,' Vader growled in low tones not wanting or willing to listen to the lies he was certain would be spoken. Anakin then paused as he thought of Dormé, of the pride he was certain she would feel when he returned home as a true Sith Master. A hint of a smile crept into his features as he moved to strike his mind once more consumed by the darkness that both consumed him and drove him onwards.

The Sith would not be swayed, nor did Obi-Wan expect him to, but he always held other people in the highest of regard and had hoped against hope that it would not come to a battle. Nevertheless, he ducked swiftly, the Sith's lightsaber missing him by a long shost, as he ignited his lightsaber in return.

_For you, my love, my goddess…_ Anakin thought as he attacked, feeling as though his very strength came from her memory.

Anakin struggled to maintain his mindset, to keep focused on the battle. But like the Grand Master Jedi, Obi-Wan was the better warrior and despite Vader's attempts to attack all of his movements were swiftly blocked or dodged. But while this infuriated him it was Obi-Wan's calm manner that truly irked the Sith Lord who lost to the dark side believed the Jedi Knight was mocking him.

There were many opportunities for Obi-Wan to end the battle, but he was loathed to slice his brother's arm off or cause him any harm. The least amount of harm, in his opinion, was to wear him down. He was already so weak; Obi-Wan didn't expect it would be long before he collapsed. If this was not the case, his other option would be to get his weapon and destroy it as a symbol. He preferred rather to continue engaging him in battle until his body could no longer sustain the darkness.

Obi-Wan tried to talk to him as they battled. It was not in an effort to turn him to the ways of the Jedi, but in actuality to increase the amount of things the Sith had to think about while trying to duel. It wasn't either in any attempt to provoke him. Instead, he remarked on the animals that called this planet their home and of the local fauna. It was not that Obi-Wan had trained for more years that he won this battle, nor could he honestly say whether his skills with a blade were in any way superior to his brother. It was the fact he remained clear-headed in battle, that he didn't lose himself in any way. Even if Anakin had been at full capacity, Obi-Wan had one thing that Anakin did not: control.

In the end the battle began to turn leaving Vader only too aware that he was about to lose once more. Certain this would bring about his own death Anakin continued to open his thoughts to the dark side and became so consumed by it that conscious thought slipped away. Entering the state he knew simply as a blackout Vader's body stiffened while through the Force, the darkness immediately reached out to drain Obi-Wan of his energy. But Anakin's body was in no state to execute such an attack, no matter how unconscious it might have been and soon he fully lost consciousness and went limp falling then at Obi-Wan's feet.

It was not long before Anakin collapsed and Obi-Wan shut off his lightsaber, hooking it to his belt as he dashed over to the fallen form of his brother. He flipped him over so that his face was no longer in the brush. He checked his vitals and once he was certain everything, aside from his wounds and the effects of the dark side, was intact, he confiscated the younger man's lightsaber and heft him into his arms before taking him back to his home. Obi-Wan wondered what their father would think of them now, after everything that had transpired. What he wouldn't give for Qui-Gon's advice now! Watching over the young Sith who was in day three of his fever, Obi-Wan felt as though he were helpless. Nothing he did seemed to help, though Anakin was slowly improving. It worried him that Anakin was so ill and the light side just seemed to make it worse.

* * *

The dreams that plagued Vader were dark and frightening filled with images that reminded him of his fears. In them his father had finally done what he had always threatened to do leaving Anakin in his nightmares both disowned from his family and completely lost. Dormé too turned her back on him in the nightmare hell as she found love in the shadowed arms of another. No matter how many times he killed the phantom beast another would take its place as Dormé demanded he stop before reminding him of his own sins. Other times he'd bear witness to Dormé clad in red looking as beautiful as he always remembered her, though something wasn't quite right about her. Anakin always gave in and tried to embrace his dearest beloved. However when he did from her arms would extend chains with hooks that sank deep into his flesh causing him to scream out in pain while she laughed. 

Sometimes he'd see the real Dormé and with a rush of hope he'd cry out to her as his beloved would draw her blade and try to rescue him. But as Dormé waged war with her dark self Anakin's pain would worsen as the chains that extended from his body to the dark Dormé would tighten causing the hooks to tear at new and healing flesh. The end result was always the same and he'd sob and weep over the lifeless form of the real Dormé who'd always die in his arms. When his sorrow turned to rage and desperation, he'd struggle once again to free himself only to worsen his pain as the hooks sank deeper into his body until he was once more covered in blood and wounds. Bound to the strange Dormé like a slave or an animal Vader would continue to fight and scream never giving up in his need to break loose. Yet whenever he did managed to break free from the chains, the vicious cycle would begin again.

In the realms of consciousness Vader would whimper and moan as the fever wrecked havoc on his body. When the light side of the Force was used on him his soft whimpers would turn into full fledge screams as his body would writhe as though battling against something that only he knew. During his more quiet moments the Sith Lord would murmur incoherent words of apology to Dormé and to the emperor. But most of the time, he only whispered her name as his hands tried to clutch as something that only he could see. It was as though Anakin was trying to hold someone's hand while praying by some miracle he would awaken and Dormé would be by his side.

* * *

Other Alliance members were incredibly wary about Obi-Wan taking in the Sith lord, whether he was his brother or not. Thankfully, Sabé understood and for this, Obi-Wan was incredibly grateful. He spent long hours watching over him, trying to heal him, though the attempts seemed to be like a poison to the younger man. But as he began to sense some signs of improvement, he overheard him murmuring the same word repeatedly. Obi-Wan was not familiar with the word, but began to think it was a name. He asked Sabé about it. 

When Obi-Wan inquired about Anakin's murmured words Sabé immediately understood and informed him that it was a name. While she wasn't nearly up to date on the gossip that floated about in the Empire she admitted that the name given reminded her of the famous Lady Jaffa. 'I do believe the prince was said to have courted a woman named Dormé, or at the very least they were close friends,' Sabé remarked gently. Despite the boy's atrocities her heart went out to him. But knowing that Anakin was here now under the care of his own brother gave her hope that perhaps Obi-Wan would finally be given the second chance he so rightfully deserved. She knew how much it hurt him to know that he wasn't able to rescue Anakin from Palpatine's clutches.

* * *

Ever since she received Anakin's message, Dormé left Naboo in her stepfather's ship, attempting to go after her beloved. Dormé was hardly a seasoned pilot and she became ill a few times as she landed on various planets which she heard rumours her beloved had visited. Her last stop was on a swampy planet where the Jedi Master told her Anakin was terribly wounded, by some dark mistress, the one Edeja mentioned months ago. The thought filled Dormé with utter terror and grave dread as she headed for his last known whereabouts once more. Each passing day, she felt incredibly ill and wanted nothing more than to find him and bring him home.

Dormé struggled against a fever that was working havoc on her system as she tried to find her beloved. The small Jedi Master said he would be in this jungle, but landing her ship proved to be a hassle. There were patrols ordering her to give them a password, which she did not have. She was arrested and quartered, brought amongst people she did not know or recognise. 'I'm only here to find Anakin Vader,' she said, which was clearly not the right thing to say. 'I just want to see him—to know he's all right...I am not here to quarrel with you—'

Once Obi-Wan heard that a woman had been arrested and contained by the very name his brother spoke of, he spoke with Mon Mothma to have the girl brought to his home. Mon Mothma was hesitant about this precarious position the Alliance was in, but she trusted the Jedi and allowed Dormé to leave with him.

Though Dormé had no idea who this Jedi was and knew Anakin was supposed to be killing Jedi, her heart went to her throat. Was Anakin dead? 'Tell me he's not dead—' she pleaded, tears welling in her tired eyes.

Obi-Wan sent her an empathetic look, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'He is very ill,' he said, 'but I promise you, I am doing everything in my power to see that his health returns.'

'Why should I trust you, Jedi?' Dormé demanded, furrowing her brow as she shrugged off his hand. 'He was sent to kill you, was he not? What have you done to him?! Let me see him right now!'

Obi-Wan did not take the woman's words to heart, as he did not know her, but was becoming aware of her ignorance. He escorted her to the small room Anakin rested in.

Sabé was quick to prepare another room for their unexpected guest as Dormé spoke with Obi-Wan. As much as she wanted to assure Lady Dormé that everything was going to be fine Sabé wasn't about to lie about Anakin's situation either. It was because of this that Sabé decided busy herself by making Dormé's stay here as comfortable as possible. It was the least she could do for the poor girl who was clearly fearful and heartbroken over Prince Vader's condition.

Though Obi-Wan was concerned for the young woman's fever that seemed to mirror Anakin's own, he was quick to pick up on the fact that it was because they shared a Force bond and that by healing Anakin, she too would recover in time. He left her alone with Anakin, for the emotions were running high and beginning to wear on him.

Upon peering in to see his unconscious form, Dormé collapsed next to his bed, sobbing and repeating his name. 'Oh Anakin, what have they done to you, my love?'

Anakin stirred slightly as though even in rest he sensed the approach of his dearest friend and beloved. Though he had yet to awaken his fingers clenched and unclenched as though desperately trying to grasp Dormé's hand.

Dormé brushed his tangled and mud-caked hair away from his eyes as she studied him through her tears. When she noticed his hand grasping the air, she slipped her hand into his. 'Anakin—oh my love, what happened to you? Can you hear me? Anakin...'

Anakin felt his nightmares beginning to fade as physically his thoughts reached out to the surface of consciousness. Drawing a deep breath, Anakin stirred awake with a soft groan. 'Dormé?...' he whispered through dry lips as he vaguely registered Dormé's voice but more importantly felt her hand still resting in his own.

He said her name and Dormé was so relieved to hear it, even if he wasn't conscious. 'Anakin,' she murmured, touching his dirty and scarred cheek with her free hand. Some of her tears fell on his ripped tunic, the mud and grime dripping on the floor.

'...Dormé?' Anakin whispered hoarsely as his eyes blinked opened as his hand tightened slightly against her own as though fearing she wasn't real.

'I'm here, my love,' she said softly, not paying heed to her tears. She felt his grip on her hand tighten, albeit slightly as she watched his eyes open. She gasped.

'Oh my love...I'm so sorry,' he continued in sorrowful tones. 'I've failed you...' Vader murmured though it was uncertain if he was referring to the nightmares or to the battle experienced before his collapse. Her touch soothed his troubled thoughts and aided in his need to regain consciousness. There was something real about her flesh against his own and it served to loosen the grip the nightmares held on Vader's mind. Her tears were many and they covered his cheek and body alerting Anakin that this was very real. Her words reassured him that this was indeed real but it also served to remind him of his goals, his duties and his need to prove himself. Desperately he apologized as tears of his own filled his tired blue eyes. How could he face his goddess after failing so miserably? How could he allow her tears to wash away his shame and despair when he had done nothing to deserve her mercy?

'Why?' she asked when he said that he had failed her. 'What are you talking about? You haven't failed me,' she insisted, shaking her head as the tears continued to fall, but now out of relief rather than sorrow. 'You're all right now. You're going to be all right...

Her questions caused him to shake his head as he weakly attempted to explain himself. 'I did this...for you...For your love, to show you...Dormé...I wanted to prove to you...I wanted to be worthy of you,' he struggled in a voice that was hoarse and barely audible because he hadn't spoken in a while.

Dormé shook her head at his apologies, wanting to speak but finding it difficult. As he further explained himself, Dormé felt her heart clench once more. 'No, you don't need to do this, Anakin. You already have my love. You don't need to prove yourself to me.'

'No...I must not fail...you or my father,' Anakin said desperately to Dormé's assurances believing that there was no other way. That he truly had to succeed or die trying. Anakin felt terrible for his failures and was utterly shamed by them. His only desire was to earn the respect and love of his father and honour his queen. To prove to her that he was worthy to stand by her side. In the end it would seem he had failed in this respect as well.

She inhaled deeply, trying to make sense of it all, trying to find a way out of this that did not bring him anymore pain. _If proving your love means dying, then I must follow you…_

He stared at her in bleary confusion before weakly struggling to touch her cheek. 'But I have to Dormé. I've done nothing to deserve your love—' Anakin was forced to pause as he coughed violently before drawing in a shaky breath. 'In fact...I've done nothing to deserve it,' he rasped.

When he coughed, she immediately filled with grave concern, rubbing his arms in the places that didn't appear injured. _What has happened to you?_ she thought desperately. But Anakin would stand down.

Anakin shivered at her touch but at the same time leaned into it weakly as she rubbed his arms. With a hint of a smile, he added, 'But I won't give up...Soon I'll be better...And then I'll complete my mission and you will understand...Just how sincere I am...That I really do see you as my goddess...my queen,' Anakin said softly.

'I can't live without you!' Dormé prayed to any higher power that would hear her, that it would not come to that, that somehow they would get through this together.

'I won't die...My father wouldn't send me on a mission...unless he was confident...that I'd make it alive,' Anakin said as he gave Dormé's hand a weak squeeze.

'You don't need to prove anything to me, Anakin... You don't...' she insisted before admitting her worst fears. 'I've been so worried about you...'

Dormé words brought unshed tears to his eyes as he studied her in disbelief. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that someone could love him with all of his flaws and faults without a price. It seemed almost absurd to the Sith Lord and yet Anakin couldn't ignore the sincerity of Dormé's words, the fear she felt for him and the concern. It was real and it humbled him to think that his dearest friend and goddess would know him even better than Vader knew himself and would still be abl to love him.

I went after you when I got the letter...I've been following your trail for weeks...and seeing you again—Oh Anakin, just forget about this mission, let's just go home and get you well again, please... Let me take care of you.'

Anakin could not stop tears from spilling down his cheeks. This was not a joke and this was not a dream. Dormé truly loved him and was only too happy to accept his affections for her. Weakly, Anakin struggled to touch her cheek with a shaking hand as he gave her a tired smile. Her hand slipped over his to help him do so. He watched Dormé close her eyes and lean into his touch. 'Will you...marry me if I did? If...I ended this now...and returned home with you?' Vader asked quietly. This was hardly the proposal he had in mind but at the same time it seemed pointless to him to dance around the issue when it was clear to him that they were meant to be together for always.

Her eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth to speak, but just studied him for a moment.

Anakin felt his heart jump to his throat. Her reaction caused a rush of fear to grip his heart. He believed she was horrified by the possibility and braced himself for the inevitable rejection to come.

'Oh Anakin, of course I will,' she replied, hardly believing this was real and just too thrilled not to believe in it. She felt as though her heart had only just started beating as she told him how much she loved him and had missed him.

Anakin sighed in relief at her reply before weakly caressing her cheek as his eyes shone with love and joy. 'My goddess, how you complete me,' he softly whispered.

'My beloved one...'

Obi-Wan felt the shift in his brother's Force signature, marking that he was conscious and only then peeked in to check on him. It was then that Lady Dormé whispered that she would be right back, giving Anakin's hand a squeeze.

Nodding weakly in reply he gave her another smile and weakly squeezed her hand back as well.

Dormé stood up and threw her arms around the Jedi Knight, leaving Obi-Wan stunned. 'Thank you—I'm sorry for before, but thank you for not killing him—we're getting married!' Dormé exclaimed happily.

At the sight of Obi-Wan Vader's eyes widened in surprise. Though he had no idea where he was the Sith Lord knew in that moment—just as Dormé spoke her mind—that it had been the Jedi who had saved him from his wounds. It troubled him as it made no sense and certainly didn't fit what his father had taught him about the nefarious Jedi. Something was obviously wrong and immediately he grew fearful of Dormé's safety.

Dormé then saw the Jedi's wife and gave her a big hug too. 'We're getting married!!'

Sabé was about to ask Obi-Wan if perhaps their guests were up for a little soup and something warm to drink, when she found herself being pulled into a tight embrace. Her eyes widen in surprise but she soon gave Dormé a warm smile as she chuckled in amusement to Dormé's joy. 'Congratulations, Lady Jaffa! I'm so happy for you,' she said in sincere tones.

After announcing it to everyone, Dormé set about helping Anakin get cleaned up and into fresh clothes before trying to get him to eat something. She was more concerned about getting him better than her own needs.

Once he was assured that there was no threat being posed to him, the reluctant Sith Lord's first order of business was to wash up. Upon taking a look at his reflection in the mirror he winced and cursed the fact his supplies were still on his ship. There was no point in asking Obi-Wan if he had a blade to shave as it was obvious even to Vader that he wouldn't.

Dormé took note of all the new scars and wounds on Anakin's body and asked Lady Kenobi for ointments, healing balms, and bacta to clean and dress his wounds, which she insisted she could do by herself. She also, after seeing him examining his facial hair in the mirror, procured a blade for him.

However as he moved to do it himself, Dormé slipped her hand over his. 'Allow me,' she requested softly. 'Your hands are shaking.'

Dormé's offer was welcoming and as his eyes met hers Anakin shyly allowed her to continue. 'Thank you,' he softly said in sincere tones. Dormé was incredibly grateful to the Jedi and his wife, but though they were eager to do all they could to help, Dormé was hardly about to let another woman touch her husband, for in her mind, her beloved was already her husband. When she helped him shave, Dormé kissed him. 'You're welcome,' she replied softly before finishing up. She had already helped him shower and now that he was clean-shaven, he looked much better. However, his body was wounded and gaunt, his eyes still slightly sunken-in from lack of sleep and proper nourishment. All of these things were dually noted by Dormé who would do everything in her power to see that his health improved.

Anakin readily returned her kiss and smiled at her words before remaining put as she finished up. Once clean-shaven and showered Anakin felt much more like his old self again and was in far lighter spirits. However there was still the matter of his father and his warning to Anakin which caused the Sith Lord to grow troubled. 'My father said I had to complete the mission or not return home,' Anakin admitted quietly as he returned to his bed which had since been changed and cleaned. 'As much as I'd like to fulfil his wish I just don't think its right to you know—' he motioned weakly with his head towards the door of his room.

Once she helped him back into the now freshly changed bed, crawling in herself next to him, he spoke of his father and the mission again. 'I don't think you should kill him either,' Dormé agreed. 'He spared your life and I couldn't be more grateful for it.'

'I know he's a Jedi and we're supposed to be enemies, but...he did save my life,' Anakin reluctantly admitted before adding in sincere tones. 'Truthfully I've had enough of the mission. I just want to go home and be with you. But if he learns that I didn't complete my mission my father is certain to cast me out,' Vader said quietly. 'Which is one thing if it's me. I know he's warned me on numerous occasions that he would do that but you don't deserve that Dormé and I don't want to do anything that would place you in that sort of position.'

Dormé kissed his cheek. 'I know it would mean giving up a lot,' Dormé began, 'but I do have assets...we wouldn't go hungry and I have servants as well...if such a thing would happen.'

'I have some as well, but it's hardly the sort life I imagined giving you,' he admitted quietly. 'You're my queen Dormé I want to give you a life that reflects that, it's the very least you deserve.'

Recalling her years growing up in a well-to-do household with no one caring much about her and at the worst of times forgetting about her or ignoring her, Dormé was too happy to have something she never knew she wanted so much. Stroking his scarred cheek, she said, 'I don't need any of those things. I just need you, Anakin.'

Anakin eyes shone in joy at Dormé's words which moved him deeply. In silence he drew her in for a tighter embrace which wasn't very tight as he was still quite weak. 'You're all that I have ever desired and longed for,' he admitted in gentle and sincere tones.

She kissed him before adding, 'I do not mind where we go or how many credits we have. It doesn't matter to me so long as you are safe and healthy...and happy.'

Kissing her with all the love he bore for her the Sith Lord caught her words and smiled gently as he touched her cheek. 'You are everything to me, my dearest beloved. I live for you,' he said softly before leaning into kiss her lips once more.

Anakin said things she had only dreamt of hearing him say, thinking for so long that they were words he would utter to his fiancée, not to her. But now Anakin was hers as he always should have been but she had been too ignorant to see it. She had been scared and had not known what true love was. Now she knew and could not be happier for it. They shared kisses until they were both too tired to continue and Dormé soon allowed herself to succumb to her own exhaustion, falling asleep in her dearest friend and beloved's arms.

Anakin held her close feeling as though everything in the universe was as it should be. With his beloved in his arms, anything was possible and nothing really mattered save for her. Lost in the peace of her arms Anakin gently kissed her until exhaustion ensured he was drifting off to the most peaceful rest he had ever had.

* * *

Though Obi-Wan's intentions were clear to the Alliance, that he would attempt to train Anakin and bring him to the light side, they were more wary about the situation and were beginning to make efforts to move their base to another location. He began contemplating the best way to tell Anakin that they were brothers. 

Sabé politely assisted where she could with the Alliance's need to depart for another location, she clearly supported Obi-Wan's decision and did what she could to help in this matter as well.

Obi-Wan decided inevitably to wait before telling his brother because he wasn't sure how the Sith would take the news, nor was he quite sure Anakin would believe him. Even so, Sabé and he would do their best to see to it that he recovered.

* * *

A/N: So...who thinks Palpatine's going to be overjoyed at the news? hahaha... 


	13. Brothers

It was some time before he awoke and when Anakin did the Sith Lord was quick to register that Dormé was still in his arms, and that the events of the day before had indeed happened. Smiling at her Anakin shyly touched her cheek before brushing back a strand of her hair as he gently kissed her brow. This truly was bliss.

Dormé eventually awoke, incredibly rested, but hungry which was a first in months. She smiled groggily at Anakin as her eyes found his and pulled him closer. 'I never sleep as well as I do when I am in your arms,' she murmured.

Anakin smiled as Dormé awoke and gently touched her cheek as she smiled back at him. 'Good morning,' he murmured in loving but sleepy tones. At Dormé's words the Sith Lord's smile widened as he tightened his embrace around Dormé just as she pulled him near. 'Neither do I,' he said as he kissed her lips before giving her another squeeze. 'I look forward to waking up like this every morning,' he added quietly.

Dormé was all smiles as she woke up to see her beloved looking back at her. She returned his kiss, very happy to awaken like this. 'Me too.'

Anakin grinned at Dormé's reply already looking forward to spending a lifetime waking up in her arms. It was about then that his stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't really eaten much of anything in quite some time. 'Don't suppose you're hungry, are you?' he sheepishly asked as his cheeks warmed.

Snickering when his stomach growled, she nodded and rose from the bed, but not without remaining close to her beloved.

He promptly registered that moving too fast made him dizzy and soon was blinking as he clutched onto the bed with both hands. But Dormé was ever helpful and soon he was on his feet and entering the dining room where food had been prepared for them. Grateful and touched by this gesture, Vader shyly thanked them both before beginning to eat himself.

Sabé quietly helped Obi-Wan as he prepared something for them to eat while musing out loud if they'd prefer tea or juice.

Dormé was pleasantly surprised to see that the Kenobis were gracious enough to have something for them to eat, even though they themselves already ate. She politely thanked them for their hospitality before tucking in. It seemed like she hadn't ate in ages, which was a lot closer to the truth than she realised.

Pausing briefly between bites, he was grateful to see that Dormé was eating. Though Anakin didn't speak of it before, her gauntness and pale skin wasn't missed and it troubled him. He knew he was the reason for this and felt terrible for it. It hadn't been his intention to worry Dormé as he had and Anakin endeavoured to help her recover in whatever way he could. It was the least he could do after all. But this wasn't the only thing that weighed on his mind and as he continued to gulp down his food the Sith Lord thought's wandered to the Kenobi's and their kindness. This kindness made no sense to him, but despite his paranoia and doubts Anakin found no evidence or proof that would suggest there was an ulterior motive to Obi-Wan's actions. Either he didn't know who Anakin was or why their paths crossed, or he was really being clever about all of this. But Vader knew that Obi-Wan was aware of his mission, that he had come here with the intent of taking his life. Also Anakin knew that if Obi-Wan could have just as easily killed him at any time for Vader was entirely at his mercy.

Not only didn't he do it, he went so far as to help him heal, treating him with all the kindness and manners that one treated an ally and friend. It made no sense for the Sith Lord who knew nothing of mercy or kindness in his life save for his beloved and the Breemus. While he didn't understand Dormé's kindness Anakin chose to have faith in the fact that her love was unconditional. As for the Breemus Vader believed their kindness came from the fact he had never hurt them -nor would he ever- and because they were loyal to his father. But Obi-Wan was a complete stranger to him and knew nothing about him. Even the Force could only reveal so much and Vader was certain what it would reveal was hardly an inviting picture, which once more begged the question why? To say he was intrigued by this was an understatement and with it came a curiosity he had never experienced before now about the Light side. He knew there was a connection but what that was he couldn't say.

Once Dormé's hunger disappeared, she noticed that something was weighing on Anakin's mind and it wasn't until the Kenobis were out of hearing range, or so Dormé believed, that she leant closer to him and asked, 'You're not regretting that you—I mean...that—what you said last night...' Dormé had to wonder if this was what he was thinking about and filled her with great concern. Obviously the ramblings of an ill man... Now he thought he was stuck with her.

Anakin didn't realize that his silence was attracting some attention nor did he register for the moment the effect it was having on Dormé. It was only when she spoke up did he realize the effect he was having on her and immediately he slipped his hand in hers as he gave it a squeeze. 'Great Force, of course not! My only regret was that I didn't have the sense to register your feelings sooner!' Anakin said in sincere tones as he reached out to touch her cheek. 'Had I known I would have asked a lot sooner to say the least,' he said with a loving smile and a wink. But growing serious Vader continued.

Relief washed over Dormé when he insisted he would have asked her sooner if he knew of her true feelings. She somehow doubted this, but it warmed her heart just the same. Dormé couldn't resist slipping her arms about his shoulders and giving him a hug for that.

'I'm just startled by all of this that's all. I came here with the intent of killing Master Kenobi and yet he's done nothing but treat me like a friend. He saved my life when he could have easily killed me. I'm just curious as to why,' Anakin admitted.

Dormé kissed his cheek. 'I'm so glad he didn't—I don't know what I would have done if he had...' But as her beloved continued, she too began to grow suspicious.

He kissed her cheek as well feeling so incredibly happy to be able to finally do this. After a lifetime of living without affection it was certain the Sith Lord would never take these simple gestures for granted. Anakin smiled at her words as he knew he owed the Jedi so much. But it was for this very reason that he was troubled and quietly he admitted to his confusion.

'You don't think he'll still want to confront you, once you've healed?'

Dormé's question was logical and truthfully Anakin wouldn't be surprised if this was indeed the case. But at the same time not once did he sense ulterior motives from the Jedi, nor did he sense any anger or hatred towards him. In fact all he felt was concern for both Dormé and himself. 'I don't know. One would expect that he would I mean I did come here with the intent of killing him. That was my mission after all,' Anakin remarked as he sipped on his juice. 'But at the same time, all I've ever felt from him was concern for us. Not to mention if he wanted me dead he definitely had more than enough opportunity. 'Unless he's like those Old Guards you told me about in your novels. Where a formal confrontation is desired for the sake of honour? But then why hasn't he brought it up with me yet?' Anakin mused in confusion.

It was then she wondered where Anakin's lightsaber was, for she hadn't seen it since she arrived. 'Where's your lightsaber anyway?'

His father would skin him alive if he were to learn that he lost his weapon. His eyes widened as he immediately rose to his feet. This proved to be a poor decision and swiftly Anakin gripped the table as the room spun. Once his head cleared he moved as quickly as he could to his temporary room to find it. 'Please don't tell me I left back in the jungle,' he said in fearful tones.

Dormé's hand went to cover his as she stood slightly behind him to help steady him.

It was about then that he realized if anyone would know where it was, Obi-Wan would. The question was could he trust him enough to ask? What if he destroyed it? Pausing, mid-step he studied Dormé in silence for a moment. 'I think Master Kenobi will know. The question is how to ask him without giving the wrong impression? Or perhaps you were right, this was his way of confronting me,' Anakin said quietly though deep down he hoped this wasn't the case. As loathed as he was to admit it, the Sith Lord thought highly of the Jedi Master. Though he knew friendship was impossible, he did respect the Jedi Master and wanted to part ways on a good note.

'Don't worry,' she said, more concerned about his fragile state than the possibility that the Kenobi Jedi would want to confront him just yet. 'If he was waiting until you were healed, he wouldn't want to confront you just yet,' she said simply.

Vader's thoughts raced and soon he was moving back to his temporary quarters. He was less afraid of a confrontation with Obi-Wan as he was having to face the emperor with the loss of his lightsaber. 'I can't return to Coruscant without my lightsaber. How can I possibly face my father without my lightsaber?' Vader gasped in concern as he continued his search.

'Stay and finishing eating, please,' she insisted. 'I will ask him about the ligthsaber. If it's missing, then we can look for it together later, all right?' Dormé was not about to leave the room until she was certain he would eat more.

Though he was reluctant, Anakin returned to the table and went back to finishing his breakfast. 'If it's in the jungle, who knows what might have happened to it,' he groused in concern. 'If I can't find it, I'll just have to make a new one. Either way I can't go home without my weapon.'

She kissed his cheek before going to find Master Kenobi to enquire about the missing lightsaber.

Anakin relaxed a little to Dormé's assurances and kiss and was soon digging into his breakfast once more as his beloved departed to speak to Obi-Wan about his lightsaber. He only paused when Lady Kenobi entered the room and inquired if he wanted a little more juice or perhaps something else to go with his meal. Growing shy to the kind gesture he accepted the juice but admitted he was fine with what he had. His appetite though recovering was hardly what it used to be and it wasn't long before Anakin was quite full.

* * *

Obi-Wan sensed Lady Jaffa's approaching Force signature. He opened his eyes, drawing out of his meditation and rose to his feet. 'It is good to see you looking well-rested, milady.'

'Thank you, Master Kenobi,' Dormé replied before asking about the lightsaber. 'He's very concerned that his father—well, he says if he can't find it, he'll have to make another one before we return.'

Obi-Wan nodded, but did not admit that he had it just yet. Sensing her concern over the emperor, he wondered, 'You're concerned about how his father would react, aren't you?'

Dormé nodded. 'His father is a very kind and understanding man when it comes to other people, but he is—' Dormé paused, still not sure she could trust the Jedi.

'He's unforgiving when it comes to Anakin,' Obi-Wan finished her statement for her.

Dormé nodded again, though her brow was furrowed in curiosity, wondering how the Jedi knew all of this. 'How did you know?'

'When I was healing him,' Obi-Wan explained, 'I saw the marks of the Dark Force lightening. No one else would have been able to do such damage to him.' He shook his head, feeling as though it was his fault for not being able to rescue Anakin all of these years. 'I wish I could have been able to help him sooner...'

Dormé didn't like where this conversation was heading and took a step away from the Jedi feeling guarded and concerned for her beloved. 'Do you know where I might start looking for his lightsaber?'

Obi-Wan sensed her change in emotion and gestured for her to step back inside. 'Yes, it's right in here...' He went to a small chest to remove the hilt and handed it to her. 'I did some maintenance on it,' he explained.

Dormé examined the well-crafted hilt, seeing nothing wrong with it, though Anakin would be the better judge. She curtly thanked the Jedi and went back to the table to give it to Anakin. Seeing Anakin, her expression softened and she handed the hilt to him, saying, 'See, nothing to worry about.' She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Anakin's eyes widened in shock and relief as he rose to his feet—a bit slower this time—before accepting the weapon. 'Force, he had it didn't he?' Anakin breathed at Dormé's words before grinning as she kissed his cheek which was promptly returned. 'Oh thank the Force! I thought I lost when I had collapsed,' Vader admitted before taking note of the repairs made on it. Uncertain what to make of this, he stepped back and promptly activated it to notice that it had been completely repaired.

Dormé did not move an inch as he activated the lightsaber, for she trusted him completely and knew if anyone was going to find something wrong with the blade, any mark that it had been tampered with, he would.

Immediately deactivating it, he returned his attentions to Dormé once more. 'Did he speak of a confrontation to you?' he asked in curious tones figuring this was the reason for Obi-Wan's wish to repair his lightsaber. In the Sith Lord's mind, it was a sign that the Jedi sought to fight his opponent on equal ground, to ensure neither had the upper hand, another testament to Master Kenobi's code of honour and another reason for Vader to respect him.

She shook her head. 'No, he only expressed his desire to have come to your aid sooner.' Dormé had no idea what to make of the Jedi's words. She decided not to mention the Dark Force lightning marks as it was a sensitive subject for her beloved.

Anakin raised a brow in confusion. Her words only added to this and he for a moment Vader fell silent as he stared at the repaired lightsaber that rested in his hand. 'Why? Did he say why? Or at least— the more I think I've had Master Kenobi figured out the more he confuses me,' Anakin admitted in dismay.

'Why would a Jedi want to help his ancient enemy? Why would he save the life of someone who wanted to kill him? Nevermind fix my weapon knowing fully well I could use it against him,' Anakin mused in dismay before quickly adding.

'Of course I won't, but how is he to know that? I mean, I can only imagine what he was taught about the Sith. If it's anything like what my father told me about the Jedi—' Anakin just shook his head as he gave a deep sigh.

'I don't know,' Dormé replied, just as confused about this as he was, or at least pretty close. She shrugged.

'None of this makes any sense,' he admitted quietly as he silently clasped his lightsaber back to his utility belt.

'I just asked if he knew where your lightsaber was,' she added, blushing for not having interrogated the Jedi. 'I felt uncomfortable talking about it because I don't know enough about Jedi and Sith.'

Anakin just shook his head at Dormé's admittance as he silently slipped his hand around her petite form. 'It's all right. I just thought he might have volunteered or brought up the matter on his own that's all,' he said quietly as he furrowed his brow.

'I don't want you to have to fight him either. After, all, like you said, he did save your life,' she replied quietly.

'Perhaps I should speak to him about it?' Anakin suggested before furrowing his brow as he shyly continued. 'Though between the two of us I'm almost scared to find out. I guess I really am a pathetic idealist as my father would say, but I really don't want to fight him,' Anakin said softly.

'I'll go with you, if you want,' Dormé offered.

Vader bit his lip as he studied Dormé intently for a moment. He really didn't want to ask Master Kenobi but at the same time he knew that if he didn't this would continue to weigh on his mind. Slipping his hand into Dormé's own, Anakin gave a small smile as he shook his head. 'I think this is something I should do alone. I don't know how delicate this matter is for him and you've already done so much for me I don't want to trouble you further with this,' Anakin said gently before kissing her lips.

Dormé studied him, offering to go with him, but ultimately knowing it was not meant to be. She prayed the Jedi Master would at least wait until Anakin was fully healed before duelling him, if it came to that. She returned his kiss before watching him depart outside.

* * *

Obi-Wan knew Anakin would wish to speak with him, even before Lady Jaffa asked of the lightsaber. Sensing the Sith Lord approaching, Obi-Wan turned to face him, sensing his confusion and troubled thoughts. He expected there would be many questions and he waited patiently for the young man to speak.

Anakin stepped outside and quietly approached the Jedi Master feeling as though he were an apprentice once more and not a Sith Lord who was on the verge of becoming a Master. Furrowing his brow Anakin studied the Jedi for a moment before his eye briefly fell to his lightsaber. 'Before I say anything further I would like to thank you for helping me. For fixing my lightsaber—' Anakin briefly paused, 'For all of this,' he concluded quietly before falling silent for a moment.

It was remarkable to see how much quicker Anakin recovered after Lady Jaffa's arrival. A shower, a good night's rest, and a meal in him did much for the young Sith Lord. It brought a relieved smile to Obi-Wan's face, even though his brother was quite troubled. 'You're welcome,' he replied kindly before falling silent as he allowed him to speak his mind.

'Although, I am curious to know why you have chosen to help me. I know I've done nothing to deserve this kindness, which leaves me a bit confused as to your motives,' Vader admitted quietly before deciding now was probably the best time to bring up the matter of the confrontation. 'Was this because I was found unfit for battle? In that you follow the codes of honour that the Old Guard used to? Or so the legends say? 'Is that why you're helping? Because you'd like to challenge properly on more even grounds?'

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he listened. 'When you first arrived here, I told you I had no desire to fight you. The same is true now. It has nothing to do with honour, rather I only wish to do what is best. I know the Sith and the Jedi are sworn enemies, but that does not mean I wish to fight you. If two people in the same house are arguing and one changes house, does this not solve the problem without coming to conflict? If they leave each other alone would they not live in peace?'

Everything about this man confused Vader who was brought up to regard the Jedi as trickster who manipulated the truth to serve their own purposes. Who pretended to be noble warriors only to stab another in the back. Ancient enemies of the Sith who served no purpose save to be humiliated and ultimately destroyed. Obi-Wan was none of these things and his next words only clarified this all the more for Anakin who studied him with curious intrigue. He was not used to this mindset or Master Kenobi's teachings. But at the same time it made sense and the fact it was mirrored through the Jedi's actions on solidified the truth of his words. A lifetime of tutelage wasn't something that could be unlearned overnight and thus Vader furrowed his brow in doubt.

Obi-Wan watched him carefully, exhaling softly. 'Anakin, the Jedi do not create wars or conflicts. We train to use the Force for healing and self-defence, never for attack. This is why I returned your lightsaber to you. It is your possession for you to use as you see fit. Though I may not agree with you, I am not about to force my own beliefs on you.'

'Maybe you believe that, but I know not all of them are a peaceful as you'd like me to believe,' he said in defensive tones. Though he had never known his mother, nor could he remember her death Vader knew the effect it had on his father, the emperor, and the pain it caused him. It was because of this that Anakin grew defensive and protective of his beliefs. Nevertheless, he didn't want to ruin his chances of learning more about Master Kenobi and his strange views of the galaxy. It was intriguing to him and thus Anakin found himself growing apologetic for his snap reply.

'Yes, there are some who have strayed from the core beliefs of the Jedi, most in the last years after the destruction of the Jedi Temple on Corsucant,' Obi-Wan replied sadly. He was not blaming Darth Sidious or the actions of the Sith for the Jedi who lost their way. It was the Jedi themselves who fell, not the outside actions of another being.

Anakin was startled at the fact that Master Kenobi was willing to admit that his father was correct -even if it was on only limited accounts. This was unknown to the Sith Lord who believed the Jedi regarded themselves as too righteous and pure to be flawed. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge you because of what has happened in the past. It's not your fault and never was,' Anakin said as he glanced away. Even now recall how much he hated being judged by others who knew nothing of him save the tabloids. 'If you're all about healing and self defence than why must we fight each other?'

Obi-Wan felt the Sith was justified in his views of the universe. Anakin had been raised by the Sith Master and his point of view was ingrained in him since birth. 'I don't want to fight you, but if a battle is initiated or you attempt to harm innocent people, I will stand against you,' Obi-Wan replied calmly. He wasn't about to lie to Anakin by saying there wouldn't be an occasion that he would fight him. He wanted him to know it was not something he wanted to do.

'Why does my father see the Jedi as such a threat that he has sent me to remove them?' Vader pressed on. It wasn't that he didn't believe in his father's words, or that he didn't see the Jedi as a threat, rather he was curious about this strange mindset. The idea of using his powers for good was oddly inviting though Anakin would never openly admit it for such thoughts would not only be discouraged by his father but would infuriate them as well. Also Vader knew if he allowed himself to contemplate such thoughts he would have to face the fact that not everything his father taught him and told him was accurate. While Anakin had no qualms about questioning matters, this was a delicate subject one that could chance the entire way he viewed the universe and his place in it. It was a frightening thought to say the least, but a tempting one nonetheless.

'I can't begin to say why Darth Sidious,' Obi-Wan said, refusing to refer to the Sith as Anakin's father, 'makes the decisions he does. It is one of the mysteries of the galaxy.'

Anakin fell silent at the Jedi's remarks about his father. Truthfully he didn't always understand his father's decisions either but was still protective of him and thus didn't speak of it further. 'Well I have no intention of fighting you, not anymore,' Anakin admitted figuring it was a given that he wouldn't harm the innocent. Despite the fact a Sith's view of the innocent was much different from a Jedi.

Obi-Wan exhaled, running a hand over his beard. 'I have known you since you were a youngling, Anakin. I didn't expect you would remember me.'

'You knew me when I was a youngling? How is that possible?' his expression paled as he pieced it together. 'You saw my mother die too?' he asked in concern before glancing away in disbelief. Did he help the Jedi who was trying to kidnap him? Or was he trying to stop him? Anakin imagined Obi-Wan probably tried to help his father but then why didn't his father ever speak of Master Kenobi? And why would Palpatine want him to kill the Jedi Master? The more he thought about it the more confused he became.

At his younger brother's words, Obi-Wan wanted to reach out to him, put a hand on his shoulder and let him know how proud their father would be of him right now. Instead, he nodded in understanding and spoke of how he knew him when he was little. Obi-Wan's hands dropped to his sides, feeling disarmed when asked of Shmi's death. 'I was there,' he replied softly as the events came back to the forefront of his thoughts.

_Fifteen-year-old Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over his father's shoulder as he eyed the little bundled form in his arms. _

_'Meet your brother, Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon said softly, smiling at both of his sons. _

_Obi-Wan sensed contentment radiating from the baby boy and looked to Shmi who was flushed in the cheeks from joy. He recalled Father hadn't seen her for many months and she was no doubt overjoyed for him to meet his youngest. _

_Shmi herself was happy to meet Obi-Wan as well, feeling as though, even for the briefest of times, they were truly a family. _

_Anakin made a noise and it was then that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sensed danger. _

_'Take Anakin—' Qui-Gon ordered. _

_'Yes, Father,' Obi-Wan said, quickly taking his brother in his arms, without looking at Shmi, who he heard crying. _

_Anakin began crying as well and Obi-Wan used the Force to calm him. _

_The green blade lit up the dim room as a red lightsaber emerged as if from the darkness itself. Green met red in a fiery dance of blades. _

_Force lightening ripped through them, striking Shmi before she had a chance to attempt to protect herself. _

_But Qui-Gon did not falter in the intricate dance of blades, facing off the Sith with all of his might. _

_The inside of the house was quickly trashed by their duel as Obi-Wan raced out to their ship in an effort to get it started at least before taking off with his father and brother. Sensing his father was injured and in trouble, Obi-Wan raced back inside the small home only in time to see the Sith Lord strike him through the middle. 'No!' he yelled, racing in to battle the Sith Lord until he finally defeated him. _

_As he made his way back to the ship, he heard his brother crying. 'Anakin!' _

_Darth Sidious smiled at Kenobi, a sickening, foul smile that almost appeared rotten. 'Thank you for your help, Jedi Kenobi. I know I couldn't have done it without you.' _

_'Let him go!' Obi-Wan challenged, igniting his blue lightsaber. _

_Darth Sidious sent a midrange lightning blast at the boy's legs, causing him to fall to the ground before stealing away with his brother. _

'Your father died that day,' he said, the remark being both vague and blatant simultaneously. Obi-Wan exhaled, looking to the ground for a moment before meeting Anakin's eyes. 'By the time I defeated the Sith apprentice, you were gone and I had no way to reach you. My Master wanted to train you, or in the event of his death, for me to train you...brother.'

Jedi Kenobi's words were simple and utterly confusing at the same time leaving the Sith Lord to furrow his brow in confusion as he studied the man intently. Staring at Obi-Wan whose eyes fell to the ground briefly and soon met his again he caught the rest of his words and drew a step back. He should have known that the Jedi would try to feed him lies! His father was right after all and to think he doubted him because of this man's kindness. Shaking his head, Vader frowned as he opened his mouth to speak before promptly closing it once more and glancing away. But soon his attentions returned to Obi-Wan and scowling he glared at him. 'What are you suggesting? That my father's at fault for wanting to protect me and my mother? Yes he did die that day, but only because you're Master killed my mother whom he loved very much! He's only the way he is because of what you both did to him!' Anakin snapped in disgust and defence which was in reality his instinctive reaction to the fear his doubts encouraged.

'I'm saying, Anakin, that my father, Qui-Gon Jinn, is your father,' Obi-Wan stated plainly without a hint of frustration. 'I don't know my mother because she died shortly after giving birth to me, but your mother, Shmi, I met her the day I met you.'

Obi-Wan's statement completely floored Anakin who shook his head in disbelief and denial. 'You don't know my mother and I am not related to you! My father is Lord Sidious and I'll be damned if I let you slander his name with your lies!' Vader snapped in reply as Obi-Wan continued.

Trying to clarify, Obi-Wan continued, 'Palpatine had his Sith apprentice attack and kill your mother. I witnessed this firsthand. The day I first got to see the rest of my family, it was all taken away...'

Staggering back the Sith Lord struggled to breathe feeling as though his lungs were completely deflated and incapable of taking in air. His hand flew to his forehead as the ground beneath him spun.

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. 'Palpatine abducted you and raised you...He never knew your mother. He never courted her or loved her, despite what he might have told you.'

'I tire of your lies and I've had about enough of you slandering my father's good name!'

'I know you have no reason to believe me, some random Jedi and sworn enemy of the Sith. That's OK. You don't have to believe it. If you wish to take a sample of my blood, to see if we are brothers, I would not hold it against you.' Obi-Wan knew ahead of time that whenever he chose to tell Anakin the truth, he would reject it, it was to be expected from the environment in which he was raised. Even so, he hadn't accounted for how much it would hurt for Anakin to reject him. For a moment, he did not follow him, for he needed to clear his head and ask the Force for patience and guidance.

'I thought you weren't like the other Jedi, but it would seem I was wrong!' Anakin hissed back weakly in reply before departing quickly inside. His mind spun with terrible thoughts as he went to find Dormé. He had about enough of Obi-Wan's words and wanted to leave for Coruscant as soon as possible. Unfortunately his body felt otherwise and between the shock and his weakened state Anakin made no more than two steps inside before collapse to the ground, unconscious.


	14. A Bond

While Anakin spoke with Master Kenobi, Dormé helped clean up from their late breakfast and ended up having an awkward conversation with Lady Kenobi, who requested she call her Sabé. Dormé thanked her for watching over and taking care of Anakin in her absence. She also asked how long Anakin had been in their care before she arrived. The conversation then turned to how Anakin and she met. Dormé grew blissfully nostalgic as she recalled every detail, which would be mortifying to anyone else.

The conversation swiftly came to an end when Anakin stumbled indoors and collapsed.

'Anakin!' Dormé exclaimed, rushing over to him. 'What did he do to you?!' She panicked and didn't want anyone touching him. Even when Master Kenobi returned and was about to heal Anakin, Dormé was too suspicious to let him get near her beloved. 'Anakin...' She touched his cheek and checked his vitals, trying to do whatever she could as desperate tears came to her eyes. 'Anakin, please wake up! Please be OK!!'

Vader slowly stirred as Dormé touched his cheek but truly didn't awaken until Dormé begged him to awaken. It was as though her sorrow and concern for him was felt through the Force and caused his thoughts to surface consciousness once more. Stirring awake, Anakin struggled to get his bearings as his mind raced struggling to recall the events before he lost consciousness.

When he finally responded to her, Dormé pulled him into her arms, crying as she held him close. She couldn't respond to his question at first, for she had been so worried she was about to lose him. She could only say his name.

'What happened?' he murmured in confusion to Dormé. Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion but was quickly to slip his arms tightly around Dormé as she wept. Rubbing her back gently he tried to comfort her as best he could while assuring his beloved that he was alright. Vader had yet to recall what had happened as his thoughts were entirely focused on Dormé's sorrow and concern.

Finally she realised that she had to tell him and got ahold of herself. 'You just collapsed. You were talking to the Jedi and came back indoors and— I don't know what he did to you, but we've got to leave now...I can't risk—losing you—' she said.

Frowning deeply, he nodded in reply. 'He did nothing to me, but what he said was enough,' Anakin admitted in dark tones as he moved to rise to his feet. 'I agree, it is time we leave this place,' the Sith Lord stated in quiet and firm tones.

Dormé conscientiously helped Anakin to his feet. 'What did he say?' she asked, wondering if the words themselves had caused him to pass out. She looked around cautiously, as though expecting the Jedi to appear and attack them at any moment.

Anakin moved with the intent to depart but at her question he paused for a moment before shaking his head. 'I'll explain later,' he admitted as Vader still need to make sense of it all.

'OK,' Dormé replied, not needing answers right away. It was more important for them to flee this place. Concerned about Anakin's healing condition, she began to think of things she would steal from the Kenobis before they left, just in case it took longer than expected to get to Coruscant or if she needed to give him medicines.

When they went to collect their things, Sabé quietly approached with a small satchel containing ointments, wraps as well as some food that was leftovers from their meal from the night before. She knew they would be departing swiftly and decided to pack as much as she could as quickly as possible. 'Please take this and be careful, neither of you are at your full health,' Sabé said in concern and sadness. As much as she had hoped things would have turned out between Obi-Wan and his little brother, like her husband, Sabé wasn't surprised that Anakin took the news hard. However it didn't keep her from feeling terrible for Obi-Wan. Nonetheless she knew they would be needing these supplies on their journey and was quick to come to their aid.

Dormé hardly expected Lady Kenobi to present them with a satchel of things they would need. Dormé did not hold it against the older woman that she was married to the Jedi, even though it was clear to Dormé that Sabé deserved better. She thanked her and pulled her into a brief hug, almost reluctant to say goodbye to her.

Obi-Wan finally stepped back inside in time to see the two women hugging and new without sensing the panic from his brother that the two of them were leaving. He wasn't going to stop them from leaving, knowing it was their right to do so at any time. He just wished he would have been able to do more to help them and almost regretted telling Anakin the truth so soon when he was far from healed.

Anakin was startled by the gesture and though he remained guarded it too had left its mark as he reluctantly accepted the satchel before watching as Dormé hugged their hostess.

Sabé sent Dormé a kind look before her eyes flickered to Obi-Wan. Giving him a gentle look Sabé quietly joined his side as the couple prepared to depart.

Once they were in his ship and taking to the air Anakin turned his attentions back to Dormé as he quietly spoke. 'Master Kenobi tried to tell me that my father wasn't really my father. He even dared to say that my father killed my mother!' he said in disbelief and dismay. 'As if he would ever do such a thing! She was the only person he ever loved!' he said before giving a shaky sigh. 'If that wasn't bad enough he even tried to tell me that he was my brother! As if I would ever believe that!'

'Where would the Jedi come up with such lies?' she wondered. 'And why would he say these things to you?'

Anakin just shook his head in agreement as he frowned. 'My father said the Jedi are trained for such lies, that it is an art form for them to bend the truth to confuse their enemies. Maybe he didn't want to fight me literally. I think he wanted me to turn against my father to divide us and the Empire from within,' he said thoughtfully before falling silent as the doubt within him grew. 'Or maybe he was victim to his master's lies and truly believes that he is my brother. He did claim that he saw my mother's death. I don't know how old he would have been when it happened, but if he was really there he had to have been younger. Otherwise my father would have killed him.'

Dormé nodded as she listened to him, trying to grasp what exactly happened and what it meant. She had no idea why Master Kenobi would say things like that. 'Maybe he thinks you're his brother and that's why he didn't kill you?' she suggested, though she wasn't anywhere near sure about that.

Anakin gave a deep sigh to the thought as he shook his head. 'If that is really what he believes, then I pity him. Outside of the lies he told me, Master Kenobi was a good man. I wouldn't be surprised if he believes the lies his master told him and that is why he is so convinced. But if that were the case, why hasn't my father spoken of him or more exactly raised him along side me?' Vader said though it was obvious that he was thinking out loud.

'Perhaps that's why my father never spoke of him to me before. I mean if Obi-Wan was really there, and my father let him escape, then there had to have been a reason. But even then...why wouldn't he tell me this before I went to kill him, to give me something to draw upon to strengthen the dark side within me,' he said in confusion as he sighed. 'None of this makes any sense.'

She shrugged. 'I don't know. Maybe your father forgot about Kenobi.' She exhaled, taking a look through the satchel Lady Kenobi packed for them. It really was nice of her to give it to them and made her feel bad for thinking about stealing from them. She was, in truth, starting to get a headache, though she didn't know it was from Anakin's own over-thinking the news.

Anakin just shook his head as he bit his lip. 'My father would never forget a detail like that,' he sighed then as his head began to ache. 'Force help me, I have enough on my mind already without having this distracting me,' he groaned as he rubbed his temples.

Dormé found something that would soothe her aching head and was about to ingest it when she looked to Anakin, finding him rubbing his temples. 'You have a headache too?' she asked, looking at him curiously before offering the herbals to him.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he gave a shrug to her question. 'It will pass I'm sure,' he said quietly. But when she offered him the herbals Vader just shook his head as he touched Dormé's cheek. 'I'll be fine. But if you're not well you should take them,' he said in concern hoping that it wasn't anything more than just the rush of events that was making Dormé unwell.

When Anakin turned down the medicine, Dormé decided to forgo them as well, just in case they were needed for something else that was more severe later. She was primarily concerned with Anakin's still healing condition. It was not that long ago, less than a day, when he was unconscious with a fever. Perhaps returning home wasn't the best idea, Dormé began to think they should stop somewhere else first before returning to the palace. 'Anakin, maybe we could go somewhere else for a little while, before returning to the palace? Maybe it would help to clear our heads?'

Nodding to her suggestion, he brought up a holo map that revealed their current location and suggested somewhere that was nearby but suited for their needs. 'I think we both could use a little time to recover,' he admitted gently.

After agreeing on a suitable planet, Dormé was quickly making plans in her head about where they would stay and how long their supplies would last. Even so, Dormé couldn't help but think about more pleasant things as well. This was their first trip together, even as friends, for they hadn't ever been on a planet other than Coruscant together.

Upon landing, Anakin stepped out and was soon moving to help Dormé out as well. It was only then that he realized it was the first time they had journeyed off planet together. Though it made him feel guilty he hadn't done this before it was fleeting as what mattered most was that they were here now together. 'Can't say this place is nearly as advanced as Coruscant or as beautiful as Naboo, but I think it will suit our purposes,' he said with a wink as he took her hand.

Agamar was considered a backwater world, even after the empire took it under its control. Even so, the terrain wasn't terrible and they had landed near one of the major cities. They would be able to find a place to stay and hopefully recover a little bit before returning to Coruscant. Though Dormé seriously wanted to have Anakin looked at by a physician, she also knew that it might place him at risk, if his father learnt he had not defeated Master Kenobi. She recalled Anakin's words to her, that his father would kill him if he came home without having completed his mission. In her mind, he had completed the trials and was now a full Sith, whatever his father would say. If it came down to it, she would swear up and down to the emperor that it was her fault he didn't kill Master Kenobi, if it would spare Anakin's life.

Thinking of such things, it was hard to keep a smile on her face, but as he took her hand and led her from the ship, she had to for him. After all, at least they had each other now, even if it wasn't forever. She squeezed his hand, more for the purpose of consoling herself, to make the most of this while she could.

The hotel she found was meagre in comparison to anything on Coruscant, unless one counted the lowest levels of the cityscape. However, it was decorated with all sorts of living plants and fauna, and the wooden flooring looked as though it was made of moving water. It was very elegant, despite the fact it was hardly as advanced as Coruscant. 'It'll do,' she surmised, smiling at her dearest friend and beloved. She then drew him close and hugged him as though she was afraid he would slip away from her.

The hotel was strange and almost felt alive to Anakin who eyed the floors with mild concern and then relief. At his beloved's words, he smiled and kissed her cheek before being pulled into a tight embrace to which he readily returned. 'All that matters is that you're here with me now,' Anakin whispered into her ear feeling a rush of joy at the fact she was here in his arms and this truly was real.

Dormé couldn't hold him tight enough and long stayed she so until she realised she was being quite selfish. He was still healing, after all and needed her help. Running her fingers through his hair, she asked, 'Would you like something to eat or to rest a little while?'

Anakin held onto tightly, but in time grew almost lightheaded by Dormé's embrace. This hardly bothered him as he was almost giddy with joy at her affectionate gesture and was only too happy to hold onto her. He played with a loose strand of her hair, humming at her question. Though he was a little hungry, he was more exhausted and decided that a little nap might be good. 'But only if I can convince you to join me for a little while anyways, at least till I fall asleep,' he said with a shy smile.

'OK,' Dormé replied, smiling softly at her beloved. She took his hand and led him to the bed, helping him take off his shoes before tending to her own. It was not long before she was curled up beside him, still running her fingers through his hair and watching on as he slept. However, despite her best efforts, Dormé was worn out as well and inevitably fell asleep.

In silence he played with her hair and sleepily kissed her cheek and neck before drifting off to a peaceful rest. When he awoke, he watched Dormé in silence and found his thoughts returning to Master Kenobi and the events that brought them here. Though Vader didn't believe the Jedi's words, the man's gestures of kindness could not be ignored. Neither was the powerful aura of light that he had seen in the other Jedi but never really appreciated until he encountered Obi-Wan.

Furrowing his brow, Vader silently slipped out of Dormé's embrace while being mindful not to wake her up. Though he was still weak, the Sith Lord's curiosity would not leave him be and in silence he padded off to the next room where he was surrounded by flora and fauna. Figuring this was as good a place as any, Vader closed his eyes and silently began to draw onto the Force. This time he decided to try something different, not to be rebellious but to satisfy his curiosity. Reaching out through the inky blackness he was so used to a familiar with Anakin began to focus on the light side. It was painful and required far more focus than he was used to or normally capable of in his weakened state. But ultimately he was able to touch it and with it came an explosion of familiar, yet different sensations.

The warmth was incredible as was the sense of peace. It reminded Anakin of Dormé and how he felt whenever he held her or how her emotions for him made him feel. But almost as soon as he touched the light side Anakin found himself returning to the darkness as it required much concentration. Drawing himself from his state of meditation, he felt the room spin and his head began to violently throb. Leaning heavily against the wall, he struggled to clear his mind, reminding himself that he wasn't healed just yet and that he would have to wait before trying this again. Though his discoveries both confused and frightened him now one thing was certain, this would not be the last time he tried this.

Dormé rested peacefully even after Anakin sneaked away from her embrace. However, when her head began violently aching, she whimpered. Reaching out and finding that Anakin wasn't there, she awoke and felt stunned and a little dizzy. With her head aching, she went over to where she laid the satchel Lady Kenobi gave her and rummaged around for the herbs that would ease her headache. She had no idea that it wasn't her head that ached.

It was some time before Anakin finally found his legs and was able to stand up from where he had initially sat down to meditate. Frowning he cursed his healing body and slowly made his way back to the bedchamber. Upon witnessing Dormé searching the satchel for some herbs, Vader grew concerned and silently joined her side. 'You okay? Is your head still bothering you?' he said quietly while trying to ignore his own. As much as Vader wanted to speak of his brief experience his concern for Dormé promptly pushed it to the back of his mind.

Dormé looked up when she heard his voice. 'Yes,' she replied. 'It woke me up. I don't really know why. It's not as bad as it was a minute ago.'

Vader frowned as he stared at her with a look of odd confusion. 'Just now?' he asked before turning crimson as he realized what was happening and what it meant. Though he normally would have been elated at the prospect Anakin couldn't help but feel guilty for not being more mindful of this before.

'I just figured the medicine Lady Kenobi gave us would help...unless you've got a headache as well?' she said, stopping short to hand him the herbs she found. She would much rather Anakin use the medicines to heal than for herself.

When she offered him the herbs the Sith Lord was hesitant to admit to having a headache knowing she wouldn't give up until he accepted them. But in the end he finally gave in knowing that when his headache faded so would hers. 'Dormé, what you are experiencing isn't a headache. It's actually mine,' Anakin explained in sheepish tones. 'I know it sounds hard to believe but- well uh—' he turned crimson then. 'I think we've unwittingly formed a Force bond—a powerful one at that,' he admitted as he gave her an apologetic look. Vader wasn't good at explaining things and knew this was certain to confuse Dormé who wasn't very familiar with the Force.

'What?' she asked before he further explained himself. 'Force bond? What is that? How can such a thing be? I didn't do anything, did I?' Dormé was now concerned that she might have done something wrong to cause this to happen.

Feeling awful now for not registering this sooner, the prince apologized and sheepishly explained she was now bound to him. Her concern was troubling and shaming as Vader feared she was revolted by the idea. 'It's nothing you've done. It's—honestly I didn't think this was even possible because you're not sensitive to the Force. Normally this can only occur between two Force sensitive people and it is a conscious decision one that requires a lot of training and work,' he said sheepishly as he bit his lip. 'I'm terribly sorry Dormé, I don't know what I did but—' Anakin turned crimson as he realized that his obsession with her before he tried to move one with other women probably did little to help either.

Dormé was shocked to hear what he was saying about some bond that she obviously had no control over, nor had given her consent to. She didn't understand what he was saying. However, Anakin then revealed his obsession with her, which she wished she would have known earlier.

'It might have happened when we first were friends,' he admitted quietly. 'I was very interested in you—' Vader began sheepishly, 'very interested...As in obsessed interested,' he concluded feeling terrible about it all now. 'I just couldn't help it, you weren't like any woman I've ever met before,' Anakin admitted.

'I should have known,' Dormé admitted. 'I didn't think anyone would ever—' Tears welled in her eyes and she felt unworthy to stand in his presence. 'You have loved me just as long—' She reached up to touch his cheek. 'How ignorant we have been...oh, my love...'

Anakin blushed crimson at Dormé's words as he initially believed he was going to chastise him for it. But then she continued and bowing his head Vader registered the weight of what she was trying to say and was incredibly humbled by it.

She kissed his lips. Though she still did not understand the full weight of this Force bond revelation, Dormé knew without a doubt that they had wasted too much time already.

_I loved you the moment my eyes fell upon you_ he whispered into her thoughts as he leaned into her kiss. Vader cherished the emotions that poured from her thoughts and warmth in his heart they encouraged. He poured into his kiss all the love he bore for her as he held her close fearing that if he let go she would slip away.

How anyone could so deeply love her, truly love her, was beyond imagination for Dormé. Everything he did now made perfect sense. It was because of their friendship, respect and unspoken love for each other, that they now found each other here. Dormé didn't register the anomaly at first. She was too engrossed in the fact that they had some sort of bond, manifested in the Force that she could not comprehend. She knew it was spiritual and something that had not been intentional...just as she never intended to fall in love with him. _I love you, I love you, I love you... _she thought desperately as she kissed him passionately, tasting the herbs on his tongue and finding her own headache greatly diminished.

Dormé's desperate thoughts were incredibly loud in Anakin's mind for he had open his own thoughts to his beloved, hoping she would feel a little of his emotions for her. Through the Force, he could see her signature shifting and moving of its own accord as though attempting to interact or reach out to him. It a baffling sight, one that Vader also believed wasn't possible for a non-sensitive. But it was a fleeting thought as he was so caught up in his own joy and love for his beloved that soon nothing else mattered save for the feel of her hair between his fingers and the taste of her lips against his own. _I love you so much, Dormé. You are truly my goddess and queen,_ he whispered in sincere and loving tones as their kisses deepened.

As easy as it was to lose herself in her beloved's kisses, Dormé was conscious of his still healing state. As much as she wanted to fully enjoy his presence, she knew it was not yet time. Upon the initiation of the removal of their garments, Dormé murmured, 'We should stop,' between kisses.

Anakin was only too happy to have the opportunity to bask in Dormé's presence once more. But as much as he knew Dormé wanted to continue this further, it would seem she felt the need to stop. Furrowing his brow he drew back from the kisses slightly as he looked at her in curiosity. 'Why? I'm not that bad and my headache is gone,' Vader said with an impish smile as he leaned in to steal another kiss.

'Mmm,' Dormé replied when he said his headache was gone, for his kisses were intoxicating.

'Besides this is our first journey off world together it would be crime not to enjoy it to the fullest,' he purred.

'I know...' she said, placing a hand on his chest. 'I know you'd like to wear yourself out with me, but I'm concerned about your health.' She stroked his cheek and trying to fend off her own desires, as difficult as it was.

Anakin faltered when Dormé placed her hand on his chest. Her words couldn't be ignored but at the same time neither could his desire to bask in his beloved's presence. Leaning into her touch the Sith Lord gave a lopsided grin as he studied her. 'I'm not that weak,' he impishly replied before moving in to steal another kiss.

'Only if you're sure—' Dormé began.

'I feel like I've been waiting my entire life to be able to do this with you again,' he murmured between kisses.

'—that you'll stop if it gets to be too much...'

Anakin grinned at her words and nodded though making no promises as he knew how impossible it would be to keep them once he lost himself in Dormé's embrace.

She figured it would be all right, so long as she did her best to keep a clear head and not fully lose herself in him. However, Dormé was not incredibly great at doing so around him. She was still concerned, but his reply was too captivating to deny.

In spite of his best intentions to bask in all of Dormé's glory for the entire night, the Sith Lord's weakened condition ensured that his worshipping of his goddess would not last nearly as long as he would have liked. Embarrassed by his weakened condition but so grateful to have her in his arms Anakin struggled not to fall asleep as he wanted desperately wanted to watch over her as she rested.

It did not register with Dormé that Anakin didn't make any promises to her about taking it easy, but she made an effort to take things at a slower pace, which inevitably extended their amount of time together before Anakin fell asleep on top of her a few hours later. She didn't know he was asleep at first and gave him a poke, saying, 'Anakin?' When he began snoring, she knew he was asleep and gently pushed him off so she could curl up more comfortably next to him and fall asleep herself.

* * *

It wasn't until morning that he awoke to find himself in Dormé's arms. Gently playing with her hair Vader couldn't help but sleepily smile before vaguely recalling the events of the night before. It was only then that he realized what he had done. Turning utterly crimson he bit his lip feeling incredibly mortified by his actions and fearing that Dormé would believe he was always this useless.

Dormé, for her part, didn't awaken until it was almost afternoon, for she was quite content to remain here in her beloved's arms. The events of the night before were only remembered for the relief that they were together as they should have been all along, not for the fact that it was far from what either of them had hoped for. When she did awaken, she was pleased to feel him near, reminded that this was real and they were together, that nothing would ever come between them again. She smiled sleepily as she opened her eyes to look at him. 'I want to wake up like this every morning,' she murmured, pulling him closer.

Anakin tightened his embrace as Dormé awoke and murmured her thoughts while pulling her near. As much as he was utterly humiliated at his lack of endurance from the night before it was obvious that Dormé understood. Even so he couldn't help but blush further, this was hardly the sort reunion he wanted for his dearest beloved and hoped to make it up to her soon. Burying his face in the crook of her neck Anakin kissed her throat as he purred at her words. 'I've dreamt about waking up in your arms for so long, that it's almost hard to believe that this is real,' he admitted softly while giving her a squeeze before drawing back as his eyes shone in joy. 'But it is real and I'm so grateful for it,' he continued gently as he touched her cheek before giving her a lopsided grin.

Anakin's words made her smile as she stroked his back. 'I've never been so happy as I am when I am with you,' she replied softly.

Anakin gave a shy smile at Dormé's words as his hand slipped to her cheek her soft reply made his heart soar and in silence he leaned in to gently kiss her lips. 'I don't suppose you'd be too angry if I asked you when you'd like to be married?' he offered feeling incredibly eager about making their love official.

His question made her giddy. She hardly thought of the fact he had just been engaged to another woman, or that he had yet to speak to his father about it. She was too joyful to consider anything other than the fact her beloved and she were together as they were always meant to be. He loved her. 'I feel as though we're already married,' she murmured happily.

Vader beamed as he tightened his embrace around Dormé's petite waist. 'As do I, but at the same time I want the entire universe to know and be witness to our love. I want everyone to feel our joy and understand that this is what true love really is!' he said in eager and loving tones. Never in his life could he have imagined that he would be so incredibly happy and the thought of sharing this joy with the universe was too tempting to resist.

Dormé did not respond to his words, for she did not know the right words to reply. Instead, she kissed him, knowing he would understand all that she could not say. She drew closer and whispered in his ear, 'I love you, Anakin.'

He squeezed her tightly as he hummed his pleasure. 'I love you so much too, Dormé,' he murmured in joy. Though he was still in a weakened state it didn't stop Anakin from beginning preparations for what he hoped would be a most memorable wedding for his beloved.

* * *

A/N: Anakin making wedding plans and Dormé avoiding the topic...Why is Dormé intent on postponing? 


	15. Mirror of the Past

When it came to the matter of the marriage band the Sith Lord promptly found himself in quite a predicament. He wanted nothing less than perfection for his empress but was uncertain where to begin. While he was aware of many fine craftsmen, Vader knew not one who was capable of creating anything close to what he had in mind for Dormé.

Sending out a message to Kei, the Sith Lord asked if he was aware of anyone who might be able to help. It was through his friend that he learnt of an ancient woman who was familiar with the tradition and specialized in its creations. At Kei's instructions, Vader set out to find a way to locate the elder woman with the intent of having her craft the finest wedding band her gnarled hands could make. What he didn't know was that the band he sought had already been made for him.

Dormé was unaware of her beloved's secret plans for their upcoming ceremony and was in the fresher when he sent of a message to Kei. The day was spent together, discovering this planet together. She found a nice shop that sold various elegant gowns. Dormé only tried a few different ones on, in hopes they would find something suitable for the wedding. She coerced him into trying on some nice clothes as well.

Anakin enjoyed spending the day with his beloved and watched with much intrigue and mischief as she tried on the different gowns. It wasn't long before he was trying to join his beloved in the change rooms, as despite his healing condition he still had needs and the sight of Dormé dressed up in such elegance did little to sate it. However this time he was more mindful of his healing state and didn't push himself too hard. The day was wondrous to say the least and as evening drew near Anakin did his best to help his friend as she prepared their dinner.

Though he had no idea how she managed to alter and blend ingredients to ensure the meal was perfection, Anakin had faith it would be delicious. As always, it was most enjoyable and after helping her clear the table, Anakin slipped off to learn if he had a response from Kei. As it turned out he did and upon reading the news the Sith Lord gave a smile. Sensing Dormé's approach, he was quick to close it and open another screen.

Rejoining him, she slipped her arms around his shoulders, she asked, 'What are you working on?'

He wanted this to be a surprise and did his best to play innocent at her question. 'Oh nothing much just trying to catch up on the basics that I missed during my mission,' he admitted as he looked back at her and stole a quick kiss. 'Don't suppose you'd be up for a holo-vid?' he suggested. As much as he wanted to explore the garden or more exactly partake of carnal pleasures in said garden, Vader was quite exhausted by the day's events. As such, he wanted nothing more than to snuggle with his bride-to-be and just enjoy her company.

Dormé was just as eager as Anakin was to bask in each other's presence as often as they were able to, even if it meant in the changing facility of the shops. She was hardly able to restrain herself, though she did her best to be mindful of Anakin's healing condition. As the day turned to evening, she was pleased to see that Anakin was eating more than he had in the past few days. It was heartening to see that he was growing stronger and healthier. As she queried about his datapad, she knew he was up to something, but didn't press the matter.

Giving her an impish smile he leaned into steal a kiss before suggesting a holo-vid to distract her from his surprise.

She slipped next to him, thinking this would be a great idea and curled up beside him.

As Dormé curled up next to him, Anakin used the Force to activate the holo-projector before going through the list. 'What are you in the mood for?' he offered before once more using the Force to activate the droid in the next room and ordering it to prepare them something to drink. As much as he could have done this himself Vader was far too cozy in Dormé's arms to move.

It was incredibly easy for Dormé to forget the fact that they would have to return to Coruscant. She feared for Anakin. She feared that the emperor would hurt him for the failure to complete his mission and that if they were to be married before returning, then everyone would know and marrying without his father's permission would be the end of everything. Dormé used her time as wisely as possible, using all sorts of means to distract Anakin from thoughts of returning home and from being married before then.

Anakin enjoyed the time spent with Dormé and did his best to make the most of it as his body healed from the wounds experienced during his mission. However as the days passed his eagerness to begin their wedding grew and despite Dormé's distractions Vader found himself ansty and was in time making plans to meet with the jeweller that Kei spoke about. However he also sought his father's blessing and though he wasn't able to reach the emperor himself Vader left a message instead. In it he explained that almost all the Jedi had been removed, but due to unintended complications he had not been able to complete the mission. Though he purposely left out Obi-Wan's name as he wasn't certain how his father would react given the fact Jedi Kenobi claimed he was witness to his mother's death.

Nevertheless the message continued explaining that Dormé was helping him heal from his battle wounds and that he hoped to return to Coruscant soon to complete the rest of his healing. More importantly he requested for permission and his father's blessing to marry his dearest beloved. Vader then assured his father that once the marriage vows were complete he would depart to finish his mission so as to return home a proper Sith Lord. Truthfully he had no intention of killing Obi-Wan and decided he would find a way around having to face the Jedi Master in battle again. It was the least he could do for the man who was so kind to him, in spite of the lies which Anakin was convinced was because Obi-Wan didn't know any better. Once this message was sent, Anakin went off to find Dormé to share with her the message he had sent. As well as to inform her that he would be departing soon to collect a surprise that was fit only for a goddess such as her.

Dormé had no idea that her beloved fiancé had been in contact with his father, or anyone else on Coruscant. Once she finished dressing, ready to begin another day with her healing beloved, she could tell he had something up his sleeve and wondered what it was. Slipping her arms around him, she asked, 'Are you ready to leave?' referring to their plan to explore some of the other places they hadn't been on this planet.

Her question caught him off guard and soon he was chuckling in amusement as he shook his head unaware she was referring to something else entirely. 'How did you know?' he began wondering if she learnt of his surprised and more exactly how. 'I was just about to ask you if you'd like to join me as I was going to go to Naboo!' he said a lopsided grin. 'I have a surprise for you that I'm currently working on but I couldn't wait any longer,' he admitted with a shy grin.

'Naboo?' Dormé queried, wondering what he was up to. 'What in the _urugal_ is on Naboo that you could be working on?'

Anakin grinned at her words and laughed to her question realizing then that she wasn't aware of what he was up to. 'Come with me and I'll show you myself,' he said in mischievous tones.

'Oh I'll go with you only if you tell me!' Dormé insisted. She pinched his waist in an effort to get the answers out of him. 'Tell me. What on Naboo?' She hoped that it wasn't anything to do with a wedding...despite how lovely it would be.

He pretended to shrink away when she pinched him and laughed aloud when she got him anyway. 'Oh you're terrible!' he said trying to swat her hand away as he was incredibly ticklish.

She giggled, knowing with his Force sensitivity, he would easily be able to dodge her attacks. 'Terrible? Terrible?' she teased as she continued poking at him.

Anakin snickered as he shook his head to Dormé's insistence but soon she was pinching him and being as ticklish as he was Vader was soon attempting to dodge her attacks. But not trying too hard as truthfully he loved flirting with her like this. Her teasing and pokes were met with laughter as he half heartedly tried to dodge her before poking her back at he poked out his tongue. 'Yes and yes! You're a terrible little brat!'

As much as he wanted to keep it a secret, Vader was eager to share the news and his lack of patience and her excited curiosity did little to help. 'I'm going to Naboo to see one of the most renowned jewellers in the Empire,' he began with a mischievous smile. '…to make a wedding band for a certain lovely bride-to-be,' he concluded as his smile turned to an eager grin.

'A wedding band?' she gasped, smiling and thinking this was the most romantic thing ever. Dormé then decided it warranted a kiss which she was soon giving him.

Dormé's joy made Anakin's heart soar and at her exclamation he smiled impishly before admitting he was hoping to surprise her with it. But soon he was being drawn into a kiss and for the moment the matter of his message to his father was forgotten.

Her eyes shimmered with joy and she agreed, thankful that it wasn't anything to do with a public ceremony. 'When do we leave?'

'We leave as soon as you'd like,' he said in reply to her question as he grinned in joy at his beloved.

'Then why waste anymore time?' Dormé said, giving him a quick kiss before rushing to pack up their things. Though they hadn't brought much with them, over the time they spent on this backwaters planet, they had acquired a thing or two.

Anakin grinned as he gave Dormé a quick kiss. Her excitement was contagious and soon he too was quickly packing his belongings and preparing to depart. Fortunately there wasn't too much and despite the small size of his ship there was still enough room for them to fit in comfortably.

Once they were ready to go, Dormé felt incredibly giddy and as though Anakin and she could take on the entire galaxy. However, there was a part of her that would miss that planet, and it would always be held fondly in her heart.

The journey was light-hearted and relaxing leaving Anakin in good spirits though like Dormé he would always regard the backwater planet fondly as it held many fond memories.

Upon their arrival, Anakin was apologetic as the location where the jeweller was said to be had no landing pads nearby forcing them to walk some distance into mountainous terrain. 'Had I know we'd be travelling into this I would have at least been better prepared,' he said in guilty and frustrated tones.

Vader did his best to make the most of the journey, but it was a difficult one and as much as he wanted to carry Dormé through the worst of it, the terrain was slippery and made it nearly impossible. Uttering curses in Huttese and debaucherized Uriashian, Anakin did his best to help his beloved while struggling not to stumble and fall in the process as well. . 'Remind me to talk to Kei about his wonderful directions and lack of warning the next time I see him,' Vader groused feeling bad that Dormé had to suffer through this rough terrain.

Dormé's shoes were hardly made for hiking in the mountains and her feet began to hurt. Like Anakin, she was complaining for most of the journey to the temple. 'Oh I will. I think it's the least he deserves,' she agreed. She held onto Anakin's arm to steady herself as they went, but soon enough, they made it to the temple. By the time they arrived, Dormé's hair was falling down, her gown was covered in dust, and she lost one of her heels. She hardly felt royal let alone worthy of marrying a prince. Nevertheless, they had made it. It was hardly impressive.

The Sith Lord was most disappointed at the sight that greeted them. It was ancient building that looked as though it had at one time been a fortress. But it was in severe disrepair and showed severe signs of decay. 'What a dump!' Vader breathed in disgust

'Are you sure this is the place?' she asked as the wind picked up.

'I don't know anymore. I mean the coordinates are correct, but who would live in such a rotted out old building? This hardly the sort of place I'd imagine craftsmen of any sort would live,' he groused. But as he neared the worn entrance, his eyes fell upon the ancient symbols that decorated the arch of the door. Though he had never seen this language before, Vader found it to be familiar and even more surprising was the fact it was clear enough for him to read. 'Apparently this is it,' he breathed in dismay as his eyes studied the symbols curiously.

Dormé didn't notice the ancient writing as she was caught up with complaining about the location and her aching feet. 'This is even worse than Agamar,' she sighed, rolling her eyes. 'We might as well have found a craftsman there!'

He nodded in agreement. 'Would have saved us a great deal of trouble, nevermind pain!'

Suddenly the doors parted before them revealing inside a simple but cozy looking entrance to the main hall. Though it too was worn and showed it age, one could tell much care and love went into it.

They were greeted by young, training priests who escorted them to a room where they were to clean up from the road before seeing the initiated ones.

As grateful as he was at the gesture, Anakin was confused at how readily they accepted them. 'I guess Kei came through after all,' he murmured as they entered their temporary quarters. 'He said he was going to try and send them a message to alert them of our arrival but after the nightmarish journey here I had my doubts,' Anakin admitted as he moved to Dormé's side.

Anakin examined their surroundings as Dormé washed up and noticed with some curiosity that their quarters had all the amenities save one, a kitchen. Normally Vader wouldn't pay this much heed as it wasn't as though he could cook to save his life. But Dormé rather enjoyed this and he had hoped their temporary quarters would at least have a small kitchen for her to enjoy. He was about to say something to Dormé about then when she emerged from the fresher reminding him of his less than stellar state of cleanliness. It also reminded him of her struggles to the temple. 'You alright?' he asked gently wondering now if they had anything here that might help her with her wounded feet.

Though she was still hardly impressed, once she washed up she was in better spirits. At his question, she briefly looked down at her shoeless feet. 'Yes,' she replied, smiling at him.

At her simple reply the Sith Lord smiled in relief and was about to wander off to wash up himself when one of the priests entered and quietly left them some food. Thanking them Anakin watched in curiosity as they departed without a word spoken.

A few minutes later, some other priests offered them refreshments.

'I suppose that answers the question as to the lack of kitchen,' he murmured.

'We can't say they aren't hospitable,' she commented before examining the food with suspicion. She was starting to get a little anxious anyway.

He shot her a wry grin. 'True, though I doubt this comes even close to your own cooking,' he remarked as he eyed the meal.

'It's not as though we're staying long anyway,' Dormé replied as she examined the food.

Noting Dormé's suspicion he furrowed his brow in concern. 'Is something wrong?' he asked wondering if she noticed something out of place in the meal, perhaps something that they might not like. It had yet to occur to him the fact it could be laced in poison as in his though no one in their right mind would dare harm the Emperor's son.

She looked up at him. 'Nothing...so far that I can see,' she replied. 'Just if you're going to eat something, let me try it first.' Even though it looked delicious and much of it was to her liking, she was afraid of ingesting foreign made food.

Vader nodded at Dormé's reply as he glanced around the room in curious silence wondering who if anyone ever living in here or if this was just guest quarters for those who were in need of the services of the temple. Frowning, he studied Dormé intently as he shook his head. 'If you think there is something wrong with this then you're definitely not trying any. I'll scan their thoughts to ensure there is no foul play if it comes to that,' he stated in dark tones deciding neither should eat anything here until they were certain it was safe. 'Anyway, even if it is edible I'm hardly in any condition to eat anything,' he added with a wry grin as he buried his suspicions. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their time together here with doubts and petty fears over their hosts.

It was not much later when another priest appeared, making Dormé wonder how many of them lived her. 'The oracle is ready to see you now,' he stated clearly.

Dormé looked to Anakin with raised eyebrow. 'I guess that means the wedding band is finished,' she surmised.

'Oh I've been told they make it for you during your stay. I don't know all the details but apparently this is more than just a craft for them it's almost a religious experience,' he remarked with a wry grin. 'Whatever the case, I hope it is perfect for you.'

'Religious experience?' Dormé repeated, thinking this was ludicrous. 'Why don't we just go somewhere else, Anakin? This is ridiculous.' She rolled her eyes, unaware at just how ridiculous it was about to become. But Anakin seemed intent on having it made here and Dormé realised that humouring him meant staying away from Coruscant and his father, so thus she stopped complaining.

Anakin smirked at Dormé's reply before shrugging as he chuckled. 'That's apparently what Edeja told Kei. Personally I just think Edeja was romanticizing things again. You know how she is,' Anakin said before furrowing his brow to Dormé's reaction.

'Well Kei did say this temple was rumored to have the finest craftsmen of jewelery in the Empire. His mother is a collector of rare charms and bobbles so if anyone knows about this sort of thing it would them,' he said feeling disappointed at the fact Dormé didn't wish to remain.

'Besides I doubt they mean for us to partake of their religious nonsense. After all I am a Sith Lord which means they probably won't even let me enter their main place of worship nevermind participate in their rituals,' Anakin scoffed in amusement.

In silence Anakin followed the priest while holding Dormé's hand tightly. The place was dimly lit and held an aura of light about it that reminded Anakin of the Kenobi's home and yet it was nothing like it at all. Frowning he studied the elder woman in curiosity taking in the fact she was a Force sensitive as well. Her following of course was that of the light side and this too made Vader uneasy. They were lead to another part of the temple they had not yet seen, the place was dimly lit by traditional candles, which were a rarity these days, solely used for religious ceremonies. They approached a woman who looked about twice Dormé's age, who was sitting in the middle of the chamber on what appeared to be a featherbed.

The oracle smiled slightly as they approached. Dormé was thankful that her beloved was with her, or else she might have been intimidated. She didn't enjoy being under her watchful gaze.

Anakin remained at Dormé's side throughout the entire visit and remained silent to the woman's words. It was as he expected though the Sith Lord had secretly hoped they wouldn't have to wait for too long. He wanted to complete the rest of their wedding preparations and wanted to return home so he could share the wondrous news to his father in person.

'We hope you will enjoy your stay here,' the oracle steadily pronounced. 'As you are aware, it will take some time to craft the band you requested, but in that time, we hope to get to know you better so that we can be sure it will suit you and your needs.'

Looking to Dormé, the oracle added in the ancient tongue, 'Blessed one, may your wisdom guide you.'

Dormé blinked, unaware at first that she understood the ancient tongue as though it were Uriashian. But by the time they were leaving and exploring this temple, Dormé knew it had not been Uriashian or Basic. 'Why did I understand?' she muttered to herself as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

The language the elder woman spoke sounded familiar but was still foreign to Vader.

It was not long before a strange sense of deja vu came over Dormé. 'Why is it that I feel like I've been here before?' she questioned, though her query was not directed at anyone in particular.

'What do you mean?' he asked wondering now what language it was that the oracle had spoken to Dormé in.

'It's all so familiar...'

The Sith Lord grew confused and a little concerned. 'Maybe it reminds you of another place you once visited?' he offered figuring that perhaps she was just tired as well, after all, the trek had been a long and tiring one.

Dormé wasn't really listening to Anakin, for it seemed as though a million voices were trying to reach out and tell her something, anything, to explain what was going on. And yet, she couldn't make out what they were saying or what they wanted. She was giving herself a right headache over it. 'This place is—odd...I don't like it...' she replied, straining to find their way out, so that she could have some fresh air. Dormé felt incredibly claustrophobic as though the walls were caving in on her.

Vader grew concerned at Dormé's words and silently slipped an arm around her waist while following her up the stairs. 'What do you mean?' he asked though having a feeling Dormé wouldn't be able to answer him even if she wanted to.

Following her outside, Anakin furrowed his brow as he took in their surroundings. There was nothing unusual here in his opinion unless one considered the simplistic shanty's that littered the countryside which was by the prince's standards hardly worth noting. Through the Force he also felt nothing unusual, no shifting or strange alterations that might clue him in on Dormé's odd behaviour.

Up a few stairs, she finally made it outside. It wasn't much but it was at least out of doors. She took in a deep breath and exhaled before having a seat. Staring out at the landscape, she almost saw a different place or rather a different time, where there were no houses, but vast amounts of trees. She heard Anakin's voice on the wind, though it wasn't Anakin, for he wouldn't be speaking the ancient tongue...

_What is it like?_ she heard the voice say, so much like Anakin's and yet not his.

This place bore a strong aura of the light side which both intrigued and repelled Vader leaving him feeling out of sorts and a bit on edge. He wondered if perhaps Dormé was feeling his awkwardness because of their Force bond. Anakin somehow doubted this for he didn't feel such emotions through her Force signature though there was a powerful sense of curiosity, a need for answers. Though to what it was, he could not say. Figuring she was tired and perhaps in need of rest as their journey was long Anakin suggested they retire for the night. 'If you'd like I can set things up so we sleep out here tonight,' he offered kindly understanding Dormé's need for fresh air, but not truly understanding why.

When Anakin spoke, Dormé was torn away from her thoughts. 'What? No, no that's all right,' she replied. 'It would be too cold out here anyway.' She slipped her arms around him and sighed.

Anakin frowned at Dormé's distracted remarks as his thoughts grew fearful for her. Ever since they spoke to the oracle Dormé had been acting odd.

'You are certain?' he asked in concern as he drew her near to him. 'It wouldn't be a problem I could get us some extra blankets,' the Sith Lord said softly feeling his concern grow.

'How are you feeling?' Dormé asked.

He nodded in silence as he studied her intently. 'I'm fine, but it is you I'm worried about. Ever since we saw that oracle you've been, not yourself,' Anakin admitted quietly. 'But through the Force I can't sense anything wrong.

Dormé shook her head. 'I don't know... I just feel things...sense things...it's odd.'

Vader furrowed his brow in concern to Dormé's words uncertain what to make of them or what they could possibly mean. 'As in you can see things you couldn't before? Or sense things?' he asked curiously wondering if for whatever reason Dormé had suddenly been able to touch the Force.

_What do you see?_ she heard the voice again. Dormé closed her eyes and moved away from Anakin.

After a moment, she looked over at him and it was as though she was seeing him from another's eyes, but clearly her own. '_Dagon_?' she murmured.

He caught her murmured words. He didn't understand that it was a name she had spoken but knew that something was definitely wrong. Once more, he touched the Force, finding the light side incredibly blinding and confusing yet even so, Vader still could not sense foul play. But it wasn't to say he was suspicious of it.

'Yes,' Dormé replied. 'I think so...I don't know...' She moved away from him, trying to get her place only to hear that voice again.

'I think it is time we speak to that oracle again. I have a feeling she has done more than just invite us in her temple as guests,' he remarked in dark tones, moving to leave.

Dormé felt panic rising within her. 'Don't leave me!' she cried, rushing over to him and burying her face in his chest. 'Don't ever leave me, please,' she begged, clutching at him tightly.

Her pleas broke his heart and soon the Sith Lord was holding her tightly to him as he whispered soft promises that he would never leave. 'I am yours for always, Dormé. I will never leave your side, my beautiful goddess. Without you, I am nothing,' he whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair and held her tightly to him.

Upon hearing his whispered reassurances and feeling his fingers in her hair, Dormé was brought back from the reverie of only a few moments ago. Coming back to herself and forgetting a good portion of the despair and longing of just moments ago, she pulled back slightly to look at her fiancé.

Anakin watched her closely as she drew back to watch him. The concern was evident in his features as was his affections. Vader had no understanding of what was happening to Dormé and wished he knew what was wrong and how he could help.

Studying him, she touched his cheek. 'I'm sorry for giving you such a fright. It's just the thought of being parted from you, even for a moment—after almost losing you—'

He weakly nodded at Dormé's assurances while leaning into her touch. 'It's all right. I imagine the events of the day didn't help much either,' he remarked cautiously as though trying to convince himself of these words.

Dormé shook her head, feeling a little silly. She smiled softly and gave him a kiss before taking his hand. 'It's getting late,' she said. 'We have to return to our quarters before you fall asleep on me again.' She winked at him.

Whatever it was that had gripped Dormé's thoughts moments ago had passed and with it Anakin's fears began to wane as Dormé smiled up at him and kissed his lips. As she took his hand the Sith Lord was all smiles as her wink spoke of silent invitation and her words served as a teasing which he couldn't resist. 'I assure you, there will be little sleep for us both tonight,' he teased back with a wink as he followed her back to their quarters.

The night was hardly a testament to the stress and confusion of the day. If anything, the rest of their adventure was quite forgotten. The night slipped away far too quickly for Anakin's liking, though it wasn't to say that it was without its pleasures. In Dormé's arms everything, save for her embrace and kisses were forgotten, up to and including the strangeness from earlier in the day.

However, after spending the night and much of the early hours of the morning occupied with her beloved, Dormé hardly expected to be roused after only a few hours of sleep by the attendant priest.

Cursing profusely, Dormé told them off as she tried to fall back asleep.

Vader stirred from his rest mumbling confused words of nonsense only to go back to snoring softly in Dormé's arms once more.

It seemed the elder priests wished to see them at mass that morning. The attendant priest apologized profusely for the interruption and politely explained that their presence was required for mass. Dormé did not see it this way and her exclamations awoke the snoring Vader once more who opened his bleary eyes to stare at the stranger in the room with confusion and annoyance.

'Who's is this _iquicha_ fool? What the _frak_ is he doing in our room?' Anakin grumbled in sleepy agitation to Dormé while running a hand through his tousled hair.

'I don't see why we have to,' Dormé grumbled. 'I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep.'

Once she was roused, Dormé had a hard time falling back asleep, despite her exhaustion. She told off the priest more than once, but it was only when she sat up without bothering to cover herself that the priest averted his eyes.

Anakin groaned when Dormé continued to tell off the priest and flopped back onto the bed as he mumbled something about being cold without Dormé in his arms. When this didn't get a response the Sith Lord flopped his arm around Dormé's waist and tried to tug her back into his arms. 'Forget about that fool...It's too early for that _echuta_ -whatever it is-...come rest with me,' he muttered in sleepy tones.

Dormé grumbled as he tugged at her waist, but her frustration soon filtered away at his words. 'OK,' she mumbled, drawing him closer as well and finally falling back asleep.

Once Dormé was in his arms again, Anakin gave a sigh of contentment before drifting back to contented sleep. That was until the priests returned once more to awaken them.

Even though he was averting his eyes, the next priest wouldn't leave and kept insisting on the religious gathering.

After the umpteenth attempt Vader sat up and glared at the man while tapping into the Force. However the monk was also sensitive and had mindblocks in place thus making Anakin's attempts to convince him that sleep was a good thing as was privacy not nearly as successful as he'd like. Growling he grabbed his pillow in frustration at his inability to mindtrick the man and threw it at him. 'What part of get the _echuta_ out don't you understand!?' he shouted in agitation.

'Fine, just get the _urugal_ out of here so we can dress,' Dormé hissed at the priest, who finally slithered out of their chamber. Instead of dressing, Dormé just lay back down with a groan.

However, this hardly deterred the priests who were very persistent about the pair attending mass. An hour later, upon realising the pair were not getting dressed, nevermind awake, they continued to pester the sleeping pair.

'We came here to have a wedding band made not join your iquicha-en order!' Vader growled as the man balked at him in shock. This was obviously not an expected reaction and soon he was scurrying out the door once more. With a frustrated sigh Anakin look to Dormé in apology as he rolled his eyes.

'I didn't come here for this,' Dormé complained, trying to block out the irritant and having little luck.

'You'd think these fools would understand just by looking at my Force signature that I'm obviously not a follower of the light and leave us the _echuta_ alone!' he groused as he tried to return to Dormé's arms once more.

Dormé was hardly amused by the interruption either, but after he threw his pillow at the priest, she shifted hers over so they could share before attempting to fall back asleep. This time, she was unable to do so. A few minutes later, she gave up and puttered into the fresher to wash up and get ready for the day. 'They owe us big time for this,' Dormé muttered as she angrily put her gown on.

Flopping back on the bed Anakin returned to snuggling with Dormé and was about to fall asleep once more when Dormé shifted and got out of bed. Studying her form as she puttered off to the fresher the Sith Lord couldn't resist an impish smile. Even when Dormé was annoyed she still looked incredibly inviting to him and as she emerged from the fresher he was soon slipping out of bed to join her side. When she started to put on the gown he tried to kiss her throat as his hands slipped around her waist. 'They won't come back and if they do let them try and stop us,' he purred in amused invitation.

Dormé had her gown half done up when Anakin distracted her. His fingers around her waist already made his invitation well known before he spoke, as did his kisses. She didn't owe the priests anything and she hardly wanted to attend any of their religious ceremonies, so it was no wonder that she promptly responded to his touch and returned his kisses with her own.

Anakin was only too pleased by Dormé's response and eagerly got caught up in her arms and kisses leaving in their wake Dormé's gown on the floor.

She hummed to his administrations, feeling more alive now than ever before, as though despite their abrupt and rude awakening, she was more in tune with Anakin. 'Anakin...' she said between heated kisses as they ended up in bed once more. 'Oh...I much prefer...waking up...like this...'

He moaned in reply to her passionate lips against his own and just gave her an impish grin at her words before continuing his administrations. Save for waking up in Dormé's arms there was no better way to begin his day than basking in the presence of his goddess.

Though there was a part of him that dared the priests to interrupt them so they could finally get the hint and leave them alone Anakin soon forgot about it as he lost himself in Dormé's arms. Like a mortal worshipping his goddess Vader basked in her glory and gave himself as only a man could. Pouring all of his love and passion into his kisses and touch Anakin felt as though completion could only be felt in her arms. Dormé was his goddess, his religion, his life and he'd be damned if some random priests with their pathetic order would dare interfere with it.

This time, it felt as though all of her senses were magnified, similar to the moment the night before when they were outside overlooking the villages below. It felt surreal, yet real... She was simultaneously lost and found in his arms. Feeling almost unworthy of his reverence, yet desiring it all the more...

And then consciousness itself seemed to drift away, leaving Dormé prone to the subconscious that strove to be released once more. From crying out Anakin's name, she shifted and turned, freeing her spirit that called for another deep within.

The oracle stood beside them where the priests feared to enter and her visions were confirmed. It took less than what she thought it would to confirm. There was no need for a formal ceremony or ritual. She smiled knowingly before departing. She would speak to them later about her discoveries.

Though Dormé's eyes were being opened, Vader's remained closed to the shifting of the Force around him. All he saw through the darkness was the oppression of the light not its intricacies and the effect it was now having on his beloved queen. But despite this blindness Anakin still felt a completion that could only be experienced in Dormé's arms.

There was something sacred about making love to Dormé that Anakin had never known before in his past experiences with women. It was as though their very spirits were interacting, speaking to one another of all that their hearts longed to say but could not. Despite his questionable history with women he had always viewed such intimacy as something beautiful to be shared between lovers. But it wasn't until he made love to his goddess did he finally understand just how sacred and beautiful it could be.

Crying out her name to the heavens, the Sith Lord spoke his love for her in Huttese and Basic, calling Dormé his goddess, his beloved and his keeper of his heart and soul. Opening his thoughts to her as he always did Anakin for the very first time felt as though she could actually feel his emotions and his thoughts. Deep down he knew this wasn't possible as she wasn't sensitive in the Force and thus couldn't truly experience his thoughts without him consciously forcing them upon her. But when they both came back from the heavens of bliss shared Anakin found himself under her intense gaze and what he saw in her eyes told him that she had seen a part of him that he never thought she could. However because of his constant use of the Dark Side Vader mistook it for his imagination and paid it no heed.

Coming down from her blissful high and returning to herself, Dormé studied Anakin as though she were seeing him for the first time or at least seeing him after a very long separation where one almost forgets the details of another's face.

Tightening his embrace around her Vader gently touched her cheek before lovingly kissing her lips gently. 'How I love you my dearest queen and goddess,' he murmured softly.

Dormé closed her eyes as he kissed her, relishing the taste of him, just as she revered the feel of him in her arms. She murmured what weighed on her heart in Uriashian and Basic as well and for a space in time, everything was once again right in the universe.

* * *

A/N: About six chapters left! Coming up -- Dormé reveals her true reasons for postponing the marriage, but Anakin still views Palpatine as his father and thinks everything's going to be hunky-dory. Idiot. haha 


	16. Faltering for a Lifetime

Holding her near, the Sith Lord felt as though he could remain in her arms for an eternity. Kissing her gently while running his fingers through her hair, Anakin smiled in contentment, feeling his heart. As physical hunger of another sort demanded his attention, Anakin dressed and tried to find a kitchen with Dormé. Upon finding it Vader was about to make himself as useful as he could in helping Dormé prepare them a meal when one of the priests interrupted them once more. 

After finding the kitchens, Dormé was about to fix something for them to eat when one of the priests Dormé didn't recognise insisted she rest while he cooked instead. This suggestion didn't go over well with Dormé to say the least. 'Why don't you just leave us alone?' she argued.

'But it is my honour to serve you, Your Worship,' the priest replied.

Agitated by this Anakin, was about to demand they leave when Dormé's argument wasn't heard when he caught the priest's reference to her title. Taking this as a sign that the priests had finally realized that Dormé was a princess of the Coruscanti Empire, Anakin gave his beloved a smile and cut in. 'While my queen understands your wish to serve her, you must understand she is a master of the culinary arts. Cooking to her is as much a means of relaxation as meditating for you or me,' he explained politely. Vader appreciated the fact that finally someone was giving Dormé the respect she rightfully deserved and thus decided to go easy on the man.

Dormé was in full agreement with Anakin, but it would seem the priest was insistent. 'Really, leave off,' she said, elbowing him out of the way.

Anakin frowned at the priest's insistent need to interfere and promptly ordered the man to leave. 'You heard her, now go away!' he growled.

The priest bowed respectfully and made his leave.

'Finally!' Dormé sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She went back to beginning a meal and having her beloved help her, however, it would seem that the priests were not about to let them have a minute to themselves.

Vader rolled his eyes in annoyance as he shook his head. 'I'm grateful that they finally decided to show some proper respect, but really was that necessary? What part of _iquicha-we_ don't they understand!?' he said as he moved to help Dormé in what way he could prepare breakfast.

Just as the pair were finishing eating their breakfast, or rather lunch, the priests barged in on them again.

'What now?' Dormé complained.

Anakin swiftly rose to his feet in anger. 'Have you no sense of decency? Are we not allowed to even eat our meals in peace without being harassed by the members of your order?' he growled in agitation.

The priests were bowing to Dormé, calling her things of reverence that she didn't understand. Some began chanting as well, which was extremely annoying to Dormé. They didn't answer Anakin, let alone acknowledge him.

The priests all ignored Anakin as their attentions were entirely focused on Dormé. This caused Vader's jealousy to grow and in silence he folded his arms forcing down the urge to kill them all. After all, he did want the oracle to craft one of her fabled wedding bands for his beloved and Anakin was fairly certain she wouldn't if he slaughtered all the members of her order. 'If you have something to say to Lady Dormé, do so now or be gone!' he tried again.

'Stop this at once!' Dormé demanded, rising from her chair. 'What do you want from me? Why are you acting this way?'

Anakin blinked at the priests' sudden strange behaviour. While he had no qualms about others worshipping his queen, the chanting and bowing was strange even by Vader's terms. Looking to Dormé in curiosity Anakin wondered what was going on and wondered if she was familiar with this very strange religion. But her demands immediately alerted him to the fact this wasn't the case and soon Anakin moved to step in front of Dormé to demand the priests leave his beloved alone or he would draw his blade.

'Asherah,' the eldest priest began.

Something within Dormé stirred and she was taken aback by this at first. 'What did you just call me?' She frantically looked to Anakin as though he would be able to provide answers.

The elder priests continued calling her a name he had never heard of before and immediately his eyes flickered to Dormé just as hers met his own. The priests were not giving them any answers, though it was clear they were here for a purpose. However, with the threats, the elder priest continued, 'Asherah, you have come back to us—'

Anakin growled in frustration at the elder priests words and promptly activated his lightsaber for he now viewed the priests and their strange behaviour to be a threat to his beloved. 'Quit calling my queen that! Her name is not Asherah and she has no interest in your pathetic order or these strange rituals you keep pushing on us!' he hissed feeling his rage grow.

Dormé's concern matched his and soon instincts took over as he activated his lightsaber. 'Leave now or I will remove you by force,' Vader demanded in dark tones as he drew upon the darkness to make his point clear.

In the end, his threats finally met their mark and the priests promptly left.

Thankfully, Anakin's threat made impact and they fled the room.

Dormé slipped her arms around him with a relieved sigh.

Slipping his arms around Dormé, the Sith Lord sighed softly in disappointment. 'I'm sorry that you had to see that. Had I know they were going to be so pushy and invasive, I wouldn't have brought you here,' he said in apologetic tones.

'It's all right,' Dormé replied. 'I understand. I feel the same way.'

The oracle appeared from behind the fleeing priests. She was disappointed with her priests for their behaviour. However, she requested they leave their guests alone and went to apologise on their behalf.

At the sight of the oracle Vader immediately reached for his lightsaber deciding then and there that nothing was worth this harassment.

Dormé felt almost protective of the older woman, even though she didn't know why. Thankfully, Anakin shut it down and listened to her apologies.

'I hope that you will join me in the main chambers, so that I may explain a few things to you...' She then left, knowing they would want to join her when they were ready to.

Anakin looked to Dormé in concern recalling her odd behaviour after their first visit with the oracle. 'I don't trust her, but if you wish to speak to her then I will join you,' Vader said in gentle tones.

Dormé slipped from his arms, feeling torn, but curious. She finally decided that it would be for the best if they spoke with the oracle. 'At least it will give us some answers. Hopefully that means the band will soon be completed.'

Anakin nodded in agreement and silently followed her to where the oracle now resided. As they entered Anakin remained near to Dormé as well and kept a hand near to his lightsaber just in case. This time, the place in which they met the oracle was not as ethereal. Dormé was still guarded about it all and remained close to Anakin. The aura of the room reminded him in many ways of the Kenobi's and this too did little to ease his edginess.

The oracle began in hushed tones, 'What you seek...'

When the oracle presented the wedding band Vader's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was perfect in every way and was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined it to be. There was something about it that spoke of Dormé's fiery and passionate personality perfectly, while balancing out her gentle and loving side as well. It was as though a million stories were held in the band and for a moment he could only study it in awe as he wondered how the oracle had created such a fine piece of work.

She presented the band to Dormé, before instructing the young prince to place it on her arm.

When her eyes fell on the crafted band, Dormé felt her heart leap to her throat. The writing engraved on the band was familiar and she understood the general meaning. It was written in the ancient script. Dormé swallowed hard before tearing her eyes away to look at Anakin.

At the woman's instructions Vader shyly smiled to Dormé feeling as though they were now in the process of exchanging the sacred vows. Then with careful fingers he slid the wedding band on Dormé's arm as his eyes studied hers intently and shone with all the love he felt for her.

As his warm fingers slid the cool metal onto her arm, Dormé felt that she had not experienced this once, but multiple times. The flashes of memory were rapid and hard to make out, but when she looked at Anakin, she saw him as the voice from before and knew without hearing him speak that it was Dagon.

'Kneel,' the oracle instructed Anakin.

Through the Force he felt a shift but it wasn't anything unusual for he was used to this reaction, the general response given when such powerful light mingled with such a powerful force of dark.

Dormé ran her hands over his head, through his hair. 'Glory to you, Dagon, priest of the Guard, defender of the holy one,' she intoned in the ancient language. 'My beloved one...you and I are eternal...'

Vader bowed his head in reply though the words she spoke evaded him. Furrowing his brow he wondered what it was she was speaking for the language sounded so different from her native tongue. In fact it sounded like nothing he had ever heard before and yet it was so familiar, as though its translation were on the tip of his tongue. His eyes flickered up at her as his confusion grew but he spoke not a word for he knew not what she spoke.

'Rise,' the oracle commanded.

Dormé's hands slipped around his neck as she drew him in for a long kiss, which solidified her pronouncement, though it felt as though it was made lifetimes ago.

Vader silently rose to his feet and studying Dormé in admiration quietly slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips with all the love his heart and soul felt for her. Though this was no formal gathering in that moment Anakin felt as though they had been official wed. Despite his lack of belief in the deity the temple worshipped even he could not deny the sacredness of this moment.

'Thank you for making this for me,' Dormé said to Anakin in Basic. 'A truer symbol of our love, I could not have asked for.'

At her words his eyes shone in joy and love. Gently smiling at Dormé the Sith Lord touched her cheeks with both of his hands. 'My goddess and queen, you and I are one now and always,' he murmured softly in reply before leaning in to kiss her lips once more.

Dormé too felt as though they had unwittingly stumbled into a wedding ceremony, though she was hardly objecting to it. It was not the lavish spectacle that Anakin spoke of wanting to give her; it was deeper than that. She felt that the ties which bound their souls together via the Force bond had strengthened to the point they would not ever be severed. Everything around her looked and felt like it was glowing or shimmering in her mind's eye. Tears came to her eyes as her eyes searched his, but all was forgotten when they kissed again. _My love... _Her heart soared.

Anakin felt both elated and humbled by the entire experience and though he couldn't explain it, like Dormé, he felt as though their souls were now bound together in a way he couldn't hope to understand. It was beautiful and it was sheer perfection. It left him feeling as though he were truly complete and as his eyes searched Dormé's amber orbs Anakin spoke his thoughts before kissing her lips once more. Through the Force he could feel her joy wrapping itself around him as her thoughts seemed to briefly touch his mind leaving him too overjoyed to register that this wasn't something she should be able to do, at least not without his intervention and Force skills.

The oracle looked on with contentment, knowing her visions came true. Though she didn't want to interrupt the sacredness of this moment, her second sight also provided her with more news. 'Another will soon make themselves known to you, created by your everlasting love,' she murmured.

As their kiss drew to a close, Vader caught the woman's words and in stunned silence he stared at her in joyous disbelief. 'Another?' he asked in hopeful surprise. 'You mean to say that Dormé is with child?' he balked as his eyes returned to Dormé's now shining with unshed but joyous tears. At any other time he would have scoffed the woman's words but there was something so sincere about them that even the darkness couldn't deny the truth that weighed heavy in it. He had yet to be reminded of his father's painful revelation about dark side and its affect on such young life.

Dormé didn't comprehend the oracle's words until Anakin clarified. The thought, so joyous and unexpected, filled her with such joy. Nothing could have made this moment more blissful, except for this news. They both looked to the oracle, who nodded in confirmation. Gasping, Dormé looked back at Anakin, laughing in disbelief and utter joy. 'A baby!' she exclaimed. 'Oh Anakin...' Everything was perfect, just as it should be and soon they would truly be a family. 'Our baby...'

Anakin beamed as he scooped up Dormé into his arms and whirled her around. 'We're having a baby!! By the Force Dormé we're really going to have a baby!!!' Vader cheered at the top of his lungs. Twirling her around Anakin in time set Dormé onto her feet before shamelessly drawing her into a passionate kiss in front of the oracle. Nothing in this universe could ruin this joyous occasion and all thoughts of the risks involved due to his dark side usage were but forgotten.

Dormé hardly had a chance to catch her breath from laughing as he twirled her around and then kissed her. She felt light-headed from the news and excitement, but returned his kiss ardently.

Nothing could possible ruin this moment for Anakin's joy was so complete and full that all he could register was that Dormé was here to celebrate this wondrous discovery with him. Holding her tightly Anakin beamed at his beloved feeling as though his greatest dreams were finally becoming a reality.

The oracle took her leave, not wanting to intrude on their private moment.

Dormé didn't think about the last time she was pregnant or what Anakin accidentally did. She wasn't thinking about his father, the fact he didn't yet know of Anakin's failure, or ask permission for them to marry let alone have children. Right now, she was too happy to care. 'Thank you for this wonderful gift,' Dormé murmured, unable to stop her tears of happiness from running down her cheeks.

Cupping her cheeks in his hand the Sith Lord studied her with eyes that shone with tears of joy as he struggled to find the words to express his thoughts. Her words said it all and nodding in reply he gently wiped away her tears before promptly drawing her into another tight embrace. 'This is as much your gift to me as it is my gift to you my love. Oh Force never in my life have I ever felt so thankful or so lucky!' he said softly in a voice that was thick with emotion.

* * *

It had been a few days since they discovered that soon his beloved would be with child and even longer since his first attempts to touch the light side of the Force. Despite the dizzying aftermath Anakin couldn't deny that the experience wasn't without its intrigue. In fact ever since he arrived here Anakin found the need to resist the warmth of the light becoming increasingly difficult. The news of their little one left Vader unable to find sleep as his thoughts were filled with daydreams. He knew that sleep wouldn't come any time soon and as such the Sith Lord soon allowed himself to become distracted by Dormé's resting form. Playing with her hair, Vader watched as Dormé peacefully slept thinking of their little one and the wedding he had yet to speak to his father about.

As Anakin twirled the silky strands of Dormé's hair his eyes fell to the wedding band that rested on her arm. There was something strangely familiar about its design, the way it rested on her arm so perfectly and the images that decorated it. What was even more unusual was the unspoken sense of age it held. Though Vader knew it had been only recently crafted, it seemed to hold the weight of hundreds of years, maybe even longer. Furrowing his brow, the Sith Lord gingerly ran his calloused fingers over the swirls of the ancient language that he understood to be a powerful blessing of love. The images too were almost too perfect leaving Anakin startled by the precision and observation made by the oracle that resulted in this piece of art. It was as though the elder woman knew their very souls. It was as though she knew if Anakin had the skills to craft such a piece this was exactly how it would have looked.

The thought left him speechless in awe and curiosity. It also stirred something within him reminding the Sith Lord of another's kindness and with it came the familiar temptation and longing to touch the warmth of the light both the oracle and the Jedi Master served. This time the temptation was too much to resist. Mindful of his bond with Dormé, Anakin silently disentangled himself from her arms and slipping into his bottoms, departed for the ancient training hall.

The room itself was cool and almost bright from the moons gazes that peered through the grand windows that over looked the hall. All around were decorative plants and vines that gave one a sense that they were in a clearing of a forest, not an almost derelict temple. The air felt thin to Vader who had yet to grow accustomed to being around such Light, and thus left him feeling a little light-headed but eager nonetheless. While the last time he had touched the light the effects were less than pleasant the prince believed it was due to his healing condition and the fact he was pushing himself too hard.

Anakin felt confident that this time he would succeed without much complication and soon began to enter a state of meditation once more. Through the Force he felt the shifts of life and death and heard the music that was the life around him. However this time touching the light—which surrounded him and truthfully had been dimming his abilities in the dark side—was much easier. Though he was uncertain and even less skilled when it came to handling its power Vader shyly reached out once more the warmth that had been inviting him since their arrival to this place. Like before, the sensation it encouraged was wondrous leaving Anakin feeling as though his beloved was near. His senses felt as though they had been heightened, while his thoughts felt like they had been set free. In awe, Anakin could only remain still as he observed his surroundings without the use of physical sight. It was beautiful in ways he couldn't hope to explain and it filled him with such humble joy that he only knew in Dormé's arms.

But then through the Force he felt a subtle shift, one so small he wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the fact he was trained to observe such things. While he couldn't sense another's presence—save for the others who lived in the temple elsewhere—Anakin could hear the voice of another nearby singing. The music was beautiful, haunting and lulling at the same time filling his senses with such peace the likes he had never known. The song was spoken in the ancient tongue and though Anakin knew he shouldn't be able to understand its words the more he listened, the clearer it became to him. It was a lullaby that spoke of peace in times of chaos that night was nothing more than a blanket for the stars. That night was as much about rest and peace as day was about life and joy.

Unshed tears rose in his eyes for something deep inside of him told Vader that this wasn't the first time he had heard this tune, though where he had heard it before he could not say. It was then that through his mind's eye Anakin could only watch as an apparition of Dormé slowly emerged before him. The phantom woman smiled to him as Vader watched her in silent awe and confusion. The warmth and love the exuded from her was too much to ignore and stunned to silence the Sith Lord watched as she touched his cheek and gently leaned in to kiss his brow. But as much as he wanted to remain in this place, to ask who she was, and why she was singing to him—for he knew it was her voice he had head—Anakin's need for the darkness would not permit him to remain here any longer.

Soon he resurfaced from his meditations and with it came a powerful sense of vertigo that caused him to stumble as he rose to his feet once more. His head pounded even worse than before and the nausea that followed was too much too ignore forcing the Sith Lord to rush off to the nearest fresher where he became ill and briefly blacked out.

* * *

Unlike Anakin, Dormé's rest was peaceful and dreamless. Ever since the oracle revealed the little one growing inside of her, she had been overjoyed and excited about the new life that Anakin and she made together. In Anakin's arms, she was at peace, for he was her sanctuary. She still had yet to think of his father or the consequences of Anakin's dark side usage. However, it was not long after he departed from their bed that her head began to ache violently. It pained her so badly that she woke up. Sitting up slowly, she was overcome by dizziness which made her nauseous. It was then that she recalled the previous time that she was pregnant and remembered that she had not felt like this. It was violent and chaotic.

She stumbled into the fresher, accidentally kicking the unconscious form of her beloved, on her way to relieve her stomach of its contents. Afterwards, she cleaned herself up before trying to revive Anakin. 'What did you do?' she asked his still form.

Anakin stirred to life with a moan as he opened his bleary eyes feeling the room still spinning and his head pounding. It was as though he was experiencing the worst hangover he had in a very long time. As his eyes settled onto Dormé he furrowed his brow in confusion before wincing to the pain. It took Vader a moment to register his surroundings and then the slow realization of how he got here in the first place.

'Anakin, what the _urugal_ did you do? I lost whatever I had left in my stomach thanks to you,' Dormé complained. 'And it's not my own health I'm worried about, but that of our baby who needs the nourishment!'

Sitting up slowly Anakin gave a groan to his pounding head before his eyes settled on Dormé. It was about then that he registered his pain was hers as well and immediately he grew apologetic upon realizing that it wasn't his wounds that had made him ill the first time around. It had just been his use of the light side all along. 'I'm sorry. Are you OK?' he murmured apologetically hoping that she hadn't gotten ill or blacked out as he had.

She helped him to his feet as he apologised. Furrowing her brow she went to get a cool cloth to help clean him up. Her concern for him was just as strong as her anger.

Anakin winced again to Dormé's complaints and felt his heart sink upon hearing the truth of her words. He knew then and there he would have to be more mindful of this in the future. Apologizing profusely for his ignorance Vader took Dormé's hand and rose to his feet.

'Are you all right? Did you eat something foul?'

The Sith Lord furrowed his brow as the last of his memories returned to him. There was the phantom of Dormé, the strange song she was singing, the powerful sense of affection and love that exuded from her and Anakin's need to touch and feel that warmth from the Light Side once more. Shaking his head Vader forced his thoughts to clear deciding to wait before discussing it with Dormé. He didn't want to burden her with his fears until he was certain what it was he had experienced and the reasons for it. 'I'm fine—I was just—' Vader faltered feeling his cheeks warmed as he feared Dormé would be angry with him for touching the Light Side. Though she wasn't familiar with the Force as he was, Anakin had been raised to regard the Light Side as a something evil and wrong. But at the same time he couldn't understand why something that was supposedly so evil could feel so peaceful and gentle. Yet despite his concerns he wasn't about to lie to Dormé about his usage either.

'I tried to touch the Light Side when I meditated,' he finally admitted in shamed tones. 'But I guess my body isn't used to it and I made myself sick because of it.'

Dormé tended to cleaning up Anakin with the cool cloth. He explained about his meditation and she still didn't understand. 'I'm beginning to think this whole touching the Force at all is not such a great thing,' she replied, rinsing the cloth and walking back to their main quarters where she began to get dressed. Though the feeling of dizziness and nausea had passed, she was aware that she needed to take it easy and be extra careful about what she put in her body. Thankfully, she hadn't had a drink for awhile, so that wasn't a concern. She summoned one of the priests to go ahead and fix them something for breakfast, as she was feeling tired.

Vader was grateful for her assistance but couldn't help but blush to her administrations as he tried to take over. But at her statements he furrowed his brow in confusion at her words. 'What do you mean?' he asked feeling both confused and concern at her statement. Following her into the next room Anakin felt his curiosity grow and wondered what she meant by that statement.

'I don't know,' Dormé replied with a shrug as she went to get dressed. 'It just seems like a lot of messing about with things...' She didn't care that she wasn't making much sense. She was just tired.

'I'll be more careful about it in the future. Its just I couldn't resist, whenever I touch the light side it's as though—it's like—it's warm and peaceful it reminds me of being in your arms,' he admitted sheepishly.

'It does?' she asked, wondering what that felt like, but figuring it felt much like it did for her in his arms. 'Well maybe it's not so bad then...in moderation.' Dormé was grateful for Anakin's presence and watchful eye, but she was also glad to be able to eat something and keep it down. She knew it was incredibly important that their baby get all the nutrients it needed to grow.

Anakin furrowed his brow to her words but nodded thinking he had a bit of an understanding as to what she meant. 'I suppose you have a point,' he admitted before explaining the reasons why he had touched the Light Side in the first place. He just smiled at her question and gave a shy nod before growing more serious at her request. 'I'll do my best to limit myself in the future,' he agreed before falling silent at a priest prepared some food for them. As they waited he gently rubbed her back feeling incredibly hopeful for the future but at the same time also eager to return home. It was only when they were once alone and eating their breakfast that he decided to bring up the matter of the phantom woman he saw in his meditations.

'Dormé, on our first day here after you saw the oracle I noticed that you were acting a little odd. Like you were sensing things I could see or hear, what was it that you sensed?' he began curiously hoping to have a better understanding of his own situation through her experiences.

Looking up from her plate, she looked at Anakin quizzically. 'I don't know,' Dormé replied, trying to remember it. 'I was exhausted when we first arrived. I do remember hearing a voice that was like yours, but I knew it wasn't you.'

Her words said all Vader needed to hear and promptly his expression grew troubled as he sat back in his chair. 'I had a strange experience while meditating that was similar to what you described,' he admitted.

She went back to finishing up her meal, trying to make herself eat things that she knew would be good for the baby, even if she didn't like them.

'I heard a woman singing a lullaby it was in the ancient tongue. But the odd thing was I understood her words.'

'Yes, I think he was speaking in the ancient tongue as well,' Dormé replied, now wondering what was going on.

Anakin furrowed is brow in concern to Dormé's admittance. He was more than a little troubled by this and couldn't help but wonder if the oracle was behind their strange experiences. But at the same time it made no sense to him for the elder woman was hardly strong within the Force though she was clearly sensitive to it. Even if she wanted to try and touch his thoughts it was an impossibility as Vader was far stronger and more trained in leaving him sensitive to any sort of attempts to touch either of their thoughts. There was also the fact the oracle truly had nothing to gain by such actions save Anakin's wrath. Truthfully, Anakin was even loathed to think such things as the oracle reminded him in many ways of the Jedi Master who had saved his life. It was confusing and in the end the Sith Lord surmised that there had to be life essences in this place that hadn't been able to fully return to the Force. For what reason he couldn't say but he was hardly eager to dwell upon it either.

'What was even odder was that she sounded just like you. I then saw a spirit that looked exactly like you but in ancient garb. She seemed happy to see me for some reason and touched my cheek before kissing my forehead and that's when I was resurfaced from my meditating,' Anakin continued in concern as Dormé ate her breakfast. 'I'm beginning to think its time we left this place. I don't like this one bit.'

Anakin's further words about his vision startled Dormé, while simultaneously causing her to be jealous. She wanted to know who this lookalike woman was and why she was kissing her beloved. 'I think you're right. We should head back to Agamar,' Dormé quickly added, hoping he wouldn't mention Coruscant, for the thought of it filled her with dread.

Vader picked up on her concern and the jealousy. At any other time, he would have teased her for it but he was far too concerned for the safety of his beloved and their baby to find it a laughing matter. He wanted to leave and as soon as possible for the safety of his family to be. Needless to say, he was more than grateful for her agreement though her suggestion of returning to Agamar caused him to raise a brow in confusion. 'Agamar? Why would we return there? It's entirely out of the way from Coruscant,' he remarked curiously noting only then her rising sense of concern and dread. Furrowing his brow Anakin tried to ignore his own fears and the darkness that whispered its lies into his mind playing on his insecurities and telling him that she didn't wish to marry him after all.

'Why don't you want to return to Coruscant?' he asked finally not certain what to make of this and not really registering the danger the emperor posed to both Dormé and their baby.

When Anakin objected to Agamar, she looked at her plate for a moment, playing with the leftover food. She sighed. 'Because.'

Anakin furrowed his brow at Dormé words feeling her hesitance and concern radiating off of her. He had no understanding of her fears and was confident that his father would understand the situation and be pleased to learn that Vader and Dormé had finally realized their feelings. Nevermind the fact he was about to become a grandfather.

Finally looking up to meet his eyes, Dormé knew she had to tell him and had a feeling whatever she said, she was not going to win this argument. 'I know you've healed, but there is still the matter of the mission...and then the fact that your father doesn't know about us...and...there's the baby.

But as her eyes met his own the silent weight held in them could not be ignored leaving Vader unable to deny the seriousness of her words. Her explanation caused him to fall silent as he took it all in. He understood and was touched by Dormé's words but was confident that his father would understand the situation. Vader was also convinced that his father would be only too happy about the news of his wish to marry Dormé and the fact she was with child. The mission of course would be completed -though Anakin had yet to find away around a confrontation with Jedi Master Kenobi.

'I'm worried about losing you...about what he could do to you. He's already hurt you and he said he would kill you—' She exhaled a shaky breath.

'It's going to be alright Dormé I already sent him a message about our plans for a wedding,' Anakin admitted with a gentle smile. 'I haven't had a chance to learn of his reply because of our current location but I just know he will be thrilled to learn of our union, nevermind the news of our baby!' he said in confident tones. 'Besides, it's not like I'm going to back down on my mission, I just needed a little time to heal that's all,' he grew serious then. 'And a chance to figure away around fighting Master Kenobi.'

At the news that Anakin had already sent a message to his father, her eyes grew wide with concern. 'You've already told him?' she gasped, rising from the table as she began to pace. Dormé was hardly as confident about all of this as Anakin was.

Vader blinked in confusion not understanding why Dormé was taking this so hard. 'Of course I did, why wouldn't I?' he remarked curiously. 'I told him just before we left for Naboo I don't understand why this troubles you so much! Ever since he met you my father has been wanting us to be together. He used to tell me all the time that you were perfect for me and that we should be together! He was utterly livid when he learnt I was engaged to another,' Anakin quietly admitted still recalling how he'd fiercely argue in Dormé's defense saying that they were just friends.

She faced away from him, clutching the back of her chair. 'Why don't we wait for his reply then? Why all this rush?' she asked looking back at him.

Quietly he approached but when she glanced back at him the sith lord felt his old fears returning. 'I'm certain he's already replied, but I haven't had a chance to access my files. I'll check them when we return to the ship,' he said quietly feeling suddenly deflated at Dormé's wish to hold off on the wedding. It had yet to occur to him the dangers she spoke of or just how real they were.

Dormé was hardly able to hear Anakin's arguments as her thoughts reeled with the worst possibilities. She recalled all of the times she applied ointment to Anakin's wounds after another training session with his father. If Dormé had her way, they would never see the Sith Master ever again. The fact he sent him on a mission that nearly killed Anakin was the final straw.

'You'd rather we held off with the wedding then?' he quietly asked.

She realised how her reaction looked to him. Dormé immediately went over to him, placing a hand on his chest as she ardently met his blue eyes. 'Oh Anakin, no of course not. This has nothing to do with us. Nothing can come between our love for each other. Nothing can change or alter it.'

The relief was evident in Vader's expression as Dormé immediately closed the distance between them as her eyes met his own. The assurances, like her touch, were soothing and it eased the worst of his fears, reminding him that all of this was meant to be.

Her eyes fell to where her hand rested on his chest over scars that had been reopened countless times. 'I'm afraid for you...of what he can do to you with his Force powers.' Her eyes filled with tears which were soon spilling down her cheeks. 'I'm so afraid of losing you.'

Her concerns were valid and as much as Anakin was loathed to admit it, Dormé had every right to be concerned. Her tears made his heart ache, while her words touched him deeply. Holding her close, Vader bowed his head as he bit his lip. 'Dormé, I assure you my father won't do anything to me that I can't handle. I'm practically a Sith Master now. Even he can't deny my powers rival his own,' Anakin said gently firmly believing this to be true.'

'I know,' Dormé murmured after he said they would have to face his father eventually. She didn't like the way he was putting this so matter-of-factly, that he didn't seem at all worried about how his father would take all of this. The fact that Anakin wasn't worried concerned Dormé the most.

Whether we like it or not, ultimately I will have to face him at some point about all of this, the good and the bad,' Anakin said in quiet tones. 'However, I promise I will be careful about all of this and mindful of his temperament,' he concluded in sincere tones.

Even so, she couldn't think of any further arguments and eventually conceded. She hugged him tightly before wiping her tears, saying, 'We'll have to pay them, for the band before we leave...'

Anakin gave Dormé as squeeze as he kissed her brow. 'Don't worry it's all going to work out just like we planned,' he assured her.

Dormé set about packing their belongings, trying to find strength in the confidence Anakin bore this situation.


	17. Advantages

Vader was still riding on the high of learning Dormé's love for him, the news of their baby, and their upcoming wedding to really think of any consequences that were remotely negative. In his mind, everything would work out just like he had hoped and soon they would be a family just like he had always dreamed. As much as Vader wanted to believe that he had assured Dormé and chased away her fears, he knew deep down that he hadn't. It saddened him to think that she was fearful of his safety, especially considering how happy he knew this news would make his father. At the same time, he didn't wish to disrespect her concerns and promised to be careful around the subject of his incomplete mission. He wasn't certain he wanted to see the elder woman again after the strange experiences but he knew it was a necessity. As he helped Dormé pack, Vader's thoughts moved forward as soon he was lost in daydreams of his beloved and himself publicly announcing their vows of love.

Dormé silently conceded to their departure and packed without another word. Her thoughts were consumed with worry over Anakin, as well as their baby, should things turn sour with his father. She decided she would ask the oracle if they would be allowed to return here sometime, just in case they would need a safe haven. Anakin's joy did affect her mood and Dormé couldn't help examining her new band in the mirror before they departed. It truly was a symbol of their love and leant to her confidence that whatever faced them on Coruscant would be faced together.

Once they had packed their belongings Anakin caught sight of Dormé examining her wedding band and soon was slipping his arms around her petite waist. Kissing her throat he hummed in contentment as he murmured his love. 'No matter what is to come, Dormé, we will always have each other and our little one will always have us to care for them.'

When Anakin was slipping his arms around her waist, she reached up with her right hand to run her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. 'Our little one,' she mused, a smile returning to her features. The thought was too blissful not to think on.

Anakin purred at her touch and smiled as she spoke of their baby. Though there was so much that had yet to be settled with the matter of their wedding, his unfinished mission and preparations for their baby's arrival in that moment everything felt perfect.

'How I love you...' she murmured.

Vader smiled lovingly at her and murmured the same in reply before kissing her lips.

As they departed the Sith Lord tried to urge the oracle to accept the monies he wanted to give for the wedding band. But the elder woman wouldn't have anything of it. It was, as she put it, theirs she had only been keeping it for them. It was only when Anakin finally realized the woman wasn't about to accept his money that he finally gave up trying to force it on her.

At Dormé's request the elder woman assured her that the temple would always be a safe haven for them. 'This is your home as much as it is mine,' she kindly explained. Despite the fact that Anakin was confident of their situation the oracle's assurances were touching.

Dormé suggested as they departed, 'Why don't we leave the payment in our room? It's only fair we should make some donation for this gift.'

At her suggestion, his eyes lit up as he gave her a smile. 'That's a perfect idea!' he said before briefly slipping off to their quarters where he left their payment as a donation to the temple. Once they returned to the ship, Anakin's eyes drifted to the ocean in the distance and for a moment he didn't feel fear at the sight of it, only a sense of sorrow and longing. The moment soon passed and in silence Vader quietly helped Dormé into the cockpit of their ship before preparing to depart for Coruscant once more.

Dormé was in desperate need of a distraction on their return to Coruscant. Leaving the temple gave her mixed feelings of hope and dread. She prayed Anakin was right about his father and hesitated to ask of the message he sent and whether it was responded to. Inevitably, she slipped her arms around him as he flew, returning the kisses he gave her earlier by kissing his neck. Lightly nipping his ear, she asked, 'This ship does have autopilot, doesn't it?'

Purring in reply, he caught her words and gave Dormé an impish smile as he promptly put the ship into autopilot. Turning his attentions back to Dormé, the Sith Lord eagerly moved to free her of her garbs with the intent of basking in her glory the entire journey home. The reality of their situation was the last thing on Vader's mind as all he could think about was how much he longed to bask in his beloved's presence and how he couldn't wait a moment longer for it.

Dormé was incredibly thankful for the distraction, for when she was in his arms, all other conscious thought escaped her and the dread she felt at returning to Coruscant was temporarily forgotten. It wasn't until she heard the ship alerting them that they were close and that Anakin needed to take over the controls that she returned to reality.

Anakin sighed. He almost wished the journey was a little longer so he could enjoy the presence of his beloved some more. But reality wasn't nearly as kind and soon he was forced to slip into his garbs once more and take control of the ship. Vader could feel Dormé's concerns returning and found himself wondering if perhaps he should be concerned as well. However his joy at being a father and soon to be a husband soon forced down his doubts leaving Anakin only too eager for their arrival.

Once their ship was landed Vader and Dormé were promptly greeted by servants who were there to collect their things. Taking this to be a good sign he enquired about the emperor and was assured that the elder Sith Lord would be seeing him shortly.

Having disembarked the battle-worn _Tempest_, Dormé remained close to Anakin, as though fearing to be too far and have something happen to him. Her thoughts drifted back to the strange temple and the ethereal oracle's words.

When they entered the palace and heard that the emperor would speak with Anakin shortly, Dormé drew him in for a kiss saying, 'I'll go with you,' hoping that she would be allowed to join him. She lamented the fact she didn't have a blade or any type of weapon on her, even though she knew it would hardly be of use.

Dormé's words were assuring to Vader who was both excited and nervous at the prospect of telling the emperor the news of his beloved's expectancy, as well as the details of their wedding. It was only now that he began to grow concerned at the thought of his uncompleted mission. However, the thoughts soon grew confident in the future and his skills. Upon hearing that his father had completed his meeting the Sith Lord promptly departed with Dormé to the emperor's office.

Walking down the familiar hallway, Dormé felt as though her heart were in her throat. She held his hand tightly, trying to find strength in him that it would be all right. She was glad that Anakin didn't mind her going with him. At the sight of the emperor, Dormé held her breath, feeling as though everything was hanging by a thread and could be destroyed by a single word or foul look.

Vader immediately bowed to his father as was customary for the prince to do in the presence of the emperor.

Even though the emperor told her before that she didn't have to bow to him, she followed Anakin's lead, hoping against all hope that nothing foul would come of this.

The elder man on the other hand promptly approached his expression almost serene as he greeted Anakin and Dormé. Palpatine was amused by his apprentice's message, as well as pleased. Though he already knew that Vader had not completed his mission, his hope to be rid of the failing Sith Lord had been renewed. Given Anakin's penchant for sleeping around, the emperor was certain that it wouldn't be long before his little whore would be with child. For the moment, he was unaware of Dormé's pregnancy, however he wouldn't remain like this for long. 'It greatly warms my heart to have learned of your recent union. But might I as why you both have taken such time to return home? Surely you must understand how eager I am to speak of your experiences Lord Vader,' the emperor continued with a fatherly smile.

Anakin gave Dormé a look that seemed to express his confidence that everything did indeed go as well as he knew it would. Returning his attentions to his father once more the younger Sith Lord grew more serious. 'I experienced some wounds in battle and was healing for a time. I have no intention of backing down from my mission fa- master, but I would like your permission to marry Dormé first before embarking on it once again,' Anakin said in sincere tones. Though his father was hardly a caring or nurturing man the young Sith Lord looked up to him and hoped one day to become even half as great the man he saw his father to be.

_Recent union?_ Dormé thought, but reminded herself that he knew because Anakin told him. Despite Anakin's reassuring smile and the one from the emperor, Dormé still felt nervous, especially about the baby.

The emperor patted the young man's shoulder and gave an unexpected smile as through the Force he picked up on the second Force signature that was beginning to reveal itself in Dormé's own. This was a pleasant surprise indeed, one that he had hoped for in the near future but hadn't expected quite this soon. Needless to say he was anything but disappointed.

'There's something else you should know,' Anakin continued as his eyes shone in joy while a grin played on his features. The younger Sith Lord was unaware that the emperor already knew what he was going to say before he said it. 'We're having a baby' Vader blurted out not bothering to give the emperor a chance to ask what it was.

Palpatine's expression further softened as he studied them both with a look that resembled fatherly joy. 'That is wonderful news indeed!'

Relief washed over Dormé and she was bursting with joy as well, probably squeezing Anakin's hand off in the process.

Vader gave her a proud and eager smile.

But almost as soon as the news was given Palpatine grew serious as he brought up the matter of their wedding and of course the development of their unborn baby. 'While I am most supportive of your wishes to marry, you mustn't forget the dangers presented to the unborn child,' the emperor continued in quiet and concerned tones.

'Dangers?' Dormé queried, having quite forgotten what happened the last time she was pregnant. She looked to Anakin in a rush of fear and panic. The look in her eyes questioned her beloved as to what the emperor was referring to.

Anakin furrowed his brow briefly in confusion before his eyes widened in horror as he realized what the emperor was referring to. Looking to Dormé in concern and shame Vader bit his lip before returning his attentions to his father as he felt a rush of panic.

The emperor had expected such a reaction and placed a hand to Anakin's shoulder in reply. 'We will discuss that matter at a later time. For now we have a wedding to plan do we not?'

'Wait,' Dormé objected when the emperor continued on about wedding preparations. This was hardly the least of her worries when their baby's life was threatened. Releasing Anakin's hand and facing his father directly, she demanded, 'What do you mean dangers? What's happened? What's wrong with our baby? What are you not telling me?!'

It only took Anakin a moment to register what his father was referring to and immediately his heart dropped to his stomach as he stared in horror to the elder Sith.

'Surely, Dormé, you haven't forgotten about what happened the last time you were with child?' he asked in mild surprise.

The emperor's ominous words filled Dormé with the kind of regret that made her want to cry. Why would he bring this up now? Certainly, he knew that Anakin hadn't meant to do it, that he was careful, they had been careful... But the Force was something that was difficult for Dormé to grasp. 'I haven't been around him when he was training!' she thought desperately, only to vividly recall how he made her sick from his last meditation and this filled her with paralysing fear. What if he had already damaged the child? She knew he loved her and their baby. She knew he wouldn't have intentionally caused it harm.

'It was my assumption that considering the tragic loss of your first child the both of you would have been more prepared for the arrival of your second child,' the elder Sith stated in concerned. It took all of his self-control to keep from openly attacking his foolish apprentice for practically ruining this chance again.

'The arrival of our second?' Vader asked in confusion and disbelief. He had never once considered that he had been the father of Dormé's first baby, truthfully since that fateful day, Vader had gone out of his way not to think about it. It was just too painful to dwell on but now it would seem the past had returned to haunt him once more.

Sidious furrowed his brow in disbelief at his apprentice as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes in disgust. The boy was even more stupid than he had already thought. 'Surely, Lord Vader, you knew that the baby was yours at the very least by its signature through the Force,' Palpatine remarked in stiff tones, wanting nothing more than to kill Anakin on the spot for his incredible stupidity and ignorance that almost cost him this child.

The Sith Lord opened his mouth to speak but the words would not come as the lump in his throat made it impossible to speak. Looking to Dormé he bit his lip only to try once more to speak but fall silent again as tears began to spill. 'I...didn't know...' he finally whispered as shame and despair flooded his thoughts. 'I'm so sorry I didn't know...'

Then the emperor's revelation floored Dormé. 'What?' she asked, looking between the father and son in disbelief. Her first baby...the one she hadn't known she was carrying until... She shook her head. 'Why? Why are you saying such things? How would you even know?!' she demanded of the emperor. He was lying. He had to be.

Anakin's thoughts scattered to the wind as desperation flooded his mind. Staring at his father in disbelief and horror, he clarified the elder man's words and turned his attentions to Dormé once more. His apologies sounded weak even to him. and at Dormé's demands, the Sith Lord furrowed his brow as he studied the emperor, wondering much the same.

'I'm terribly sorry. It was my understanding that you both knew,' the emperor replied in concern. 'Through the Force, it should have been clear to you Lord Vader,' he remarked.

Dormé desperately gripped Anakin, begging him to tell her the emperor was lying, that it wasn't true. Her own eyes overflowed with the tears that streamed down Anakin's cheeks. 'No, no... It's not true!'

'How was I to know? How could I have known?' he pleaded in desperate tones as his tears mingled with Dormé's. As much as he wanted to believe this was nothing more than a lie, Vader knew deep down this was the truth. It was more than just the fact that these words came from his father, to whom he trusted implicitly, it was something deeper though he couldn't hope to explain what it was.

'Why did you have to tell us this now?' he snapped feeling a rush of anger brought on by his need to protect his beloved who sobbed in his arms. 'Why didn't you wait to tell me this in private!?' Anakin said between tears of his own.

Dormé wanted to leave. She wanted to leave with Anakin and pretend they had never come back to Coruscant. She wanted everything to be as it was before...before his father ruined it all. Gasping for breath as she sobbed, fearing for the baby and not knowing what to do, she found herself growing faint.

Anakin felt a shift in the Force and promptly his attentions were returning to Dormé who was going limp in his arms. Another wave of panic flooded his thoughts, causing Vader to cry out her name repeatedly, begging her to wake up.

Palpatine purposely ignored Anakin's remarks and acted immediately, ordering the medical staff to his offices as swiftly as possible. 'Lord Vader, weeping will not help this situation. We will need to act and quickly if we are to save the child,' he said in calm tones.

Anakin was too fearful for the safety of his wife and child to argue and just nodded.

'There is too much darkness here. We must get her away from us and from this place. It is just too dangerous for the baby. I assure you, I know of a place that is both peaceful and suited to her needs. She must rest there until the child is born for if she remains here—' Palpatine didn't need to finish his words as the meaning was clear enough.

Vader weakly nodded as he swallowed hard struggling not to break down further into sobs before his father, whom he knew had no tolerance for such weakness.

The medical arrived and upon receiving the emperor's orders, were swift to depart with Dormé as well, leaving behind a heartbroken Vader who desperately prayed that his wife and their baby were going to be all right.

Palpatine, on the other hand, was surprised at how easy it was to take control of this situation and turn it to his advantage.

* * *

A/N: More soon! Sorry for the delay, but it's been a long long busy month. faints

Remember the comm and the fanlist! All links in my profile ;) Thanks again for reading!


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

Vader was devastated at the sight of Dormé being taken away by medical staff for Kamino. Though he knew it was for the safety of both her and their child Anakin was heartbroken over the thought of being away from her for so long. His father assured him that it was in the best interests of his family that this was done. As hard as it was to accept, Anakin did his best to try and understand and was grateful to know he wasn't the only one who had to go through this trying time. He knew his father had gone through much the same with his mother when she was carrying him, or so the emperor had him believe.

Vader succumbed to his fears and demanded to know how he was expected to survive without his beloved near. 'But what about our wedding? And if I can't be with her now, does that mean I can't be near Dormé when she gives birth to our baby either?' he weakly asked while struggling with his own emotions.

The elder Sith was hardly merciful in his reply and openly chastised Vader for not being more careful or even attempting to prepare for this event. 'I figured you would have learnt your lesson the first time, unless of course you enjoy snuffing out the lives of the unborn,' he snapped in agitation, leaving Anakin speechless with shame and sorrow.

* * *

The days were slow and painful for the young Sith Lord who longed for the presence of his beloved. He missed her laughter, the way her freckles danced when she smiled, how her fingers felt in his own. But what he missed most was her company, the long hours spent talking about anything, the way she could make him open up about things he had never been able to anyone else before. 

Though he respected his father's orders not to visit Dormé and their unborn baby, Vader was unable to resist trying to make contact with her. But to his sorrow and disappointment not once did Dormé reply to his long messages of love and concern. After some months of constant messages, Vader finally stopped sending them all together. Fearing the worst and believing that his beloved no longer shared his feelings because of her silence, Anakin sank into despair.

Though he couldn't blame his beloved for wanting nothing to do with him after the discovery, Anakin still feared for her and their baby. Not a day would go by when he didn't think of them or wish them all the best. He just hoped that one day Dormé would allow him to prove to her how sorry he was for his mistake of before. Anakin also hoped that she would know and understand that he truly was not aware of the fact he had been the father of her first child, that its passing was not something he had purposely caused.

In the end, the Sith Lord found himself turning more and more to the Light Side of the Force to find solace from his pain and loneliness. It seemed only when he was meditating in the Light or using it in his private training that contentment could be found. As the Light Side always left him feeling at peace and loved. It also made Vader feel as though Dormé was near, which in itself made resisting its gentle lure impossible.

However it wasn't without its price and though Anakin believed he could still use the Darkness while basking in the Light he soon discovered that it wasn't nearly that easy. Soon Vader found himself struggling to hide the fact that not only did he struggle to touch the Dark Side, he honestly had no desire to do so. But if his father knew what was happening to his son it didn't show as the emperor seemed to be far more pre-occupied with politics and matters of the Empire, or so it appeared. Anakin had no idea that the elder Sith Lord was plotting his demise or that he had been blocking all of the messages he tried to send Dormé.

* * *

This day was no different than the rest or so Vader believed. Rising from his bed, the Sith Lord silently wandered to Dormé's old chambers, which he had since turned into a meditation room. Though nothing of hers had been tampered with or removed, Anakin had moved about the furniture of main living room so he could properly meditate and practice with the Light Side. 

Gently, he lit up the small candles he added to the room, for he didn't dare touch Dormé's own, and soon began to touch the Light Side of the Force as he began to train. He liked this room best for such things as it was a comfort for him to be surrounded by all that was Dormé. The soft scent of naceae lingered in the air while the flickering of candles added to the warmth. But nothing was compared to the Light Side he gently focused upon and touched through the Force. It was as though Dormé herself were holding him or more exactly his very soul.

However he was so lost in his meditations and training that Vader didn't even sense the emperor's approach. The impending darkness that surrounded the palace wasn't unusual and thus Anakin never paid it much heed. Unfortunately this ensured his father had the upper hand and it wasn't until he felt and saw the dark tendrils wrapping around his throat that Vader's eyes snapped open in concern.

'Master!?' he gasped out in shock before crying out again as felt the Dark Side tendrils tightening around his throat. Vader struggled valiantly but try as he might to touch the Dark Side to respond in kind to defend himself he could not do it.

'You wretched little worm! How dare you betray me!' Darth Sidious growled as rage consumed his thoughts. Anakin struggled to reply but the tendrils grip on him was far too powerful.

But it was only mild compared for what was to come.

The emperor was vicious and without mercy and though the younger sith lord fought as best he could in the end Palpatine once more proved to be the greater warrior of the two.

Dark Side lightning coursed through Anakin's body his screams echoed off the walls, causing chills of horror to run down the spine of any and all who were near enough to hear it. When the damage of the Force lightning ceased to satisfy the elder Sith Lord, Sidious took to more sinister methods of torture leaving Anakin covered in cuts and deep wounds brought on by invisible blades that were raked upon his body. Even long after he lost consciousness the emperor continued to beat at Anakin's still body breaking many of his ribs, as well as his pelvic bone and jaw. Only once the rage of his fury was finally sated did Palpatine depart, leaving in his wake the bloodied, battered, and broken boy behind.

* * *

_'Why did you have to tell us this now? Why didn't you wait to tell me this in private?!'_

_Anakin's demands sounded so distant, so faint. Dormé could barely hear him as he called her name._

_Dormé! Dormé!! DORMÉ!_

Thunder rumbled nearby, a prelude to the lightning growing ever closer as Dormé groggily opened her eyes. The room was bright, magnified by the bright white walls, giving the place a sterile feel. The bed she rested on was plush and comfortable, surrounded by pillows of the same white hue. She sat up on her elbows as she blinked a few times and looked around. Things started to come into view. There was a wardrobe tightly shut to her left, a casement straight ahead and a door to her right. The room was about the same size, she wagered, as the one she had been living in on Coruscant.

She heard a rustling on the other side of the door and footsteps approaching. 'Anakin?' she called.

The door slid open, revealing a tall, languid creatures, a species Dormé had never seen in her life. 'Where's Anakin?' she asked, but the creature merely spoke in another language to someone behind them.

It was then that the emperor appeared on a walking droid holo projector. 'I'm sorry that things had to happen this way. Had I known that you were with child earlier, I would have been able to do more.'

'What are you talking about?' Dormé demanded. 'Where's Anakin? I want to see him.'

'To do so would only put your child at risk, Lady Dormé,' Palpatine replied with feigned sincerity. 'I have had my personal medical team bring you to the safest place in the known galaxy, far away from the Force and from the Sith, so the child will be born without any complications.'

Dormé's eyes widened. 'You mean I have to remain here alone for eight months without seeing Anakin? Let me speak to him.'

'I have sent him to complete his mission, my child,' Palpatine smoothly lied. 'You will not be able to contact him until he returns, but as soon as he does, you will be the first to hear from him; I promise.'

He then graciously informed her of all the comforts and luxuries she would be rewarded for her unbearably difficult time away from her beloved. Dormé found little consolation in this as she was worried sick about him. Dormé knew he was still healing and was in no condition to run off to battle again.

Months passed and despite the emperor's regular check-ins about her condition, Dormé heard nothing from Anakin. She began calculating backward from her impending due-date to the time of conception and realised Anakin and she had spent every single day together since then for weeks and nothing ill came of it. Their baby, whom she found out was a boy, had not been ill affected by it. Dormé began to remember the painful memories of her first pregnancy and the situation around it. Anakin had not used the darkness around this little one, but he did use the lightness, she remembered that well. The lightness had not damaged their baby at all.

Just as she came to this realisation and almost reaching an epiphany, the emperor made contact with her once more. The new he bored ripped her heart to shreds.

'...Anakin is dead...'

'What?! How can this be? What's happened?!' Dormé exclaimed as tears flooded her eyes. She prayed to the gods and whatever Force would hear her pleas that this was not so.

The emperor paused for dramatic effect, pretending as though he were overcome with grief. 'Kenobi confronted him in battle—'

'No, no...' Dormé shook her head, clasping a hand over her mouth as the emperor continued.

'Kenobi just gloated about it...just like his father...when he told me the news...'

Whatever else the emperor said was lost on Dormé. She turned away from the holoprojector as her thoughts turned from despair to betrayal. The emperor was lying to her. She knew this for a fact. Master Kenobi, from what she had witnessed was not like that. He hadn't wanted to kill Anakin. He saved Anakin...He healed him... He was protecting him until she arrived and doing his best to help. Emperor Palpatine was trying to convince her Anakin was dead. But why?

Anakin must be still alive... She was convinced of this now. Filled with renewed hope and determination, Dormé set about engineering her escape...

* * *

Even with all the proper technology that medical sciences had to offer as well as Edeja and her friend Akasha's care Anakin did not respond. It would be almost two weeks before his body finally stabilized and another couple of days before Vader awoke from his coma. 

But despite his broken state, Anakin's thoughts were solely on his beloved and their child. Within moments of his regaining consciousness, Anakin weakly demanded to see Kei or Edeja and upon their arrival inquired about the health of his beloved and their baby. 'I don't care if she no longer wishes to speak to me...' he softly rasped through the oxygen mask that had been placed over his nose and mouth, 'I just need to know they're okay.'

Despite Edeja's and Kei's concern over Anakin's health, neither could refuse his request as Vader refused to rest until he knew Dormé was alright. In the end, Edeja promised she would find a way to reach Dormé on Kamino, to learn of her situation and the progress of their child. 'I will contact you as soon as I receive word from her,' the petite Humbarine woman promised.

Though Anakin's departing messages were monitored as were all the commlinks of the palace, the Breemu's who lived beyond the palace walls were not. As such, with a little help from Mikal whose skills in cracking codes were almost unnatural, Edeja was finally able to reach Dormé's private channel. Unfortunately while Edeja's commlink was not monitored, Dormé's was and soon the emperor found himself privy to a conversation that was most certainly not meant for his ears.

* * *

The weeks after hearing that Anakin was dead and the revelation that the emperor was lying were extremely draining on Dormé. As much as she wanted to find a means of escape, she was also very concerned about their baby. The medical team here, wherever here was, was the best in the empire and if she was to see to it that their baby was safe, remaining here was not necessarily a bad idea. After all, the emperor couldn't come near her until the baby was born. _But what then?_ her conscience reminded her.

And if Anakin was still alive, why hadn't he made contact with her? She didn't doubt his feelings for her which only led to the conclusion that he wasn't allowed to make contact with her.

When Dormé heard from Lady Edeja, she needed to know, 'Is Anakin all right? The emperor said he was—that he died and I—Please tell me he's all right!'

Edeja was hardly surprised by Dormé's eager demands and was horrified to learn that the emperor had told her that Anakin had died. However this piece of news was hardly surprising as well and Edeja felt her heart go out to the poor mother to be. 'Lady Dormé I'd like to first inform you that Anakin is indeed alive. However, as loathed as I am to be the bearer of bad news, I must inform you that he has been severely wounded. But he is healing and has regained consciousness as of this morning. It is on his behalf that I've been asked to reach you.'

'Wounded?' she gasped, not bothering to hold back her tears. 'Regained consciousness?' Dormé knew it was his father's doing and it made her even more worried about him.

'He is incredibly worried about you and your child and has asked me to inquire about your health and the development of the baby. He also wishes to send his apologies for everything,' Edeja politely explained though it was obvious there was more on her mind. But she was concerned that their interaction might be monitored and was mindful of her words.

Dormé shook her head when Edeja said that Anakin was worried about her and apologising for what happened. 'I don't blame him for what happened,' she insisted, wishing she could tell him herself. 'He didn't know... The baby's fine; I'm healthy. Please tell him not to worry about us...if only I could be there to tell him in person! I miss him so much.'

The former oracle's expression softened as she nodded in understanding. 'He misses you and hasn't been himself since your departure. I think he feels that you no longer wish to speak to him. But we both know that is certainly not the case,' she assured Dormé. Edeja furrowed her brow then wishing she knew of a way to help of some means of aiding Dormé in her situation and ensuring Anakin escaped his own. But like Kei had told her once the emperor was more than wary of them both and was most likely watching their every move as well.

She wanted to ask about finding a way to contact him or do something about this situation, but she wasn't sure how to go about asking or if Edeja would be able to do anything. She hoped that her message to Anakin would at least reach him. Before their conversation ended, she thought of something, though she wasn't sure Anakin would know what she meant. 'Tell him that I love and miss him, and that even when I'm not near, I'm holding him, kissing him—to _follow_ that for our baby.'

Edeja politely nodded and put her exact words to memory. Though she wasn't certain what the young woman meant she knew there was more to her words than she was letting on. Thinking fast she decided to return the favour in kind and politely spoke final words as well. 'During such happy times as this, one should always keep in touch with those who care for you and for your baby. Even those you'd never normally don't speak to should be made aware of the news for one never knows the blessings they have to offer.'

Edeja prayed that Dormé would understand her words and act upon them. While she wasn't aware of who was and wasn't the prince's allies she did recall him once speaking of a Jedi Master that had saved his life. It wasn't much to go upon but the petite oracle hoped that Dormé would understand that it was this man she was referring to and would attempt to find a way to reach him.

* * *

Though Anakin was healing, he was far from well in spite of his successful attempts to escape the infirmary, he was now under the watchful care of Kei and Edeja Breemu. 

'Anakin, surely you know by now that your father has no intentions of keeping you in his care when he can just as easily take your child and train them in the ways of the Sith! I don't know how you can keep deluding yourself into believing that everything is going to work out! Was being in a coma for almost two weeks not enough for you?' Edeja argued in agitation as the Sith Lord frowned as he slowly paced the room.

Kei nodded in agreement with his wife but didn't intercede. It seemed Anakin had a much easier time of listening to his wife's words of wisdom over his own.

'I never said that I believed that things would turn out! I just said I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this! It's not like I can just rush off for Kamino!' Anakin snapped in agitation. 'I don't want her or our baby hurt because of me. I've done enough damage already I don't need to add to it,' Vader quietly argued. While he believed that his father had his best interests in mind, Anakin was beginning to question the reasons behind his father's decision to separate Dormé from him. If the light side was indeed so evil then why would even the most innocent of life be born in it? Why was it necessary to scorn it when it gave life?

Truthfully Anakin was just confused by the situation. He wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his beloved and properly study the Light Side for the more he basked in it, the more he longed to do so. However, he knew his father would never approve and this too added to Anakin's struggles. Nevertheless, what occupied the majority of his thoughts was the need to see Dormé again and it was with this in mind that Vader found himself taking Edeja and Kei's suggestion to get Dormé off Kamino seriously.

'I just don't know where to begin or how,' Anakin concluded finally as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. 'I don't dare bring up the matter with my father. As it is, he refuses to speak to me because of everything that has passed. I know he feels terrible for it, but he also doesn't understand that I am old enough to decide which path I wish to take,' Vader said in defence of the emperor.

Edeja frowned but fell silent as her eyes flickered to Kei who said nothing in reply for a moment as he furrowed his brow while folding his arms.

'What about that Jedi Master you said saved your life? Maybe he's someone who could help,' Kei offered after a moment's pause.

Anakin looked at Kei oddly before shaking his head in doubt. 'What reason would he have to help me? Its not like we parted ways well,' Vader said with a soft sigh.

'Can you think of another who is more suited for such a task? Or would be more understanding of your plight?' Edeja offered gently.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he paced in silence. As much as he wanted to think of another way around the matter, Vader knew that the Breemus were right. He took a seat on his couch, for in his weakened state it didn't take much to wear him out.

Ever since he had learned of Dormé's reassurances and of her subtle message to him, Vader had been working as hard as he could to find a way make contact with his beloved. He presumed that she was under instructions not to speak to him to ensure that the temptation to run off after her would not be overwhelming. But as he continued to study the light side, Vader found that the answers he once readily accepted without question were now weakening, leaving him with even more questions about things he didn't dare ask or speak about. It was because of this that the possibility of speaking to the Jedi Master once more left Anakin feeling nervous but hopeful.

'All right, I'll do what I can to locate him. But I need to find a way to do this without my father's awareness. If he learns I've been making contact with our enemies,' Vader said nothing further as his expression said it all.

Kei was swift to assure him that it would not come to that and suggested he speak with Mikal about gaining access to security files that would help his case.

Fortunately, Mikal was more afraid of Anakin than the emperor and provided Vader with everything he needed without hesitance. But even so, it was a difficult task one that required all of Anakin's skills with technology and, little did he realize, his constant use of the light side.

In the end, he had managed to create a private comm. Channel, one that could not be monitored by either his father or his intelligence -at least not without some heavy decrypting and tampering of systems. Using this he sent out two simple messages. The first message went to Master Kenobi, requesting his assistance and informing him that should he agree, he would put him in contact with his wife who was trapped on Kamino. Anakin briefly explained that he could not interfere with this as he was being closely watched by his father who now doubted his loyalties. However, he did give a list of contacts he knew and trusted who could help him reach his beloved. The Sith Lord wanted to apologize for his poor behaviour from but knew now was not the time and that ultimately it would be better if he did it in person.

The second was sent to Dormé and it informed her that he had contacted Master Kenobi. He explained the message sent in brief and told her that should the Jedi Master agree contact would be made from Master Kenobi most likely within the next couple of days. Anakin sent his love and assured her that he used the Light Side often as it comforted him in ways that only she could. He also sent his love to their baby and promised to do what he could to ensure that their little one was safe. Once the messages were sent from a location that was far from his father's influence and reach, a weary and cautious Vader returned home where he promptly collapsed from exhaustion in bed. He had done all he could and now prayed that everything would unfold as he desperately hoped.

* * *

As soon as Obi-Wan received the message from his brother, he was quick to respond. Though Sabé cautioned his action, she was supportive of his decision to aid their sister. His arrival on Kamino was subtle and hardly noticeable. He easily sneaked into the facility, using the Force to locate Lady Dormé. 

Obi-Wan sense that she was in a room that had two other people with her. He waited patiently outside, just out of the way around a corner. After a little while, the two people exited the room with a repulsorlift medical table with various instruments on it. Once they were further away down the hall, he approached the door and let himself in.

Dormé jumped in fright at the sight of the Jedi Master. She had not received the letters from Anakin and was unaware of his plans. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

Aware that Lady Dormé had not heard of the plans, he quickly explained that he was here to help her escape. 'Anakin asked me to help you,' he concluded.

Dormé was not so sure about this and argued with the Jedi Master, informing him of her ignorance with the Force when she said she didn't want him to harm her baby.

Obi-Wan tried to explain the nature of the Force and was luckily able to explain in ways the young woman was able to understand. This revelation floored Dormé, but she recalled how Lady Sabé and he had treated and taken care of her beloved while on Dantooine. It was this that caused her to follow him.

He led her back to his ship and they took to the sky without the Kaminoans or the medical staff being aware of her absence. It would not be for quite a few hours before she was missed.

'What about Anakin?' Dormé asked when they were in space.

'That, I'm afraid, will be a much more difficult problem to solve,' Obi-Wan replied forebodingly.

* * *

Anakin hated having to play the waiting game but knew that there was little else he could do. The Sith Lord just hoped that the messages had been reached and that things were going according to plan. In the mean time Vader found himself continuing to train more and more at the Breemu's residence instead of the training halls of the palace. He didn't wish to further anger his father, despite the fact that the emperor was virtually ignoring him now. Though it pained him to think that the emperor had literally turned his back on him for his actions, Anakin had faith that in time the elder Sith would respect his wishes. Believing that a little space was necessary to permit clear heads to prevail, Anakin began to seek out a new place of residence for Dormé and him. Though he still believed the palace would remain a part of their lives, Vader regarded it as more of a place of business now than a home. 

After much searching and study, Vader finally stumbled upon the beautiful world of Delaya. Though he hadn't visited the world often he knew enough of the place to know that his beloved would appreciate its beauty. With this in mind, the Sith Lord began to seek out the perfect home for their family. It was his hope that with Dormé's safe departure from Kamino, they would be residing there. He rather liked the idea of having their little one growing up in a world that was filled with beauty to explore. Knowing Dormé's love of water and swimming, he tried to find lakehouses that were private and near to water, despite his own fears. However, he was hesitant to settle on any place as he wanted his wife's consent first.

For now, Anakin waited with much impatience to hear word back from the Jedi Master pertaining to Dormé's situation and their arrival. Though he was confident that his comm channel was secure, it didn't stop Anakin from using the comm systems the small apartment that he now currently resided in since his recovery. Though it was far too sterile for his liking, it was elegant in its own right. Vader knew it was only temporary lodging, but hoped that it would suit their needs at least until they found themselves a proper home on Delaya.

* * *

'Where are we going?' Dormé asked as she looked out the window of the Jedi Master's ship. Since she hardly travelled off Coruscant or Naboo, save for her attempt to find Anakin, Dormé was hardly as familiar with the galaxy as she would have liked to have been. in her search for Anakin, she had relied heavily on the droid running her ship. 

'Dantooine,' Obi-Wan replied. 'After all, you did leave your ship there,' he added with a slight grin. 'It is only until we can find a better place for you to hide. I can't imagine the emperor will be very pleased when he finds out you have disappeared. It would not take him long to locate you, I'm afraid.'

'The emperor wishes me to believe that Anakin is dead. He said you killed him,' Dormé said, shaking her head as tears came to her eyes. 'I know it's not true... I'm so afraid for him. I know what his father is capable of...'

'I will do everything I can to help him,' Obi-Wan promised.

Dormé recognised the sincerity in the Jedi Master's voice and eyes. 'Thank you,' she replied.

Once they arrived on Dantooine, Obi-Wan sent a message to his brother, informing him in slightly coded words that his wife was safe.

* * *

The message received made Vader almost lightheaded with relief. Upon receiving the news he found himself struggling whether or not to join her. Though he longed to see her again, the Sith Lord wasn't certain that he would be able to do so without hurting her or their baby. In the end, he decided to take the chance, knowing that the Jedi Master would stop him if he was still a threat. It was strange to think in those moments that he was more trusting of the Jedi Master to look out for his wife's wellbeing than he was his own father. It was equally disappointing, but the thought was a fleeting and soon he was sending a message to Master Kenobi informing his impending departure for Dantooine. 

Then, with Kei and Mikal's help, Anakin came up with a mission that would explain his absence complete with evidence to prove his actions. He had yet to realize that the emperor would see right through it. He didn't interfere only because it would place the unborn child's life at risk. Once the baby was born, Vader's life would cease to serve any purpose to Palpatine and he would have no qualms of removing the young Sith Lord once and for all.

* * *

A/N: 3 or 4 chapters left! Can you believe it?

Remember to check out the LJ group for the latest news, manips, music vids, site updates, etc. ;) All relative links are in my author's bio page!


	19. Confidence in Love

Vader didn't hesitate to depart for Dantooine and it wasn't until he was well into space that his thoughts returned to the words of his father. Though he recalled Dormé's words and the fact their baby would be born in the Light Side Anakin was nervous about being around his beloved. He hoped his presence wouldn't be a threat to them both, but at the same time he was certain that the Jedi Master would have since stopped him by now. Though Anakin knew little of the man who had saved his life the Sith Lord knew that Master Kenobi meant his words about stopping him should he be a threat to the innocent.

It was raining upon his arrival and Anakin was nervous for it. However his need to be reunited with his beloved helped him overcome his fears. Soon the Sith Lord was clambering out of his ship and rushing to where he sensed Dormé's Force signature and the now growing signature of their baby. It seemed like an eternity since he was in the presence of her warm aura. The thought of being in her arms again, hearing her voice, seeing her freckles and smile was almost overwhelming to Anakin who felt as though his heart had ceased to beat in her absence.

Dormé was eager and nervous to hear that Anakin was on his way to Dantooine. She herself was not there half a day when Master Kenobi informed her that he sensed his approaching Force signature. She was already about halfway through her pregnancy and while she was confident that the baby would be all right with the Jedi Master, she wasn't as sure about Anakin. It was only when Master Kenobi assured her that he would make sure Anakin was not a threat to her or the baby that Dormé began to believe that it would be all right to see him.

She paced the small room Anakin and she shared before fleeing Dantooine. She told herself that everything was going to work out and that whatever happened, Anakin and she were in this together. Her fingers slipped over the wedding band, gaining strength from it. It was then she felt their son's first kick. Despite her concerns and pacing, Dormé found herself swiftly out of breath. She wasn't sure what had just happened or that she had just felt their son kicking, but she knew something had happened. It was like fluttering in her abdomen. When it happened again, she was more aware and her face lit up. Laying a hand over her torso, she beamed. She didn't know that it was because their son felt Daddy coming and was eager, happy for it.

Obi-Wan greeted his brother, but sensed little darkness in his Force signature, nothing compared to how he was when Anakin confronted him months ago. Now he could tell that he had been immersing himself in the light side and to say it pleased the older Jedi is an understatement. He didn't need to inform his brother that his wife was waiting for him in their guest room, for he was already headed in that direction. He exchanged a cheerful look with his own wife as he slipped his hand into hers.

Anakin raced through the house barely acknowledging Obi-Wan or his wife as his attentions were entirely focused on being reunited with his beloved Dormé. Upon seeing Dormé the Sith Lord froze mid-step studying Dormé as though it were the first time he ever truly saw her. It was as though he had been blind before and was only now able to truly see. She was radiant and beautiful, a goddess in the flesh. The small life within her—a small swelling in her petite form—only added to her beauty giving her an aura of peace that left him speechless in awe. Everything about the future was changing but it wasn't for the worst, in fact it was far from it and it left Vader feeling more excited than ever before.

Dormé looked up when Anakin entered and for a split second it was as though time stopped. Perhaps it was the way the light from the open window cascaded over his features, but it was as though he was changed somehow. Looking into his eyes, Dormé felt as though she too had changed, that this life within her was already changing the universe.

He swept her up into his arms before twirling her around as he spoke words of love and longing at her absence.

'I'm so glad you're here...'

'But it is in the past now. What matters is that you are here now, in my arms,' he purred as he eagerly kissed her.

'Anakin, we're having a son...and he just kicked for the first time...' she gushed.

Anakin's eyes widened in joy. 'That's so wonderful! You must tell me when you found out! Have you thought of names yet?' he replied eagerly before gingerly placing his hand over the slight bulge of her womb.

As happy as Dormé was to finally hold him and kiss him after so long, Dormé was incredibly eager to share with him the news of their son. She rambled on in a flurry. 'I've had daily check-ups while on Kamino and it was just a few weeks ago when they told me it's a boy. I've got a list of names, but I wanted to run them by you first,' she admitted, blushing as he slipped his hand over her abdomen. She placed her hand over his.

Anakin listened intently feeling a rush of joy at her words and wishing that he could have been there to witness this first hand. Holding her near Vader beamed at Dormé's admittance to having a list of names. He was thrilled to know that she hadn't chosen one without him and was already looking forward to going through them with his beloved. 'We must do that soon then,' Anakin said as he beamed in joy feeling his hand slip over hers as he then spoke to their son. 'Hello little one, your ama says that you've been a bit energetic! I hope you've been a good boy for your ama,' he said in loving tones as his eyes shone with joy and love.

Their son was very pleased that Daddy was near and tried to make himself known.

Through the Force the Sith Lord felt their son reaching out to him just as the baby shifted causing his ama to gasp. Vader felt the baby move and promptly his eyes met Dormé's as they shone with unshed tears. 'I can't believe this is real, our love created this little life!' he breathed in awe and joy.

Dormé's own eyes filled with joyful tears and at his words, a few escaped. 'Me too,' she replied, though her voice was soft and full of emotion.

Touching his cheek, she said, 'I love you,' before leaning in to meet his lips once more. It had been far too long in her opinion and she had missed him indeed.

Anakin smiled at her words while his fingers gently wiped away Dormé's tears of joy. This truly was a happy moment for them both and as she touched his cheek and spoke words of love Vader leaned into her touch as through the Force he spoke his own heart's desire into her thoughts. Leaning in he kissed her lips and soon began to remove her gown while leading her to their bed.

Though neither of them were aware of the fact the door to the room was open, Obi-Wan was mindful of this was quick to shut it for them, figuring they would want their privacy. He didn't know that neither of them would have cared if the whole galaxy was watching on, for he had not read nor kept up on gossip news.

HR 

As their celebration drew to a temporary conclusion, Dormé was able to see the newly made scars which reminded her of Anakin's recent brush with death. Even lying in his arms, it was hard to convince herself that he wouldn't be taken away from her at any moment. As much as she wanted to forget about the whole universe save for their family, she couldn't.

Reality was the last thing on Anakin's mind as he held Dormé close and silently played with her hair. Whenever she was near it seemed like everything was right with the universe and though he knew ultimately that this moment of bliss would not last Anakin was reluctant to turn his thoughts forward.

'Edeja said you were in a coma,' she murmured, her voice not nearly as strong as she would have liked. 'Two weeks, she said...'

Vader gave a soft sight as he glanced away. He couldn't blame Edeja for telling Dormé' of his situation, he had after all asked her to speak on his behalf. But at the same time Anakin was less than pleased at the fact the former oracle had added to Dormé's concerns by informing her of the severity of his condition. 'It's in the past now,' Anakin said gently as he touched her cheek. 'I wasn't careful about my use of the Light Side and paid the price for it, that's all,' he said softly before giving Dormé an assuring smile. 'I've been much careful since then and my father has left me alone,' he concluded figuring that the worst of it had passed.

Dormé shook her head at his words. 'You really think your father doesn't know you're here and that I'm here with you? He might not have tracked me straightaway, but you?'

Anakin gave a soft sigh at her words as he stared at the ceiling in concern. As much as he wanted to believe he had the upper hand in this matter, Vader knew that Dormé was right. The thought was troubling to say the very least, leaving Anakin suddenly fearful for the safety of his beloved and their baby, nevermind the Kenobis who had come to their aid.

She sighed. 'Why do you think he hasn't shown up already? You know he told me you were dead? I thought you were dead until Edeja told me you were just in a coma thanks to him!'

Anakin felt his heart drop. This was all wrong, but at the same time he had no idea why his father would say such awful things to his beloved. Was it because his father feared that he wouldn't make it? For the first time ever Vader actually had his doubts and this too troubled him.

After a moment, she admitted her greatest fear after losing him. 'I just—I have a feeling that he wants our baby...'

In stunned silence, he recalled the cryptic words his father often would tell him, the powerful insults thrown at him reminding Vader that he would never be the Sith Lord the emperor wanted. 'He wants to replace me and I think he means to use our son to achieve this,' Anakin whispered in reply as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what hurt more the fact his father would actually try to steal their baby, or the fact he intended to use their son as a means of replace his own.

Dormé stroked her small, but growing belly, thinking of all the awful things that would happen if such a future became so. 'I don't want anyone else raising him,' Dormé said softly.

Dormé's words weighed heavy on Anakin's heart and in silence he studied her as he firmly nodded in reply. Despite the fact Anakin felt as though his entire universe was beginning to re-arrange himself this was one of the few things that he knew for certain. 'I'd rather die than let anyone else raise our son. We are his parents; it's our right to raise him,' he said in gentle but determined tones.

'I don't want to see him hurt in the ways you have been,' she added, finally meeting his eyes.

'I think it's time I spoke to Jedi Master Kenobi,' Vader continued quietly recalling the Jedi's equally cryptic revelation that he had only a short time ago readily denied. The elder Jedi had never once lied to him before and had proven himself time and time again. As much as it troubled Anakin, he knew that in the coming days Obi-Wan's assistance would not only be needed it would be essential.

The mention of the kind, Jedi Master filled Dormé with hope. 'I just want all of this behind us, truly behind us, so we can be a family,' Dormé lamented, holding him close as though to release him would be to allow him to slip away.

'Soon this will all be over and then finally we can be the family we've always wanted,' Anakin murmured in fervent tones as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Dormé was pleased to hear that Anakin was in agreement with her in regards to their son's future. They both desperately wanted to raise him and to keep him away from anything that might hurt him. She too would rather die than see him injured in any way, especially if it was something that could have been prevented.

Everything seemed so much more hopeful now than it had when she was stuck on Kamino, away from the universe and unsure about the future. With Anakin, she felt much more confident and sure of herself. Though she had always known they were in this together, it was far easier to believe it when he was by her side. It was for this reason that his chat with Master Kenobi would have to wait a little while longer as she leant in to kiss him again.

Anakin felt Dormé's emotions and the confidence and silent assurance held within it. From it he too found strength and courage knowing that this was about to become the calm before the storm. As she drew him into a kiss, Anakin found himself only too happy to lose himself in her embrace. No matter what was to come, he knew he would no longer be in this alone and that was enough.

Some time later, Anakin gently rolled his thumb over the small swell below Dormé's stomach that marked their little one's presence. Had he not known where to look, Anakin wouldn't have ever guessed his beloved was expecting. The thought that he was about to become a father filled him with such contentment and joy. Sighing softly, he recalled the words his own father once told him and as his eyes studied Dormé intently, his smile soften as he reached up to draw back a strand of her dark hair that rested on her brow. 'I was once told that all life was born of the light side because it is always giving. It doesn't know how to take away,' he shifted slightly in his position so he could look into Dormé's eyes better.

Dormé studied her beloved intently as he examined her slightly swollen torso. She thought their baby was probably asleep, for he wasn't moving around as much as he had been earlier, but when Anakin spoke and she met his eyes, their son moved again, bringing a smile to her face. His words were both soothing and reassuring. Though Dormé didn't know very much about the Force, over the past few months she had learnt much more. Master Kenobi's explanations were a big help as well.

Anakin beamed and promptly grew shy as he felt their son shifting beneath his fingers. It was as though their son was trying to reach out them, to introduce himself to his parents. It immediately caused his thoughts to move forward reminding him that their little one would be Force sensitive. The thought was joyous to say the least and soon Anakin was speaking of it to Dormé as he studied her. 'Whenever I touch the light side, I always feel like you are near. To me, you are the Light Side that I draw upon. It just warms my heart to think that our son will be able to know that love and warmth that I've only recently come to understand and experience,' he said in loving tones.

She touched his cheek before running her hand through his hair.

Leaning into her touch Anakin purred softly in reply

'So that means he's Force sensitive too?' she asked curiously.

He nodded in reply as he stroked her cheek gently. 'I think he's going to be very powerful in the Force, especially in the light side,' he murmured in pensive tones.

'Really? Why do you say that?' Dormé wondered, not quite sure what Anakin meant by it.

Anakin turned crimson at her curiosity and bowed his head as he gave a sheepish smile. 'I just mean I think with his ama, he'll have an advantage I never did because his ama is the embodiment of the Light Side, or at the very least a gift from it—well at least I think so,' he said quietly before falling silent. He was never good at explanations and wish he was more like his father when it came to such things.

Nuzzling against Dormé, he softly murmured the words of wisdom that had been spoken to him during his first encounter with Kei's wife. _'All life begins in the light. It's what one chooses afterwards that defines their future_…'

Dormé didn't understand what he meant, but enjoyed the way he was nuzzling close to her as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Though Dormé didn't believe in this Force as a higher power or a god, she didn't think it was incredibly sweet that Anakin felt she was a gift. She gave him a kiss before he finished his thought. 'Well I choose you,' Dormé said, her tone soft.

Dormé's gentle touch was both soothing and distracting leaving him to smile at her words as his thoughts grew more peaceful. He watched as she drifted to sleep while playing with her hair and speaking gently to the growing form of their son.

Their son could hear and feel his Daddy's presence, which he tried to respond to in his own way.

Anakin could feel the little one's Force signature shifting and smiled in contentment as he felt the baby responding in his own way. Gently he reached out to caress Dormé's womb imagining that he was doing half circles against their son's cheek. Through the Force he reached out to their little one, sending him all the love he bore for their baby.

It was then that he recalled the old tales that Dormé had often shared with him and in soft spoken tones Anakin began to recall the ancient legends to their son. It was his hope that the little one would soon fall asleep and thus permit his ama to properly rest without interruptions as well.

HR 

After having found a place to live on Dantooine until the baby was born, Dormé eagerly spent much of her free time decorating their home, especially Laic's room. She didn't know for sure how long they would be living there before their move to Delaya, but she wanted it to be their home even if only for a short time.

Her days were also spent outside in the gardens and near the pond Anakin teased her about. They still had not spoken about his father or that he would have to confront him. Laic was due any day now and Dormé was living her dream. The emperor never once entered her thoughts these days for she was too content with her new life with her beloved and their baby that was soon to be born. She was already planning what they would do after recovering from giving birth. She figured they would stay a few more weeks here and then hopefully soon be able to go to Delaya where their new home would be.

Dormé even started a blanket for their little prince. She was hardly talented at such things, but was adamant about doing her best. Today she was sitting outside in their garden, doing her best to finish up the blanket, knowing she didn't have much time left to work on it. Laic was very active and kicking a lot today, making her often out of breath and tired. But this hardly put a damper on Dormé's mood for she was overjoyed at the little life growing inside of her and wanted the entire universe to know that she was going to be a mother very soon.

As wondrous as these days were, filled with fond memories of moving into their new home, making love in every room and more often than not outdoors reality could not be ignored. Laic's arrival was rapidly approaching and Vader had to accept the fact that it was time to set everything into motion. Upon discussing the matter with Obi-Wan, the Sith Lord decided that despite his procrastination, the time had come for him to speak of their plans to his beloved. But as he wandered through the gardens and caught sight of Dormé working on a blanket for their son Anakin felt his heart ache. He could feel her joy and was loathed to ruin her happy moment. Even worse was the fact they would have to part ways even if it was for a short period of time. But as much as Anakin wanted to avoid the matter, time had run out and quietly he approached Dormé and taking a seat behind her the Sith Lord slipped his arms around her now swollen belly.

Dormé hummed happily to herself as she worked. She didn't notice Anakin's approach until she felt his arms around her. She smiled as he buried his face in her long hair.

Breathing in her scent deeply, Anakin felt his troubled thoughts clear and his racing heart to calm. Drawing back slightly, Anakin shifted so that he was facing her properly. While his expression was gentle his eyes held the weight of what he knew he had so discuss.

Looking into his eyes, she saw there was something heavy there that he wanted to speak of and before he even spoke a word, her thoughts were slowly drawing closer to the truth of what they had needed to speak of for many months.

Despite this, Vader couldn't help but take note of the blanket Dormé was working on and at the sight of it he beamed noting its detail and the love that it held. 'It's almost done!' he said in gentle but eager tones as he outlined the embroidery. While most would only see the fact the lacking of talent all Anakin saw was perfection. A piece of art that had been crafted out of love for the one it was meant for.

His words were a nice distraction and she heartily agreed, 'Yes, I hope it'll be finished in the next few days.'

'It's sheer perfection,' he breathed in awe and admiration as his eyes met Dormé's amber orbs.

Even though she wasn't very good at this, she was trying her best and hoped their son would like it, despite the few holes and dropped stitches. Anakin's assessment was all that mattered and she smiled before giving him a kiss.

Anakin grinned at Dormé's words as he gently took the blanket from her and studied it. It was perfect in his mind and as his eyes met hers he spoke his thoughts and was rewarded with a smile and a kiss that he readily returned. 'I just know he's going to love it,' he murmured as he drew Dormé into his arms feeling hopeful for the future but knowing that right now he would have to discuss the present.

After a moments pause he drew back slightly as he furrowed his brow and grew more serious.

When he drew away and she saw that familiar look in his eyes, Dormé knew before he said anything that it was time. 'You're leaving me,' she said, her voice soft, but no less powerful.

Anakin bowed his head as he felt his heart sink at her simple statement. 'I'm sorry, Dormé, but neither Obi-Wan nor myself can see a safer way around this matter,' he admitted in pained tones. 'I think it's time we discussed the matter of my father and safety of our son.'

Looking into his blue eyes, she knew it was bound to happen. She knew this confrontation between father and son was fated to be, yet at the same time, she feared the worst. If he didn't come back to her, if something like what happened before became a reality, she didn't know what she would do.

Gently he touched her cheek as he gave her a reassuring smile. 'There is nothing to fear, my love. Obi-Wan is a powerful Jedi and I know there is a reason my father did not kill him. Between us, I think it was because he couldn't. That alone means I have the upper hand. With luck, we will be able to reach some sort of compromise. If not—' Anakin fell silent as he dreaded the thought of fighting his father.

Dormé nodded solemnly to his words, though her eyes did not waver from Anakin's own. There was reassurance to be found in his words. When he spoke of the Jedi Master whom the emperor had not removed and the fact Anakin too seemed to believe the Jedi had some sort of powers the emperor could not touch.

'If not, I will do whatever is necessary to protect my family and I know Obi-Wan feels the same way.'

She reached up to run her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck before drawing closer so that their foreheads could rest against each other. Dormé closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remain in control of her emotions.

Anakin closed his eyes to Dormé's touch as he gave a sad smile. How he was going to miss this: the soothing feeling of her fingers in his hair, the gentle sound of her voice, her freckles, her smile... As their foreheads touched, Anakin furrowed his brow as he struggled to clear his thoughts of his fears. This would work out because it was meant to work out. But even if it wasn't meant to be he knew that Obi-Wan was a good man and would train their son to be a fine Jedi warrior. No matter what was to come, Anakin was confident that so long as his family was safe and secure, he would happily brave even the nightmares of the abyss itself.

'Where will you have me go? What will you have me do while you are gone?' she asked, trusting his plan without hesitation.

Anakin spoke in tones far calmer than how he felt in that moment. 'There is no where you could go without my father knowing. I'm going to send a message saying that you've gone into premature labour, that the baby is healthy, and that we are all here. It is certain he will arrive soon after that. Obi-Wan and I will intercede before he reaches you and attempt to learn his motives and Force willing attempt to form a compromise,' Anakin explained.

Dormé thought this plan was well thought out and that she couldn't have thought of a better one. She was once again putting her life and the life of her unborn child at risk in the good faith that the Jedi Master and Anakin would be able to defeat the emperor. Dormé was not as confident as Anakin was in regards to reaching some sort of compromise with the emperor. She did, however, know in her hear that Master Kenobi was his brother and believed there was no way Anakin was related the monster that was the emperor. Anakin had too much good in him to be his son.

'There is nothing further you can do, save for resting and preparing for the arrival of our son,' he said with a gentle smile. 'It's going to be OK. I just know it.'

'When are you sending that message?' she queried softly.

Anakin's expression fell as he quietly admitted that he would be sending it out within the next few days. 'I just want to make sure we ready for anything and everything that is to come,' he admitted softly. Though he still could not wrap his mind around the fact that Palpatine was not his father Anakin knew for certain that he'd be damned if he let the emperor raise their son to become a Sith Lord. Though Vader felt he deserved his experiences, he knew without question that Laic did not and wanted to do anything he could to ensure their son never knew the life his father had experienced.

Dormé was glad to hear that it wouldn't be for a few days and let out a sigh of relief. 'And here I thought you were going to say that you already had,' she remarked, wrapping her arms around him. She leant her head on his shoulder, breathing him in and finding comfort there. The last thing she wanted was to find out that Anakin was killed by the emperor and be forced to stand by and watch as their son was trained to be a Sith Lord. That was, of course, if the emperor allowed her to live, but that most likely would not be the case, not if what Master Kenobi said about their mother was true.

Anakin blushed at Dormé's words and her sigh of relief. He couldn't blame her for her concerns as he was notorious for acting before thinking his actions through. But he had since learnt his lesson after having announced his plans to wed Dormé to his father without her knowing. It was a mistake Vader had no intention of making again. Holding her near, Anakin gently played with Dormé's hair finding solace in her presence and a brief reprise from his fears and concerns for the safety of his family.

HR 

The last thing Dormé wanted to do was to have to stay behind while Anakin confronted the man he believed was his father, the man who seemed to want to take their baby away from them. Lady Sabé was kind enough to stay with her, though Dormé was easily annoyed with Lady Sabé harping on her about taking it easy. It was hard for Dormé to just sit around, for if she sat still, her mind would wander and fill with concern and anxiety for her husband. Even though the unfolding events were out of her control, Dormé couldn't help worrying.

Sabé couldn't blame Dormé for being restless but at the same time was also aware of the fact the petite woman needed to go easy on her body. It was as though Dormé believed she was perfectly capable of living her life as per normal despite the fact she was nearing her due date. As such she did her best to try and evade Dormé from doing anything strenuous which in turn resulted in some colourful clashes.

Dormée cleaned every inch of their home herself without the aid of one of her husband's inventions. When that was finished, she cooked with the intention of having something for Anakin and Master Kenobi after everything was sorted out.

Upon catching sight of Dormé cleaning the house by herself Sabé was rendered speechless in concern. But if that wasn't enough Dormé was promptly departing for the kitchen with the intent of preparing a meal for their husbands. 'Great gods, Dormé, this is no laughing matter. You must go easy on your body! Whether you like it or not, you are no longer caring for yourself, but your little one too!' Sabé quarrelled only to be blatantly told off -as always. Frowning, the elder maiden folded her arms as she gave an exasperated sigh.

'Seeing as the concept of going easy on yourself is a foreign concept perhaps we can find something a bit more suited for you to do that isn't quite so damaging,' she suggested, hoping Dormé would understand her attempt to help. It seemed to work and while Sabé could understand Dormé's plight—for she too was worried for Obi-Wan—she also knew enough that a pregnant mother shouldn't be bustling about as much when she was this far along! In time, Sabé found something that was suitable for the petite woman and continued to do what she could as well to keep her mind off of matter that neither couldn't help.

HR 

Ever since he found his son dabbling in the light side of the Force, Palpatine grew suspicious. It was no wonder the boy somehow found a way to take Dormé somewhere to keep her away from him. It was all well and good. After all, he had other things to do and preparations to make while the girl incubated. But finally, the word was received that she had given birth. Palpatine thought Vader was either very foolish or incredibly naive, but was quick to respond with a message of congratulations and the desire to see his grandchild. Upon arriving on the Force forsaken Outer Rim planet, Palpatine sensed the presence of Kenobi. His lip curled in disgust. He had asked Vader to get rid of him and now he was no doubt training with him and being fed lies.

Anakin did his best to clear his thoughts and mask his concerns. Though he wanted to hope for the best the young Sith Lord knew his father far too well. Upon seeing the elder Sith Lord emerge from his ship Vader had a sinking feeling that there would be no easy answer to this. Ultimately he would have to fight his own father to protect his family. If only there could be another way...

As he exited the ship, Palpatine put on a smile. 'It's good to see you again, my son,' he lied, feeling a hint of hope, pathetic as it was, in his apprentice's Force signature. It was subtle, but it seemed that Vader just might be that stupid to believe that there could be a happy ending.

Anakin smiled at the sight of his father though inwardly he still dreaded what he knew had to be done. Despite everything the younger sith lord hoped against hope that his father's joy over being a grandfather would make him more amiable and thus more open minded.

'I hear congratulations are in order!' He looked from his son to the Jedi Master who stood elusively to Anakin's left side.

Obi-Wan hardly bought the emperor's feigned kindness, but kept quiet. If Anakin was to learn the truth, he would do so in his own time. Obi-Wan's primary concern was for the innocent lives at stake.

'Yes it is,' Anakin said in hopeful smile as he admitted to the name Dormé and he had chosen for their little one before admitting his joy to being a father and to the fact his dreams were now a reality. He knew he had to bring up the delicate matter but didn't want ot rush into things lest his father grow suspicious. However Anakin knew it wouldn't be long before his ruse was exposed and thus he was careful about everything he said and to ensure his thoughts were clear as well.

Palpatine pretended to care what the boy was saying, nodding in all the right spots.

Anakin smiled in relief to his father's supposed happiness. The young Sith Lord was naive despite the truth that surrounded him. Though the emperor was hardly a kind man he was all Anakin had known for parentage and like a child loved him unconditionally. It was because of this that Vader couldn't help but hold onto the hope that his fears were misplaced, that the emperor wouldn't try to steal their son away.

'This is wonderful news. I was so worried about Lady Dormé after her abrupt departure from her safehouse on Kamino. After all, I had my most elite medical team looking after her. I didn't think you would risk seeing her again after what you did to your first child,' he reminded Anakin. 'It's such a relief to hear that my grandson was able to make it, despite your ill-advised actions.'

Anakin furrowed his brow, feeling torn between loyalties of old and the more powerful loyalties of the present. 'I'm sorry for having caused you to worry fa—master,' he began only to fall silent as the emperor brought up the matter of their first child leaving Anakin struggling once more. 'I've learnt from my mistake and have been much more mindful of it since then,' he admitted in quiet and sincere tones. 'A lot has changed since those days—I'm not the person I was before,' Anakin clarified quietly. It was now or never.

'You risked the life of your son and your wife, foolish boy,' Palpatine replied, his tone acidic.

'Master it wasn't like that at all I was careful -I know now the damage that the Dark Side could do to a baby. I haven't been using—' he caught himself knowing this was a delicate topic and feeling ashamed for having to defend himself like this before Master Kenobi no less.

'You will have to do better than be more mindful in the future if you truly care about their well-being.'

'That is why I had Dormé depart from Kamino. I want to be there for my family, for our son,' Anakin stated in careful tones. He didn't need to speak of his use of the Light Side as he knew his father would already be aware of it. Anakin also knew that the emperor would understand the weight of his words and the unspoken meaning behind them. It was now or never and never had Anakin felt more conscious of his decision to follow the Light Side as he was in that moment. He could only pray that the price for his decision would not be paid with the blood of his wife or their son-to-be.

The emperor frowned at his apprentice's words. He had had about enough of Vader's stupidity, but knew it was not the time to unleash his vengeance. 'Of course you do,' he replied, withholding his anger. 'Now, where is my little grandson?'

Obi-Wan hardly believed the emperor's words and disliked the way he treated Anakin, who hardly deserved his censuring. However, he remained steadfast, just waiting for everything to happen.

'He is resting with his ama and I think it is best he remains with her,' Vader said quietly only too aware now of the dangers of the Dark Side and the threat it posed to their son but still hoping he wouldn't have to defend his family from his father, of all people. 'Surely, you can understand why,' he continued in polite tones hoping to reason with the emperor though having a sinking feeling this was about to get confrontational.

The emperor knew what Vader was implying. 'Of course,' he replied smoothly. 'Which is why she will be returning with me to the royal palace where they belong.' Palpatine's eyes were the only part of his body which revealed his challenge.

Anakin's expression turned to shock at his father's words before immediately turning resolute though the sadness in his eyes spoke volumes. 'Our son is both of our responsibility, and both Dormé and I have agreed to raise him together.'

'Unlike you, I have learnt to control the Force,' he put in. Though he did not intend to keep the girl alive, whatever lies told to Vader made little difference at this point.

Though the emperor tried to intimidate Vader the younger man was equally determined and with the safety of his family at stake there was no turning back. His loyalty rested with them over his father and as Palpatine started to the direction of their home Anakin promptly stepped in front of him. Though his lightsaber remained on his utility belt Anakin's hand rested on it in silent warning.

Palpatine closed his eyes for a moment, immediately picking up on the young Force signature, though he was not able to tell that it was not born yet. Palpatine then started in the direction of the Vader's home.

'I'm sorry, I can't let you do this to them. I won't let you do this to them,' Anakin stated in gentle but firm tones. He didn't want to fight his father but it was beginning to look like he had no choice left to him.

Palpatine looked bemused at the hint of a challenge. He didn't even bother looking to the Master Jedi, already knowing where he stood. 'Do what exactly, my boy? Who will teach him the ways of the dark side? You?'

He turned slightly to reference Kenobi. 'Him?' Palpatine laughed at him and his challenge before unleashing dark Force lightning against him. 'You will soon learn the truth—' He didn't know just how right he was in that assessment, though not in the way he expected.

Meanwhile, within their home, Dormé felt a slight twinge in her abdomen that would mark the beginning of what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters left! Can you believe it? 


	20. Sith Lord's End

Anakin frowned to his father's words as he shook his head in dark silence. 'No one will teach him the ways of the dark side. Not until he's old enough to decide with side of the Force he seeks to serve,' Vader struggled to reply only to be interrupted by his Father who continued as though Anakin hadn't said a word. But before Vader had a chance to try and reason with the emperor once more Palpatine was unleashing his Force Lightning causing Anakin to cry out in pain as he struggled to remain standing.

The twinge turned into pain coursing through her body. Dormé didn't know she was experiencing the dark Force lightning through her bond with Anakin. Nor was she aware how this was affecting their son.

Instead of touching the dark side to combat it, Vader instinctively touched the light side and unwittingly began to use it as a form of defence. Though he believed himself to be weaker than his father, Anakin's need to protect his family ensured that differences in strength and skill mattered little. He would do anything and everything to ensure the safety of his beloved and their child and he did not care how he did it.

Palpatine couldn't stand the disgrace anymore and unleashed his dark Force lightning on the boy, only to find himself being blocked by the light side. If this first disgrace wasn't enough, to be betrayed like this was even more so.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber in preparation for defence, in case the emperor began to harm Anakin as he had so many others.

Anakin did his best to block the elder Sith Lord's attack and was incredibly shocked to discover that his unwitting means of defence was actually working. But this only served to make him falter and soon Anakin was forced to rely on a more tangible means of defence. Activating his lightsaber, Vader moved to close the distance between them.

'You really think you can keep the boy from me?'

At Palpatine's words Anakin frowned as he stared at his father with a look of pained sadness. He still couldn't believe it had come to this and with a heavy heart, Anakin moved to attack with the intent of removing his master's hands.

Palpatine cried out in pain and hissed at them both, though he stared at Anakin. 'So it has come to this? You'll kill your own father, the man who raised you and taught you everything you know? This is how you repay me? Do it then, coward.'

Obi-Wan told Anakin, 'Don't listen to him.'

'Oh finally the Jedi speaks,' Palpatine snorted.

Anakin inwardly struggled at the elder Sith Lord's words feeling torn once more between his loyalties. While he knew his family now came first, Vader truly did not wish to kill his father. Though he felt bad about removing the elder Sith's hands Anakin also knew it was a necessary evil. While Palpatine's words were meant to anger him all Vader felt in those moments was sadness. He didn't want to believe that Sidious wasn't his father, that he had killed his real parents when he was a baby. Anakin still wanted to believe that there could be a way to reason with his former master; for he was able to accept the Light Side perhaps there is a way his father could too?

'He's only trying to get you to draw on your hate. Don't give in to it,' Obi-Wan maintained.

'You're a failure! You always have been. I shouldn't have wasted my time training you!'

Obi-Wan's words cleared his thoughts causing Anakin to ignore his father's taunts and jeers as he shook his head. He knew what had to be done and was loathed to do it. 'I'm sorry, Father, I wish there was another way,' he whispered as he moved to strike the killing blow knowing this wasn't done out of hate, rather the need to ensure his family would never be forced into a life of darkness as he had been.

Palpatine would not give him the satisfaction of seeing fear in his eyes. 'I should have known all of Jinn's line would hardly live up to the standards of the Sith,' he hissed. With one last culmination of his Force abilities, he sent Vader his memories of the past on the night he executed the murder of Skywalker, Jinn, and kidnapped Anakin, before the killing blow lobbed off his head.

Anakin was startled to hear the name his supposed father cursed at him but it did little to stop Anakin from doing what had to be done. However as Anakin's blade was swung time seemed to move at a pace of its own.

Suddenly his thoughts were flooded with images, memories and emotions that were not his own. He was elsewhere seeing things through different eyes and what Anakin saw nothing short of the truth. Before him was none other than his real father and mother. In silence Anakin watched as they were mercilessly killed only to have the monster that had claimed to be his father run away with him. Though Vader had no memory of his parents and what little he had was Palpatines there were truths within the image that even the emperor couldn't completely ignore. Even in their last moment's of life his parents thoughts were entirely on Anakin and his safety. He also felt their love for each other and for their son who was about to be taken from them.

While Anakin mourned their passing he knew he would never forget the love he experienced in those brief reflected moments. Nor would he ever doubt it. Stunned Vader remained frozen in place long after Palpatine's head was cleanly severed from his body.

It wasn't until Obi-Wan's hand slipped over his shoulder did Anakin's thoughts return to the present.

'It's over, Anakin,' he said softly. 'Your family is safe now.'

'You were right, you were right all along,' he murmured softly in reply as his eyes continued to stare ahead. It was still hard to believe it was all over now. That his family was safe, that the threat had truly passed and that now the truth had finally revealed itself.

Obi-Wan remained as a silent support to Anakin who had just come to the revelation of the truth which Obi-Wan tried to tell him before. He was glad that Anakin finally believed him, though he was saddened that it had to happen in this way. He reminded him that their family was safe and was pleased to see that Anakin too realised this.

A hint of a smile crept into his features as he glanced over to Obi-Wan and nodded to his words. 'It's time to go home,' he murmured quietly before his eyes suddenly widened as he clenched his jaw and dropped to his knees.

Though his body had experienced this pain earlier it was consciously missed as Anakin was too lost in the memories of another's past. But now his thoughts were his own and so was the pain. 'What the _echuta_ is happening?' he whimpered in pain feeling another powerful pang pierced through his groins. Another even stronger pang followed causing Anakin to cry out as he crumpled up on the ground next to the headless form of the emperor. He had no idea what was happening to him or that it was linked to Dormé and this lack of knowledge did little to help Anakin's state of mind as he began to panic.

Meanwhile, the pains ripped through Dormé and inevitably caused her waters to break. 'Lad--Sabé!' she called in a panic. 'SABÉ!' Laic was coming now, whether she wanted to delay it or not. And whatever was happening with Anakin, she couldn't think of it right now because the pains were overwhelming and increasing in intensity.

Sabé was quick to come to Dormé's aid and swiftly made contact with the healer who was to help with Laic's arrival. Swiftly she guided her to a bed and helped her prepare while praying the healer would arrive soon as this was just as new to Sabé as it was for Dormé.

'Anakin!' Obi-Wan called out to him, knowing that there was no outside threat. 'Look through the Force, Anakin. Find the source of your pain.'

At Obi-Wan's instructions, Vader furrowed his brow struggling to focus as he uttered a series of curses. 'Force?! Are you _iquicha_ joking? I can't see anything but _frakking_ painful stars and they're all exploding on--!' Anakin growled before crying out as another powerful bursts of pain tore through his loins. It was a struggle to remain conscious nevermind focus on the Force as the pain was overwhelming. Nevertheless he tried and soon realized it was Dormé. His eyes widened as he struggled to get to his feet. 'Dormé! Obi-Wan I have to get back to her! Our baby—' Anakin gasped between struggled breathes as the pain would not allow him to breath deeper than a light gasp. He desperately hoped she was alright that it was just the arrival of their son, but fear still gripped his heart as he staggered to his feet and slowly -painfully- made his way to their home.

Obi-Wan took Anakin by the arm and helped him back to the house. 'It's all right. We're almost there.'

Dormé was trying not to panic, but she had never gone through this before and was scared that it was too early, even though she knew it wasn't. Thankfully Lady Sabé was there and helped her to the nearest bed. She cringed and gritted her teeth, trying not to cry out or completely given into her fears.

Once back at the house, Obi-Wan went to check on Lady Dormé as well, also hoping that Anakin's presence would help and not hinder. Though he had not assisted in a birth, he was able to check on both mother and baby's Force signatures, which both very bright and without injury. He informed Anakin of this.

'Anakin—' Dormé called to him.

Anakin weakly nodded feeling both ashamed and grateful for Obi-Wan's help as the pain was incredibly overwhelming leaving him struggling to remain conscious nevermind focused on anything save it. As they entered they were greeted by the healer who had promptly arrived herself and was now on her way to join Sabé and Dormé.

Anakin on the other hand was stumbling about struggling to keep from screaming in pain, nevermind follow them into their bedchamber. Through the Force he could sense his wife's Force signature as well as their son's and it brought a hint of a smile to his lips as Obi-Wan clarified his discovery -they were both safe and well. But soon another powerful pain coursed through his groin and all thought was forgotten as his eyes rolled into the back of his head while the Sith Lord's body went limp. His last memories were of Dormé calling out to him.

'Is Anakin OK? What's happened?' Dormé demanded before another wave of pain came over her.

The healer kept insisting she breath while Obi-Wan checked on Anakin. 'He's fine, milady,' he told her.

'Fine?! Then why is he unconscious?!' she demanded amongst a few uttered Uriashian curses.

'Because of your Force bond,' he attempted to explain as he used the Force to revive Anakin.

Anakin's eyes soon snapped open just as another wave of pain coursed through his body causing him to cry out in shock as he wasn't prepared, nor expected to come to in such a state. Upon registering his situation and hearing Dormé cursing profusely his attentions turned to her as he once more struggled to his feet.

'Dormé?! Dormé!' he breathed as his attentions to her before he bit his lip so hard it bled as another wave of pain coursed through his body. Anakin had no idea how long the birthing process would last and prayed that it would all be over soon. He had a sinking feeling this wouldn't be the case.

Sabé on the other hand familiar now with the Force bond found herself having second thoughts about having children in the future. Not because of the pain shown through Dormé rather the affect it was having on Anakin. The last thing she wanted was for Obi-Wan to undergo such unnecessary suffering. Had she been more trained and aware of the Force, she would have understood that this would not be the case as their bond was of a more spiritual fashion rather than physical.

'Anakin!' she called out to him when she heard him voice. Dormé looked over briefly, but then the healer was telling her to push. She gripped the bedsheets, straining to do as she was told. The healer's instructions were easier said than done.

Anakin continued to struggle to remain conscious throughout it all and upon times tried to reach out for Dormé's hand. The pain seemed to never end and more than once Obi-Wan had to use the Force to revive him as Anakin succumbed to the pain. However in time he was able to stable himself out enough to keep his mind off of it by playing with Dormé's hair. Though he knew she was too distracted to feel anything it kept his mind alert and focused enough to keep from black out again. But as the agonizing minutes bled into hours he too grew concerned that their son would never depart from his ama.

Hours later, she was ready to give up. She was crying and feeling incredibly defeated. 'I can't do it,' she said, gasped out. 'I can't—'

However when Dormé sank into defeat he tried to calm her as best he could encouraging her onwards, reminding her that she wasn't alone, that they were in this together. Anakin couldn't say if his words were of any use but it didn't stop him from trying despite knowing Obi-Wan's actions were likely of greater affect.

Obi-Wan sent her soothing thoughts after the healer told her she needed to calm down.

'One more push, milady,' the healer said. 'You can do it.'

Finally it was over and Laic was welcomed into the world. Dormé fell back on the bed, waiting to hear his glorious cry. Laic's tiny voice was heard and Dormé's exhaustion was, for the moment, forgotten.

Anakin couldn't resist a sigh of relief as he slipped his hand into Dormé's and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'You did my love,' he whispered in admiration and pride. The young father was already bursting with joy.

Of all the things that helped the most through this trying time, Anakin's presence, even when he was in and out of consciousness, was the most reassuring. Anakin brought her the most confidence, knowing that they were together and nothing would insurmountable when they were united. 'Oh Anakin, Anakin...our baby...our little Laic,' she said, grasping his hand tightly while Lady Sabé and the healer tended to the baby and her own healing in turn.

As Laic was placed into Dormé's arms, Anakin couldn't help but kiss his beloved's cheek before gazing upon their son. 'Our little prince,' Anakin murmured.

Dormé kissed Laic, whose eyes were scrunched closed because he felt the room was too bright. 'Hello Laic,' she murmured, smiling at him even though he couldn't see her.

'Welcome home little one,' he added in awed tones before smiling at Dormé. The battle with his father was long forgotten as were the struggles that came with it. All that mattered to him was the here and now, this perfect moment and his dream that had now become a reality.

Laic responded to his Daddy's words and opened his eyes to study him and then Ama too.

For the moment, Dormé's exhaustion waned in the happiness and excitement of finally seeing Laic for the first time. She smiled at Anakin as well, so thankful that he was here. Everything was perfect now, in her eyes and nothing would stand in the way of their family. She didn't think twice about the emperor.

As he spoke to their son he was rewarded with the sight of Laic opening his eyes as he studied them intently. His amber orbs were as beautiful as his Ama's and Anakin grinned in joy to the sight of them. 'Dormé! Look he has your eyes!' he breathed though already knowing that Dormé could see this just as well as he.

Dormé hardly noticed the healer finishing up as she checked for anything abnormal, or that Lady Sabé and Master Kenobi had left the room to give them time alone. Dormé gasped as Laic opened his eyes. 'He does,' she said.

Laic just stared at both of them, mesmerized by the sight. Even as he had his first meal, he continued to stare wide-eyed until he fell asleep.

Slipping his arm around Dormé's shoulders, Anakin gently continued to play with her hair as he studied both ama and child feeling as though everything was as it should be in the universe. Their dreams were now a reality and Anakin couldn't be happier for it.

Once satisfied, the healer gave Dormé some ice water and handed Anakin a moist, cool towel to use on Dormé's brow. She then informed the couple that she would be back the next day to check up on the two of them and that she was available if they needed her prior to that.

Anakin was only distracted when the healer offered Dormé some ice water and gave Anakin a cool towel to use on his beloved. The young father nodded at her instructions and thanked her for her help before turning his attentions back on Dormé and their son once more.

Dormé rested her head on Anakin's shoulder, now feeling incredibly exhausted and content. 'I never knew I could be this happy,' she murmured. 'I love you.'

In between his administrations the young father gently touch their son's cheek before turning his attentions back to Dormé as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her words reflected his thoughts and in silence he kissed her brow as he nodded in agreement. 'I never thought I would one day have everything my heart desired. But this is real my love all of this,' he murmured in awe and joy. 'How I love you Dormé, how I love you too our little Laic,' he breathed as he touched their sleeping son's cheek.

Dormé hardly wanted to go to sleep, to end this moment, but in the end, she gave in a slept for a little while.

Anakin watched over them as they slept while gently playing with Dormé's hair the entire time while sneaking kisses on their son's brow and his beloved's cheek. As Dormé stirred awake, Anakin gave her a loving smile before gently asking how she felt and if her rest was a peaceful one.

It was a little disorienting, for she didn't remember that she had given birth at first, that is, until she saw the bundled form in her arms. Smiling, she kissed the little one and asked Anakin, 'Would you like to hold him?' She blushed. 'Seeing as how I've been holding him all this time and not given you a chance...'

He grew shy at her question and a little nervous as well. 'I don't know how to hold him properly. What if I do it incorrectly or worse drop him?' Anakin said as he bit his lip. He desperately wanted to hold their little one but was fearful as this was all so new to him.

Dormé kissed his cheek. 'You'll do fine,' she assured him as she gently laid their snoozing infant son in Anakin's arms.

Dormé's gentle assurances and guidance were all that Anakin needed and as she gently placed Laic into his arms the young father's eyes lit up in humble joy as he felt Laic's contentment as well as his ama's. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he gazed at their son while leaning in slightly to Dormé's touch. This was sheer bliss for the former Sith Lord who had never known such love or peace until Dormé entered his life.

'There,' Dormé said softly, 'safe in daddy's arms.'

Laic made a noise in his sleep, but it sounded like a happy gurgle.

Dormé kept her arms around Anakin's not only to guide and teach, but also to hold both of her boys at the same time. 'I should ask the healer how long we have to wait before we can try again,' Dormé said, unaware that only she would be thinking about such things after having just experienced the long hours of pain induced by childbirth.

Anakin grinned as he gave a chuckle to her words. 'Force, and they say I'm impatient!' he said with a proud smile as he turned his head to steal a kiss. 'All I have to say is the sooner the better, but ultimately its up to you, after all, you're the one who has to do all the work though it would seem we both share in the pain,' Anakin added with a lopsided grin. Truthfully if he had his way and if Dormé was up to it he'd gladly partake of celebrations right then and there. But right now he was just as content to hold their son and feel Dormé's arms around him and their baby.

Dormé eagerly kissed him back, though the pain reminded her not to continue it further, just as their son cooed in his sleep.

Anakin purred in response to Dormé's kiss though was mindful enough of her state to leave it at that. At the sound of their son's cooing he chuckled softly feeling equally contented to remain here in her arms.

'I didn't know that you would feel it as well,' Dormé said apologetically. 'I'm sorry.' She looked at him with great concern. She herself only felt dull aches, though it hurt when she moved. 'Are you better now?'

At her apologetic words Anakin furrowed his brow as he shook his head and gave her a smile. 'How were you to know? How was I to know?'

'True,' she replied softly. 'Even so, I was very worried when you kept passing out. I didn't know what was wrong. I thought perhaps--' Dormé stopped herself short, not wanting to know what happened with the emperor, though she was fairly certain of the outcome.

Anakin blushed crimson at her admittance as he offered a lopsided grin. 'I admit it was a bit of a shock for me as well -at first anyways. I honestly don't know how you did it without blacking out once! Force help me if felt like someone was taking a mallet—' he shook his head not really wanting to recall it as he grew serious touching Dormé's cheek gently. 'Either way what truly matters is that both you and our son are safe and well,' he said in reassuring and sincere tones. At her question he chuckled as he nodded before growing more serious as he touched her cheek.

'I'm fine. What about you? How are you feeling? Did you want me to get you some more ice water? Or perhaps another cold cloth?' he asked in concern. For him the worst of it was long over, but he knew through the Force that Dormé was still recovering despite her healthy appearance.

When asked of her own health, she admitted, 'Sore...and a little hungry, actually.'

Anakin nodded in understanding and gently slipped their son back into her arms as he explained that he would have their droid make her something while promising to get her something for her pains.

He wasn't gone long and promptly discovered the Lady Sabé had already begun preparing a meal for the Vaders and had brewed something warm that was meant to help Dormé with her aches. Upon offering it to Anakin she explained that the healer instructed her to give this to Dormé as it would relax her muscle and ease the pain.

With the warm broth in hand and the knowledge that dinner would be ready shortly, Anakin quietly returned to his family once more. 'The healer left instructions for your to drink this, apparently its to help relax your muscles and help with the pain,' Anakin explained gently as he set it on the table before moving to once more take their son into his arms so she could drink it. 'Lady Sabé is making some food as we speak,' he added with a smile.

Dormé hardly noticed how long Anakin was gone as she was preoccupied looking at their son. He was so beautiful and peaceful looking as he slept, much like how Anakin was when he was fast asleep. When Anakin returned, she smiled at him. Though she was loath to let Laic go, she didn't mind sharing with Anakin. 'Thank you,' she said as she took the broth. She crinkled her nose. 'Smells awful,' she said before taking a drink. 'Tastes even worse,' she coughed. She had no desire to drink it.

Anakin gave a lopsided grin to her kiss before quietly departing with the promise of returning as soon as possible. Upon his return he was eager to return Dormé's smile and gently took their son from Dormé's arms so as to permit Dormé to drink the broth. The scent of the broth was potent and at her words Vader laughed before furrowing his brow as she coughed. 'I can only imagine given how bad it smells,' he admitted before remembering his age old trick. 'The healer said you were supposed to drink it because it helps, so perhaps if you plug your nose it won't be so bad. It's always worked for me,' Anakin suggested kindly knowing all too well potency of medicines.

'Couldn't have an injection instead,' she groused before attempting Anakin's trick. It was only now that she wished she had the medical droids and imperial doctors, so at least she wouldn't have to drink this rubbish.

Anakin gave an apologetic look to Dormé's words as he shook his head. 'That would have been the easy way out I think,' he gently teased with a wink. 'At least it doesn't smell as bad as that tea Obi-Wan drinks,' Anakin said as he winced. 'Did you ever try that? I choked when he offered it to me. Nasty stuff,' he said with a shudder. At her question he furrowed his brow recalling Sabé's words to him before shaking his head.

Nevertheless, she finished it off and placed the empty cup on the nearby table. 'It's not supposed to make me sleepy, is it?' she asked as she felt the tingling and numbing sensation come over her. It certainly made her feel hot though, that was for certain.

'I don't think so, all she told me was that it would relax your muscles and ease the soreness,' he admitted before adding in concerned tone. 'Is it working yet?'

'Yeah, I think so,' Dormé replied, though despite his assumption was feeling sleepy once more. 'Maybe I'll just...rest my eyes until the food is ready,' she decided.

Dormé then fell asleep once more, giving in to her exhaustion at least for a little while. She knew that Laic was safe with his daddy and that soon they would leave for their new home on Delaya. Thoughts of this permeated her thoughts, leaving her dreams to be of their wonderful future together.

Sabé entered the room with the intent of bringing some food for the young family. She set down the food and accepting the baby she quietly showed the former Sith Lord how to place the baby into the cot that rested next to the bed. Then she informed the young father that she'd gladly warm up the food for them whenever they were rested.

Anakin soon cautiously clambered into bed next to Dormé where he slipped his arms around her and was soon asleep with dreams as inviting as her own.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter! 


	21. Laic's Lakehouse

It was only a few hours of rest before Laic was awake and crying because he was hungry again. Dormé stirred, pulling Anakin closer for a moment before remembering this was their baby, their little Laic, and he needed them.

Anakin awoke to the sound of their son weeping and still disorientated and half asleep he murmured something entirely unintelligible before tightening his embrace around Dormé as she pulled him near.

'Laic,' she said.

Anakin opened his bleary eyes once more and furrowed his brow before reality set in.

'Could you get him for me? Maybe he's hungry again. Or maybe he misses us. Can you tell through the Force what he's feeling?'

'Oh Force!' he said as his cheeks burned as he realized this wasn't a dream. At her request Vader smiled and was soon slipping out of bed as he reached out through the Force to their son in the hopes of catching his emotions. 'I believe he's hungry,' he said as he gently lifted their son out of his cot. Quietly he approached to play their little one into his ama's arms. 'I'm going to get you some food too,' he added recalling Sabé's words.

'There now, Laic,' Dormé said as she set about feeding him. She then looked to Anakin. 'Oh--I just remembered. I actually cooked while you were away--I think there were seven courses...I wonder if Lady Sabé was able to salvage any of it.' She blushed deeply. 'I was trying to keep my mind off things, but then Laic did a fine job of it himself.'

'Keeping your mind off things, indeed! Force help me, nothing stops you when you're mind is on something isn't it?' he mused in pride before chuckling as he agreed to see if Lady Sabé was able to salvage it.

Fortunately she had and it wasn't long before Anakin had a droid warm some of the food up for them -as he had long since learnt that cooking in Dormé's absence was never a wise course of action. After a little while Anakin was silently entering with a bed table filled with Dormé's cooking and two glasses of blue milk. Setting in on the table next to her Anakin took a seat by Dormé's side once more as he waited patiently for Laic to finish his meal before setting the mini table on the bed and taking Laic from her arms so Dormé could eat herself.

'I don't imagine you had a chance to notice how clean the house, did you?' Dormé added, incredibly embarrassed at her actions. 'That was another thing to do, at least until Lady Sabé stopped me. She wasn't happy about it and I wasn't happy about her trying to make me sit down for two minutes.' She chuckled.

'I can only imagine! It's just too bad I couldn't be witness to that!' he said between laughter before he became distracted by a smiling Laic. 'You find that funny too don't you little one? Yes, your Ama is quite a Force to reckon with let me tell you,' he said in amused tones as he winked to their baby.

'Did you have a chance to eat?' she asked Anakin out of concern.

'With all this excitement I admit it hadn't really occurred to me,' he admitted before adding that he would have something to eat once she was finished. Anakin chuckled and was soon kissing Laic's brow as the baby tried to mimic his Daddy's smile. Soon Anakin was gently touching Laic's cheek only to have the little one wrapping his tiny hand around Anakin's finger causing the young father look at Dormé in joy.

Dormé watched Anakin and Laic as she ate and thought this had to be one of the happiest moments of her life. However, once she was finished, she reminded Anakin about having something to eat and took Laic so he could do so.

* * *

As days passed and the healer said that both Laic and she were progressing well, Dormé's thoughts turned to Delaya. She remained blissfully unaware of the Grand Admirals trying to get in touch with the emperor and all of the imperials wondering what their next orders were. Her entire world consisted of her two boys and the life they were starting together.

The days were filled with many impromptu lessons and soon Anakin learnt how to change diapers how to dress Laic and the different sounds of their son's tears. If there was a world outside of his wife and their son Anakin didn't pay it any heed as this was heaven to him and he was loathed to depart from it to face reality.

Anakin relished his new role as father and did whatever he could to help and was happily rewarded with many kisses by Dormé which he equally enjoyed. It still felt surreal to be able to do this, to wake up every morning to the sight of his beloved and their son, just as it was equally blissful to fall asleep in Dormé's arms with their son present. In this heaven there was only one concern and that was Dormé's health and the health of their son. AS much as Dormé wanted to return to her kitchen Anakin was insistent that she took it easy.

But in time, he was reminded once more of Delaya and soon he found himself wondering what sort of home his beloved would like and what sort of home would suit both Dormé and their son. On this particular morning as the droid prepared breakfast for them Anakin decided now was as good a time as any to speak to Dormé about Delaya and the possibility of finding a home there.

'I don't suppose the healer has spoken to you about when you and Laic would be up for travelling did she?' he began casually before adding with a mischievous smile. 'As I think it's about time we think about finding ourselves a more permanent home on Delaya,' he said eagerly.

'She said it would be safe now,' Dormé said cheerfully as she slipped her arms around him. 'Though I think that means I can lift a finger or two in the kitchen too,' she added with a wink.

'You can't blame me for being a little cautious. Your idea of unwinding is completing a days' worth of work in that kitchen in under an hour!' he teased back as he poked out his tongue in reply.

At his gibe, Dormé pinched his side, though she knew it was so. 'Not true!' she objected. 'I looked over the locations again,' she said.

Anakin laughed at her objection and pretended to dodge her pinching as he poked his tongue out at her once more. 'It is and you know it!' he teased back in mock snobbish tones before grinning.

'I'm not sure which one would be best. It's hard to decide when it's not in person...especially with the cost—' This fact reminded her that the emperor was dead, which meant Anakin had control of the empire. 'Anakin, have you had any contact with Coruscant since after—' She didn't finish the thought, for she didn't want to encourage any bad memories.

As their conversation grew serious Anakin nodded in agreement to her words. Though when she spoke of the cost he was about to shrug it off when her question reminded him of the fact that since his father's death he hadn't really thought about the Empire at all. His cheeks immediately burned at the realization as he knew how incredibly foolish his lack of action had been. 'No, I can't say I have,' he finally admitted as he bit his lip. 'It's just—to be honest I hadn't thought about it at all. Not since Laic's birth,' Anakin concluded softly. 'I guess I better look into that right away,' he admitted in reluctant tones.

Dormé nodded in understanding as she tightened her embrace around him. 'I'm just concerned about having enough credits to afford the type of life we want on Delaya. We can get my inheritance from Naboo for starters...'

Anakin gave a hint of a smirk to Dormé's words as he shook his head. The former Sith Lord was fairly certain funds would not be a problem. 'Not to worry, I have my own accounts and I assure you, credits will be the least of our worries,' Anakin said as he gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

Upon thinking upon it more concisely, she added, 'But if you've changed your mind about Delaya, since you're in charge of the empire, then that's fine too. I'll live wherever you are. Laic and you are my home,' she insisted with a smile.

Vader's heart fell to the unintended weight of her words. He didn't want to rule and truthfully dreaded the idea of being Emperor of anything. Her assurances certainly helped but it didn't change the situation and the fact he was now in charge. 'Is it wrong for me to wish I could just walk away from the title of emperor?' Anakin asked softly as he furrowed his brow.

His question stunned her, for she had thought he would want to rule, to have the power to do whatever he wanted or change things from the way Emperor Palpatine did them. But Anakin had always been a follower, trying to please whom he was raised to believe was his father. In truth, his question spoke to her deeply and she shook her head. 'I think you should do what your heart tells you,' she said in a soft but powerful voice.

'I have all I've ever wanted, ever dreamed of, I don't want anything more,' he admitted with a shy smile.

Dormé trusted him completely and knew that everything would work out as it was meant to. It was for this reason that she didn't question him further on matters of the empire. She thought it could fall apart all around them for all she cared, so long as their family was unaffected. 'As long as our family is happy and safe, I am happy too,' she added, giving him a kiss.

The former Sith Lord tightened his embrace around her as he gently kissed her lips. 'I love you so much Dormé,' he murmured in sincerity before smiling at her final remarks. IN the end that was all that mattered to him too and in silence he readily returned her kiss as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

Laic made noises because he wanted attention and love too. Smiling, Dormé went to pull their little one into her arms, asking, 'How would you like to see Delaya?'

'We could go as early as this afternoon if you like,' he suggested before his eyes fell to Laic as he couldn't resist giving their son a smile and a wink.

Laic blew bubbles as he tried to use his lips and tongue to speak.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Dormé laughed.

Laic mimicked her smile before being distracted by Daddy.

Anakin grinned to Laic's reply and kissed the baby's brow before chuckling softly at Dormé's words as he leaned in to steal a kiss from his beloved. 'All right then. I'll get everything ready for our departure,' he said in eager tones. He couldn't wait to show Dormé the lakehouses he had been looking at during their time apart. Anakin hoped that one of them would be perfect for his family and was eager to hear Dormé's thoughts on them.

* * *

It was not long before they were exploring a few different lakehouses, though some were too near the water for Anakin's liking and too far for Dormé's. Others were too dangerous for younglings or too cramped for the amount of little ones they hoped to one day have. Inevitably, they found one that suited them and it was this one they were settling in to.

The houses were varied in design and though Anakin was terrified of the ones near to the water he did his best to combat his fears so Dormé could look around. It didn't stop him from lingering about her as close as possible while constantly fidgeting nervously with his utility belt the entire time. While many of the houses were vast and beautiful only one seemed to fulfil everything both Anakin and Dormé desired.

Laic, for his part, was completely oblivious to his parents' explorations for he was asleep most of the trip.

Though Dormé wanted to have a larger hand in the moving process, Anakin still insisted she take it easy and she gave in, though she was specific about the placement of furniture. 'Laic needs you in one piece and so do I!' he gently teased before giving her a kiss.

After having a bite to eat and helping Dormé put Laic to bed, Anakin's thoughts began to wander and it wasn't difficult to see that Dormé had the same thoughts in mind. As such it wasn't long before he was slipping his arms around his beloved and drawing her into a passionate kiss. 'I think it's about time we try out some of the rooms of our new home,' Anakin purred between kisses. It had yet to occur to him that despite it being a month since Laic's birth, he still needed to be careful with Dormé when it came to such matters.

Dormé was in full agreement of his assessment and began undoing his belt. Between eager kisses, she was going to remind him to take it slowly, but in all honesty, it was hard for her to resist. For her it already been too long and she couldn't imagine how hard it had been for Anakin. Even though he never complained, she doubted that it was in any way easy.

Anakin was only too happy bask in Dormé's presence and was soon eagerly removing her gown while hungrily kissing her lips and throat. Though he had been mindful of her healing state Anakin couldn't deny that it had been the most difficult lesson in restraint he had ever had. However Laic provided a grateful distraction, one Anakin was only too happy for. Just being around his family filled him with a joy he had never known. But at the same time Vader couldn't deny that he been dreaming of this moment ever since the birth of their son.

However as much as Anakin wanted to ensure he was careful as he knew Dormé was still recovering it was hard not to forget oneself and inevitably Dormé had to repeatedly remind him of her healing state. Nevertheless despite the more painful reminders—as he was so lost in the moment any other attempts to catch his attention were missed—it was definitely worth the wait.

When their desires were temporarily tamed, Dormé snuggled closer to him. It was then she noticed some of the damage she had done to his skin and felt her cheeks warming. 'I'm sorry,' she mumbled, feeling quite badly about having hurt him.

Holding her near, the former Sith Lord gave a sheepish grin as he couldn't resist giving her gentle kisses. 'Force, remind me never to anger you!' he lightly teased with wink as he motioned to some of the reminders left on his shoulders. But growing serious once more, Anakin soon apologized for not being more gentle and soon promised to be careful in the future. 'I'm sorry I should have been more mindful. I hope I didn't—I mean I hope your okay,' he gently asked in concern.

'No—well not much anyway. I'll wager you got the worst of it,' she replied.

'That's very true, although knowing me you'll probably have to remind me again,' he added as he gave her a sheepish look.

His remarks caused her to laugh. 'I should think those would serve as a reminder next time,' she teased back.

His own pain was minimal but well deserved, Dormé's was not. 'I will try to be more mindful in the future,' he promised softly deciding that perhaps blocking her emotions from his thoughts would ensure that he wouldn't forget.

Brushing her nose against his, she whispered, 'I know you will...try that is.' Dormé winked at him before admitting her heart. Growing more serious, she added, 'I've missed this.'

At her admittance Anakin nodded softly in reply as he gave her a gentle squeeze. 'So have I,' he said gently while beginning to play with her hair before adding with a grin. 'But I can't say it wasn't worth the wait.'

'I think so too,' Dormé replied, smiling at him and running her fingers through his hair before kissing him again. 'I wonder if we'll have another baby soon,' she said, grinning.

He gave a contented smile to her words before returning her kiss as he played with her hair as well. At her hopeful remarks Vader beamed to the thought as he gave her a squeeze. 'I think that would wonderful if we do! I hope one day that we have lots of little ones running about our home, that our house will always be filled with laughter and the sounds of little footsteps,' he mused in contentment. 'Though knowing my luck they'll all love the water as much as you and I'll have to find ways to trick them into coming out of the lake for bedtime!' he added with laughter.

'Well...' Dormé began tentatively. 'If we continue gently trying, we might be lucky if we aren't already.' She blushed at the possibility, hoping it was so, but certainly not getting her hopes up. She could only imagine what it would be like to have their home just as he said. It was a wonderful thought.

Anakin beamed finding Dormé's idea to be a wondrous one and hoping that she was right about possibly being already pregnant. 'Great Force I hope your right! That would be so wonderful!' he said in contentment before speaking of his dreams for the future.

Dormé chuckled at his remark. 'At least you wouldn't have to worry about them having enough exercise...or either of us for that matter! I'm sure we'd spend most of our time chasing them around to make sure they don't get into too much trouble.'

At her teasing Anakin chuckled as he gave her a squeeze. 'Now that's my kind of life,' he mused with a grin. 'I can just see it now long summer days playing with the little ones by the water -or in your case in it-' he said with a chuckle before giving contented sigh.

Dormé giggled at his musings. 'Come now, we'll get you in the water eventually. You know it,' she teased. 'You won't be able to resist.'

Anakin made a face as he shuddered to her teasing before chuckling as he stole a quick kiss from her. 'The only way I won't be able to resist as you put it is if you distract me,' he purred before stealing another kiss as though exemplifying the distractions he had in mind.

Dormé giggled at his remark. 'Mmm my favourite kind,' she remarked mischievously between kisses.

'Or playing with the knick knacks I made or ones they've made as I teach them. You'd sing them your lullabies and I could tell them stories or you could read to them,' Anakin continued in blissful tones as he continued to play with Dormé's hair.

The thought of reading to them and telling stories made her heart swell with joy. 'It's perfect. All of this,' she murmured before giving him a kiss. She couldn't wait to see what their future held and at the same time felt as though she could stay just like this forever.

They remained quite peaceful like this until Laic protested and was soon joining them in bed. 'He missed us,' she said. 'Didn't you, Laic?'

Laic kicked his legs as he laughed at Ama's smiling face.

Anakin was all smiles as he gently played with Laic's hair while grinning until Laic's laughter caused him to look at Dormé as his eyes shone with loving joy and pride. 'He's much happier now, isn't he?' she laughed upon observing Laic's giggle.

'You're easy to please aren't you little one,' Anakin murmured in amused joy as he reached out to have his finger held by Laic's hand.

'See that kicking? Imagine that against your ribs,' she lightly teased Anakin.

'Great Force, Laic! It would seem you don't even know your own strength!' he remarked in laughter as Laic accidentally kicked his arm in demonstration. As Dormé spoke to their son Anakin grinned as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

'Luckily, Daddy's stories make you sleepy or else I would never get any rest,' she said to their son.

'While Daddy's stories are good, I think we can both agree that Ama's lullabies are much better,' Anakin said in gentle and proud tones to Laic.

Laic had no idea what his parents were saying, but sensed their emotions through the Force. He thought it was terribly funny seeing Daddy's reaction to his kick and tried to tell him so.

Anakin chuckled finding Laic's language to be both endearing as well as amusing. HE could feel the little one's contentment through the Force and gently reached out to touch Laic's Force signature with his own as a means of silent communication.

Dormé took Anakin's words as an invitation and softly began to sing a lullaby that would become very familiar to Anakin and their children. Anakin was right; it didn't take long for Laic to fall asleep to it. She kissed Laic's forehead, watching him sleep for a little while as she grew sleepy as well. At least her energy had more than doubled since the first few days after his birth.

When Dormé began to sing Anakin gave a contented sigh as he began to play with her long hair while watching their son drift to sleep. In time Anakin too grew sleepy himself as Dormé and Laic's contented peaceful thoughts caused his own to grow relaxed and peaceful.

'I love you,' she murmured.

Anakin gave her a gentle squeeze as he studied her intently. 'I love you so much too, my beautiful goddess,' he replied in soft but sincere tones before gently kissing her.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thank for reading this story of ours. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy our other stories. In addition, I would like to remind you of the fanlist, the website, and the LiveJournal Community. All of these links are in my author's bio/profile page.

Thanks again!


End file.
